Survivor of the Smash Nintendo: Mastered Edition
by Yonderage
Summary: Read the thrilling antics of the various competitors in this zany fanfic! This is a crossover of Super Smash Bros with a Survivor theme so if you like those two elements, read on... Update Jan 15 2016: Asides from the reunion, it's done! Finally! I hope this story gains more reviews and favorites, 100k words is no easy feat. Thank you all! Ciao!
1. Prelude: Auditions

Prelude: Auditions

Set just before the first day of Survivor of the Smash, the contestants first had to audition for their spots in Smash Bros Melee, and a few were lucky enough to sneak into the opening of Brawl auditions. The rest were either brought in by popular demand, or just got lucky. Others got cut, and some just got…unlucky. These are the auditions!

[This chapter is technically optional. Feel free to read anyways!]

Captain Falcon raced in his Blue Falcon, diving out of it as it plunged off a cliff and blew up, all to look cool. Falcon looked in awe at the gigantic building above him. It was a giant warp pipe, with the Mario cap at the top resting on top of a giant Nintendo symbol. He saluted the building and shed a tear in patriotism.

Falcon: It's time this falcon flies, to renew his fallen F-Zero series! Rising to the opportunity, I have arrived at the crack of dawn! First to stand before these massive doors-

Falcon almost tripped over a tent planted right at the door, and none other than Roy poked his head from out of the tent.

Roy: Oh, another Nintendo icon! Wow! This is amazing! Me! With Falcon! Awesome!

Falcon slammed him a high five, then asked in curiosity.

Falcon: Finally someone with passion! But…how long have you been here for?

Roy: 1 week! Yeah! I'm ready! Uwaaaaah! Uwaaaaaah!* (The sound he makes during a Star KO)

Falcon: I can tell we're going to be best pals in this contest!

Next behind Falcon in line came Marth, who groaned at Roy and his over enthusiasm.

Marth: Juubun! Roy! That sound! Its ear piercing! Also, what's that smell?

Marth tried to serve as Roy's more cool headed companion, and was told by Ike to look after him during his auditions to make sure he didn't…get beaten up by anyone else.

Roy: Oh, hey Marth! I've been here for a week, living off of nothing but ramen! I couldn't risk showering, didn't wanna lose my spot!

Marth: But you got here 5 days ago!

Roy: Couldn't risk anything! I am first in line! First to win! I will be first for everything!

Roy burning eyes glared into Marth's.

Roy: Everything! Uwaaaaaaah!

Marth: *Sigh* shouldn't have taken you off your antidepressant.

It was true, for Roy was deemed "too boring" in his game in development by the practice crowd, and his fellow cohorts. So he decided to change that.

A few other faces came to the line up next. Fox and Falco came barrel rolling in on their Arwings, parking them in the parking lot next to the building.

Falco: Ey Fox, you're terrible at parallel parking!

Fox: You know what Falco? Personally, I prefer the ground!

They hopped out of their vehicles and gave a nod to Marth next to them in line.

Marth: Fire Emblem series, nice to meet you. My name is Marth.

They shook hands, and Game and Watch came dawdling in right after.

Falco: That's kind of neat, a 2D guy!

Game and Watch looked puzzled, and shook Fox's hand while looking at Falco and imitating a chicken.

Falco: I'm not no chicken! I'm a falcon! Let's hope this isn't a reoccurring thing.

Meta Knight and Kirby came next, battling each other with sword, almost crashing into Fox and Falco.

Kirby: Puyo! Taaah!

Meta Knight: Control. Meta Knight withdrew his sword and pointed to the crowd watching them.

Kirby raised his sword in protest, claiming Meta Knight attacked him first, but was quickly dismissed.

Marth: You two need to cool your jets!

Roy: Yeah! Like, wow! I can't! I'm here with all these big wigs! Uwaaaaaah!

Meta Knight glared, and looked at Marth.

Meta Knight: Normal?

Marth: Yep.

Kirby hopped up and shook everyone else's hands in line, offering a happy smile.

Kirby: Hiiiiii!

Falcon: Wow, he's adorable!

He waved to everyone, then gushed.

Meta Knight: Honestly.

Kirby stuck his tongue out at him, laughing knowing his cuteness would not be rivaled. And then he bumped right into Pichu and Pikachu.

Pichu: Pichu!

Pichu's eyes grew so big, Kirby was taken aback.

Pikachu: Pika Pika! Pikachu patted Pichu's shoulder proudly, and more contestants poured in. Wario came next, along with Waluigi on the handlebars, trying to park his motorbike next to the Arwings…before wiping out and trashing his bike and the Arwings.

Fox: Dude! You just wiped out our Arwings!

Wario: Wah! Better have insurance! We're so rotten!

Him and Waluigi clapped noses.

Waluigi: Yeah! Yeeeeeah! Final two right here!

Fox: Easy votes?

Falco: Easy votes.

Link and Zelda came by on Epona next. They parked Epona next to the smoldering heap of vehicles, and hopped off. Ganondorf teleported by darkness right after they arrived in line.

Zelda: Really? Just my luck!

Ganondorf sneered, and offered everyone else a cold, bone chilling stare. Waluigi scratched his nose. He pointed at Waluigi.

Ganondorf: After Zelda and Link, you're next.

Waluigi: Waaa! What did I do!?

Luigi came riding in on Yoshi next.

He tried parking Yoshi next to Epona and the smoldering mess, before Yoshi whacked him with his tongue.

Yoshi: Yoshi! [Yeah, no. I'm not a vehicle driven for your eternal slavery. I'm taking part in this dump of a contest.]

Luigi waved shyly to Link and Zelda, who acknowledged him back with a smile.

Zelda: He's kind of cute, hey Linky? Almost as cute as you a few days ago as a wee little kid. So adorable!

Link sighed, glad he played his ocarina of time a few days prior and aged from Young Link. Luigi blushed madly. Yoshi offered a nod to Ganondorf.

Yoshi: Yoshi. [Sup.]

Sonic, Mega Man, and Snake came in next hitching a ride on Sonic's plane borrowed from Tails, which he parked in the parking lot...unsuccessfully as they barreled out just in time. Epona galloped away in horror before the collision. It blew up and joined the flames of the rest of the vehicles.

Sonic: Woah! Tails is going to be pissedddddd bros!

Mega Man: Thanks for the ride man! Snake looked at the wreckage in front of him.

Snake: Can't anyone park around here?

Fox: Me and Falco did! Blame that fat yellow guy and his lanky friend!

Wario and Waluigi waved ahead.

Wario: Hi, how's it going? Hahaha!

Yoshi looked at the trio in disgust.

Yoshi: Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi! [Great. Filthy 3rd parties.]

While Kirby and Pichu were trying to out cute each other [Pichu was rolling on the ground, playing with a ball. Kirby was dancing]. Mewtwo, and DK Junior came in that order to the line. Mewtwo looked around, analyzing everyone, sizing them up.

Mewtwo: Mewtwo. Mewtwo Mewtwo.

Yoshi: Yoshhhh. [Wonderful, a stupid one word Pokemon too! Can the crowd get any better?]

Mewtwo, who could read Yoshi's language, sent a telepathic message to Yoshi.

Mewtwo: Ahh, the Yoshi's species. Living in the terrain on Yoshi's Island. Ideal for beheading followed by a roasting for optimal flavor. Remove the tongue first after chocking him with it. In short, this is a cover. If you say a word, I'll act on my cooking techniques.

Yoshi gulped.

Yoshi: Yoshi! [Can't you take a joke! Yeeeesh!]

DK Junior stood at the back of the line next to Mewtwo, holding a letter saying " I came instead of Dk. He was lazy." He looked clueless. He was always clueless. Why was he even here? Finally, Zero Suit Samus came in with her spacecraft, parking it successfully on the rest of the broken down vehicles. It's massive size was certainly intimidating, casting a shadow on everyone else. It made Pichu cry.

Roy: I can't wait to meet whoever is in there! They must be so cool! Like everyone else here! I can't believe it, me, Roy, with all these All Stars! So amazing! Guwahaha! Uahahwaha!

Falcon groaned and held his helmet in irritation.

Falcon: Dude. Take a chill pill!

Marth: See? He gets to you. He gets to everyone. Out from the spacecraft stepped Zero Suit Samus, who had everyone's eyes fixated on her.

ZSS: Haven't you seen a skin tight suit on a curvy lady before?

ZSS looked at the crowd drooling over her. Well, except Ganondorf. Zelda didn't look impressed either.

ZSS: Ok then…

ZSS sat at the back of the line, and Stanley the Bug man flung open the doors to the building, slamming Roy in the face.

Roy: Ow! My nose! I'm bleeding! Aaahhhhhh!

Stanley looked at the smelly mess below him.

Stanley: Don't stand so close then!

Stanley cleared his throat, and talked to the characters eager to audition.

Stanley: Welcome to your chance to participate in Survivor of the Smash Nintendo! One of you can become the mascot of Nintendo? Sounds thrilling huh? Ok so step on in!

Roy blasted into the building on auto pilot, trampling Stanley.

Stanley: Ow! Dammit! Falcon sped right after Roy, trampling Stanley again.

Stanley: Ok, let me get up! Marth helped Stanley up, brushing himself off.

Stanley: At least some of the girls here had some class.

Marth: Thank you- what?!

Marth grumbled and walked in, followed by Fox, Falco, Game and Watch, and the order continued until he got to Pikachu and Pichu.

Stanley: Nope, sorry. Only need one electric rat here! I'll take…the smaller one. Will be better for ratings.

Pichu hopped in the air in glee as Pikachu walked away in sorrow. Pichu was so very happy!

Mewtwo: Mewtwo. Mewtwo. (Oh, I have this rock in my pocket after my archaeology work. I don't need it.]

Mewtwo threw the Thunderstone over to the ground. It landed next to Pichu, This caused him to evolve to Pikachu!

Stanley: Well then…that was completely pointless then. Just get in already.

Everyone else walked in with no problems, but Stanley glared at DK Junior as he walked in.

Stanley: Daddy couldn't show today eh? Ha! Too lazy I bet! DK Junior handed him the letter, with those exact words from DK.

Stanley: Oh. You're no fun! Wait, it says he's just arrived in the building too? For crying out loud…

Stanley grumbled and almost shut the door, not before Bowser came crashing in on his Koopa Clown car into the pile of vehicles (also blowing up ZSS's ship) and diving into the door.

Bowser: Dammit! I was just trying to be fashionably late!

Jigglypuff, who slept in for auditions, came flying in also came flying in, just making it through the door.

Stanley: Honestly? Don't you people know about Game and Watches? To tell time? Is there anyone else I should be waiting for?

At that moment, both Ness and the Ice Climbers came rushing in. The Ice Climbers flew in on their preodactyl while Ness came by text. Ness hopped up and done, apologizing to Stanley.

Ness: Sowwy Mester Stanwley ser! Eye hid trublez feyending dah playce!

Stanley looked at him oddly as he rushed by in haste.

Stanley: Well, he's kind of pleasant. Looks like an earnest kid. The Ice Climbers, on the other hand…

Nana: Hun, couldn't you have left the glacier sooner?

Popo: Oh, I'm sorry one of us isn't strong enough to make it to the top!

Nana: What? I dragged you half way up! I told you we had to make these auditions today you blue hooded jerk!

Popo: Now we're playing the color card eh? You think you're sooooo much better!

The two continued to bicker violently as Stanley just backed off in silence, before finally closing the door.

Stanley: Yeesh. They need some serious therapy.

Now, at the top of the Nintendo building (After a very long elevator ride, with Roy annoying everyone on the way), the competitors stood before the judges, who would choose who and who wouldn't make it into the competition. Mario and Peach were the judges, speaking now to the eager crowd. Donkey Kong also chose to judge instead of participate, because he was too lazy.

Mario: What a diverse crowd of participates! Wouldn't you a say honey?

Peach: Yes Mario, my love. I can't wait to meet them all!

DK: Then, can we go to Banana land?!

Mario sighed, slapping his head.

Mario: There is no a Banana land! We go over this every a day!

DK blinked for a moment.

DK: …So tomorrow is good?

DK was, for lack of a better term, very stupid.

But loveable! Mario then stood up from his Mushroom shaped desk, and address the crowd.

Mario: Welcome, to the a Survivor- Mario heard a creak as he fell through the boards below him a bit.

He put on quite a bit of weight from Peach's cooking and retirement. His weight rivaled Wario's.

Mario: Mama Mia! Again with the a breaking board! Peach: I have the butter…oh dear.

Marth: That's just disgusting.

Roy: It's amazing! Wow! The Mario! He fell through the floorboards right before my eyes! It's amazing! Uwaaaaaaah!

Ganondorf grabbed Roy by the scruff of his neck.

Ganondorf: Shut up. Before I kill you. Right here. Now.

Roy: Omg! Ganondorf is threatening me! The Ganondorf! Wow! Excitement star struck overload! Uww-

Ganondorf started to choke him, before Mario popped out of the floorboards and chucked a fireball at Ganondorf's hand, dropping him.

Mario: No a killing contestants! Mario mumbled under his breath.

Mario: (Whatever happens in game though is not under my legal jurisdiction…) Mario cleared his throat, and spoke loudly again.

Mario: Welcome to Survivor of the Smash: Nintendo! You will all be auditioning for spots to participate in this contest! We are looking for about 25 contestants, more or less.

DK: 25? That's only one more than 24, the highest number I can count to!

DK Junior waved to his dad in front, who looked at him awkwardly.

DK: Who's that guy?

Mario: Fortunately, some of you won't have to audition due to your high celebrity status. The following are automatically participating: Kirby…

Kirby performed his victory dance on the spot, making Meta Knight's eyes glow red.

Meta Knight: Composure.

Mario: Next, Fox!

Fox: Yeah!

Mario: Link. Link held his sword up in victory. Zelda clung to his arm lovingly, Ganondorf sneered.

Mario: Yoshi.

Yoshi: Yoshi! (About time you inbreds recognized I'm better than you all)

Mario: Pikachu!

Pikachu let out a burst of electricity in victory. Things were just going his way today!

Mario: Captain Falcon.

Falcon: Awesome! I've only had about 3 games…but awesome!

Mario: Jigglypuff, Ness Ness nodded his head in satisfaction. Jigglypuff was, big shock, sleeping.

Mario: Aaaaand…I guess ZSS fills the requirements. Kind of. She's hot, I'll let it a slide.

Peach: Did I just hear that correctly Mario? You are sleeping on the couch tonight!

Bowser hollered from the crowd.

Bowser: Ha! Enjoy the doghouse tonight you fat Italian!

Mario: Goombas! Anyways, you might noticed all of these characters were on the original Super Smash Bros roster! So, as veterans they got some free passes. Hope you all understand!

Sonic whispered to Mega Man.

Sonic: What a jerk.

Mario: You're on thin ice as it is 3rd party! Anyways, the rest of you have to audition for your places, so we'll go according to the line up. First-

Luigi: Mario! You missed me! What about me! I'm on the original roster!

Mario: You are? Oh…uh. Yeah, of course I a knew that. Don't worry, I would never let my little bro get excluded from the opportunity of a lifetime!

Luigi: Aww thanks big bro, I-

Mario: I do have a 10 coin bet with Peach saying you're out before day 2 after all. So you kind of have to participate since you a turned down host position prior.

Luigi: You think I'll be a out first?! Oh. Such a loving brother…

Mario: Yes, now a hush! We'll a go down the line for auditions. You must get 2 out of a 3 judges to say yes! Everyone else, go sit in the waiting room!

The rest of the contestants sat in the round Smash Bros symbol circular room, while names were called on the intercom.

Mario: First, that guy with the red hair. Uh…

Roy threw himself in front of Mario, starting to do spastic, stylish moves. Peach: What is your name and game origin hun?

Roy: Roy! Roy! Rooooooooy! Fire Emblem sir! Uwaaaaaah! I am taking to THE Mario! THE Peach! THE Donkey Kong!

Donkey Kong: I'm talking to THE Roy! Wow!

Mario turned his head to the overgrown ape. Mario: Do you ever a know this guy?

Donkey Kong: No.

Mario: Anyways, your game hasn't even been released yet according to our a records. You don't technically exist. So I don't a know…

Roy threw himself at Mario's feet, kissing his shoes. Roy: Please please pleeeeeeease! I will be the greatest mascot ever! Bleh your shoes taste like Goombas!

Peach: He has heart Mario, let's give him a chance!

DK: I mean, he's a celebrity!

Mario: Fine, you're a in the contest. Just a tip though…

Mario pulled a pill out of his pocket.

Mario: Take a chill pill. People don't care for overexcitement.

Roy smacked the pill away and squeezed Mario in a hug.

Roy: Thank you thank you! Uwaaaaaah!

Mario: Now, head to the room ahead, help yourself to Peach's cake and Falcon Punch!

Roy joined the original 12, who gave him high fives all around.

Roy: This will be the best! Me, here with THE Falcon! THE Jigglypuff!

Luigi: Also THE Luigi?!

Roy: Yeah, Luigi. Luigi's mustache drooped.

Mario: Next, Marth!

Marth elegantly walked into the room, brushing his hair back.

DK: She's hot! Expand D-

Mario: No. This is Nintendo, don't even a go there!

Marth: My name is Marth.

DK: This is awkward.

Mario: The original Fire Emblem protagonist, nice credentials! But do we really need another Roy?

Marth: What? I'm nothing like Roy! I'm actually somewhat composed until that maniac!

Mario: I'm just a kidding, you check out as a solid, viable candidate for host. You got a my vote!

Peach: Mine too, love your hair!

DK: J-Just go!

Marth cheered and joined the rest of the accepted contestants. He watched as Kirby was busy devouring all the food.

Marth: Is he going to share some of that?

Kirby happily devoured morsel after morsel, until Marth tried plucking a fried Cheep Cheep chip, almost losing his hand to the pink puffball.

Kirby: Mine! Puyo!

Marth: Yikes! He's cute when he's not gorging himself.

Mario: Next, Falco! Falco walked into the room, kicking his blaster like a hackey sack.

Mario: A 2nd rate clone to Fox. Hmm…

Falco: Why does everyone have to call me that? I don't do everything Fox does! I have my own ambitions, my own goals!

Peach: Aww, he has goals Mario. Let the guy in.

DK: He also looks like a chicken. And chickens are pretty funny!

Falco: I'm a Falcon! Damn it! Watch me, for the first time I won't coattail onto Fox. I'll make it far.

Mario: Ok, you got our votes, head on through.

Falco went on through to the ACCEPTANCE room, where the rest greeted him.

Fox: Hey Falco, try this cake! Falco glared at him, right in the eye.

Falco: Personally, I prefer the punch! Falco took a sip, satisfied at his independence.

Mario: Next, Mr. Game and Watch!

Game and Watch dawdled in, poking a bug crawling across the ground before presenting himself in front of the judges.

Peach: He seems a little…unmotivated.

Mario: Hmm…hold the phone. This character is the oldest Nintendo character in history!

Game and Watch gave him a thumbs up.

Mario: I got to respect someone around longer than a me. You're in.

Peach: I think he'll be fun to watch, yes!

DK: He looks like a banana, sure!

Mario turned his head to DK.

Mario: Everything looks like a banana to you, dirty ape!

Game and Watch joined the rest, and Mario called in Meta Knight next.

Meta Knight: Here.

Mario: Uh…hi?

Meta Knight: Hi.

Mario: He's the silent type. Maybe someone can relate to him for views. I don't know about him…

Peach: He seems too dark for a Nintendo company. I'm going to have to say no sorry!

Meta Knight saw Kirby snickering over in the ACCEPTANCE room.

Meta Knight: Grr…

Mario: Ok, I think we can use a darker edge. He'll probably get voted out soon anyways due to his lack of social skills.

Meta Knight: What?

It was all up to DK now.

DK: Hm…your sword and eyes are yellow, like a banana. I'll say yes.

Meta Knight: Really?

Mario: He's kind of a stupid. Lucky you! If your eyes or sword were orange, he would have probably said no.

Meta Knight bowed and joined the others, hoping to avoid more close calls. Kirby snickered at him again.

Meta Knight: Kirby!

Mario: Next, Wario!

Wario: I got this!

Wario threw the door aside holding the rest of the contestants in, and walked on in.

Mario: Dammit Wario, that door was part of the a company for 25 years!

Wario: Aren't I rotten?

Mario: To think I've become as fat as a you…

Mario looked at himself in despair. Mario: Oh Arceus! I've become so damn fat! Whyyyy!?

Mario began stuffing himself with a cake that Peach baked for him as she rubbed his back.

Peach: It's ok Mario, I like men large and in charge!

Wario: Uh…so how about me?

Peach: No! Just go into the accepted room, you've upset my husband enough!

DK: Rock on man, you wear yellow.

Wario shrugged and waddled forward, next was Waluigi.

Wario: I've softened them up for ya! Wahaha!

Waluigi: Everyone's been getting accepted, I have no doubts! Wahahaha!

Waluigi busted in munching on an eggplant, and Mario snapped back to attention before lurching back in fear.

Mario: What in the world is that?!

DK: Kill it with fire!

Waluigi: It's Waluigi time! Too bad!

Mario instantly pulled up Waluigi's information online, and shook his head.

Mario: You have NO main games under your belt, and you exist as a clone of a clone. Err…I don't want you in.

Peach: Sorry hun, you don't look very friendly for children.

Waluigi: Waaaa? But you let Wario and Meta Knight in!

Mario: But they have actual experience in real video games. You don't a technically exist!

DK: Sorry man, but you're just not that original.

Waluigi's mustache drooped, and started to turn away. Wario called from the accepted room and yelled out.

Wario: Waluigi!

Waluigi turned, and Wario grabbed him in a giant bear hug, squishing the lanky purple man. They looked at each other teary eyed.

Wario: I'll win this for us. Then, we will get a game together, and sell billions! It'll be called the Wario and Waluigi series, and it'll be just rotten!

Mario and Luigi: Uhh…

Waluigi wiped his nose, and sniffed.

Waluigi: You can do it brother!

They high fived, and Ganondorf laughed as the purple man was the 2nd rejection of the day [After Pikachu #1]. Waluigi looked outside the building, and stared at the plane. He then snapped.

Waluigi: Vote me out that easily eh? Well, I'm back now, by…fan demand! I will win! I will become the mascot of this smelly company! Wa ha ha! Wa ha ha!

Waluigi flew into the back of the unattended plane (the Toads were on coffee break), and looked around.

Waluigi: I know the perfect hiding spot!

Waluigi sat right in the front row, kicked up a seat, and turned on an in flight movie, "There will be Brawl". With the volume full blast.

Waluigi: No one will ever notice me! Not even the flight attendants noticed Waluigi sitting in plane sight, who were Krystal, Fawful, and Samurai Goroh.

Krystal: Something smells like rotten eggplants.

Fawful: It's more delicious than a carrot boiling in the desert covered in mustard!

Goroh groaned as he cleaned another chair.

Goroh: I can't wait until my shift is over.

Mario: Yikes, we can't expect someone without a single game under their belt to run this company. Honestly! Next is…Zelda!

Before Zelda went out of the holding room, she brushed her hair, batted her eyelashes, and then…stuffed her bra with some tissues in the corner.

Ganondorf: Try all you want, you won't make it in.

Zelda: Just shut up you overgrown brute!

Mega Man: Man! Woman! Can't we all just get along?

Ganondorf: Mind your business, third party.

Mega Man: Oh…that hurts man.

Snake stepped on his cigar and growled at Ganondorf.

Snake: Say that one more time, bud.

As the squabble was about to escalate, they were drown out by the arguing of the Ice Climbers.

Nana: Why don't you listen Popo?! If we got here earlier, we wouldn't have had to wait this whole time!

Popo: It's always complaining with you isn't it? It's a little hard getting here early when we're always climbing up bloody ice mountains all day, and then wait for a damn orange bird for hours on end because the stupid thing gets lost in the snow storm!

Nana: I thought you liked ice climbing though…it's our romantic activity!

Popo snorted in disgust.

Popo: Not every damn day! It's all people know us for, "Oh look it's the Ice Climbers climbing that ice as usual ha ha ha!" I have a PHD dammit and all we do and climb bloody ice! I'm sick of it!

Nana's lip quivered.

Nana: But we need to climb mountains, or else we'll lose our jobs and end up in total obscurity!

Popo: Maybe if you had some other talents, we could branch into something else! Nana began to cry.

Popo: Oh here comes the waterworks!

Sonic tapped Popo on the shoulder.

Sonic: Uh, dude? Could you ease up a little on the word battering skillet?

Popo: Oh, look. Another one of your boyfriends now?!

Nana: You jerk! I never cheated on you! Popo: And it begins! Nana: Maybe I should just find my own game!

Popo scoffed.

Popo: You're nothing without me! Nothing! As a matter of fact, you'd just disappear! Remember Melee? Yeah, that's what I thought. That's what I thought!

Ganondorf and Snake then turned to the bickering Ice Climbers.

Ganondorf and Snake: Shut up!

The Ice Climbers promptly gulped and slumped back into the corner. Snake then turned his back to Ganondorf, tired of arguing.

Snake: …You win this battle, but not the war.

Ganondorf: Whatever. Like I'm going to take advice from a 3rd party.

Meanwhile, Zelda was just finishing up her audition.

Zelda: So, Mario c-…..cutie. She struggled to say this, given Mario's recent massive weight gain.

Zelda: Give me a spot in the competition? I do have top billing for the series, after all.

Mario: I like her, I like her a lot! In!

Peach: Mario, You're sleeping on the floor if you keep this up!

DK: Ooooooh, do I get the bed then?! Peach sighed.

Peach: I don't like her…but she does play a substantial part in the Legend of Zelda. You're in.

Ganondorf was called in next, shoving Megaman aside who was leaning on the door.

Megaman: Once I defeat Toast Man, you're toast…man!

Ganondorf stood there, tapping his foot impatient.

Mario: The main villain of the Zelda series. An impressive status! But no playable appearances prior…hmm…

DK: He's almost as pointless as that nemesis of mine, King K Rool! Woo, has he been living in the dumps-

Ganondorf swooped over and picked up DK by the neck with his dark choke.

Ganondorf: Don't you ever compare me to that worthless obese crocodile, got it?!

Ganondorf dropped the ape on the ground, leaving him gasping as he walked into the ACCEPTANCE room anyways, leaving no judgement from the judges.

Peach: He can't just do that! Go stop him Mario!

Mario stuffed a cupcake in his mouth and talked through his puffy cheeks.

Mario: Do I look in a shape to stop that guy!?

Peach turned to DK, who merely squeaked in protest.

DK: Err…I'm stupid!

Yeah, that's a good lie! Peach sighed, and Mario called in the next auditions.

Mario: The 3rd parties! Hurry a up!

Snake: Oh you got to be kidding me.

Sonic: Speed may be my game, but that generalization is lame!

Bowser laughed and nudged Mewtwo on the shoulder.

Bowser: Bwahaha! 3rd parties, who needs them?!

Mewtwo: Mewtwo. Mewtwo Mewtwo.

Mewtwo secretly thought to himself how much of an imbesile Bowser was, and turned his back to him.

Mewtwo: (Fascinating how the typical archetype of slow witted and big stature applies to this brute. Will note for future endeavours.)

Mega Man, Snake, and Sonic walked through to the room and stood in front of the judges.

Mario: If it isn't my arch rival Sonic! Now looks who's at the a top!

Sonic: Yeah yeah, at least I can still run dude!

Mario: Well I have you're a faith in my hands! Snake, you're too violent to be here. Sonic, your a games aren't what they used to be. Megaman…I got nothing against ya. You got my vote.

Snake: But I can teach people patriotism, to be proud for their accomplishments. To fight for their rights. A true soldier sees the odds stacked, and overcomes them. They trek on, to the last breath. They call to the night, when the day is no longer there to guide them. They-

DK: They go to Banana land!?

Snake: What? No! You ruined the speech!

Peach: Sorry Snake, he has an IQ for 45. Anyways, I thought that was a nice speech. How about you Mario?

Mario: Yeah, fine. Don't make me a regret this! Snake proudly walked into the ACCEPTANCE room, and Sonic and Megaman stood.

Mario: I changed a my mind. No. I don't want any a more a third parties here!

Peach: But Mario hun, they have a lot to offer!

Megaman: Come on man, we're both washed up! Capcom's been giving me the boot for ages!

Sonic: And I haven't had a quality game in ages dawg!

Peach: Awww, poor guys!

DK: They have it worse than my one son who is auditioning today! Err…what was his name?

Peach: Err…Diddy Kong?

DK :That's it!

In reality, it was DK Junior.

DK: You get a yes for me guys!

Peach: Me too, welcome and I hope you find opportunity in this contest guys!

Mario snorted like a pig, while Megaman and Sonic clapped hands.

Mario: Next, Mew-

Bowser busted in instead, sick of waiting.

Mario: Do the a villains have to be so abrasive?

Bowser: It's my turn, Super Lardio!

DK couldn't help but snicker a bit.

Peach: Oh no, he's going to abduct me again! Kidnapping me so much, it became a second life for me! What will I do!?

Mewtwo rolled his eyes from behind the wall, now that the door was replaced by helper Toads. Although the room was soundproof, his telekinetic powers let him hear right through.

Mewtwo: [That women is in truth, afflicted with Stockhomme syndrome.]

Bowser: You know you liked it babe! That cage now has air conditioning in it, and cable!

Peach: Ooooh, and that tea set I requested for next kidnapping? I mean, don't let him in Mario, he's a monster!

Mario: Hmm…truth be told, he won't have a time to kidnap Peach in this contest. Saves me lots of moving. Ok, you're in.

DK: I have to respect someone who is a villain too, like myself at one point. Gooood times.

Bowser grunted and walked into the ACCEPTANCE room. He glared at Kirby, pointing at the cake on the table.

Bowser: Give me that, you've had enough!

Meta Knight: Oh no.

Kirby's sweet smile turned into a frightening face, showing a hidden set of razor sharp teeth as he started to attack Bowser.

Bowser: Dammit, ow! You can have the damn cake!

Mario: Almost done…then lunch. Best part of the day.

Peach: What about our cuddling time?!

Mario sweated nervously.

Mario: Ok, Mewtwo now!

Mewtwo floated in, crossing his arms. He then sent a message to the judges via his telepathy.

Mewtwo: [I am Mewtwo, pokemon 151. I am the alpha and the omega. I will utterly obliterate with my mental prowess. I also yearn to analyze everyone, and add their info to my Pokedex.]

Mewtwo whipped out his Pokedex, only it has an extensive amount of information on anyone's mind he scans.

DK: This guy is OP!

Mario: No no, we need someone who can be a big threat in the contest to spice things up. You're a in!

Peach: Also, I love kitties, you look like a big overgrown cat!

Mewtwo: [I am not a cat!]

DK: It's ok, people often think I'm an ape. Really, I'm a rhino!

Mario: No, Rambi is a rhino, you're an ape!

DK: Rambi is the ape! Learn your geography, duh!

Everyone facepalmed.

Mewtwo: [I swear I just got stupider from reading your thoughts DK]

Nonetheless, Mewtwo floated into the ACCEPTANCE room.

Marth: So, things went well?

Mewtwo: Mewtwo.

Wario: Ahh, he's stupid, no threat here!

Mewtwo decided to keep up his charade, for now, to not look like a threat.

Mario: Finally, just the Ice Climber's left!

Peach tapped his shoulder, looking at the list.

Peach: You forgot DK Junior.

DK: Who's DK Junior? Must be a typo!

Peach: Oh my…

Mario: Ok, DK Junior, whoever you are, next!

DK Junior curiously walked into the room, staring at the judges blankly.

Mario: He's kind of a boring.

DK: That's my son!

Peach: But you didn't ever know him 5 seconds ago! DK and DK Junior scratched their heads in unison.

DK: That's my son!

Mario: Well if he's as stupid as his dad, he should be good comic relief, right?

DK Junior picked a bug off his shoulder.

Peach: I hope you're right…I'll say yes, for potential purposes.

DK: He's my son, of course he'll be interesting! Guy's a real talker at home, trust me!

Mario: Fine fine, the boring 2nd rate DK is in!

DK Junior blinked, then walked on in with the rest of the cast.

DK: Seriously, why did we let that random 2nd rate version of me in anyways?

Mario: Are you serious!? Just send in the Ice Climbers, I'm done a judging!

Ice Climbers finally came in, and offered a sweet smile to the judges.

Nana: Hi Mr. Mario and Ms. Peach. Also Mr. DK.

Popo: We are auditioning for a spot in your competition. We are a bit retro, but with age comes wisdom, right?

Peach: Aww, these kids are cute! Popo blushed under his parka.

Popo: Thank you ma'am, coming from a cute women like yourself!

Nana snorted under her breath. Popo's smile turned to a frown.

Popo: Ok, what now?!

Nana: You would like it if other women called you cute. Then you do it back!

Popo: Well geez, it's called strategy by buttering up people! We need to use strategy during this game. Look it up sometime!

Nana: I have more strategy in my left pinky then you do your entire oversized head!

Popo: Reality check, we basically look the same!

Peach: We're in the middle of an audition her-

Nana: So you're saying I'm just a copy of you? I've never been so insulted!

Popo: Maybe I did! Who cares!?

Nana began to bawl.

Nana: I thought I was different! Now I just feel like I have no identity! Why Popo why!?

Popo: Then do something about it, grow your hair out or something!

Nana: Why should I have to change you oaf?!

Mario, Peach, and DK slowly got up, and walked into the ACCEPTANCE room, before shutting the door shut. The Ice Climbers never even noticed.

Mario: 24 a contestants. That should work. I wanted 25, but I'm not letting those a mental Ice Climbers in!

Everyone nodded their head in agreeance.

Peach: Most of you guys made it in, congrats! Mingle for a bit everyone, we will be leaving shortly!

Stanley the bug man also walked in, announcing to the crowd.

Stanley: I will also be your host! What do you all think of that?! A few murmurs were heard, but not much of a reaction at all.

Stanley: Grr…well, at least I recognize you, DK Junior. Yep, me and your father go way back, he caused me quite the trouble!

DK Junior nudged his father on the shoulder in confusion.

DK: I don't know who he is either.

Stanley: Seriously? Gaaah! I'll be in the plane!

Stanley stormed off into the plane, while Mario stuffed his face at the buffet, much to Peach's dismay.

Mario: Move over Kirby, its lunchtime!

Kirby: Puyo!

Meanwhile, everyone else conversed a bit.

Falcon: Do you like challenges Roy?!

Roy: I love challenges so much I'm exploding from hype! Me, in Survivor of the Smash! With Falcon! Uwaaaaaah! Uwaaaaaaaaaah!

Marth: You're making that noise again Roy, stop it!

Falcon: Yeeeeeah, think I'm going to go talk to someone else now.

Falcon ran off, and Marth tapped Roy's shoulder

Marth: See, not off to a good start. Don't want to be out first, right?

Roy: First?! I can make fire! Woooooooo!

Meanwhile, Ness twiddled his fingers nervously, until Fox came up to him.

Fox: What seems to be eating at you partner?

When Ness spoke, he had a bit of a speech impediment.

Ness: Eye donut no eff peopill whill leike mei!

Fox: Uh…run that by me one more time.

Ness: Eye am ay litill sheye!

Fox just nodded his head, pretending to understand Ness. Link then started err…talking to Game and Watch.

Link: Hai!

Game and Watch: Beep!

Link: …Hut!

Game and Watch: …Beep!

Link: Say-ah!

Game and Watch started to drift off, staring at a bug on the way. He had a very short attention span.

Link: Ahhhh!

Ganondorf laughed from the background while leaning on the wall alone at Link's dismay.

Zelda: Shut up Ganondorf, he's more of a man than you are!

Ganondorf: Yet he has the language skills of a 4 year old. Ha!

Zelda growled, as Meta Knight also strayed from the rest of the contestants.

Meta Knight: Pointless.

Meta Knight in truth was more or less dragged to auditions by Kirby's constant pestering to socialize more. He didn't want to really be here. Meanwhile, Snake was chatting it up with ZSS.

Snake: So, where's your armor?

ZSS: I forgot it on the ship, unfortunately.

Snake: I see I see. Snake went and lit up a cigar, to ZSS' disgust.

ZSS: Come on, that's gross and bad for your health.

Snake: I'm still holding up fin- Snake then went into a violent coughing spree, disgusting ZSS.

Snake: …I'll think about quitting.

ZSS then decided to back away, and Pikachu hopped into her arms.

ZSS: Aww, he's so cute!

Pikachu: Pika pika! Pikachu nuzzled himself into her body and fell asleep.

Snake: Suck up!

Pikachu grinned behind ZSS' shoulder at Snake, sticking his tongue out. Kirby meanwhile, finally full from eating, decided to talk to Ness, who was sitting alone outside on the patio after closing the door behind him.

Kirby: Hiiiiii!

Ness: Oh! Ay fyend! Naimes Ness! Eye ahm jast ah bet shi becauz off meye anxietee!

Ness shook his hand, and Kirby smiled back. Jigglypuff then decided to walk up to them. She started to inhale deeply.

Jigglypuff: Jiggly? Kirby blushed by her presence.

Ness: Hai derr! Wut do yu wint toh sai?

Jigglypuff then began to sing.

Jigglypuff: Jiiiiiig jigglypuff, jiggly, jigglypuff!

Within those moments, both Kirby and Ness were fast asleep, snoring as Jigglypuff looked upset and walked away. Mario shouted to the others as he was outside in the plane.

Mario: Ok, time to go everyone, single file!

Everyone began to rush out of the building, eager to get the best seats on the plane. The last person to exit though was Ganondorf, who looked behind him and saw Ness and Kirby asleep on the balcony outside. Smirking, he grabbed a chair and stuffed it against the door, and then shut the blinds.

Ganondorf: Have a good sleep. Muwahaha.

Ganondorf laughed as he walked out of the building, just as Ness and Kirby began to wake up [With Kirby drooling on Ness' shoulder.]

Kirby: Waaaaah!

Ness: Halp! Whee arr suock!

Everyone else boarded the plane as DK did a headcount on his checklist while Mario ate a mushroom.

DK: We got Zelda, Mewtwo, the 3rd parties…

Sonic: Yo! Stop calling us that dawg! That's discrimination!

DK: Sorry, bad habit from Mario!

Mario then finished his food and turned to DK.

Mario: Ok, how much contestants are on the plane now? That everyone?

DK: Yep! That's 24! Derp!

Mario: I'm trusting you on this, are you sure?

DK: Relax Mario, even I can count up to 24!

Mario looked uneasy, but trusted him anyways. He gave a thumbs up to Stanley, and then he waved goodbye along with Peach as the plane took off. DK then turned to Mario and grabbed a barrel.

Mario: What are you a doing?

DK: Come on, for good old times! Mario sighed and groaned.

Mario: Fine, I'll hop over it! DK flung the barrel over his head, only for Mario to stand in place as the barrel bounce off his gigantic stomach, making Mario wheeze.

Mario: Ok, I'll lose a some weight.

There were 3 flight attendants on board to cater to the contestants needs, Samurai Goroh, Krystal, and Fawful.

Falco: Krystal?! You work as a flight attendant?

Krystal: Well…yeah. I don't get enough work under the Star Fox genre, I needed a 2nd job.

Fox meanwhile, starting drooling over Krystal.

Fox: Krystallllllllllll.

Krystal: Hello to you to Fox.

Samurai Goroh meanwhile slammed a drink into Falcon's coaster. He was like Falcon, very competitive, expect he was rather angry compared to Falcon's upbeat attitude.

Samurai Goroh: Falconnnnnn!

Falcon: Gorooooooooh!

Roy: Maaaaaarth!

Marth turned to Roy in confusion.

Roy: I just wanted a rival like all the other cool guys!

Goroh sneered as he also, was out of work in the F-Zero series.

Goroh: At least you have Smash Bros to help keep you on your feet. I had to take up this job to make ends meet!

Falcon: The day we beat Mario Kart is the day we see work again, I swear it!

Finally, Fawful poured a green bean drink for Luigi, as Luigi kicked back his feet.

Luigi: You just had a game not long ago as a main villain. Why are you a here?

Fawful: Because I was promised more beans than a cactus saving millions from heat exhaustion!

Luigi: Oh yeah, I forgot you were an oddball.

Fawful: Odd? I'm as normal as a Nabbit during a high jump competition!

Fawful was to be blunt, insane. Stanley, who was now in charge, looked at the copy clipboard and noticed two names missing.

Stanley: Oh you got to be kidding me, we're missing Kirby and Ness! The ape must have counted wrong! We can't do this with 22 contestants!

Stanley began to panic and sweat, before he clicked his fingers as he looked at the three attendants.

Stanley: Hey, washout attendants! You are now competitors in Survivor of the Smash, got it?

Goroh pumped his fist in victory, Fawful cackled maniacally. Fox squealed louder in excitement than Krystal.

Stanley: We're almost here everyone! Get ready to begin!

Bowser: Time to dominate the competition!

Well, as soon as I can get rid of this back pain. Bowser stood up and stretched his back, only to find Waluigi stuck on his shell.

Bowser: Gross, mold!

Bowser opened up the window and flung the scrawny purple man out of the window, as Waluigi plummeted into the forest of the island below.

Stanley: Welcome everyone, to Survivor of the Smash! Let the games begin! Who will win this competition?

Roy: Meeeeeeeeee!

Stanley: Quiet I'm speaking! Anyways, who will win? Tune in to find out!

Cuts: Original Pikachu

Waluigi

Ice Climbers

Ness

Kirby


	2. Chapter 1: A New Contest is Born!

I love this fanfic so much I want to recreate it. Get rid of the mediocre parts, and change a few character around, few parts. Most of all though cut it off so that a sequel does not exist, for I failed on it in my opinion and want to make sure it canonically never happened!

Without furthur ado, here we go!

Survivor of the Smash: Nintendo Welcome to the story of Survivor with Nintendo characters to compete for the title of the new mascot for Nintendo. Mario had quit Nintendo and settled down with Peach. One by one the Nintendo participants will drop out by elimination or other means similiar to the T.V show Survivor. Mario originally intended for Luigi to be the host, since he thought that Luigi would never last 1 day on the island. Luigi promptly rejected the offer because he wanted to show Mario that he had the quality to be a shining mascot so Mario gave the job to his "friend" Stanley the Bug Man. Why was this forgotten character most noticeably starring in a single Donkey Kong game hosting the game? After Mario failed to appear in Donkey Kong 3 due to injuries from the previous Donkey Kong Jr. game, Stanley forced Mario to let him host the competition as he felt Mario owed it to him for covering him in Donkey Kong 3. If that wasn't motivation enough, Stanley simply stated he would never exterminate Peach's castle again, which would lead to a bug infestation...which would leave there being no supplies to make cake...Mario had to comply.

The participants will consist mostly of characters from Super Smash Bros Melee along with a few others characters from Brawl and some completely new characters from other games, making the total number of participants 25. Some are not in the game as other's had replaced them or other reasons. I have listed them below:

1\. Mario: Settled down with Peach

2\. Peach: Settled down with Mario

3\. Dr. Mario: Clone of Mario

4\. D.K: decided to let D.K Junior go instead of him

5\. Young Link: Not needed when Link is around

6\. Pichu: Yeah, we can do better than him

The list of Participants are listed below:

1\. Marth

2\. Snake

3\. Link

4\. Fawful

5\. D.K Junior

6\. Fawful

7\. Link

8\. Zelda

9\. Meta Knight

10\. Fox

11\. Mr. Game and Watch

12\. Wario

13\. Captain Falcon

14\. Roy

15\. Mega Man

16\. Samurai Goroh

17\. Krystal

18\. Yoshi

19\. Jigglypuff

20\. Luigi

21\. Pikachu

22\. Ganondorf

23\. Sonic

24\. Mewtwo

25\. Bowser

Let the competition …BEGIN!

Chapter 1: A new contest is born!

The contestants came to the island on Peach's pink air cruiser, which could be seen by the people below as they cheering for the new contestants. Stanley then announced in his loud booming voice that brought everyone to his attention.

Stanley: "Ok people, you are going to play it out to the max! Remember what's on the line and enjoy yourselve-".

Before Stanley finished his speech, Fox already knew what to do and grabbed his parachute, and made a 200 ft drop from the plane, soon reaching his mark on the island.

Stanley: "Just, just follow Fox and grab your parachute please,"

As Stanley told the pilot to bring the plane to a halt so that they could make their dramatic jump. Falco followed after Fox and was just a good of a skydiver as Fox, as he plummeted down to land. G&amp;W used the parachute that he carried around with him as he drifted like a piece paper to the island. Bowser was given his Koopa car to descend down, as no parachute would hold his bulky exterior. For Jigglypuff, she didn't need a parachute as she just inflated her body and floated down peacefully. When Capt. Falcon and Goroh went down, they were battling each other in the air, just like they did in F-Zero racing. After everyone went down in there own unique fashion, Luigi and Snake were left and Luigi was scared silly.

Luigi: "Please a man! Why can't I a go down like a Bowser did?"

Stanley: "Unless you want to gain 100 pounds for that, you better get moving!"

Stanley shoved Luigi out of the pink plane with his parachute attached, with Luigi screaming the entire time.

Snake: Keh,time to show some TRUE diving skills" he muttered as he puffed on the cigar. But as he was about to go, Stanley told him to lose the cigar and Snake unwillingly did it with anger in his eyes. Once everyone descended Stanley just had the plane park right on the island.

Stanley: "Ok mates, hope you enjoyed your dive…"

Luigi: "I didn't…" Stanley: "Quiet! As I was saying, now we choose teams! So, the two teams leaders are the people who dived last: Snake and Luigi"

Snake:…

Luigi: "Yahoo! Time to show some Luigi skills!"

Stanley: "Ok mates, who do you choose first, Snake?"

Snake: "Fox"

Luigi: "Yoshi!"

Snake: "Samus"

Luigi: "Umm...Jigglypuff?"

The choosing continued to commence until only 2 remained unpicked: Fawful and Roy. Snake had his full team of 12 so it was Luigi's turn to pick.

Luigi: "Hmmmmmmmmmm…eeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrr…aaaaaahhhhhhhhh…"

Stanley: "Just bloody pick!"

Luigi, in a panic, blurted out the first name he could think of.

Luigi: "Fine, fine, fine I'll pick Fawful just leave me aloooone!"

Stanley: "So it is settled!"

Luigi: Oh wait sorry, I panicked for a second there,! Uh, can I switch back for Roy?

Stanley: Nope all selections are final!

Luigi's team growled at him in anger of his apparent poor selection skills and his abillity to stay calm ,already negatory qualities of a good leader. While Luigi picked at random, Snake selected with strategy and was already thinking of roles to assign to his team. Roy decided to speak up to ask about his fate.

Roy: "So… What happens to me?"

Stanley: "You… Get to go home first!" On his command, the red carpet rolled out of the plane.

Roy: "Nooooooo!" "Not fair, not fair! I have teh phires! I coulda made fires! You will all regret forgetting about me!"

Roy waved his sword in the air in a mental breakout

Luigi: He had fire and a sword too? Can I pleassssse swtich?

But it was to late,the Toad mushroom people took Roy away and flew into the puffy clouds with smiley faces on them on Peach's pink plane.

The teams had 12 people on each team and were as followed:

Snake: Samus, Fox, Falco, Link, Bowser, Capt. Falcon, Mewtwo, Marth, Pikachu, D.K Junior, and Mr. Game &amp; Watch

Luigi: Yoshi, Fawful, Ganondorf, Sonic, Megaman, Krystal, Jigglypuff, Meta-Knight, Zelda, Samurai Goroh, and Wario

Stanley: "Now time to name your team's guys!" "You first Snake."

Snake: "Snake's Squadron." He said firmly with a couple of grunts from the team.

Luigi: "Luigi's Vacuum's!" "And a catchy catchphrase!"

Before his team could stop him, it was too late and he said it: "We suck!"

Even more grunts were heard from Luigi's team. Megaman facepalmed and tired to negotiate a teamswitch with Fox; to which he laughed in his face.

Stanley: "Ok, Snake's Squadron and Luigi's Vacuum's with their catchy phrase… "We suck" "Alright, now we make a race for the camps and since Roy left us so early, no elimination is going to occur today. So when you get to your camp, stretch out your legs and lay back. First person out of anyone's team to reach the site wins it for their team! All right, teams ready? 3,2,1… Go!"

The race started and the teams were not even given maps, alone to travel to the other side of the island in the big, open forest. Sonic sped ahead leaving everyone in the dust, racing with no path thought out.

Snake: "Ok, men, move out!" As they all dashed into the forest with an actual sense of where they were going.

Luigi: "Err." "Any ideas now that Sonic left us?" He stuttered nervously

Krystal: "You're the leader, shouldn't you have the plan?"

Goroh: "I say we slice down the entire forest!"

Luigi: "Let's just walk and a talk about the plan in the forest, ok?"

When they finally went in, they lost some ground and Snake's team was ahead of them. There was some creatures such as Cacteurs and Grumpigs running around, which Snake shot down a Grumpig with his tranquilizer and slugged it across his shoulder.

Snake: "Planning ahead is a good idea."

G&amp;W: "Beep!"

Snake: "Shut the hell up!"

Mr. G&amp;W tended to get on everyone's nerves within the first hour of the game. Soon, as they approached there camp, Sonic was waiting there, trying to look cool by pretending to slurp seawater out of a shiny glass he found.

Sonic: "Pack up guys your camp's a that away!"

As Sonic pointed to the southern side of the island that look considerably darker. The team groaned and turned away as Luigi's Vacuums came into the scene and cheered for Sonic.

Luigi: "Here we are, our new home." Everyone gave a sigh of relief and settled down into there separate spot of the refuge.

Final words, Roy: This isn't fair! Not fair! Who could of made a fire and slice down trees? Me! Hmph. I don't need this, I'm going to go fill out my contract for Super Smash Bros Brawl. Now then, where did I leave my pen?


	3. Chapter 2: Egads, I've been had!

Chapter 2: Egad's, I've been had!

The Vacuums soon set up their camp and Goroh put his muscular body to work to make a shelter and wood for the fire. Sadly, they didn't have a firemaker once they gathered the supplies (since they didn't pick Bowser, who has fire breath). Meanwhile, everyone else either went to make an alliance, explore their campgrounds, or some even slept like the lazy Wario. Zelda soon thought the same as most girls did when they started out: A girl's alliance. With a few words from Krystal in a quiet area of their own, the first alliance was secretly made. Meanwhile, after hours of walking and Snake telling G&amp;W to shut the hell up, the Squadron's new camp was found at the southern end of the island. It was not as big as the other camp, or as nice but it would do good enough for them. Fox knowing Falco better than the other's was anxious to make an alliance with him.

Fox: "Falco! Come here!"

Fox foolishly alerted everyone that he was going to make an alliance with Falco by blurting out his name and asking him to come into the bushes.

Fox: "So, we goooooood for an alliance?"

But Falco was thinking that maybe he wanted to go his own way for once, so he was planning to let Fox THINK he was tight with him, but didn't go out as planned.

Falco: "Well, I don-"

Fox: "Fine! I didn't want an alliance with you anyways!"

As Fox stormed away in anger, not letting Falco even get the chance to speak and letting everyone know what happened.

Falco: "Oh boy…"

Falco decided to go to sleep then, but didn't get the chance as Stanley came onto the scene by boat.

Stanley: "Come now people! Time for the first challenge!"

Falcon was filled with enthusiasm.

Falcon: "Woohoo! Yeah! Show me yo moves guys!" Which earned him some odd glances. Falcon's main reason for even joining this contest was to participate in challenges.

G&amp;W: "Beep!"

Snake: If we lose, I'll take you FIRST, you 2D freak."

G&amp;W was silent for a moment before letting out another beep. After both teams were gathered, they were brought to a rather old, rotting wide area. The support beams were rickity, and the place smelled like a squished Goomba. Dead bug carcasses layed around the house, making some people gag. In short, the area was a disgusting, putrid eyesore.

Bowser: "This place smells worse than my castle! Who would own such a wreak of property?"

Stanley: "Hey, this is my house! Well, it was my house until I got offered this job and now I finally get to leave!"

Falco: "Yeah, but how could you even survive in these conditions beforehand? Gross!"

Stanley's face dropped a bit more.

Stanley: "When you become forgotten by the public and no longer star in any games, you merely become a pointless odd cameo..."

D.K Junior simply though to himself "Preach, brother"

Stanley: Back to the game! Ok now, your first challenge is… An endurance test! You will have to avoid the certain objects in each round as they go faster and faster and some items ricochet off the walls. If you are hit you are out and 4 people will get eliminated each round and whoever has the most team mates left wins! As for the other team? They go to the REJECTENCE ROOM. Don't get hit too hard as we don't have the proper medical care to fix you up so have fun!"

When everyone was lined up in the filled arena, Stanley made the announcement.

Stanley: "The first item in is the red turtle shell!"

He then tossed in 12 turtle shells into the arena. Mewtwo tended to teleport and hover over the shells making it quite easy for him. Krystal was faring well and Luigi was wall jumping, though he never did wall jump as well as his portly plumber brother Mario. Yoshi tried to latch on to a pole with his tongue, but Snake shot Yoshi's tongue with his tranquilizer gun, making Yoshi fall into the pit of turtle shells, eliminating him when he got pelted by an incoming shell to the side. DK Junior was swinging off the hanging pieces of moss on the roof. Marth was rapidly using his counter to shoot them away and Link was bouncing on the tops of the turtle shells. He then performed a risky move in the arena, a spin attack sending them flying everywhere. Although he got the wall jumping Luigi, he also accidentally pelted DK Junior, so he put his shield over his head, turtle shells bouncing off it like arrows. Captain Falcon meanwhile dived down from his position on the ceiling to chuck a shell at Goroh, which he sliced in two and kicked Falcon in the face, lowering his guard and making him get hit by a turtle shell. Jigglypuff also couldn't hold her breath no longer, thus making her fall and got clocked by an incoming shell. As Meta Knight made a glide to the other side of the arena, Bowser pounced on Meta-Knight, taking him and Meta-Knight out and making the Squadrons win that round.

Stanley: "4 out for Vacuums and 3 out for Squadrons, next item, lightning bolt!"

The lightning bolts soon activated and zapped Pikachu almost instantly. Fox and Falco were using their reflectors and the lightning bolts bounced off their reflectors. But after watching Wario get pelted, Wario farted near Fox and that brought Fox's guard down, thus getting zapped by lightning and Falco even smiled when that happened to Fox, but his team mates unfortunately saw him smirk leading to less trust from his team mates. Mega Man's suit malfunctioned due to the lightning and his suit drew in the lightning, zapping him silly. As Fawful moved about in his helmet, lightning zapped his helmet and made him collide with Mewtwo, which got them both at the same time and eliminated them both. G&amp;W then easily turned sideways with his 2D shape and stayed like that, avoiding all the lightning. Samus soon got skewered by lightning as she attempted to sneak up on Ganondorf to push him in lightning, her mistake costing her the win of this round.

Stanley: "There are 7 out for Vacuum's and 7 out for Squadrons, it's even now! Last item, Bob Ombs ."

The Bombs dropped from a hole in the ceiling and Ganondorf's speed failed him as the Bob Ombs took him, not without spotting G&amp;W and taking him out with himself. Zelda meanwhile, who's been doing well tried to throw Marth off guard by flirting with him. It failed and a Bob Omb blasted her. Link's shield was blown to bit's after one too many Bob Ombs and the Bob Ombs unfortunately hit Link, then bounced off a shard of his shield and nailed Falco, eliminating both in one move. It was only Snake and Marth vs. Krystal, Goroh, and Sonic.

Stanley: "Final five? Then lets release all the items!"

All the previous items came onto the scene and Marth nailed a shell so hard with his sword that it hit Sonic square on and brought him down. Snake was about to try to hit Goroh with a tranquilizer, but Krystal saw him pull his gun out, so she brought out her pole and smacked an incoming Bob Omb towards her that hit Snake's gun, and also hit Snake in the explosion. Goroh and Krystal then went up upon the ceiling again and Marth tried to follow, but a lightning bolt skimmed his head, the noise startling him while he fell over and 2 Bob Ombs and a shell hit him in the back.

Stanley: "Team Vacuums win! Wow, that's a shocker…"

Snake didn't mind losing, as he was ready to eliminate G&amp;W.

Stanley: "But your not going back to your camp to plan today, your having the elimination right here!"

Snake: …

Stanley: "Ok, since were not having elimination in the REJECTANCE ROOM, I set up a voting station over there",

He pointed to a funny looking booth that looked like a Bullet Bill.

Stanley: Now the other team can go back now, so be ready to see one less member of their team tomorrow!

After they left, Stanley gave the other team their chance.

Stanley: "Get ready to vote! You go first, Bowser."

So the voting began. After the voting was complete and written on the Star shaped ballets, Stanley pulled out the cup that the votes were contained in.

Stanley: "Ok, whoever gets the most votes will leave the island and be eliminated from the competition. First vote: Falco"

Falco's eyes opened wide.

Stanley: "Next vote Falco, the third vote: Falco and the fourth vote: Falco."

Falco began to sweat nervously.

Stanley: "Fifth: Falco" Falco closed his eyes in defeat, but a new name appeared in handwriting.

Stanley: "G&amp;W."

Falco: "I just may sta-"

Stanley: "Second to leave the island, Falco. Now follow me to the cannon where we will send him back home.

As soon as they all made it to the cannon, Stanley told Falco to get in, and within seconds, Falco was sent through the air, and back to his Arwing ship at home. Everyone watched in awe.

Stanley: "Well, whoever may laugh at him now, you may just go NEXT! So, get some rest and go back to your camp."

They all left silently and Snake's head was down: knowing that he'll have to live with G&amp;W another day.

Votes:

Bowser: Falco

Game and Watch: Falco

Falcon: Falco

Fox: Falco

ZSS: Falco

Link: Falco

Mewtwo: Falco

Marth: Falco

Pikachu: Falco

D.K Junior: Falco

Snake: Game and Watch

Fox: He didn't want to allign with me! How rude!

Bowser: Personally, he just pissed me off!

Link: ...

Final words, Falco: What?! They had the complete wrong impression! Well, guess I'll go out flying now or something.


	4. Chapter 3: Didn't see that coming!

Chapter 3: Didn't see that coming!

When the Vacuums arrived back at their peaceful camp, Everyone broke out in cheers, well everyone except Ganondorf and Meta-Knight, who just sat back silently. They were pretty much the social outcasts in the group, but Ganondorf was a lot worse. If you ever said something to Ganondorf, he would just start charging up his warlock punch immediately, which was a warning for the other person to scram.

Luigi meanwhile, was praising himself silently and proved to Mario that his words were blasphemy, because Luigi DID last more than one day.

Luigi: "Take that Mario, I did last a longer than a day!"

Luigi thought he was superior now, but as he said those words,Samurai Goroh approached him and said the following words:

Goroh: "You know it, I know it, Your not a good leader, so step down and let me take over your position. Take a back seat from all the stress. After all, leaders are the #1 target"

Samurai Goroh said these words rather coldly, and was awaiting an anwser from the timid green man.

Luigi finally spoke up a few seconds later.

Luigi:"How about this, if i'm a ever voted off before you, you can have the spot of leade-"

Goroh: "Deal"

They both shook hands on it, and Goroh turned his back to Luigi and was smiling as he went back to his rather crude bed, which was made of bamboo and leaves.

Luigi thought that Goroh would be a good leader if he left. But little did Luigi know, Goroh was now planning as he layed down on his bed on how to eliminate Luigi.

Meanwhile back at the Squadrons lower quality camp, Snake was grumbling a bit, but he knew that he had to suck it up and live with Game and Watch another day. After all, he thought to himself, Game and Watch won't be here too long, as Game and Watch was really getting on his nerves lately. Despite that, the rest of the camp didn't mind him, infact they enjoyed him as Game and Watch was quite the entertainer and was performing various tricks like juggling with rocks, and jumping on a large palm tree while doing flips in the air. Although one thing that did bother them was that he still beeped constantly, so to solve that problem they kept his head in a scuba diver head piece that they found washed up on the beach which silenced the 2d man and he even seemed to enjoy it*.But for some reason, Snake just didn't seem to like him, similar to how he didn't like Sonic.

Soon after an hour of watching Game and Watch entertain (he is very entertaining), Stanley came to the Squadrons camp in his little homemade boat, which was made of a light iron sustance and a couple of barrels, along with some dead bugs hanging on the walls and a can of bug spray on the sides of the boat.

Stanley: "Hello outcasts!" He said in an almost mocking voice.

The Squadrons just mumbled a bit under their breath.

Stanley: "I see that you have quite the entertainer"

He said this as he looked at Game and Watch, who was juggling a couple of rocks on the shore.

"Any ways, today your having a special challenge I like to call the Nintendo Rally! Here's how it works: Your team will choose one person from the team to participate in the challenge, and they will participate in a challenge either against eachother, or against a other special guest... If they win the challenge, you get to come over and watch their spectacular replay and your team is safe from elimination, or they come back empty handed, most likely to be ridiculed, and despised among the outcasts for a few days. This will happen every three challenges and lucky for the rest, the Nintendo Rally counts for the challenge so everyone else gets to rest up, and the sole winner of the challenge gets a small reward!. So, who's stepping up first? While you all ponder that, I'll watch your 2d fellow outcast's performance."

Stanley then sat down, and Game and Watch continued his performance.

Snake: "I say we let's pick-"

Stanley: "One more thing, you can't pick the same person every challenge!"

The Squadrons were already thinking negative thoughts not been able to pick the same person consistantly, well, everyone expect Capt. Falcon that is, who always thought positively.

Snake: "Like I said, let's pick Capt. Falcon, he has both attributes of speed and power."

Marth:"I say we pick Mewtwo, he may just be the most intelligent here, his telekinesis may come in handy too!"

Everyone pondered this for a few seconds, then decided to go with Snake's decision. Marth felt slightly discouraged and thought to himself.

Marth: "Lousy girl hair..."

Mewtwo then decided to read his mind and send a message to him with his psychic powers.

Mewtwo: You tried... and you do have girl hair.

When Marth heard this message in his brain, he felt a chill in his body and was utterly in silence. Marth never knew that Mewtwo could also read minds.

Stanley then got up, tossed 5 dollars to Game and Watch for his performance, and took Capt. Falcon on his boat. As he was about to sail off, Zero Suit Samus yelled out to him and Stanley gladly stopped the boat for a second, gazing at her body.

ZSS: "How does the other team get the message?"

Stanley: "My assistant sends them the message and when a Nintendo Rally comes up, you'll either see me or my ,you'll see him soon enough.

Then finally Stanley went away in his boat with Capt. Falcon sitting in the back.

When they reached their destination, it was a giant stadium that was adorned with lights, banners, and various other things like Arwings and F-Zero car models on the roof. As soon as they entered the stadium, the assistant brought in the other selected challenger: Samurai Goroh. Inside the stadium was a giant crowd filled with goombas, lumas,and even ROBs were watching the soon to be active challenge.

Stanley then called upon his assistant to help him with the announcement and he said a couple of words to him silently.

Stanley: "So... what your name again?" He ask rather confused.

Assistant: "Pokemon Trainer..."

Stanley: Seriously, what's your name?

PT:...

Stanley: "Welcome everyone to the Nintendo Rally, where you get to watch fantastic performances by the selected contestants, allow me to explain what we are doing for the Rally today! Stanley then pointed a finger at Bag. The two contestants will perform various moves on Bag, and after they both perform their snazzy performances, you the crowd will decide the winner! So, let the game begin!"

PT decided the add to the excitement by releasing his Charizard in the air, leting it fly about, and unfortunately, Charizard almost ate an unfortunate Squeak, but PT brought it back just in time.

Captain Falcon and Samurai Goroh were already fighting eachother to be first up, but Stanley broke the fight up and let go up first, much to Goroh dismay. started on with a series of rapid punches, then followed up with a Falcon Kick, which drove the crowd wild. His fast movement, mixed with a perfect amount of strength, made his performance dazzling, and after his last few uppercuts and a giant blow from the knee, he finished off his performance with his signature move:

Falcon: "Falcon Pawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwnch!

His Falcon Punch sent flying into the crowd, who moved out of the way just in time. The crowd was roaring 's name and were very pleased with his beating on the Sand Bag.

Stanley thought Falcon's performance was very impressive too, and let Goroh go up to Mr. Sandbag next, hoping to see something just as amazing as the last act.

Goroh first let out a loud and proud battle cry before charging at , and started his performance by launching Mr. Sandbag up in the air with his sword. He then proceeded to attack the bag with a series of sword slashes, and a couple of kick here and there. His swordplay was so fast, that the crowd lost track of it at times. Goroh put an end to his beating on the SandBag by Making one GIANT slash which slammed into the rigged backboard at a high velocity. Cheers erupted from the crows and Stanley was also very impressed with his performance. Once the two gave eachother a deathly glare, Stanley stood up and shouted at the crowd to decide the winner.

Stanley: "Cheer if Captain Falcon's the man you want to give victory!"

The crowd broke out into a very loud and while the girls cheered the word Captain, the guys cheered the word Falcon right after them.

Stanley: "If Samurai Goroh's your sword wielding champion, shout for him!"

The crowd was also very loud and they yelled out Goroh's name: Samurai Goroh!

Judging by the hollers in the crowd, he made his decision on who had more cheers and an overall better performance.

Stanley: The winner, by a very small margin is... Captain Falcon!"

Capt. Falcon was overjoyed and he went up to Goroh slowly.

Falcon: "Falcon Pawwwwwwwwwwwwnch!"

He sent Goroh into the backboards where Mr. Sandbag rested also. Stanley quickly addressed Falcon after seeing this.

Stanley: "Easy there, you already won!

Then he turned his attention to the crowd again

Stanley: "Ok everyone, clear out and see you again next time, where two new competitors will clash heads against eachother!"

The crowd left very satisfied.

Silence was around the Vacuums camp as they waited for the results, soon their request was anwsered with sorrow as Stanley dropped Goroh off and left.

Goroh felt rather ashamed to lose to Falcon again, so he just went back to bed without words.

As for the Squadrons, they were picked up by PT and got to watch Falcon's performance on a giant theater screen, which was met with much praise. When they were sent back, Stanley gave Capt. Falcon his reward which was A giant king sized blanket enbroided with his name on it and had a couple of F-Zero cars on it, much to 's delight. A few other members weren't exactly happy with him getting his own blanket, but most of them thought that he deserved it, and were glad that they weren't being voted out today, but wondered which of the Vacuums would diminish off of the opposing team.

The Vacuums were scrambling around, trying to persuade people to join them in voting out someone. Soon, a small pack which had Luigi,Megaman,Fawful,Sonic,Zelda,Krystal,and Goroh, were sitting deep in the forest, discussing who they wanted gone. Megaman was the first to speak up.

Megaman: "WHY in the world do we even NEED Jigglypuff man, she's useless!"

Luigi: "But I think that we should vote out Ganondorf, he's very hard to work with, he's scary, and you can't even talk to him without him trying to attack you most of the time, he only talks to a Meta Knight occasionally."

Krystal: "I agree with Luigi, let's take out that evil freak."

Sonic decided to speak up next.

Sonic: "No way! Jigglypuff's useless!"

Luigi: "Fawful, Zelda, do you have any input on this situation?"

Fawful spoke rather oddly when he talked

Fawful: "Yes, that Pink puffball is the mustard seed of patheticness, we don't need that cow bean."

Zelda: "No, take out Gannondorf, I know what he's like. Zelda then thought back to Ganondorf with a shudder."

Megaman: "You want some valid reasons why Jigglypuff should go man? Well for one she can't stay awake no matter what. Two, she is very weak and has nothing we could possibly need from her. Three, Have you seen her do something besides sleep, and she can't even talk to us properly, all she does is say her own name!" Man don't you just hate it when someone repeats the same thing over and over again man? Know what I mean man?!

Sonic: Oh I know what you mean...

Megaman's reasons persuaded a few in the group and made Fawful and Sonic change there minds.

Sonic: "Come on Luigi, Step it up! We need you with us!"

Luigi turned his head to the oddly silent Goroh.

Luigi: Anything to a say Goroh?

Goroh was still crushed after his loss to Falcon

Goroh: ...Whatever.

Luigi finally gave in with a sigh.

Luigi: "Let's do it, Jigglypuff it is."

Zelda would not change her mind no matter what.

Fawful: "KEKEKE! I will secretly persuade and round up the rest of the cow beans to vote for puffball pink ok?"

The rest of the group agreed, who were all soon pleased except for Zelda.

Later at night, when you could here bugs in the forest and the moonlight reflecting on the shore, The Vacuums were given a map to the REJECTION ROOM and soon got to the spot in less than an hour. The place had cobwebs on it and looked rather bland, but what was inside would surprise them more. Virtual Boy's were on the shelves and other rejected stuff and other forgotten things and games made tiles for the floor. Character portraits like the Eggplant Wizard and Balloon Fighter were hung up on the walls and hidden so well that you may never see it, was a picture of Stanley in all his glory. Luigi could of also swore that he saw a game cartridge of Luigi Missing hidden on the ground.

As soon as eveyone took their seat, Stanley cut to the chase.

Stanley: "Ok, let's just get the voting underway, so I'll let you go first, Fawful."

Fawful: "Ketchup beans!"

Stanley: "OK then..."

10 minutes later, Stanley brought out the skull shaped pot which had the words "Reject Time" on it. Stanley then read the first vote:

First vote: Ganondorf

Second vote: Ganondorf

Third vote: Jigglypuff

Fourth vote: Jigglypuff

Fifth vote: Ganondorf

Sixth vote: Jigglypuff

Seventh vote: Jigglypuff

While Ganondorf was half smirking at him probably going to stay, Jigglypuff was fast asleep.

Eighth vote: Jigglypuff

Ninth vote: Jigglypuff

the 10th, 11th and 12th vote: Jigglypuff

Stanley said to the sleeping Jigglypuff as he picked her up: "3rd person voted out, and never going to be Nintendo's Star:Jigglypuff"

As Stanley was crossing the bridge to load Jigglypuff into the cannon, and set the coordinates back to her home, the Balloon Fighter fish flew up from the bottom of the bridge and tried to take a bite at Jigglypuff. She woke up and fell on the fist and used rest. This attack sent the fish FLYING away and into the smiling clouds. Everyone was speechless and jaws dropped, except Ganondorf. They watched Stanley shakingly loaded her in the cannon, and shot her back to her home.

Stanley: "W-w-well, that is all."

No one spoke for the rest of the night. They have just fully underestimated the power of Jigglypuff.

Luigi: Jigglypuff  
Yoshi: Jigglypuff  
Fawful Jigglypuff  
Ganondorf: Jigglypuff  
Sonic: Jigglypuff  
Samurai Goroh: Jigglypuff  
Meta Knight: Jigglypuff  
Megaman: Jigglypuff  
Krystal: Jigglypuff  
Wario: Ganondorf  
Zelda: Ganondorf  
Jigglypuff: Ganondorf

Zelda: Next time...I swear it

Wario: What? I admire a pokemon who can think only about themselves!

Ganondorf: Think anyone out there can vote for me? I will hunt them down and show them to get their heads straight!

Luigi: S-Such power in that attack.

Jigglypuff, final words:

...Jigglypuff! *Falls asleep*


	5. Chapter 4: Testing your Might!

Chapter Four: Testing your might

It was a bright sunny,crisp morning when the Vacuums woke were all rather tired and weary due to last night's experience of seeing their former member Jigglypuff's "rest move" and couldn't sleep. But they all knew that the day had to begin at sometime so they got up, and most people went back to their usual routine that they did everyday. Goroh worked his butt off, Sonic ran about their campsite, Krystal and Zelda chatted, and Wario slept as usual, much to everyone's dismay, as he had a strong body that could really help out the Vacuums if he actually used his strength around the camp once in a while. He almost slept as much as Jigglypuff! Some of the other members tended to talk about him when he was sleeping.

Megaman:"Wario is pretty pathetic around camp man, why is he here?" Megaman said rather confused.

Goroh:"Because he could be phenomanal in strength challenges"

Goroh decided to bounce back from his loss to Falcon and vowed to defeat him in the future.

Krystal spoke quickly after she heard Goroh say this.

Krystal:"What about his skills in intulectual challenges?"

Goroh had no response to this, but 5 mins after their conversation, Wario finally woke up from what he sometimes called it "beauty sleep".

Wario: "Here I go!, where's the grub?"

Sadly for the Vacuums, food has been in scarce amounts on the islands and in the seas. In the last few days, they have had only a couple of fruits, Krabbys, and Bloopers which were caught by Goroh himself. But Wario asked this question first almost every morning, which was soon starting to get on their nerves.

Finally, Megaman decided to give to Wario a rather dreary and sarcastic answer.

Megaman:"MMM... I see that no one's jumping at that mossy covered rock in the sand."

Wario did not like the way that Megaman answered his question, so he responded rather snarky.

Wario:"Oh,shut up!"

Wario said angrily as he walked away slowly. He tended to have a bad additude in the morning,which no one appreciated. Well,except Ganondorf.

"Show me ya moves!"

Captain Falcon said persistantly over at the Squadron's camp to a rather irritated Bowser.

Bowser:"No"

Falcon:"Yes!"

Bowser:"No"

Falcon:"Yes!"

Bowser was getting really annoyed now.

Bowser: "How about I roast your pathetic body if you don't stop pestering me?!"

Falcon thought that Bowser was accepting his challenge.

Falcon: "Come on!"

He then jumped on Bowser and tried to attack him, but Bowser soon roared and started biting at him, warning him to back off. stooped for a moment, then ran off to find some more competition. Challenges to was his favorite part of the game.

Almost everyone at the Squadrons camp was occupied. Bowser was making a fire with his breath, careful not to burn down the island, Captain Falcon was trying to find someone to challenge, Marth and Link were sword fighting and Fox,DK Junior,and ZSS were collecting food. Snake on the other hand, was trying to improve and Watch's juggling performance. He was trying to get along with him, but most of the time it was mostly just Snake yelling to the confused and Watch.

Snake: "No no no, you can juggle better than that, don't doubt my high I.Q level!" Here, watch how I can juggle.

Snake, not wanting to accept the truth that Game and Watch could juggle better than him, tried to juggle the best he could. He pick up a couple of rocks and tossed them around, with a couple of rocks pelting him in the head. Soon after his rather underwealming performance, Mr. Game and Watch used his judgement move to give him a score. Mr. Game and Watch gave Snake's performance a 2, which made Snake go insane.

Snake: "Why you little 2d freak, take this!"

Before Game and Watch could react, Snake tackled him into the water, and surprisingly, Snake flew back after Game and Watch sent him flying back onto the shore with a headbutt attack from his scuba helmet. Unfortuantely for the camp, Game and Watch's helmet flew off into the water and hit the bottom of the lake. Game and Watch was rather frightened without his helmet because he had rather liked it, so he did what knew even better than juggling: he started beeping.

The rest of the Squadrons were running towards the commotion and couldn't stand Game and Watch's beeping.

Fox: "Nice going, brainiac!"

When Mewtwo talked, he talked telepathically.

Mewtwo: "Imbusile!"

Snake decided to end all the negative responses to him by shouting out his plan over Game and Watch's constant beeping.

Snake: "OK, I'M GOING TO GRAB THE HELMET, TO STUP THIS 2D FREAK THE HELL UP! SO EVERYONE JUST CALM DOWN!"

Without further words, Snake dived into the lake to retrieve the helmet. His search was short, as he saw it lying in a small dark hole, but he had to avoid the Urchin's near it. So slowly and steadly, he took out his survival knife and slashed at them. When they all cleared, he went for the helmet, but saw a rather large buck tooth fish staring him straight in the eyes: A Cheep-Cheep! By this time,Snake needed to take a breath , so he scooped up the helmet, and swam back up. A long breath was taken Snake, and he tossed the helment back on land and Bowser quickly shoved the helmet on Game and Watch's head to stop his beeping.

Snake: "Ok, i'm coming back ashore n-"

Snake's word's were cut short as the giant Cheep-Cheep pulled Snake down with it's large buck teeth. Snake was slashing the fish, but that didn't work he wrestling with the Cheep-Cheep more, and remembered the grenades he had in his bag, so when his head was above water again,he yelled out to his teammates.

Snake: "One of you, get me a grenade from my bag!"

ZSS rushed to get one and opened up his bag, which had grenades, mines, and some unmentionable stuff. Once she hoisted a grenade from his bag, she was going to toss it to him, but Mewtwo thought quicker. He telekenetically took the grenade from ZSS, and launched it in the fish's mouth. Snake dived out of the way as the Cheep-Cheep exploded and fish bits went send flying everywhere. Soon, Snake was swimming back to shore,very tired indeed which made him swim very slowly of the sudden though, he saw Game and Watch jump into the water and Snake thought to himself as he was swimming that maybe Game and Watch isn't so bad afterall, because what Snake thought is that Game and Watch was coming to help him back to shore. Instead, he swam right past Snake, and grabbed a turtle that he saw swimming by.

"Thanks for the help" Snake muttered.

When Snake finally got back on the shore (no thanks to Game and Watch), he helped collect the pieces of fish that were lying on the beach, and put them in a container so that they could eat them later on. Snake was exhausted.

Snake: "*huff* I'm going to slee-."

Snake was cut off once again as he heard the sound of a droning engine in the distance which was none other than Stanley.

Stanley: "Come on chumps, chop chop, we've got a challenge to go to!"

Falcon: "YEAAAAAAH!"

With a rather weary leader participating in today's challenge, victory may be slightly harder for the Squadron's to pull off.

After their 10 minute boatride with Stanley, the other team came riding in style: on Pidgeys! The Squadrons were laughing at them, but these Pidgeys were actually rather strong, as they refused to evolve and are the strongest Pidgeys of their type, Pokemon Trainer caught them himself.

But Stanley knew some rules about Pokemon Trainers and asked PT a question:

Stanley: "Aren't Pokemon trainer's only allowed to have 6 pokemons at a time?"

Pokemon Trainer responded by whistling.

Stanley: "I guess that will be left a mystery... Anyways, today's challenge, A good old strength (and some intelligence) Challenge!

On his command, a giant square surface rised out of the water, with a pillar at each corner of the square. The square had the Holy Blade of Ragnell on it, as well as a few other weapons like blasters and fire flowers on it. Everyone stared at the designs in awe, well except Ganondorf who scoffed at it.

Stanley: "This challenge is pretty simple, all's you have to do is push the other person itnto the water by any means possible. There can be up to 3 people in the ring, but it will be only 2 people in the ring the majority of the time. Since I want to show off my physique, i'm going to give you a visual demo.

Stanley then hopped into the ring and called out Pokemon Trainer.

Stanley: "Come on, Trainer, show me some power!

Pokemon Trainer sighed and stepped into ring, summoned Charizard, and Charizard knocked him into the cold water within 5 laughed at Stanley, which angered him, so he tried to prevoke Pokemon Trainer.

Stanley: "What's the matter, can't beat me without your precious critters!?

Pokemon Trainer sighed again as he put the pokeballs he had on the sidelines, and as Stanley charged at him, Pokemon Trainer grabbed him, tossed him, and performed a series of judo chops, and sweep kicks before launching Stanley into the water once again, Stanley never stood a chance as everyone cheered for Pokemon Trainer, except Gannondorf once again.

Stanley: "Just, just start the competition and draw the names out of the Toad mushroom retainer hat, ok? Stupid beginner's luck...

After that was done, Stanley announced the first battle.

Stanley: First battle: "Yoshi vs DK Junior, ready...go!

DK Junior and Yoshi both charged at eachother, but Yoshi won the charge battle because he attacked DK Junior in his egg form. This threw DK Junior off his feet slightly, but he slugged Yoshi across the face with a punch that made Yoshi almost touch the water. As Dk Junior came to finish off Yoshi, Yoshi thought strategically. He ate the incoming Donkey Kong Junior, turned him into an egg, and Donkey kong Junior fell helplessly into the water, thus scoring one point for the vacuums.

Stanley: Next match: "Fawful vs Fox

Fawful started the match by yelling to Fox in a maniacle voice

Fawful:"Fink rat!

Fox returned the favor by taunting Fawful with one of his own taunts. Luckily for Fox though, Fawful was more easily enraged.

Fox:"Come on!

This made Fawful fire a flurry of fireballs out of his helmet at Fox, but he used his reflector to easily reflect the fireballs, and one of them made his helmet fly off to the edge of the arena.

Fawful: "Stench rabbit!

As Fawful went to retrieve his helmet, Fox was shooting him down with his laser gun, which reduced Fawful into a crawling state, avoiding most of the lasers as he went to his helmet. But Fox was not going to let Fawful have the chance to attack with his helmet again, so he rushed at Fawful with a Fox Illusion attack, this results in an ultimate flaw for Fox however, as Fawful ducked in fear, and pushed the helmet towards Fox, which made him trip on it, and he went crashing into the water. When Fawful opened his eyes again, Fox was yelling as he swam back to shore.

Fawful:..."Relish mouse

Stanley: "That was rather unexpected, either way, the Vacuums have a two point lead! The third match: Bowser vs Sonic (this should be good)

Sonic instantaneously said to Bowser: "Your too slow! This made Bowser angry, but instead he recoiled with his own taunt, and he started to wobble on one foot, but he fell flat on his face. No one dared to laugh at him (well, except Ganondorf again) but Sonic decided to enrage Bowser again by yelling at him: "Come on, step it up! Sonic then decided to go attack Bowser with a flurry of homing attacks. Bowser was literally being tortured by these attacks which made Bowser tip on the edge of the stage, finally, Bowser got a hold of Sonic, and did a bellyslam into the water with Sonic, and Sonic touched the water first, thus making Bowser the winner of the match.

Stanley: Wow, Bowser was actually strategic, ha! Fourth match: Mewtwo vs Wario

Wario hopped on to his chopped and started the match rather quickly. Mewtwo scoffed at Wario and held Wario up with telekenesis. Wario's Chopper was also held up in the air and turned into a pile of scrap within a few seconds. Wario was receiving a severe beating as Mewtwo slammed him into pillars, tossed him on the floor, and scoffed at the beaten Wario. All of the sudden though, as Mewtwo slammed Wario against another pillar, Wario bounced off a pillar, and launced himself at Mewtwo and latched on to his face and started gnawing on it like there was no tommorow. This sicken Mewtwo, but he easily dealed with the problem by launching a shadow ball down Wario's throat. This made Wario fly out into the water, but Wario was not hurt much because he ate up the majority of the attack. Mewtwo was guffawed at this factor, but he still won the match in the end.

Stanley: "That was almost a one sided match. The Squadrons and Vacuums are tied with 2 points each. 5th match: Megaman vs and Watch

Megaman looked at the 2d man to search for weaknesses, and the only one that he could find was that he was light and easily side tracted. Megaman took these to his advantage and shot a plasma bullet in the distance, which made Game and Watch turn around. Then Megaman fired another bullet at Game and Watch right after the first bullet. Game and Watch didn't have enough time to react, so he was send skidding closer to the water. Megaman was planning to finish this, so he launched a fully charged shot and Game and Watch, but to Megaman's shock, Game and Watch pulled out a bucket and it absorbed the projectile. Close combat is in order now, he thought to himself. A rushing dive was made at Game and Watch which knocked Game and Watch slightly backwards, but Game and Watch used the snapping turtle he found on the beach as a attack*, which did multiple hits on Megaman and made him fly back and he almost hit a pillar. Mr Game and Watch came running rather slowly at Megaman and Megaman bounced off the pillar, and landed behind Game and Watch but before he could react, Game and Watch used Judgement on Megaman. Unfortunately for him though, he landed on a one and hurt himself.

Megaman: "Ha, you can do better than that! Man oh man...

Megaman's wish was soon granted as before he knew it, he was sent flying into the water by Game and Watch's judgement move, which landed on a 9, one of his ultimate killer moves.

Stanley: "Another win for the Squadrons! 6th match: Luigi vs !

Luigi took a more cautious approach to and Falcon was hammering away punches at Luigi, who was avoid 2/3's of them by rolling while he was launching fireballs at him,which did minor damage. Falcon then performed a Falcon Kick, but Luigi made a swift dodge and grabbed him, then he spun him in circles and tossed him aside near the water. Luigi was then crawling to avoid any surprise attack that Falcon would try to make. This tactic was for not though, as Luigi rolled back when he saw Falcon speed by him, only to roll into a reverse Falcon Punch, which ended the match as Luigi hit the water with a tremendous force.

Stanley: "The score is now 4-2 for the Squadrons. 7th match is Marth vs Samurai Goroh.

In a blink of an eye, Goroh and Marth were already engaged in combat, each already suffering minor wounds. Goroh then made a giant Punch which connected with Marth's gut. Goroh followed up that attack with A mighty slash, but Marth used counter to send the attack back at him, which tossed him off his feet. Goroh never recovered from the counter as Marth's ultimate flurry of attacks bested Goroh and knocked him into the water with a rather powerful kick. Goroh was defeated.

Stanley: "That was an intereting match. 8th match: Snake vs Ganondorf

Snake felt a chill in his body when he saw Ganondorf. He placed a c4 on the ground and tossed grenades at him, which he crunched in his hands to dust. Snake then tried to pull out his rocket launcher and launched rockets at Ganondorf, and a couple of bullets hit their mark. Ganondorf didn't care though as he charged at Snake with a wizard's foot attack, which stopped right on Snake's C4, so that send Ganondorf back a bit. Snake then did a rolling attack towards Ganondorf, but he didn't attack quick enough to stop Ganondorf from letting loose a Warlock punch on Snake, which abrubtly ended the match as Snake hit a tree in the distance, and once again having to swim back to the spectator's seat where he was already in a dreary state.

Stanley: "The Vacuum's make the score 4-3. 9th match: Krystal vs Zero Suit Samus!

After that match, with ZSS being the victor, the 10th match occured with Pikachu and Zelda, with Pikachu winning that match.

Stanley: "Ok, it's tied for both teams, the 11th final match, Meta Knight vs Link, this is for the win, ready, go!

When the match started, they both went full out at eachother, and they were both evenly matched. Link's and Meta Knight's sword were also evenly matched. Meta Knight then made a teleportation attack, which surprised Link and sent him off his feet, then Meta Knight sucked him up in a tornado attack, and made a large swooping attack which sent Link just inches from touching the water, but as Meta Knight was going to finish her off, he launched his staff at Meta Knight, and knocked off his mask. Link was the only one who saw his face, and Meta Knight was crouched over covering his face. He had a decision to make: Have people look upon his face by finishing off Link, or retrieve his mask that plummeted into the water? Meta Knight made his decision. With a quick throw, he tossed his weapon at Link, then headed towards the water, hoping that the sword would knock him in the water, but instead Link caught it, and tossed it back at Meta Knight while his back was turned. This knocked Meta Knight into the water face first and he lost the match, but he at least got his mask back!

Stanley: "That wraps it up, the Squadrons win, the Squadrons win!

The Vacuums were depressed, for now they would be one member short against the Squadrons now.

As soon as the Vacuums went back to camp, a another elimination had to be made. This time though, Meta Knight was added to the group, although he didn't say too much.

Zelda: "Look at the people on the island, he was almost voted out last time, so let's finish him off and vote out Ganondorf.

Luigi: "That sounds like a good idea, Your input Fawful?

Fawful: "That horrid manure bar Wario has an infuriating stench, I hate it, let's take him out.

Meta Knight finally spoke, but he spoke little words.

Meta Knight: Yoshi.

Sonic: "Bat dude, the green lizard has no beef with us, he can stay for now!

Goroh: "Ganondorf can be a threat later on though, shouldn't we eliminate him now before it's too late?

Krystal: "Ganondorf people, he NEEDS to go, for all we know, he'll probably kill one of us later on and he definitely disrupts our team's teamwork. Everyone: Take him out.

Everyone thoroughly agreed, but Ganondorf had his own plans. With a few people he found around the camp, like Wario and Megaman, were forced by fear by Ganondorf,so they had to vote for who he wanted gone: Goroh. Ganondorf approached Meta Knight shortly before departing.

Ganondorf: My friend and closest ally Meta Knight. Care to join me in voting out Goroh?

Meta Knight was now conflicted in who to vote out. Stay with Ganondorf and vote out Goroh, or join his new group and vote Ganondorf out? Meta Knight knew he was slowly failing the social aspect of the game, so he had to think of what would be best for him.

Meta Knight: Maybe.

Ganondorf: Oh I got Wario, Megaman, Yoshi...right?

Megaman and Wario shook a little behind him in fear. Yoshi snorted.

Ganondorf: Exactly. Would you like to end that samurai's reign on here? I have no use for people on this island who do not...fear me.

Meta Knight: Fine.

Ganondorf: Good. Because if you're lying...I'll know. I'm off to grab some more recruits. Bad day to you.

Ganondorf and his annexed group walked away. Meta Knight took a moment to think over his decision to eliminate Goroh or Ganondorf.

The Vacuums arrived for a second time at the REJECTANCE ROOM, and noticed a few other portraits of forgotten characters like Mach Rider and Nester.

Stanley: "Ready to vote? Let's go!"

Megaman began to raise his hand.

Megaman: "Isn't there supposed to be a group discussion or something about our camp situation or something man?"

Stanley seemed to sneer at Megaman for bringing this up, but forced a smile as he looked back at the camera behind him, watching his every movement.

Stanley: "Oh yeah, of course, how could I possibly forget? Oh god...um...Yoshi! How do you find this game so far?

Yoshi began to speak up, although no one could actually understand him.

Yoshi: Yoshi! Yoooshi! Yosh! (I honestly cannot stomach most of these simpletons. The only half competant person even on my tribe is...oh...let me get back to you on that one).

Stanley: You love everyone on this team? How cute!

Yoshi: Yoshi! (Bigot!)

Stanley: Next person, Zelda. Is there anyone on this team who you find a major threat?

Zelda: Easy, Ganondorf. He's only looking after himself in this game, why would the king of evil care for anyone else?

Ganondorf began to stand up

Ganondorf: Why you insufferable Hylian!

Stanley urged everyone to sit down

Stanley: Alright enough of that! Let's vote now! Zelda, you first.

The votes were soon cast, although Wario, Megaman, Yoshi, and Meta Knight took a while with their votes for some peculiar reason. Stanley then picked up the jar, and made an announcement.

Stanley: "Look, i'm tired today, so i'm just going to lay down the votes on the table, whoever has the most votes, is out of here.

Stanley then showed them, and layed them out on the table, and the votes were pulled out in this order.

1st:Ganondorf  
2nd:Ganondorf  
3rd:Goroh  
4th:Wario  
5th:Goroh  
6th:Goroh  
7th:Goroh  
8th:Ganondorf  
9th:Ganondorf  
10th:Ganondorf  
11th:Ganondorf

Stanley pointed to the cannon.

Stanley: "See ya king of evil, we hardly knew ya!

But Ganondorf was furious. He grab Meta Knight by the wings and held him up high.

Ganondorf: I know my group was accounted for. You do realize your failure to vote with the group incites my wrath, do you?

Meta Knight: Explain.

Ganondorf pointed to the vote on the table with a miniture Meta Knight mask that replaced one of the O's in Ganondorf's name.

Meta Knight: Foolish.

Sonic then pointed a finger at Meta Knight.

Sonic: "I thought you were with us! Aren't you?"

A commotion started to arise, and Ganon refused to leave the game. He dropped Meta Knight and picked up Stanley by the throat; then began to choke him while laughing manically.

Ganondorf: "The king of evil is not leaving this game fourth!"

As Ganondorf was ready to toss Stanley himself into the cannon, Zelda used her Nayru's Love to knock Ganondorf into the cannon himself. Wasting no time, Stanley set the coordinates and send Ganondorf flying. Everyone applauded for Zelda saving them from certain peril.

Stanley: "Well Ganon went in the cannon! Let's hope no one else in this game freaks out like that. Good night everyone!"

The Vacuums went back to their campsite, and Stanley stood there for approximately 5 seconds until fainting in fear.

Zelda: Ganondorf  
Luigi: Ganondorf  
Sonic: Ganondorf  
Goroh: Ganondorf  
Krystal Ganondorf  
Fawful: Ganondorf  
Wario: Goroh  
Megaman: Goroh  
Yoshi: Goroh  
Ganondorf: Goroh  
Meta Knight: Wario

Zelda: Finally! I can sleep at night now!

Yoshi: Yoshi. Yoshi. (May as well humor the Gerudo oaf. He had spunk.)

Meta Knight: Undecided.

Final words, Ganondorf: Oh no! This is not the last of me! King of evil eliminated 4th? I don't think so! I'll be back to kill you all!


	6. Chapter 5: Run Outcasts Run!

Chapter 5: Run Outcasts Run!

The Vacuums came back to camp instanly and slept away, happy that Ganondorf was eliminated. Next morning, Luigi woke up bright and early, for he had less fear in his heart when Ganondorf was gone.

Luigi: "Let's a see how much food we have..."

Luigi looked at the remaining food content, which was pretty meager, with only a few bloopers, Krabby's, and a few other food items. Luigi decided while everyone was sleeping, he would bring back some more for the others. As he was about to jump into the crystal clear water, Sonic and Meta Knight also woke up. Lately, Meta Knight has been more open around camp and isn't as silent as he was before. After breaking off from Ganondorf's grasp, he felt like he had more of a fighting chance in this game.

Luigi: "Anyone want to go a fishing with me? "

Luigi pulled out the sharp neat looking stick that Goroh made, which was intended for fishing. While Meta Knight accepted his invitation, Sonic freaked out!

Sonic: Yo man, i'll j-just chill on the beach and fish from the side lines ok? Sonic then pulled out the fishing rod from the basket of fishing supplies that was labled "good rod".

Luigi: "Whatever you said Sonic. Let's go Meta."

They both dived into the water, seeing fish like barboach and other kinds of fish swam out of Luigi's grasp, but Meta Kinght caught quite an few and tossed them on shore. Meta Knight then pointed to a lone Magikarp swimmimg by itself, which was very large for it's size.

Meta Knight: Catch it.

Luigi then swam slowly up to it, and put no effort into catching the Magikarp, as it just sat there when Luigi speared it by the tail. Luigi and MetaKnight then both hoisted the Magikarp ashore, (it was that heavy), and pondered on how to kill it.

Luigi: "Ok, let's spear it in the head, 1...2...3!" Luigi and Meta Knight both speared it at once, but it barley made a scratch. Then even woke up Wario and they all tried attacking it, but they didn't prevail. This made Wario angry.

Wario: "Stupid fish! I'm hungry! " He said this angrily as he kicked the Magikarp back into the water a VERY bad move on his half.

Luigi: There goes a giant sized fish... Sonic then announced that he caught a Tympole, holding it proudly up in the air by the fishing rod.

Sonic: "Look guys, I caught a fish! " No one could care less, and Sonic was in fear to, as all the sudden a GINORMOUS Gyrados emerged from the water, and looked them all in the eye. Luigi jumped into a bush, and screamed, which woke everyone up.

Megaman: "Oh..My..God...man"

The Gyrados made a thunderstorm appear which zapped Megaman instantly, and the lightning bolt knocked him out. Everyone was running about now and screaming. Fawful and Zelda shot projectiles at it, which only slightly weakened it. Meta Knight's slashing at the Gyrados also earned him a ticket to being knocked out. The Gyrados didn't touch Sonic, but Sonic ran into Krystal and they both fell flat on the floor, both dizzy and confused. Only Fawful, Zelda, Goroh, Wario were left now to fight (Luigi was hiding in a bush). Luigi soon came out of the bush though because due to fear, he made a fireball in his hand without him knowing, and this burnt down the bush so he ran out and looked at the Gyrados in fear. Luigi was now out in battle and fired away fireballs, which didn't do to much also. Then, Luigi thought of an idea. He took the food they had remaining, and shoved it down Wario's throat. This made the other members angry, but soon they would see the results. Wario rubbed his bulging belly and Luigi yelled to the others.

Luigi: COVER YOUR EARS AND STAY BACK!

They did as he said and ran away abit so they were out of the radius of Wario's fart. Wario then aimed his butt towards the Gyrados while they had Fawful distract it. Wario released the fart while Luigi shot fireballs into the fart. This made a giant flame appear and it scorched the Gyrados and killed it. Then it landed on shore and almost squashed Fawful, but he moved away just in time. Everyone cheered for Luigi and Wario and commented Luigi on his intelligence. They also ended up with more food than before as they had the gigantic Gyrados.

Zelda: "Good Job!"

Yoshi: "Yoshi!" ( Pathetic )

Sonic: "That's why he's leader!"

Goroh, on the other hand, was jealous and disappointed. It will be much harder for him to vote out Luigi now but he was silent anyways.

Luigi:" Let's feast! Wario, YOU can have first bite."

Wario: "Here I go!

He took at large piece of the Gyrados and yelled with glee. It was much easier to eat because it was scored by the flame."

Wario: "Woah! This is delicious!"

Everyone then started feasting and a very small part of the Gyrados filled them all up, so they had plenty of raining food left. 1 hour later, Stanley came to pick them up when he saw the Gyrados.

Stanley: "Wow! How did you obtain that?"

Wario: "Well, I scorched it with a fart!"

Stanley: "Ok... anyways, on to the next challenge, outcasts!"

He picked them all up and zoomed in his boat while he looked at the other teams on their own individual Pidgeys. When they arrived at there destination, all they say was a long, narrow line enbroided with Karts. Mario karts to be exact.

Stanley: "Well, this long walkway was a piece of a track from the Luigi circuit and we put a few pictures on it."

Luigi: "Hey, that comes out of my paycheck!" Stanley: "How much are you even paid?"

Luigi lowered his head in shame.

Stanley: Outcasts, all's you have to do is walk down the narrow walkway and get to the end. The team with the most players at the end wins the challenge. You may also push and shove. Ready... go!

Everyone looked befudeled as they walk. Was it really that simple? Sonic thought it was, he was halfway down the walkway before anyone took a couple of steps, Captain Falcon was close behing Sonic when all of the sudden, Sonic stepped on something and was stuck in the ground. It was none other than a pit fall! He squirmed about, but couldn't get out. These pitfalls lasted way longer than the regular ones, and were completely hidden in the ground. If you hit a pitfall, you probably won't be out for a while. This was the least of their problems as they saw a giant Lugia behind them.

Stanley: A freshly caught Lugia, courtesy of Pokemon Trainer!

Mewtwo merely scoffed at what he thought was an overgrown chicken.

Mewtwo: (I can beat that thing no problem)he thought to himself.

Everyone else on the other hand look at the gigantic specimen in fear. The Lugia would freeze anyone that it hit with a beam and freeze them for a long time, even longer then the pitfall freezes someone. Mr. Game and Watch turned sideways and ran, and soon enough, was at the finishline fourth, right after Link, Krystal, and Wario (he used his bike). Captain Falcon sped right after the others finished contestants as his left foot was frozen, but he still made it anyways in 5th. Fox reflected most of the shots, and one of the shots he reflected accidently hit Snake, which froze him a Snake cursed under the ice weakly. But Fox also stepped on a C4, which blew him right into the awaiting mouth of a pirahna plant, which also hid in small tubes around the walkway, which stopped Fox for good too. Luigi was using his Green missile to fly across the floor, but Luigi misfired into Fawful, which blew Fawful right to the finish line. Luigi also made it to the finish line barely and shot himself to the finishing point. Yoshi was snagged by an ice attack as well as Marth and DK Junior. Sonic shook in fear as his body was near the water. Stanley: Get a move on everyone else! Time's running out! Only Bowser, Meta Knight, Goroh, Pikachu, Mewtwo, and Megaman were left to run to the checkpoint. Bowser dived towards the checkpoint and actually made it to the goal. Pikachu also had no problems, as he sped across the walkway. This only left Mewtwo left on the Squadron's side. Seeing his immense powers compared to Megaman and Goroh, the Squadrons already began to celebrate as Mewtwo slowly floated over the obstacles at a leisurely pace. In fact, Mewtwo seemed fairly relaxed, making no effort to make it to the finish line. Goroh and Megaman struggled to catch up to Mewtwo. Mewtwo was basically daydreaming in the middle of the challenge

Mewtwo: (What will I do once I'm the mascot of Nintendo? Hmm, think I'll give myself another Pokemon movie. And raise my BST to surpass Arceus'. A god of all pokemon? What a joke, I'm the most superior Pokemon out there. And another thing I got to do is recode myself into Super Smash Bros Brawl. How dare they cut me out of the game because I missed the casting call-)

Mewtwo was suddenly cut short in his speech when the enraged Lugia fire an Aeroblast at Mewtwo, which shook Mewtwo a bit and abruptly cut off his train of thought. This did not please Metwo, as one of his favorite past times was thinking to himself. Mewtwo: (Hey I'm walking here!) Mewtwo charged up an immense shadow ball attack, and blew Lugia right out of the sky. The Lugia screeched as it plummeted right into the water. This made Goroh and Megaman, who was panting to catch up to Mewtwo, stop frozen in their tracks. Every else also stared bug eyed at the legendary pokemon. All the sudden, Stanley took his boat out, piloting it so he could hop out and stop right in front of Mewtwo.

Stanley: "Woah there Mewtwo! You have just clearly violated one of the rules within this competition!"

Mewtwo's eyes began to narrow in on Stanley. His voice became loud with his telekenetics shaking the sky.

Mewtwo: (What!? He attacked me during my blissful stroll through this challenge!)

Stanley: "Yeeah. But in the contract for this game, it clearly says in section 3 lines 24-25 that "No contestant shall tamper with any challenges whatsoever". You just broke this rule. And you made the Pokemon Trainer have to take that giant thing to the Pokemon center thats miles away from here! Didn't I say we have no actual medical team here?"

Megaman whispered to Goroh.

Megaman: "S-Should we run for it?"

Goroh: "Yeah let's do it"

Megaman and Goroh went about 12 steps before landing in a couple of pitfalls.

Mewtwo: (So what are you trying to say to me, you pathetic human?!) Stanley gulped and made his announcement.

Stanley: "We're cutting you out of the game. Sorry." Mewtwo's anger began to flare up as trees were being torn out of the ground, and started ripping out the contestants that were trapped by the Pitfalls. Stanley expected the worst.

Mewtwo: (I'll, I'll...OK.) Stanley's heart skipped a few beats and stared at Mewtwo dumbfounded.

Stanley: Really?

Mewtwo: (Yeah. I knew I wasn't going to win this contest anyways) Sonic, who was floating in the air next to him, thought this was quite frankly, the most amazing thing he ever heard in his life.

Sonic: "Wow bro! That's amazing! How did you know that?!

Mewtwo: "Future sight. Duh."

Sonic's eyes gleamed in further anticipation.

Sonic: "So, who's the ultimate winner in this game then?"

He began to cross his fingers. Stanley buried his hands in his heads as he knew he could lose his job if the answer was revealed.

Mewtwo: "The winner of Survivor: Nintendo is -"

Mewtwo unexpectantly teleported into thin air.

Stanley: What the? Thank goodness. Well, Mewtwo is eliminated for today everyone!

Everyone else except for Megaman, Goroh, and Sonic, were now in utter shock. They were not within earshot to hear this news before and the Squadrons were angered to lose such a powerful member. Sonic snapped his fingers in disappointment, yet relieved that a powerful threat was gone.

Sonic: "Aww, so close"

Stanley: "Back to camp everyone!"

As the Vacuums cheered and the Squadrons grumbled, Mewtwo came back to the area 5 minutes later after the area was cleared out.

Mewtwo: (Nothing better than the game of suspense. Except Pokemon. Nothing beats Pokemon. The best Pokemon game was the original Red and Blue though. I don't even understand all these other designs anymore. A icecream cone, really? And I'll never understand how the person who wins this Survivor game even manages to do it. I mean, who's better then me? I guess I cannot argue with future sight. And another thing...)

Votes: N/A

Final words, Mewtwo: N/A


	7. Chapter 6: Teammates, apologies, Weegee?

After a rather troubled sleep withs dreams about losing one of their strongest players, Mewtwo last night, the Squadrons woke up to start a new day. Snake saw Game and Watch hanging out with his pet turtle while he look at ZSS and saw her hanging out with Pikachu? ZSS was poking Pikachu in the stomach and laughing. She was giving Pikachu as much attention as a new born child, which made Snake jealous. Fox noticed this by the look in his eyes.

Fox: Jealous partner?

Snake: Me, jealous? Perposterous! Everyone loves Pikachu, right?

Fox: Pikachu's like the little mascot on this team, he just so adorable! Fox started to make cooeing sounds.

Snake cocked an eyebrow at Fox, which made Fox stop and walk away to find DK Junior to collect some food. Snake couldn't care less if anyone else thought Pikachu was the pinnacle of the Squadrons team. But why is Pikachu getting the babe, he thought to himself. Oh well, it'll pass soon, everyone will soon lose interest in Pikachu as quickly as a bad fad. Snake then went on to talk to ZSS while he puffed out his chest.

Snake: So... isn't that electric mouse the cutest?

ZSS: Pikachu's sooooooooo cute! I could just cuddle him all day long!

ZSS then flipped him on his back and started to tickle him.

Pickachu: Pika pika!

As Snake walked away, he made a motion to Pikachu that showed war between them. Pikachu saw this and stuck his tongue out at him. Then he started to cry for no reason, and Samus caught him pointing at Pikachu with a devious glare in his eye, which made ZSS angry.

ZSS: Come on Snake, declaring war against this poor innocent creature, you should be ashamed of yourself.

Snake: But I-

ZSS: Shoo, he's mine!

Snake: Ok...

He then backed away slowly and then crawled away into his cardboard box. He then pulled out his cigar that he hid from Stanley, lit it, and procceeded to smoke it and use it as a light to read his comic books in his box. Meanwhile, Marth was talking to Link in the forest where the trees hid them from the others.

Marth: How come you never talk? It's rather creepy

Link just stared at him

Marth: Come on, we cool, right?

Link just started figiting with his fingers

Marth: How would you like it if I just spoke Japanese!?

Link then looke at him and brushed his hair

Marth: Oh, so now you mock me cause I have a slight feminant appearance, i'll show you feminate.. and Japanese!

Marth then started to twirl about and skip around the hidden area they both found while uttering Japanese sayings. He then swayed his hair round and round and did one last ballet twirl as he jumped out of the forest. Everyone saw him do this and looked at him in utter horror, awaiting an explanation.

Marth was stuttering now as he fumbled on his words.

Marth: Um.. durr... It's good edicate for all swordsman to do that occasionally. It.. brings you good luck!

Link then walked out of the forest and made a gesture to show that Marth was crazy. Everyone believed him and now thought that both Falcon and Marth were insane, for all the wrong reasons.

Snake then came out of the cardboard box 2 hours later and put out his cigar.

Snake: Where's DK Junior and Fox? It's been an hour now

Everyone forgotten about them and now talked among themselves.

Snake: Ok people, we need a game plan! Fox and DK Junior are m.i.a. Who's going to look for them?

Capt. Falcon shot up his hand without hesitation.

Snake: Ok, you can go Falcon, anyone else?

A few seconds later, Bowser, Link, and Game and Watch raise there hands too.

Snake: Bowser, Link, Game and Watch?, Ha, good one, your not going Game and Watch, I mean, look at you! Raiden is a more capable cadet!

This made Game and Watch tossed his pet turtle at Snake, which started snapping at his face.

Snake: Akk, woah, ok ok... The turtle can go, you can't!

Game and Watch then sighed as he watched Link and dash into the forest and out of sight, while Bowser walked slowly into action. As Mr. Game and Watch layed his turtle down, Snake poked him on the shoulder and asked him an odd question.

Snake: Does that turtle have a name?

Game and Watch responded by taking off his scuba helmet for a split second, and yelled BLIPP!

Snake: Ok, private Blipp! Go into action!

The turtle went surprisingly fast into the forest, and sped ahead of Bowser. At the wrong timing though, Stanley came about.

Stanley: Quick outcasts, we don't have a whole lot of time! LETS GO!

Snake: We have teammates in the forest...

Stanley: Forget them, move out!

Bowser heard Stanley yell so he came back to the campgrounds to go to the challenge as the team hopped in the boat and went off into the distance. They were unfortunately without the aid of Link, Fox, DK Junior,Capt. Falcon, and Blipp, Game and Watch's turtle. This challenge would be tough indeed.

There destination was achieved soon enough as they went inside a room and saw a Giant sumo ring with a line of Gorons itching for a an opponent to torches surrounded the areana and moss covered the floors. Stanley then begame explaining the challenge quickly.

Stanley: Pwew! I had a 20 dollar bet against PT on who whould get here first! Stanley then saw PT flying on his charizard as the others were behind him on the pidgeys. Stanley then scoffed at PT and told him to pay up. PT took out his wallet and pulled out a $20, then closed his wallet again, money pouring out of it. The wallet contained around $99999 dollars in it which astonished Stanley.

Stanley: HOW do you make that much money!?

PT:I travel across the land, searching far and wide... I win battles, I gloat and they cry... The power I have inside!

PT yelled this at the top of his lungs which hurt everyone's ears.

Stanley: Ok then, whatever floats your boat. Anyways, this challenge is similar to the one when you knocked eachother in the water, except both teams are going to work together to beat the gorons in sumo wrestling!

Everyone was silent. Stanley then continued talking.

The first to be knocked out of the ring loses,and whatever team has more wins is the winner of the match, either the Sqaccuums(your combined team name), or the , if a goron is extremely massive or skilled, there may be 2 people verse one goron at once. Since were missing 4 people... Link, Fox,Capt. Falcon and DK Junior, four people on the Vacuum's need to sit out to even out the numbers, who's it gonna be? Oh, as if you lose, one person from BOTH teams are eliminated.

The Vaccuum's huddled together and pondered for a brief minute, then chose Luigi, Sonic, Zelda,and Yoshi to sit out.

Stanley: One more thing Squadrons, if you have this much people missing from a challenge again, there all eliminated! So got that?

The Squadrons nodded agreeingly.

Stanley: OK, let the sumo begin! First match: Zezzy Goron vs Krystal!

Zezzy came rolling at Krystal as she adopted a sumo stance. She then pulled out her staff and planted it in the ground. When the goron charged at her, she only went back slightly. She then dropped the staff and locked in combat with the goron. They wrestled about, but Zezzy tripped Krystal and tossed her into the outer wall, making her the loser of the match.

Stanley: Krystal is the loser! One for the gorons! Next match: Cronno goron vs Wario

Cronno goron was larger that the one Krystal had versed, but Wario couldn't care less. He dodged the goron's charging attack and grabbed the goron and wrestled with it. Wario then bit the goron and that made it stagger for a moment, which gave Wario the oppertunity to tackle it. He took full advantage of that oppertunity and smashed Cronno out of the ring.

Stanley: Wario ties the score for the Squacuums! 3rd match is Megaman and ZSS verse Nozzty goron, good luck, he's huge!

Stanley wasn't joking all right, this goron was bigger than the previous two, and could squish both Megaman and ZSS rather easily. The match started with ZSS firing plasma bullets at Nozzty, which only stunned him slightly. She then grabbed the goron, and held on to it rather well. Megaman was ready to fire a shot at Nozzty when Samus had it in a chokehold with her plasma whip. ZSS was wrestling the goron off the edge of the arena, awaiting a final blow from Megaman, but this didn't happen. Instead, he tried firing a extremely powerful shot, but his suit malfunctioned and he shot himself out of the ring from the force of the misfired blast. Nozzty then got a hold of ZSS and performed a body slam on her out of the arena, which injured her severly. She laid there motionless and Nozzty scored another point for the gorons.

Stanley then called two toads to take ZSS away in a plane. They then flew off into the clouds.

Stanley: Another point for the gorons! If ZSS doesn't heal by tonight, she's eliminated, so hope for the best! Next match: Samurai Goroh vs Derge goron!

This goron was smaller than the others, and was only slightly bigger than Goroh, and this goron looked rather meek. It sat ready to dodge Goroh, but Goroh came at him to fast, and knocked him out of the ring before it had a chance to attack. The other gorons were impressed.

Stanley: Wow, Goroh's a master at wrestling gorons! Goroh ties the score again! Next match: Marth and Pikachu verse Goyust Goroh.

Goyust was a Goron who was not as big as Nozzty, but Goyust had spikes on his back, and long claws, which was unusual for a goron. Goyust came at full speed and twirled in circles, which clawed Marth across the face, but Pikachu dodged the attack by crouching. An eletrical bolt was then sent by Pikachu to the Goyust, but it was ineffective because the gorons for some reason were uneffected by electricity, which was bad for Pikachu. Marth was using counter to stop the clawing Goyust from landing a hit on him, but one counter missed and send Marth rolling into Pikachu. Pikachu stayed in the ring, but Marth was out of the ring. Goyust came rolling ravingly towards Pikachu, but Pikachu made a spectacular jump, and clinged on to the spikes on Goyust's back. He then started to scream in Goyust's ear which drove him insane. he ran to the end of the edge, and tried shaking him off. Then instead he made the spikes on his back grow longer, then dropped his body on the floor. This made Pikachu fall of the spikes he was clinging to and hit the dirt floor out of the arena. Goyust was pleased at the hard match he fought, so he helped Marth and Pikachu back up, and cheered loudly.

Stanley: That was interesting! Goyust wins the match! The next match is Meta Knight verse Kolluy goron!

Kolluy was as big as Meta Knight! He was a very undergrown goron but had very muscular arms, and was covered in armour. Kolluy also had a very serious look in his eyes, like Meta Knight always had. Kolluy scanned Meta Knight therally, then turned into a ball and rolled about the ring. Meta Knight glided about the ring to and tried to stop at where the goron was going to be. When Meta Knight stopped finally at a good spot, he stopped Kolluy and they both then rolled into one round ball which looked blue and brownish with the slightest tint of sliver. The ball then was turning more and more red and then finally stopped. Meta Knight was covered slightly in blood as he dizzily fell out of the ring. Everyone underestimated Kolluy.

Stanley: Final match now, This one's either way, the gorons win but for the heck of it, Totuslas goron verse Game and Watch, Fawful, and Snake! If you win this, you at least get a reward, each of you!

Totalus was the biggest goron by far and also the leader of the gorons. He had an amazing build, and used steel gloves and instead of normal arms, he has titanium arms. The trio could swear that they saw meneacing flames that show excitment in his large lustful eyes. This was the ultimate goron battle, which would earn great respect if the three beat Totalus.

Stanley: LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!

Totalus let out a scornful laugh as the music played at a volume everyone could here, which was unheard from Totalus' voice for a moment

Totalus: Face me weaklings!

Fawful then screamed at a high pitch.

Fawful: I HAVE FURYYYYY! Fawful then tossed the cloak and helmet aside and was now in an odd pink type of jumpsuit, which also allowed him to fly and glide like his helmet did.

Totalus swung a punch at Game and Watch, but Game and Watch turned sideways and avoided the punch. Snake then screamed at Fawful to turn right. Fawful turned right and clutched on to Totalus's arm, and brought him to the ground, he had some immense power in this pink suit when he was in his so called "fury mode". Totalus was slowed down by Fawful, and Game and Watch cracked a fish bowl over Totalus's head. This enrage Totalus but Snake tossed a grenade at him, but he just chewed on it and spat it out, pin and all. Snake then resorted to plan B and rolled out of Totalus's charging attack after he tossed Fawful aside. While Sanke was distracting Totalus, Game and Watch and Fawful launched themselves at his eyes, which brought him to the ground. Totalus was sucking Game and Watch into his mouth, ready to chew him up like he did with the grenade, but Fawful cuffed him across the face with a swift arm. This punch cracked Totalus' head back and Fawful somehow launched the balls he launched out of his helmet, out of his hands, which statred to burn Totalus's body. Totalus was being beaten so far, but he wouldn't accept that. Totalus attemped to smack Snake out of the ring, but he missed and instead hit Fawful's helmet outside of the ring and shattered it to pieces. This enrages Fawful completly.

Fawful: HORSE BALONY! A powerful strike was made by Fawful as he just about smashed Totalus right out of the ring. This didn't happen though as Totalus grabbed him after he stood barely balanced in the ring. Fawful didn't notice Totalus grab him though as he was ready to slam him out of the ring. But, with a quick cry from Snake, he was soon to be saved.

Snake: Fawful, headbutt and ram yourself foward with all your might!

Fawful did this, and this made Totalus hang on the edge of the ring. With the aid of Game and Watch smashing a giant credit card on Totalus's back, and Snake performing a strong powerful axe like kick to Totalus' spine, the king of Gorons was sitting outside of the ring face first in the ground within an long minute of full out effort for Fawful, Game and Watch, and Snake. They have won the match. Everyone else was stunned.

Stanley: In one of the most intense moments of Survivor of the Smash yet, the trio wins! Here's your prize guys!

Before Stanley gave them there prizes, he broguth them into a bullet bill shaped booth that was set up which was also soundproof and no one else could see them .Stanley then gave Game and Watch, Snake, and Fawful a small golden token which were none other than the official Nintendo trademark symbols.

Snake: What do we do with these?

Stanley: Well, these keep you safe from elimination until the merge! But when will that be you ask? Find out later! Don't tell anyone that you have these! They only work once! Anyways, so no one seems supicious about any of you having them, here are these metals that the Gorons gave the the best sumo wrestlers, Goroh got one too, altohugh yours are bigger than his and covered in rubys.

Snake, Game and Watch, and Fawful all walked out with beautiful medals which everyone stared at. They were covered in rubies, emeralds, and diamonds. The shape of the medal was individual for each, for it was a model of themselves all wrestling Totalus. These medals were all made on the spot since the gorons were good with jewlerly. Goroh's medal was gold with a few emeralds and had him wrestling Derge on it.

As they all left, the gorons cheered for all them happily. They were all satisfied, including Totalus.

Soon, each separate team got back to there own the Squadrons were back, they saw ZSS waiting for them back at the camp. She was in...condition to play on in the game. Although her stomach looked about the size of a yoga ball as Snake cringed backwards

Snake: What in the world happened to you!?

ZSS: Minor mishaps in the doctor's office...but I'm ready to play anyways! No worries, it'll go away within th next few days.

Snake: Why oh merciful god...

ZSS sneered at him

ZSS: What was that?!

Snake: Nothing!

Despite the cheer around the camp, they still had to vote someone out because they lost by one, despite the trio's spectacular win, and the Squadrons were still missing Fox, Link, Capt. Falcon, DK Junior, and Blipp( he wasn't a votable member though). Meanwhile at the Vacuum's camp, they were discussing on who to vote off. Luigi was talking to Goroh, Zelda, Meta Knight, and Sonic while Fawful was sleeping.

Zelda: Nominees for today, anyone?

Luigi: Anyways, I think Wari-

Sonic interupted him abruptly

Sonic: Have you seen Megaman's suit lately? It's BAD. It malfuntions alot!

Luigi: Such as?

Sonic lowered his eyes at him

Luigi: Well...

*flashback* Megaman: Hey, watch this, i'll blow that tree down man!

Megaman attempts to shoot the tree down, but his suit backfires on him, sending him into the water.

*flashback #2 Recent* Megaman trying to fire at shot at the goron, but it backfired on him and sent him out of the arena.

Luigi was pretty convinced now, but had one more question

Luigi: But why did his suit work on the day that Ganondorf was eliminated? Luigi shuddered when he said Ganondorf.

Sonic: That was the ONLY time it ever work. I think his suit was badly damaged ever since the lightning hit it the day that Falco was eliminated. Face it, he can't do much, so we don't need him.

Everyone agreed with Sonic's logic.

Meta Knight: Megaman.

Luigi: It seems so...

Back to the Squadrons camp, they had to eliminate someone, but they had no idea who to eliminate. As they pondered, they saw Capt. Falcon wrestling a giant banana peel with eyes. Fox was coming out of the forest and DK Junior was behind him. Fox seemed to be frustrated.

Fox: This ape ate some amazing food supplies! He said this as he pointed an accusing finger at DK Junior.

Snake: What did he eat?

Fox: He was going to eat this entire giant walking banana with eyes. But instead, the banana said it's name was Xananab and he had a whole years worth of bananas if we didn't hurt him. We reluctantly agreed and saw the bundle of bananas. But as I turned my back to show you guys, he ate every single banana! He left nothing for us! The person I talking about who showed us the food supplies is currently being attacked by Capt. Falcon for no reason necessary.

Capt. Falcon was wrestling Xananab, but the giant banana escaped and ran away as fast as he could.

Snake: Well, no harm done DK Junior, right Fox?

Fox: Bu-

Snake: RIGHT, Fox? Snake winked at him and the other people, and Fox and the others knew his plan

Fox: Yeah, ok, it's all gooood DK Junior.

DK Junior: Ooooo?

Little did he know, the confused ape didn't have much time.

Snake: Where's Link? Stanley is coming any minute now!

Link came charging out of the forest fighting off some Deku scrubs.

Link:...

Marth: Good to HEAR you again.

Link:...

Stanley came 5 minutes later, and made an anouncement.

Stanley: Let's go, the other team is watching you tonight, and your going to watch them!

The Squadrons were in the boats as they sped ahead and Stanley saw the Vacuums on pidgeys while PT himself was going across the water on his Squirtle, who was strong enough to hold him up. Stanley decided to ram PT off Squirtle, but PT swayed about and knocked him out of the boat. He then hopped in the boat and navigated it to the REJECTANCE ROOM, leaving Stanley to swim to the destination himself.

As soon as they got there, PT was going to read the votes today.

PT: Since Stanley's "out of commison" for now, I'll read the votes. Ok guys, you all did a good job, but one of you must go tonight. Squadrons, your up first. Vacuum's, you can watch them. First thing's first, a little discussing on the current events around camp. Uh...ZSS! How is everyone else reacting to your current situation?

ZSS: Well, everyone else seems to accept it ok, I don't know about Snake though.

Snake: Nonsense! I accept it more than anyone else here! He attempted to defend himself, but no one was exactly convinced.

Bowser: What a chump.

PT: Next person...Link! Pick the one person on your team who you feel is the least capable.

Marth decided to interject.

Marth: Oh the poor sap doesn't even talk! Besides, how can he possible answer a question like that?

Link took his sword and pointed it behind it shoulder, directly at Marth. Everyone else laughed, including the Vacuums on the sidelines.

Marth: Hey! Not cool!

PT: Well that's enough discussion for today. Game and Watch, your up first.

Game and Watch went up and voted as well as the others, when they got back, PT read the votes

PT: OK, here they are... Well, he said as he emptied the pot, they're all for DK Junior, expect for one vote that was for Fox

Fox's eyes lit up with anger.

PT: Anyways DK Junior, you played well, but you must leave us now, I am sorry.

DK Junior jumped in the cannon and set the coordinates. He was just utterly confused.

PT: OK Squadrons, you watch now and the Vacuum's vote. But of course, some group discussion!

Meta Knight crossed his fingers and hoped he wasn't chosen to speak.

PT: Fawful! Any jelously over the medal you received?

Fawful: Oh yes! The ravioli rabbits here wish they had one! Although I do miss my helmet. Fink rats!

PT: Interesting. Here's a group question now. Point to the MOST capable person on your team. Go!

Most of the fingers pointed towards Goroh, which made him smile in satisfaction. Megaman pointed towards himself.

Falcon: Goroh? I'm way more capable than him!

PT: Falcon, you are not on their team. Now silence.

Falcon: But it's true...

PT noticed that Megaman pointed to himself.

PT: Megaman, what do you feel justifies your position as the most competant person on the team?

Megaman: I'm equipted with some state of the art machinary! I've destroyed some many enemies, I can do basically anything! Watch!

Megaman attempted to create a piece of toast from the machine he destroyed called 'Toaster Man' but instead created a fire that had to be doused with a bucket of water.

Megaman: Heh...I meant to to that!

PT: If you insist. Luigi, you're up first now.

Luigi voted first and so did everyone else after him. When they sat down, PT read the votes.

PT: Let's see... well... the person leaving us tonight is... Megaman. Good bye blue warrior.

Megaman: Lousy disfuntioned suit! You all should all see me when it's actually working! I'll get lightning proof!

Megaman then took a long pause, then looked at a copy of Mario's Missing, the PC version.

Megaman: Good luck everyone, good luck, he said as he stared at Luigi.

Good luck, Weegee. He then turned around, hopped in the cannon, and was anxious to go home and work on the suit.

Luigi was confused. How could he of known my nickname just by looking at the box? He thought to himself.

Two people were eliminated: Dk Junior and Megaman.

ZSS: DK Junior

Snake: DK Junior

Fox: DK Junior

Link: DK Junior

Zelda: DK Junior

Bowser: DK Junior

Falcon: DK Junior

Marth: DK Junior

Pikachu: DK Junior

Game and Watch: DK Junior

DK Junior: Fox

Luigi: Megaman

Yoshi: Megaman

Fawful: Megaman

Krystal: Megaman

Meta Knight: Goroh

Zelda: Megaman

Wario: Megaman

Megaman: Wario

DK Junior, final words: AROOOOOOOO?!

Megaman: Aww man, this sucks! Curse you Lightningman! I'm going to need Repairman to fix my suit. Then Polishman will clean it up! Man...I know a lot of men.


	8. Chapter 7: The Water, it Burns!

Chapter 7: The water, it burns!

Stanley was swimming. Swimming with all his energy. He then finally 5 hours later reached the REJECTION ROOM. PT was just rearranging the place and making sure his pet caterpie was fed. Stanley was angry.

Stanley: That was NOT cool! Geez! *huff* anyways, let's get started!

PT: It's already done, a long time ago. Your boat was taken away for a while since it had a hole in it and fell to the bottom of the lake. You'll get it back soon. The people who were eliminated were-

Stanley interrupted him.

Stanley: I don't CARE who was cut, how am I getting back?!

PT: This will be your transportation for a while... He then showed Stanley the line of cheep cheeps waiting in a boxed area in the water. Stanley groaned.

Stanley: Ugg...

Both teams suffered from losing 1 member each, but either way, they still had to keep moving.

Yoshi was awake earlier than the rest of his team, the Vacuums, so he went exploring in the forest alone. Yoshi was enjoying his brisk walk through the forest when all the sudden he saw a tiny orange mouse. This mouse looked harmless and Yoshi approached it and tried to talk to it.

Yoshi: Yoshi Yoshi! (Look at you, you miserable wretch of a creature)

The mouse flipped around to face Yoshi and made a loud squeak. This squeak alerted the other mice that were known as the Squeak Squad. They came in a variety of colors and started to jump on Yoshi. Yoshi was turning them into eggs and trying to flee. The green dinosaur charged out of the forest without looking behind him. When he looked back again though, the mice were gone. Yoshi saw Luigi, Fawful, Wario, and Sonic awake and he rushed to tell them what happened.

Yoshi: Yooooooooshi! Yoshi, Yoshi! (Hey, losers!)

Sonic: Say whaaaa!?

No one could understand Yoshi, but Luigi could...so he said.

Luigi: Yoshi? Yoshi yyyoshi! YOSHI? (Happened Yoshi, what to you potato?)

Yoshi: Yoshi! (Your attempt at my language is an insult to my species.)

Wario, Sonic, and Fawful looked at Luigi oddly.

Wario: What's wrong with you?!

Luigi: I can speak and translate the a Yoshi language. Luigi said this rather shyly. Then, he spoke up again.

Luigi: He said that these colorful tiny mice attacked him for no reason while he was taking a walk in the forest.

Yoshi: Yoshi...( Lucky guess there, but that's not what I said oaf! Stop trying to glorified yourself with lies!)

Yoshi was hopping around erratically.

Sonic: He seems worked up about something.

Fawful: Ahh, I see... The potato moose all makes sense now.

Goroh was now awake and as a friendly joke, he poured some water on the unsuspecting Sonic's head, which made Sonic flip.

Sonic: AHHH! He ran in circles and dropped onto the sandy beach, flopping about like a fish out of water.

Goroh: ...

Luigi: You gonna a live Sonic?

Sonic: Yeah, I-im fine man, forizzle!

Goroh: I'll be doing some pushups on the shore... I'll see you all later.

Fawful: Milk pigeon! I'll join you in your exercise.

Goroh barely held back a snicker, then ushered Fawful to vs him in a push up contest.

Goroh: OK then, bring it!

The Squadrons were mostly relaxing, except for Marth trying to fend off a challenge crazy Capt. Falcon.

Marth: Back, you fiend!

Falcon: Yeah!

Marth then stabbed Capt. Falcon in the knee, which almost shattered his sword, this stunned Marth.

Marth: Whaaat?

Falcon: Raw knee of power!

Marth then dashed off and hid from Capt. Falcon. Snake was meanwhile starting at ZSS and Pikachu.

Snake: Why oh why, that lousy goron, it's all HIS fault, now she looks like a balloon! Hmm, well, as soon as she hopefully deflates, if I flirt with her now, she be interested in me later when she's normal! Ha! I love my high IQ level!

Snake then approach ZSS, only to see in horror that ZSS was twice the size she was than the first time they saw her in her state. Her belly was the size of two fully inflated beachballs.

Snake: Hey... arn't you supposed to be smaller by the day? Snake then saw Pikachu climb up on Samus' belly and fell asleep on it. ZSS smiled.

ZSS: Yeah, it's odd, the doc said that it may become bigger or smaller at times, but i'll be smaller soon, don't be worried. At least Pikachu is happy.

Pikachu was sound asleep on her large belly. Snake walked away.

Snake: "At least SOMEBODIES happy", he said in a mocking voice. Get thin again! *sigh*

Game and watch approached him, and offered him Blipp. Everyone liked Blipp and he always comforted everyone. But for some odd reason, Blipp didn't approve of Snake, and always tried to bite him.

Snake: No 2d man, i'm good for now.

Game and Watch then walked away and offered Blipp to Link, who accepted it with glee as the turtle jumped crawled all over him. Everyone liked Blipp, even Snake didn't mind him, but Blipp just didn't like him.

Goroh and Fawful were in an intense push up competition, with everyone watching then, cheering them on. Goroh was amazed at how long Fawful has lasted against him, that suit had some capabilities! Fortunately for him though, Fawful fell first.

Goroh: Not bad, squirt.

Stanley then came about riding on a buck toothed cheep cheep. The Vacuum's laughed at him loudly.

Stanley: What are you guys laughing at, you will be using them also for the next couples of weeks. For now though, it's a Nintendo Rally, so pick a member, and let's move it.

Luigi: We can't pick Goroh twice...

Goroh: Fawful?

He felt after his performance in their contest that he could give it a go.

Krystal: Zelda?

Wario: Myself?

Luigi: Sonic!

Sonic: All right! I'll rip up the competition!

Luigi: Everyone else agree on Sonic?

Wario: Myself? Myself? Myself?

Luigi: Wario agrees to, so Sonic is going!

Wario: Noooooooo!

The camp shouted back at him.

Vacuums: Yeeeeeeees!

Stanley then showed Sonic his cheep cheep. Sonic was hesitant at first, but then he complied and hopped on the cheep cheep. Then

Stanley fell off of his cheep cheep, but grabbed on to the tail and skipped across the water all the way there, hanging on for his life.

The arena was roaring with exitement as usual, and Stanley came in with Sonic while PT came in with Marth. Stanley then placed a blindfold on Sonic and Marth's eyes and guided them to a certain spot in the arena.

Stanley: Here we goes outcasts, remove the blindfolds!

They each removed the blindfolds. Marth was content, but Sonic released an ear drum shattering scream. He saw the ginormous pool with the giant Squid like Blooper from Super Mario Sunshine sitting on the bottom of the pool, it's tenticles thrashing around. Sonic wasn't scared of the monster, he was scared of the pool.

Sonic: P-p-p-pool! The water, it burns! Get it awaaaaaaaaay! Sonic then dashed out the door at lightning speed, hopped on a cheep cheep, and returned to camp. Stanley was now worried.

Stanley: Don't worry folks, the show WILL go on!

The crowd was then tossing crinks, popcorns, and other items at Stanley as they booed him. Some were more angered than others.

Midna: I expect a show!

Rosalina: Don't make me send Luma's out on you!

King Dedede: If he doesn't bring out someone, i'm going to clobber dat dere Stanley!

Sothe: ...

Stanley: Calm down everyone! Just as Stanley was about to send out PT to do the challenge, Wario came flying through the door.

Wario: It's a me, Wario!

Everyone was dead silent.

Wario: They sent a handsome man like me instead!

Everyone was silent again. Stanley took advantage of the silence and continued talking.

Stanley: Now that we have a new contestant, we can start! Ok, guys, you see that blooper? Well, you going to swallow these little blue disks, and they will give you unlimited breath underwater. You are going to dive down and rip off the bloopers tenticles. He was ten tenticles and whoever has the most at the end, wins! As for the people who are concered about the blooper, it grows it's tenticles back quickly, so it's all good.

Stanley: Ok, you both ready... set... Primid!

Marth was still, but Wario almost dived in, everyone laughed at him.

Stanley: I'm just messing with you guys, just get in the pool already, and swallow these blue things too.

After they shallowed he blue discs, they performed there unique and individual dives. Wario made a pathedic dive into the pool while Marth performed a rather graceful dive, maybe too graceful as it almost made him look feminant. The squid was thrashing about, ready to see the fight. As Marth was about to hack off one of the monster's tenticles, he remembered: The blade was blunt from Capt. Falcon's knee.

Marth: Dammit Falcon!

Wario was already chewing away at one of the blooper squids tenticles, and he managed to almost chew one off, but the monster grabbed Wario with a slippery tenticle, and slammed Wario against the inner walls of the pool. Marth was watching in horror, having nothing to attack the monster with. The monster then grabbed Marth and slammed the two together consistantly. They were slammed against walls for at least 15 minutes which soon became repetitive and the crowd got bored. Dedede on the other hand, was going to MAKE the action happen, one way or another. Dedede then did a super jump out of the stands and began his speech.

Dedede: This is NOT action right here! These are two unready competitors who are under par for this competition! We all payed good coins for admission here, and I want action!

The crowd cheered as Dedede performed a cannonball into the water. The monster dropped the two barly concious challengers and Went for Dedede, but Dedede quickly, with one powerful motion slammed the hammer he was holding directly on the blooper squid monster's head, thus knocking it out almost instantly. The crowd broke out in cheers for Dedede, but Stanley couldn't determine a winner now, so he made up a new challenge.

Stanley: Now for the NEW challenge! The two outcasts will now vs Dedede in a competion to beat these little critters! A large truck came into the arena and Fuzzies came pouring out of the truck and were directed by a tube into a circular jar, which had Mario's face plastered on the bottom of the jar.

Stanley: There are 100 of these little critters and the contestant will get out of the pool, and knock them out whatever way possible.

"Whoever catches the most in 15 minutes wins! If the opposing team wins", he said this as he stared at Wario, Dedede, and Marth, the other team will go to the REJECTION ROOM. If Dedede wins, bothteams go to the REJECTION ROOM! If Dedede losses, it doesn't matter, he has nothing to lose. Ready set Go!

All three competitors got out of the pool and jumped into the tube to get into the jar. Marth got in first, then Dedede followed him, but he got stuck in the tube, then Wario also followed followed and got stuck in the tube also, so both Wario and Dedede were stuck in the tube, which was bad for Dedede, but REALLY bad for Wario.

Wario: Move it, blubber butt!

Dedede: I'm trying!

Wario: Gahh!

Wario then rammed Dedede out with all his might, and that sent Dedede flying into a bunch of fuzzies, and they all jumped on his backed repeatedly. Wario also slid out of the tube a minute later.

By the time Wario was out, Marth had knocked out 19 fuzzies, and Dedede knocked out 14 fuzzies. Wario noticed that they had bite marks on their arms, these fuzzies must bite Wario thought to himself. The fat blob tossed himself into a group of fuzzies, and squished them all, and they looked like pancakes. This act got Wario 11 fuzzies. Dedede was sucking the fuzzies up and spitting them into walls and also body slamming them and whacking them with his hammer, and Marth was whacking them with his blunt blade and stopping on them and punting them, which was actually quite efficient. As soon as 12 minutes had passed, the scores were as followed:

Marth: 33 fuzzies

Dedede: 32 fuzzies

Wario: 31 fuzzies

That meant there was only 4 Fuzzies left, and three people. The four fuzzies scampered about and evaded most of the competitors moves, but Dedede smashed one upside the head with his hammer, thus knocking it out. But before any of them knew it, Marth move about so gracefully, that the fuzzies stopped to gaze upon Marth, but Marth then made a giant slash that knocked all three fuzzies out, despite the blunt blade. With a score of 36, Marth was victorious.

Stanley: Marth feminant movements won the fuzzies over... and the victory!

Wario: Oh no, I lost!

Wario lowered his head in shame.

Stanley: See your team at the REJECTION ROOM! PT, bring Wario back, and Marth will go back to his camp by cheep cheep.

After the two competitors came back, (it fely like a long ride for Wario) the teams waited anxiously for the results.

Wario at his camp: I lost...

Marth at his camp: I won!

Sorrow was set for the Vacuums, but cheer was about at the Squadrons camp. But at the Vacuum's camp, someone needed to be voted out. A semi circle was made by Luigi, Goroh, and Fawful.

Fawful: Wario failed us, he should be-

Goroh: We've kept this competitor around too long, his fear of water is really holding us back. His name, is...

The Vacuums were a bit late, due to Wario accidently tripping and rolling down the hill they were on, so they had to go and retrieve him. Stanley was waiting patiently, trying to cover up his portrait in the REJECTION ROOM the best he could. Stanley didn't had the power to place or take down portraits or anything else in the room, only a few people did.

Stanley: Hope you guys rested well, Wario badly screwed up! Stanley overexaggerated this, which made Wario angry.

Stanley then started to rag on Wario some more.

Stanley: So, besides Wario who obviously should feel scared, who thinks they're going home today?

Wario snorted, and Luigi's hand instantly shot up. Sonic's hand slowly raised also.

Stanley: Luigi being scared, as usual, great quality to have for a TEAM LEADER...but Sonic? How so?

Sonic: Well the whole incident with the water and all...but seriously guys, who cares if I'm super fast!

Sonic got up from his seat and ran straight into a wall.

Sonic: Ow, dangit!

Stanley: Anyways, Wario can have first vote today, ready set... go... Wario was approaching the pot, but Stanley finished his sentence.

Stanley: Oomba! Ready set Goomba! Ha! That's priceless! Seriously Wario, go ahead now.

After the picked on Wario voted, everyone else did also, and Stanley pick up the jar and read the votes.

Stanley: First vote: Sonic

Sonic was surprised

Second vote: Sonic

Thrid vote: Sonic

Fourth vote: Sonic

Fifth vote: Sonic

Sixth vote: Sonic

Stanley then got lazy

And the other 2 votes are for Wario. So Sonic, see ya later.

Since Sonic was completely oblivious, he ask a rather dumb question:

Sonic: Shiznit! Yo, why was I voted out, i'm the fastest thing on earth, you dig?

The whole camp yelled at him, including Stanley and PT who just came in, much to Stanley's dismay:

Everyone: GET SWIMMING LESSONS!

Yoshi: Yoshi! (You worthless rodent)

Sonic: OK, I get the point... He then climbed into the cannon, but Staney dragged him out.

Stanley: Here's a good way to start on your fears! Stanley walked to the lower part of the REJECTION ROOM and placed Sonic softly onto a fancy looking boat.

Stanley: I've set the coordinates on this boat already, so have fun near the water!

The boat then started up and was going towards Sonic's homeland. Some water got in Sonic's fur, which made him scream the whole way.

Luigi was then muttering to himself.

Luigi: What- what if they do some cruel method to me to make me get over my fears, eek!

Stanley: What was that Luigi?

Luigi: Nothing, nothing at all.

Fawful: Sonic

Yoshi: Sonic

Krystal: Sonic

Goroh: Sonic

Zelda: Sonic

Wario: Sonic

Meta Knight: Wario

Sonic: Wario

Wario: That was a close one! Let's see, 2 is pretty close to 6 votes right?

Goroh: He had the speed but wow, who in the world has a phobia to water? We're all made of the stuff! Well, most normal things on this earth anyways.

Final words, Sonic: Daaaaaaamn. Not cool! If only I was fast enough to run on top of the stuff!


	9. Chapter 8: GYAKKKH!

Chapter 8: GYAKKKH!

The Vacuum's came back from the REJECTION ROOM rather unsure about their decision.

Luigi: Goroh, are you SURE he should of left? He WAS the speed of our team.

Goroh anwsered his question and everyone else's, by yelling out his opinion.

Goroh: HIS WATER FEARS WERE HOLDING BACK THE TEAM, THAT FLAW WAS MAJOR, WE STILL HAVE SPEED ON OUR TEAM, RIGHT?

Their eyes shifted around, and soon figured that Goroh, Meta Knight, and Krystal were speedy also, just not as fast, but they didn't have water fears, which made them more efficient.

Goroh then muttered to himself silently.

Goroh: Although his water fears were extreme, his speed could of threatened my chances of winning, there goes another threat, next up, Luigi, his leadership could threaten me as well.

Luigi overheard this, and was shocked.

Luigi: Yikes! I-I better think of something soon, and fast! But for now, just be a cool with Goroh.

Will Luigi withstand Goroh's plans? Only time could tell...

Snake was searching the ground for the headband that was loosely tied onto his head, and it fell off because of that. But as Snake found it prodding out in the sand, Snake picked it up, and rushed back to his bag, then Snake accidently ran face first into ZSS's large belly, and it made him fly back a bit, he was shocked.

ZSS: Are you alright Snake? My belly msut be pretty tough now!

Snake: I'm sure off it... You're looking better though.

Snake was right, as ZSS' belly was indeed smaller, and the size of it was just as a medium sized potbelly.

ZSS: Thanks Snake.

Snake: No problem, NO problem.

Pikachu then came rushing into Snake's arms and licked him, Snake was beffudled.

ZSS: Aww, he likes you! Isn't that nice? She then scooped Pikachu up, and craddled him while Snake walked away.

Snake: He's trying to get on her good side by playing nice, pathetic!

Bowser all the sudden appeared.

Bowser: Give it up, girls are not worth the trouble!

Snake: Oh yes they are! Look at her Bowser... well, remember her BEFORE her incident.

Bowser: I wanted Peach, but she went for that smelly plumber Mario! I'm muscular, and I want her back!

Snake: Yes, but she is now married to Mario, that's sorta impossible. Why are you trying to be Nintendo's mascot anyways?

Bowser: I want more power! I think that when Peach sees my power, she ditch that overall wearing freak and come to me!

Fox then suddenly appeared also.

Fox: Really, what if your plan fail, THEN what are you going to do with the power? Fox was waiting for that special line:"Take over the world"

Bowser: I've never really thought of that... well...

Now Link appeared also, and him, Fox, and Snake were awaiting an anwser.

Bowser:"take over the world", I guess.

Link shook his head in a disapproved state.

Fox: One step at a time for you, ol Bowser.

Bowser: Whatever, scat, before I toast you!

Fox: See ya later then, partner.

Fox then turned away and prepared to get some sleep

Bowser then approached Link again.

Bowser: Hey elf dude, can I tell you a secret?

Link nodded in approval

Bowser: Can you even talk?

Link was silent.

Bowser: Good, anyways, I want to be the head of Nintendo because... I want to Do something more with my life. All's I've ever done is try to steal Mario's gal and constantly get defeated. Bah! I want to actually star in a game also, as someone who receives a successful ending. I WANT TO DO SOMETHING BETTER WITH MY LIFE,! I also want to...contribute to my home a bit too. Anyways, thanks for listening, if you tell ANYONE about this, I will burn you alive!

Link just smiled as Bowser stomped away.

Link:...

PT came by to pick up the Vacuums again, and this time, all the Pidgeys were evolved into Pidgeottos! This made the team happy and they all jumped onto a back of a Pigeotto, and had a much easier time staying on the backs of them. PT just smiled as he pulled out his Charizard, and glided ahead of them.

Once everyone was at the challenge site, Stanley kicked the cheep cheep that swam ahead and bit his leg HARD with it's buck teeth. This is why Goroh was swimming behind them, because his cheep cheep attacked Stanley and flung Goroh off it back, despite that, Goroh was a strong swimmer and followed the pack. Stanley also now had a limp from the Cheep Cheep that bit him.

Stanley: Hi, OW! Stupid leg! Anyways, here's the challenge!

Stanley ushered PT to remove the blanket covering the mysterious large object. The object was actually a large numbers of Bob-ombs, there wiring in the back easy to see.

Stanley: Anyways, both teams jobs are to de activate the bob-ombs in 20 minutes. There will be a wall separating each team too so if the other team screws up, they won't be covered in whatever the bob-ombs contain if you mess up! Everyone bomb is also wired diffently some don't bother helping out others.

Luigi: What is in a the bob-ombs...

Stanley: That is a surprise! if two people mess up in total, all the bob-ombs that are still activated go off and you lose the challenge, got it?

The teams nodded there heads as they each went to each separate half of their wall and everyone went to a bob-omb of there own.

Stanley: OK outcasts, first team to mess up completely loses and i'll be watching! Also, someone needs to sit out from the Squadrons team. The Squadrons picked Bowser to sit out as the challenge commenced.

Everyone was doing well in the beginning, but Snake and Fawful were done in seconds on there teams, so they just sat back. ZSS almost blew her's up because she tipped it over with her balloon belly, but soon she finished off the bomb successfully anyways. Luigi closed his eyes and snipped a random string with the sissors that they were supplied with, and it was successful. Wario meanwhile was getting frustrated.

Wario: Yarge! Stupid bob-omb! He then took one huge chomp at the wires with his teeth, and deactivated the bob-omb instantly.

Wario: Woah...

Capt. Falcon meanwhile jabbed at the bob-omb and he presisively hit the right wires and stopped the bomb. Fox, Marth, Link, and Game and Watch were just left and were close to finishing as Marth sliced cleanly through the wires and de activated his bob-omb. Yoshi accidently let loose his tongue on the wiring of his bob-omb, but he yanked out the right wires to score another point for the Vacuum's. Meta Knight was studying his bob-omb and tapped very lightly at one of the wires... only to have it explode on him, thus making him lose one of the chances for the Vacuums, with only one chance remaining. Game and Watch flipped a piece of bacon onto the wires, which burnt through the wires, and burnt to the bottom of the bob-omb, which de activated it quickly. Only Fox and Link were left on the Sqadrons while Krystal, Goroh and Zelda were left on the Vaccuum's.

Stanley: Just 5 mins left...

They went to work on there goals assigned to them as Goroh studied the bob-omb, then with one clean slice, he sliced away all the wires in his bob-omb... which was the was to deactivate his. Fox was at work on his but he accidently dropped his blaster on the bob-omb, and it went off and blew up, thus spraying a smelly substance on the Squadrons, the same substance that sprayed on the Vacuums when Meta Knight messed up his bob-omb. Now Zelda, and Link soon remained as Krystal soon de activated her bob-omb. Zelda was in panic as one minute was all that was remaining, so she screamed slightly, but Link heard it. He busted through the wall with a tremendous force and hurridly jabbed his entire sword through the bob-omb, hoping to deactivate it. It worked and the Vacuums won, and Link's bob-omb, which he forgot to finish, detonated on his whole team again...so they smelled worse than usual.

Stanley: Link saved the princess Zelda...at a price, he lost the win for his team!

As the Vaccuums hopped on to the cheep cheeps and returned to camp, the Sqadrons just stared at Link, with anger in their eyes.

Link:...heh...

Snake: Well, THIS is self explanitory on who's leaving tonight...

ZSS: IS it?

Snake: He lost the challenge for our team because of Zelda!

ZSS: Yes... But we could use this to our advantage.

Snake: Really, how?

Fox, Bowser, and Capt. Falcon walked in and also thought Link needed to go.

ZSS: If a twist occurs and both teams merge, we could convince them to always vote with us and gain a few other members, so that we could become a strong alliance and vote off anyone we desire!

Fox: That's a bit risky there, They're pretty strong when they're together, and they may use this power to win challenges, and vote us all off, one by one!

Capt. Falcon: He's right you know!

Snake: True,true, we can't let that happen, let's take him out, he'll become a threat!

Will Link endure these foes of his?

The REJECTANCE ROOM was closer to the Sqadron's camp than it was the Vacuums, so it was quicker for them to get there. Stanley was riding along on a cheep cheep, while PT got there by his Charizard, but he also let his 25 Pidgeottos and 5 unevolved Pidgeys out for a bit... and they all procceeded to attack the cheep cheep that Stanley was on, so Stanley's cheep cheep was eaten by the pokemon and PT had to transport Stanley by puting him on the back of his Charizard.

Stanley: Crazy, lousy pigeons..

PT: Eh, whatever.

The Squadrons were already at the REJECTION ROOM by the time they both got there. Stanley just pushed PT aside and started the voting process.

Stanley: Welcome Squadrons! Well first I must adress that stunt Link pulled off. Seriously, you lost it for your team!

Link shuffled it foot into the ground.

Stanley: But I'm sure your team won't judge you that harshly, assisting the other team like that. Squadrons, do you think he's deserving a second chance?

Falcon: No way man! Losing a challenge in my country is like, a death sentence!

Bowser: Now wait a minute! He may be utterly useless, but who can blame him? Princesses are hot!

Falcon: Are you trying to stand up for this traitor to the team?!

Bowser stood up and growled at him

Bowser: Well, no...of course not! I've had enough of your presence in this game myself!

Falcon stood up also and approached the oversized turtle.

Falcon: That's it, I challenge you to mortal kombat!

Stanley broke up the fight between them.

Stanley: Save it for the votes guys! Fox, you first. This should be fun.

After the voting was done (but Bowser accidently burnt his paper so he had to get a new one), Stanley pushed PT fowards and ushered him to read the votes.

PT: You have all done well... But one of you must leave us. Whoever leaves today, no hard feelings or remorse, you tried your best.

Stanley: But they still lost early in the end!

PT clobbered Stanley with a stone as he read the votes.

1st vote:Link

2nd vote:Bowser

3rd vote:Marth

4th vote: Falcon

5th vote:Link

6th vote:Link

7th vote:Link

8th vote:Link

9th and final concluding vote: Link

PT: You must depart now, green hero of Hyrule.

Link lowered his head in shame, they yelled his final words.

Link: GYAKKKH!

Everyone watched as he was about to set the coordinates back to Hyrule, then raised his sword in victory before leaving the competition.

Bowser: ...

Captain Falcon: Ha ha! I get it! Wait...

Stanley: Back to camp! Bright and early tomorrow! Who will leave us next? Next time, on Survivor: Nintendo!

PT: You're talking to the wall Stanley...

Stanley: ...I knew that!

Fox: Link

Falcon: Bowser

ZSS: Marth

Bowser: Falcon

Snake: Link

Game and Watch: Link

Marth: Link

Pikachu: Link

Final words, Link: ... *Goes off to bomb some Dodongos*


	10. Chapter 9: Threats Considered

Chapter 9: Threats considered.

The Squadrons were seemingly content with their decision, and they all received good sleep that night, but when they woke up a discovery was made, and it was a absolutely wondrous miracle in Snake's eyes, while it brought sorrow to Pikachu; ZSS was no longer bloated or inflated! She was back to normal.

Snake: Booyah, yeaaaah! Woot! Hahaha!

Snake was saying this as he was pumping his arm up and down, while ZSS cocked an eyebrow.

ZSS: Oh... what's with the lack of enthusiasm? ZSS was being sarcastic as Snake abruptly stopped.

Snake: Arn't you happy also? You're a goddess again!

ZSS glared at him.

Snake: N-not that you wern't already! You're beautiful either way!

ZSS: It's OK, I enjoy having my figure back too, but Pikachu isn't happy...

Pikachu looked at her with his eyes all watery as he hopped into her arms.

ZSS: It's fine Pikachu, you'll find another pillow.

Snake: He'll manage.

ZSS: I'm sure he will.

ZSS then smiled and walked away, with no jiggling belly.

Snake: Life. Is good! I can't wait for the next challenge, we'll win it for sure!

Falcon they stood right beside Snake, and shouted at the top of his lungs.

Falcon: YEAHHH! OUR TEAM WILL OWN! RIGHT GUYS!?

The Squadrons joined Falcon in his cheering as they hoped to achieve victory, but then, Bowser was bored, so he remembered Falcon's words a while back when Falcon challenged Bowser, and now Bowser wanted to accept that challenge, so after the crowd cleared out, Bowser approached Falcon.

Bowser: Falcon, I'm ready to accept the challenge you've previously offered me.

Falcon then squealed with delighted, paused for a brief second, then tackled Bowser into the forest. Bowser lunged at Falcon, but Falcon made a swift spotdodge and then slid across the rocky ground with a fiery fist, which knocked Bowser upwards, then Falcon followed up his attack with a knee to Bowser's face, which almost knocked him out cold. Bowser then lifted himself back up, and started to breath fire on Falcon, which made Falcon enraged, but Bowser grabbed Falcon and body slammed him... right into some very brittle ground, which collapsed underneath them. They both plummeted into the hole and were trapped. Falcon yelled with delight, for he was faced with another challenge, while Bowser figured out a way to get out of the pit: by stabbing his claws into the walls of the pit, and climbing upwards. Falcon hoisted himself onto Bowser's back, and as Bowser got out of the pit, something nailed Falcon in the back, and he fell backwards back into the pit. Bowser looked at him and shrugged, then walked away, claiming his assumed victory. Falcon meanwhile, look around puzzled, then heard a voice.

?: What is your name!?

Falcon: Falcon. Captain Falcon! The falconiest...of...all captains!

?: Great! I need another ally in this game.

Falcon stood utterly confused.

?: I'm all alone in here. Playing the ultimate game of stealth!

Falcon: There's other contestants in this game not on the campsite?

?: Sure! Well, just me. They may not realize it but, I'm in this to win!

Falcon: Who are you anyways!?

?: Waluigi time! With my army of Monty moles!

Falcon: Waluigi who? WHY are you living in a hole?

Waluigi: Look, just tell Wario I'm here and don't let anyone else know.

Falcon: Wario is on another tribe friend!

Waluigi:

Dammit! He then punted Falcon out of the hole with his foot, then tapped a part of the hole's wall's with his tennis racket, which opened up a huge underground area, complete with monty moles and a few others creatures too.

Waluigi: I will shine one day!

Once Falcon was out of the hole, he saw most of the Squadrons ganging up on Bowser, asking for the wereabouts of Falcon.

Fox: Where is that insane Falcon?!

Pikachu: Pika pika!

Bowser: I ate him! He replied smuggly.

Falcon then walked onto the scene, and everyone glared at Bowser.

Bowser: Just a friendly joke, huh?

Everyone just walked away, but Stanley stopped them as he came riding valiently on his cheep cheep.

Stanley: Challenge time!

Falcon: Yeah! Feel the heat!

Stanley: Get on a cheep cheep, and let's get moving.

Game and Watch didn't get on a cheep cheep, but instead, he got on his pet turtle Blipp and sailed ahead of the pack.

Snake: Wow... Talented turtle.

As both teams were travelling to there destination, the Squadrons saw a green figure fall from above them, who was none other than Luigi. Luigi fell off his Pigeotto, but fortunately, the cheep cheep that was not used due to Game and Watch riding his turtle, caught Luigi on it's back, and the other team watched him as Luigi smiled shyly, then got the cheep cheep to blast ahead to the assigned location.

As soon as both teams got there, they saw 2 giant golden mushrooms, which made they run at full speed to examine it, and Stanley smiled too.

Stanley: You guys aren't keeping those: Your all gonna carry it through a forest maze!

This made both teams groan, well, except for Falcon.

Stanley: Each team will take a golden mushroom and get it to the finishing point whatever way possible! There will also be diversions along the way to hinder your progress, savy?

Fawful: Pickles sundae! My question is-

Stanley: GO!

The teams hoisted the golden mushroom onto there backs, and charged into the forest. When they got in the forest though, it was a complete maze, so they just wandered around trying to find there way. As the Vacuums took another wrong turn, a goomba strolled onto the path, and Yoshi tripped over it, which slowed down the team even more. This didn't stop Goroh though, as he picked up the giant mushroom again, and could almost carry it by himself. This made the other teammates ponder his level of threat.

Luigi: See Krystal? He's a major threat! He's almost stronger than half of the entire team, and has speed to boot! If we don't get him out before an inevitable merge...it may be too late.

Krystal: ...He does

Meanwhile, Zelda upset that Link was gone, and Yoshi was trying to console her. Or not.

Yoshi: Yoshi... Yoshi yoshi! (Sucks about your boyfriend there, chump! Ha ha!)

Luigi: Yoshi says he saw the other team ahead of us, let's move it!

Yoshi: Yoshi. (...bullshit.)

Goroh then picked up the pace and the Vacuums were now on par with the Squadrons mostly thanks to Goroh. The Squadrons then went through a large squad of Goombas, and they had to hop on then to eliminate all them. By now the Vacuums were a large amount ahead of the Squadrons, and more than halfway through the maze. On the Squadrons team, Pikachu tired out and wasn't helping carry the golden mushroom anymore. Instead, he was sleeping on ZSS's shoulder, which annoyed Snake. The Vacuum's then had a large distraction approach them: Bowser Junior was swinging from the tree' and tossing various thing at the Vacuums. Bowser JR wouldn't toss anything at the Squadrons though, as his dad was on that team, which he said hi to.

Bowser Jr: Hey paps! I'm messing around with the other teams, are you proud?

Bowser: Yes son, yes I am. More proud of you than those other 7 foster children I have. Keep harrasing them.

Bowser Jr: OK!

Bowser Jr then used his paintbrush to trip the entire team, and the Squadrons had a very large lead now, and were 2/4 done the maze.

Luigi: Please, please someone help a us out!

Luigi's prayers were answered somewhat differently, for the Squadrons saw a princess dressed in yellow with brunette hair, and was Luigi's girlfriend. Then, she did her worst ot the Squadrons.

Dasiy: Hi I'm Daisy!Hi I'm Daisy!Hi I'm Daisy!Hi I'm Daisy!Hi I'm Daisy!Hi I'm Daisy!Hi I'm Daisy!Hi I'm Daisy!Hi I'm Daisy!

Snake performed a facepalm, while Bowser growled at her, but this didn't scare Daisy, as she bopped Bowser right on the nose with her fist, which made Bowser turn away. Daisy was more of a tomboy unlike Princess Peach.

Daisy: HOOOOOT STUFF! YEAH! She then licked her finger, and then touched her thigh, and a slight sizzle was heard.

This made Falcon become fired up as he retaliated back.

Falcon: NO, I'M HOT STUFF!

He then Falcon kicked Daisy all the way to the other side of the maze, where Luigi was. Falcon the licked his finger, which was flaming, and burnt his own tongue, then he tried to touch his own thigh, but he was so full of energy, that he burnt his own thigh, and soon, he was flopping around on the floor, and the Squadrons had to wait for him, as he was a major help in carrying the mushroom. By that time, the Vaccuums were more then 3/4 done the maze, and Daisy was stalking Luigi, as she actually cost the Squadrons a lot of time.

Daisy: Hey Luigi!

Luigi:H-h-hi

Daisy: Hi Luigi's minions!

Luigi: There not a my minions!

The Vacuums were already getting annoyed with Daisy, and also thinking about what she said at the same time.

Luigi: Could you a at least help us with this the nusance behind us?!

Daisy glanced at Bowser Jr, who was chucking rocks at them, but the Squadrons were trying the best to ignore him.

Daisy: OK honey!

Daisy then looked at Bowser Jr and pounced on him, and then a brawl occurred, and they left Daisy behind.

Krystal: She's ANNOYING!

Zelda: At least he has someone to annoy him! Where's Link!?

Krystal: Cheer up, Wario plenty annoying for you, and how can Link possibly annoy you? He's always silent.

Zelda: First, Wario's revolting so no to him, and second, Link always annoyed me with his silent act, he always made high pitched squeals...

Krystal: You're going through the stages honey. First, denial.

Zelda: No I'm not!

The Squadrons were now on the Vacuum's tails again as They were even closer to finishing. Both teams now had a distraction as they saw a load of bananas on the ground, which belong to Diddy Kong. Diddy then jumped off his tree, and jumped about the place, laying down more banana peels and getting in the way of both teams. Luigi then had an idea as he yelled for Daisy. Daisy then came to his side slightly bruised, ready to fight once more. Bowser tried to copy Luigi's idea and called for his son Bowser Jr, but all he heard was a cry from him, which indicated that he was defeated by Daisy. Bowser sighed.

Luigi: Sweetie, please eliminate-

Daisy: Gotcha Weegee! She then saw Diddy, and launched herself into him, and yet another fight occurred: Daisy vs Diddy Kong, which freed both teams from Diddy's banana wrath. The Squadrons were more ahead of the Squadrons, and very close to finishing. They then saw a little boy with an odd elvis type blond haircut walk onto the pathway. He looked rather frightened.

?: Could you help me please?

Luigi: Sure, what's your a name?

Lucas: Lucas, sir.

Luigi smiled when he was called sir, as it rarely ever happened. Wario was sick of Lucas though, as he took Lucas by the hair, and tossed him backwards and away. The Squadrons though that it was cruel, (except Bowser) but they paced forth anyways. They then saw the exit, and dashed towards it, but Lucas wasn't pleased. He launched a PK thunder attack towards Wario. It hit him squarely in the the face, and this made him drop the part of the golden mushroom he was holding, and that made the whole team wobble about, as Wario was carrying a large part of the mushroom. Once they recovered though, the Squadrons already beat them, and won the challenge.

Stanley: The Squadrons win! Congrats, and go back to your camp. Seriously, go, I'm sick of looking at the lot of you.

They then moved on forwards and got rides from the PT, who shook all their hands. Meanwhile, the Vacuums were yelling at Wario.

Fawful: Pizza pumpkin! Your mannerisms compare to a dog who does not play poker! A stupid one!

Meta Knight: Fool.

Yoshi: Yoshi! (Utterly belligerent!)

Stanley: OK, OK. Actually, your team Luigi, is walking back to camp, haha!

Luigi: You're a pretty cruel.

Stanley: That's why I love my job! Now go!

Stanley indeed became a lot more cruel over the past few days.

The Vacuums then miserably walked back to there camp, pondering who's going to leave, although the majority of them all had set minds on Wario.

They all got back to camp 2 hours later, and just rested for at least a half an hour. Luigi then secretly called Fawful,Krystal,and Meta Knight to his own little private area he made, which looked rather lame.

Luigi: Goroh's a threat! He can really do damage to us later on if an unexpected twist happens like everyone for themselves!

Krystal: True...

Fawful: Starch pants, his blade slices the air like a rat engaged in battle with a bat on a cat!

Meta Knight: Yes...

Luigi: Then Goroh it is.

Goroh was also searching to eliminate Luigi, and was persuading others to do it secretly. He by the end of his persuading, he convinced Zelda and Wario to vote for Luigi. The other two votes were not asked for by anyone... Will Luigi live Goroh's wrath, or will he fall to Goroh? THIS was the deciding day.

The same usual things happened while getting the the REJECTION ROOM: They looked for anything new, and it took them 15 minutes for them to get there. Stanley the stood up, and did something different:

Stanley: I'm going to ask you guys some social questions! First thing: How is everyone at camp?

Luigi: Everyone's a fine

Fawful: Candy canes! My mood ranges from bitter mustard...to mustard that is not bitter! I'm ok!

Wario: They all smell!

The Vaccuums they just laughed and mocked Wario after that response.

Stanley: Question #2: Do you think you may leave soon in this game?

Luigi: Maybe...

Wario: I NEVER EVER have to worry, what a ridiculous question!

Zelda: I may leave just for Link...

Stanley: How would you rate your performance so far out of 10?

Wario: 10!

Luigi: 7...

Meta Knight: 8.

Goroh: 9 and a half

Krystal: 7

Yoshi: Yoshi! (You cannot scale my superiority over these clowns)

Stanley: I'm sick of the questions now: Go vote! Krystal, you're up!

Krystal got up, and took a minute to vote. Once she did, everyone else voted too. Once the votes were done, Stanley read them out.

Stanley: First vote: Luigi

Luigi blinked, astonished

Stanley: 2nd vote: Luigi

Luigi's jaw dropped

Stanley: 3rd vote: Goroh

Goroh was silent

Stanley: 4th vote: Luigi

Luigi pulled at his nose nervously

Stanley: 5th vote: Wario

Wario munched on some garlic to ease his nerves.

Stanley: 6th vote: Goroh

Goroh stayed silent

Stanley: 7th vote:... Goroh

Goroh now twitched nervously

Stanley: 8th and final vote: Goroh. That's Luigi-3, Wario-1, and Goroh-4. Time to go Goroh.

Goroh stayed sturdy, and shook everyone's hand, wishing them a good game.

Goroh: Good job, leader.

Luigi: That's an honor coming from you!

Goroh: I know it is.

He then gave a heartiful laugh, and walked to the cannon. He then waved goodbye, set the coordinates, and was shot back home.

Stanley: Falcon won't be impressed, that's for true! See ya later, you lost a valueble asset. First speed, then strength? Good luck guys...

They all walked away content, and respected Goroh greatly.

Goroh: Luigi

Wario: Luigi

Zelda: Luigi

Luigi: Goroh

Fawful: Goroh

Krystal: Goroh

Yoshi: Goroh

Meta Knight: Wario

Krystal: Well, there's the biggest threat I can think of on our team gone now. Great!

Meta Knight: Solemn.

Final words, Goroh: What a rush! Out with a battle, can't go wrong with that! Granted I can't assure Luigi's position in the game for much longer, but eh. Falcon I will get my time of day over you soon enough!


	11. Chapter 10: Scrambled or Fried?

Chapter 10: Scrambled or Fried?

Luigi bowed his head towards the place that Goroh slept at when he got back from the voting, with Goroh no longer with them. Everyone else just lounged about, awaiting the next day, and soon, everyone fell asleep soon enough.

Next morning, Luigi woke up early to see Yoshi in the corner, chewing on something very particular. Luigi rushed over to see what it is, and it was none other than Fawful, being chewed up by Yoshi. This made Luigi smile for a moment, seeing his former enemy being chewed alive by the green dinosaur, but he then decided that he had to do the right thing, so he spoke to Yoshi thoroughly and sternly.

Luigi: Yoshi, DROP!

Yoshi looked at him oddly

Luigi: Yoshi, DROP the green bean!

Yoshi looked at him oddly again and Fawful screeched at Luigi.

Fawful: Green bean! I'm not no bean, you are, green bean!

Luigi realized that Yoshi couldn't understand him (Actually, Yoshi played dumb), so he had to speak to him in the language of Yoshi instead...very poorly. The following conversation has been translated from the eye outside (ME!)

Luigi: Yoshi! yo-yoshi? ( Yoshi, do not drop Fawful with an egg!)

Yoshi: Yoshi? (Why did I ever assist you in your adventures again?)

Luigi: Yoshi! Yosh... (Yeah, he's odd, but he's not that bad. Why, what did he say to you?)

Yoshi then went back into flashback mode and explained to Luigi what happened

Fawful: If I work on my languages, maybe Cakletta, the mustard of my desire, will appriaciate me more! i will talk to that fink rat lizard over there.

Fawful then approached Yoshi when he was snatching fish out of the lake with his toungue, then Fawful started, having no idea what he was doing:

Fawful: Yoshi, yo, yoshi!? (You smell like Bowser's footcream!)

Yoshi: Yoshi!( Pff, better than Luigi's attempt at my language)

Fawful Y-yoshi, shi, shi yoshi. (Abomination to snapples! I meant...up, how do you say that red fruit in your language again?)

Yoshi: Yo...shi! (Aaaand you just lost my respect)

Yoshi then snagged Fawful with his tongue, and Fawful went flying into his mouth within seconds, not to been seen again for a while.

Luigi listened to the story, and while he critised Yoshi, he consoled him at the same time.

Luigi: Yoshi... Yoshi. Yooooshi, yoshi yoshi.(You should hurt him with lots of pain and stuff you green gizard guy. Alright?)

Yoshi: Yoshi!( Fine I'll drop him. Only because your linguistic skills are physically killing me)

But as Luigi saw Yoshi ready to spit him out, he saw a plump yellow figure behind Yoshi and tried to warn him, but it was to late. Wario smacked Yoshi in the back of the head with a medium velocity, and this caught Yoshi completely by surprise, so he instantly made one big motion, and Fawful was now trapped in a green egg, which was nearly impossible to break open.

Fawful: Fink rats! Help!

Luigi studied the egg, then gave an angry look at Wario's direction. Wario didn't flinch at all.

Luigi: WHAT was a that all about!?

Wario: He- he ate my hat!

Luigi now noticed this, and saw Wario hatless. There was a round, noticeable bald spot on his head, which made Luigi laugh loudly

Luigi: Ha ha! I'm sorry, you look.. like a... dork! OK, sorry, i'm cool and a collected now... why did Yoshi do this?

Wario: Well, mr new punchin bag, he ate it right off my head while I was sleeping!

Luigi looked at Yoshi, then asked him in Yoshi why he did it.

Yoshi: Yoshi, yoshi! (I just don't like him.)

Luigi: Yoo...shi (Ok then say your a sorry)

Yoshi then turned to the now angered Wario, and said his apology:

Yoshi: YoShi. Yoshi. (I'm sorry, lardy.)

Wario turned perpendicular to Luigi

Wario: Was that a legit apology?

Luigi: Yeah... it was a legit. I guess...

Wario: Good, now stay out of my sight! He then punched Luigi in the arm , then walked (in his case, waddled), away.

Fawful: WHAT ABOUT ME!? Mustard sauce!

Luigi called to the now awoken team, and started a conference.

Luigi: Our friend Fawful here, is in a egg, any ideas?

Krystal: I'll break it open hopefully. Krystal then performed a series of staff swings while Zelda fired away Din's Fire beside her, which was to no avail.

Meta Knight: ...

Wario: Soccer time!

Fawful: No! Mustard poptart! Fawful was talking in a pleadingful voice. Wario didn't care though, for two trees were already set up, and the game of soccer began. Pretty soon, everyone forgot about poor Fawful encased in the egg.

Yoshi: Yoshi! (You peons, I could open up the egg...but I'm just choosing not to. This is too fun to watch)

Fox: OK... Falco taught me this back on our home planet, let's see if I can do it as well as him.

A surprise soon greeted Fox though, as he saw Falco whiz by in his personalized Arwing and Falco called out to him mockingly.

Falco: No you can't! For me, it's a piece of cake!

Falco then set the Arwing to auto pilot, then hopped out of the Awing and stood on the roof of the air ship. A little gadget was pulled from his pocket, and he began to kick it, toss it, and performed various stylish tricks with it. This was none other than his reflector. Falco's Arwing just zoomed about in circles while he was in the air on the Arwing.

Falco: Look Fox, no hands, look Fox, you couldn't pull this off-

Fox then juststared at the gloating Falco, and set the reflector onto his gun. Falco was confused.

Falco: Fox, what ARE you doing?

Fox: This.

He then loaded his gun, and SHOT his reflector at Falco's Arwing like a bullet from a gun. It made contact with the Arwing at a high velocity, and the Arwing plummeted onto the Squadrons camp, with Falco hitting the beach first. The camp examined both Falco and the damaged Arwing. None of them liked Falco, as he was apparently "untrustworthy"

Falco: Heh heh, hi... What was that for Fox? Did I get the best of you?

Fox: Right... looks who's at my knees right now on their chicken legs! Get flying, birdie.

Falco started to flap his wings, and was actually floating! Fox had never seen him fly unless he was in an Arwing, but Falco was doing it right now.

Falco: Ha ha! Yeaaah! Let's see you do THIS Fox!

Unfortunately for Falco, he, or the Squadrons, didn't see a zippy little green cheep cheep jump up, and bite Falco on the left wing. This made Falco plummet once again, face frst into the sand.

Falco: Lousy fish!

Falco then peered at the Squadrons, and cleared his throat.

Falco: I'm not a part of the team anymore, 2nd to leave, but I am a trustworthy person, I could tell that's why I was voted off. I am trustworth though, I laughed at Fox before well, because he's Fox.

Fox then cut in

Fox: Hey!

Snake silenced Fox

Snake: Quiet Fox! Falco, continue.

Falco picked up right where he left off.

Falco: And I may of had some devious looks in my eyes, but that's because I am a -

Fox: Parrot

Falco: Eagle

Marth: Seagull?

Falcon: Chicken!

Snake: We'll leave it at bird, sounds good, ok bird?

Falco (bird): Whatever, But I am an eagle

Snake: I've never seen a blue eagle...

Falco: Anyways Squadrons, can you see now that you had misguided assumptions?

Bowser: Your out of the game now, who cares...

Falco: I- I just want to be there in spirit, sounds good?

The Squadrons half nodded their heads in shaky acceptance, and only said yes to make him shut up.

Falco: Now... how do I leave this island, let's check the damage on the ship.

The damage on the Arwing wan't horrific, but it still needed some repairing. Snake looked at it, and set to work on it. But Snake never got time to work on it very long, as Stanley and a swarm of cheep cheeps swan at top speed to the Squadron's campsite. Their challenge was about to start.

Stanley: Hello outcasts! Let's hit the road!

Game and Watch lifted a finger in question.

Stanley: No Game and Watch, we do not ACTUALLY hit a road, it's an expression.

Game and Watch nodded his head, he got the message.

Stanley: Pick a cheep cheep and let's go- What are you doing here, pidgeon? You were out on- on the second day, pathetic!

Falco: If I could just get my Arwing fixed, i'd be on my way... and I'm not a pidgeon, i'm a bird!

Snake: So you are a bird, and not an eagle, you've confirmed it.

Falco: Dammit! I'm a eagle, you've confused me!

Game and Watch jumped on his turtle, and it stood on 2 legs, then he ran around and jabbed his pump at the air.

Falco: Geez... No Game and Watch, i'm NOT an ostrich!

Stanley: Who cares, just get on a cheep cheep, i'm already late!

Falco: Wha?

Stanley then grabbed him by the neck, and tossed him onto a cheep cheep, then they sped off. Falco was hanging on for his dear life, as he has never rode a cheep cheep before.

Both teams soon arrived at a grassy area, complete with white lines on the field and other markings. The teams already knew what the challenge was, but Stanley announced it anyways. Then they saw Falco with the Squadrons again and were utterly confused.

Krystal: Falco? What are you doing back here?

Wario: Hey, are you giving the other team extra players Stanley? You're a big cheater! ...I like it!

As the Vacuums babbled on, Stanley interjected.

Stanley: Settle down! He's a guest today...uhh, it's part of the challenge, yeah! Bring one random contestant who was voted out back day! (That ought to cover it)

Zelda: As long as it wasn't Ganon.

Stanley: Anyways, today is Soccer!

Luigi: Strikers soccer?

Stanley: Sure... Since you all know how soccer works, I won't go into much detail, except use whatever you have at your disposal, and there may be other things that appear also.

Then, Falcon was all the sudden ANGRY. He was outraged at how HE didn't get to vote Goroh out.

Stanley: Before we continue, Squadrons, sit someone out, we need even team numbers.

They decided quickly that Pikachu will sit out, much to ZSS' dismay.

Stanley: OK guys, go to your side of the field! First to 10 wins! Tackling's also allowed!

This made Bowser and Falcon smile.

As Stanley reached into his bag though, he noticed that he was missing the soccer ball.

Stanley: Urg...

He then thought quickly and saw Fawful trapped in the egg.

Stanley: You! You're the ball!

Fawful: Ketchup toads?

He then let out a tiny squeal as Stanley set him in the middle of the soccer field.

Stanley: OK, two more people have to sit out too now from the Squadron's side!

Game and Watch started to raise his turtle Blipp in the air, but ZSS was quicker, as she rushed to the bench, and started cuddling Pikachu. Snake was disgusted. Marth quickely joined her. Now there were teams of 6 playing.

Stanley: 3...2...1.. GO!

The teams rushed fowards, with Bowser tripping as he stayed in net, and Falco kicked his reflector out, and the egg nailed Luigi in the gut, making him double over in pain. Falco then re-obtained the egg, and passed it to Fox. Fox rushed forwards and Krystal come right at him. Fox was stunned by her beauty for a moment, but that moment cost him the egg as she swiped it from him. She then performed a powerful jump with her staff, and landed right in front of Bowser, who made a swipe at her, but she already scored by that time, making the score 1-0.

Stanley: OK, it's the Squadron's egg now.

Snake started with the egg, and rubbed his chin for a second. then, as Zelda came towards him, he sent her flying with a knee to the face, followed by an uppercut to the other side of the field, both teams looked at him in horror.

Snake: It's agressive soccer/football, what do you expect?

Wario: Football!?

Everyone just stayed silent, then Luigi came from the corner and performed a green missile on Snake, with slammed him to the ground as Luigi scooped up the ball and ran. He then performed another green missile again to try to escape the Squadrons that were on his tail, but he accidently performed a misfire. Luigi shot up into flames, and he flew into the net and scored a point, while at the same time he took Bowser right out of the net and the net lit on fire. Bowser was badly in pain, so he couldn't stay at net anymore. Stanley then called up on his cell phone one of the kritters to replace Bowser.

Stanley: Yello? Yeah, we've got a turtle down on the field that's unable to play-

Bowser: Ak! Where did you learn that Luigi? Oh wait, now I remember...

*flashback*

Bowser: Muhahaha! You'll never rescue Peach!

Luigi: Says a you!

Bowser: Here is my missile set for yours, and her misery!

Bowser then unveiled the missile, which had tons of goombas and koopa troopas working on it.

Bowser scoffed at Luigi again. He then deployed the missile straight at him, but realized something was terribly wrong

Bowser: Goombaaaaas! Did you use the right materials!? The missile was rather pink.

Gooby Goomba: Eh, well, I brought them from some strange little pink ball with red shoes...

Bowser: Fool! He sold you the materials that whatever the materials are shaped into, is what power the person who is hit receives, nooooo! That was the last amount of supplies that will ever be availible in that from of copying!

Bowser then made a dive attempting to touch the missile, but he missed it, and Luigi touched it first. He then had powers of a missile. With a strong karate chop to the head for Bowser, he plummeted into the lava below, and Luigi went for the princess... or so he thought it was... it was a toad cross dresser in Peach's dress!

Toad: Heh, your princess is in a another castle... Oh, i'm embarrassed!

Luigi: Don't be, I have experience in Peach's clothing...

*flash back ended*

Stanley: What do you MEAN you can't get Kritter!? Your getting someone else? Who?

Stanley, and everyone else looked to the side of the arena, and saw a crocodile figure who was none other than King K Rool, the new goalie for the Sqadrons.

K Rool: You've got the real deal now!

After the net was replaced, the game continued with a few more goals shot, making the score 3-1 for the Vacuums. Meta Knight was close to the ball, but Capt. Falcon was closer, and he used his knee to launch the ball right in Meta Knight's face, his mask being broken once again, so Meta Knight went to a corner, and tried to repair it. Wario as also busy picking his nose as Capt. Falcon zoomed by him, and launched a goal into the net.

Zelda: PAY attention

Wario: This is my world Sista!

Krystal: Any BETTER goalies?

When she said that, by a strange concidence, the king of the jungle came, not King Kong, but Donkey Kong, ready to challenge King K Rool in goal. He pushed Wario instantly out of the net, and everyone was much happier now. Wario was interested in the tackling part as he proceeded to pulverize everyone in site: even the goalie, which was not smart. King K Rool grabbed the struggling Wario, and tossed him all the way into the Vacuum's net, and Wario was holding on to the egg at the time, so the Squadrons scored a a point. When Meta Knight finally fixed his mask, he went back out on the field, and there was five versus 6, due to Bowser being injured, so they had one more player. Falco already had the egg and was dribbling it and performing dekes to anyone that opposed him as he punted the egg into the Vacuum's net.

Stanley: The score is even now...by the way, how's DK Junior doing DK?

Dk: Diddy Kong?

Stanley: No, DK JUNIOR.

DK just scratched his head.

DK: Who's DK Junior?

The game continued, and Luigi recieved the egg. Game and Watch went towards him on the speedy Blipp, ready to take him down. But something grabbed Blipp from underneath him; it was Major Burrows sulking at the bottom of the field, ready to mess up the game. But this didn't last long, as Blipp came out of the ground again, and Major Burrows was crying. Snake was impressed.

Snake: Is Blipp... a threat?

Luigi tired to perform another green missle to take out King K Rool, but he didn't misfire and landed right at Rool's feet. He just punted him away, took the egg, and passed it to Fox. Fox did tricky manuevers to out deke the offensive Wario, and when he got to DK, he used an illusion attack to score another point.

Falco: Nice work Fox!

Fox: Thanks bird!

Falco: ...

Meta Knight now had the egg, and glided across the field, but Falcon checked him, and performed a Falcon punch on the egg, but as the egg flew towards the net, DK charged a punch, and shot it back into the other net, scoring for the Vacuums.

Stanley: Ugg... this will take forever...

PT: I find it entertaining.

Stanley: W-when did you get here!?

PT: I've been here the entire time...

Stanley: Oh. I guess your the silent type.

PT handed him a Gameboy and Stanley was puzzled

PT: I this this should give you the anwser.

Stanley: You could of just said yes or no... he then turned on the game, and it was Pokemon Yellow.

Stanley: This shall kill time, how long does it take for a soccer game to go on anyways?

With a snap of his fingers, he called for the items to be activated.

Stanley: This is MUCH better now.

He said this as when Wario had the ball, he was clocked by an ice shell, and Bowser quickly scored a point.

Time soon passes, and the score now was 8-4 for the Squadrons, they pulled ahead in the last hour, and items also helped. Snake also made good tactical plans, and they also strengthened the team. The next play, Yoshi had the egg, and headbutted it down the field, but as he was approaching the net, K Rool came near him, and body slammed him before he couls shoot. Then Snake, Fox, and Falco made a run down the middle, with Snake and Fox tackling the opposing players as Zelda, Falco and Bowser kept passing the ball to each other in a triangle format, and despite DK's efforts to shun them away, the power of three with all the defenders occupied was to much for DK. The Squadrons were one point from winning.

Stanley meanwhile was occupied in the Pokemon game.

Stanley: What should I name the Pokemon Trainer, PT, what's your name?

PT: ... PT gave no response.

Stanley: OK then, i'll name you DorkyPorkey nerd boy!

Stanley was then dismayed as the game said the name was too long.

Stanley: Dammit! Too many letters! I'll just name him PointDexter instead. The game just barley fit the letters. PT frowned at the name.

PT: What's Luigi doing out on the field?

Stanley: What PointDexter? Oh... he's dancing apparently-

Stanley's words were stopped in his tracks as all the colors in the soccer area soon inverted, and everyone was tripping, sleeping, taunting, and other various effects happened as Luigi stopped dancing.

Capt. Falcon: Show Ya moves, Show ya moves!

Falco: Hands off my prey!

Luigi then set up his shot, and jumped ridiculously high in the air as electrical green currents of electricity followed him upwards and Luigi released a mighly electrical shot as King K Rool could do nothing about the incoming balls, since he was frozen. The eggs separated into 5 different eggs as they all shot into the net and scored as Luigi made the score 9-9, even now. The Negative Zone now ended and everyone was back to normal, and they all watched in horror as the 4 other egg copies made opened up, and 4 clone Fawfuls ran about the arena. The original one wasn't opened up though.

Fawfuls: Jump Salads!

Both teams: Oh god...

Stanley: The score is even, for the 3rd time now! Next to score wins! To make this even more interesting, the goalies will play on, with only one defender at their side, and whatever team scores wins! The goalies also can't be goalies anymore, they have to actually play.

Capt Falcon shot up his hands to be a defender, but Stanley said no.

Stanley: The defenders are the captains, ok?

Falcon: Sure...

Stanley: 3...2...1 GO!

The egg was placed in the middle as Snake got to it first, he made a pass to Rool, who kicked Luigi in the gut as he passed by. DK stopped him though, as he slammed the ground which threw K Rool off balance. Snake took the egg again, and rushed down the field. As Luigi came towards him, he let off a heat seeking missle which chased Luigi all about the place. DK and King K Rool already left the areana fighting eachother, and with the super heat seeking missile stalking Luigi, Snake booted the egg into the net. The Squadrons won.

Stanley: Finally!

Stanley then looked at the Gameboy again.

Stanley: Aw man! Why did I have to start with a Pikachu!? That's lame!

Pikachu heard this, and charged at Stanley while releasing a thunder attack, which zapped Stanley silly.

Stanley: Guih? Ak, forget this! A black little chip was then placed in the Gameboy, and within a minute, Stanley had a team consisting of 6 level 99 Mewtwos. Stanley smiled.

PT: You've disgraced the Pokemon name...

Stanley: And YOU carry more than 6 Pokemon! You may only LOOK like you only use three, but stashed in the backpack you have on you, there is at least 20-30 more Pokemon!

PT: ...

Stanley: Anyways, Vacuums lose again, someone is outta here!

Luigi: *huff* Let's a go team!

The Vacuums then trudged fowards back to their camp. The Squadrons did the same, but as Falco tried to follow, Stanley stoppped him.

Stanley: I don't think so! We fixed your Arwing!

Falco looked at it sadly when he saw a giant Stanley Bumper sticker painted on the right side of it.

Stanley: It looks good now! You're going back home in it!

Falco: B-but...

Stanley: You actually thought you were staying? Ha! Now, go, please.

Falco drooped his shoulder as he plopped himself in his Arwing, and flew away back home.

Luigi: D-difficult today.

Luigi was talking to himself, and Krystal sat beside him

Krystal: You know who needs to go?

Luigi: Wario? He's a jerk to a everyone!

Krystal: I was thinking Fawful. He can't do anything much in the egg anymore.

Luigi considered this, then spoke again.

Luigi: I think that is good too...

Krystal: Yoshi nodded his head to me when I asked him to vote for Fawful also.

Luigi: I think he a just wanted to go to the bathroom...

Krystal: Nonsense. Even Wario has agreed to vote for Fawful. It's all set. Me, you, Wario, Yoshi, maybe Meta Knight I never know with him... and Zelda. Fawful's leaving tonight.

Luigi: OK then. Also I'm sick of his random language. Gets on my nerves!

Wario all the sudden came into the scene and asked for food

Luigi: You ATE it all, doorknob.

Wario: I- I need food, scum!

At that very instant, Wario's stomach growled, and Wario was right neat the fireplace, and it started to quickly smell

Luigi: Oh a good no... DIVE!

Everyone near the area made a lunge out of Wario's radius, and Wario let off the most biggest fart he made yet. Next to the fire, it lit the entire campsite on fire, all their valuables, and it smelled real bad after also. The entire camp, was in ruins.

Wario: I got it now baby! You find it attractive Zelda, my fragrance?

Zelda: Akk!

Luigi: I think I'm still going to vote for Fawful...

Luigi ran up to Yoshi and explained to him

Luigi: Yoshi! (Fawful is outta here!)

Yoshi: Yoshi! (I think I'll vote away from the group to screw with you guys, Wario it is!)

Will Luigi's plan work?

THE REJECTANCE ROOM. A cold, clammy place. Everyone was miserable today due to their camp's condition. Except for Wario, he was proud.

Stanley: I LOVE these smiles!

Everyone shot a glare at him, which made him quiet.

Stanley: Fawful! How do you plan to keep on competiting in that egg?

Fawful: Fawful will find a way to exterminate the competition!

Everyone just rolled their eyes.

Stanley: Meta Knight!

Meta Knight: Don't talk to me.

Stanley: Alright then that's a wrap! Fawful, you first. You'll be gone after tonight anyways.

Fawful: Hey! Anyways, I've told someone to vote for me! Green dude Luigi will do it!

Stanley: Then Luigi, just vote for your person, and Fawful's person while you're up there. GO!

Luigi moved up to the skull pot, and write his vote while talking to the air in front of him, since he thought there were cameras

Luigi: Well, what use is he here? He's in an egg! Fawful!

Stanley called out to him.

Stanley: Hey brainiac! There is no cameras! Everyone just heard you!

Luigi: Oh, heh heh. Luigi then blushed, finalized the votes, then sat down, aloowing Zelda to go next.

After all the votes were casted (with a hate speech for Luigi made by Wario) Stanley read out the votes.

Stanley: This outta be fun! I think it's either Wario or Fawfu-

Fawful nudged Stanley on the leg as PT delivered the amulet to him.

PT: Fawful told me to give this to you.

Stanley: Well then, I totally forgot about this thing!

Everyone's faces dropped.

Krystal: Where did he get that?!

Luigi: Must of been that challenge with the gorons when they went in the booth...damn.

Stanley: Let's see what happens now! Anything towards Fawful will not count.

Stanley: The votes are as followed:

1st vote: Fawful

2nd vote: Fawful

3rd vote: Fawful

4th vote: Fawful

5th vote: Fawful

Stanley: Seriously? I don't even see that one mandatory vote from Fawful himself saying another name!

Luigi then sheepishly admitted something.

Luigi: Well I may of accidentally written two votes for Fawful. Accidentally though, of course!

Stanley glared at him

Stanley: That's a yellow card Luigi. This violation is not as severe as Mewtwo's so I'll let it slide. Once more though...you're out!

Luigi gulped nervously.

Stanley: Well, I guess no one can go home today and every single vote in this pot is for Fawful! Wait, wait a sec. There's one vote crumpled in a ball in the corner.

Stanley picked up the vote and read it aloud.

Stanley: Wario! This vote's for you!

Wario shouted in anger

Wario: What!? This game is rigged, I swear! ...I like it!

Wario instead of using the cannon, just ate a ton of garlic and farted out of the area, leaving everyone to gasp for air. This also made Yoshi gag and spit up a bit of berry juice, which broke open Fawful's egg.

Luigi: Well, that's anticlimatic. Yoshi! Did you know this at all?

Yoshi: Yoshi? (Of course not! Why would I know this at all? Dammit)

Stanley: What a surprise! Well, back to camp now!

The Vacuums left the area, and Yoshi rolled his eyes in disatisfaction.

Yoshi: Yoshi. Yoshi. (That one vote I made for Wario. That one vote! ...get trolled.)

Yoshi truly was, to put it bluntly: A prick.

Luigi: Fawful (N/A)

Fawful: Fawful (N/A)

Krystal: Fawful (N/A)

Wario: Fawful (N/A)

Zelda: Fawful (N/A)

Meta Knight: Fawful (N/A)

Yoshi: Wario

Luigi: This a sucks! As if he didn't bother me enough in Superstar Saga!

Fawful: Jackal juice! Fawful's going to have a talk with the sea of sailor snails when we get back to camp!

Yoshi: Y-Yoshi (Seriously. What a fail on my behalf. Come on!)

Wario, final words: What a rotten day! I was too much of a threat I bet! Or my looks were just too dashing for anyone to focus! Screw this, I'm going to go play sports with Waluigi. Wherever he is.


	12. Chapter 11: We the Outcasts

Chapter 11: We the Outcasts

Fawful: Horse sneezery! I was betrayed worse than a bagel without it's topping! I will have a word with these milk cows!

Luigi: Yahoo! We got rid of Wario!

Luigi then muttered under his breath

Luigi: (And almost Fawful...)

Almost everyone was in a good mood next morning, since Wario was not with them anymore. This brought wide smiles to their faces. But they also knew that they were low on numbers, with only six players on the Vacuums remaining, as opposed to the Squadrons eight players.

Luigi: We've got to start succeeding now. Just me, Zelda, Fawful, Meta Knight, Yoshi and Krystal, comprendre?

They all nodded their heads in agreement, as they started up a fire, and since it took a very little time to complete the daily routines, they were bored within an hour. Fawful however, was annoyed at Luigi for his confession that the tribe was trying to eliminate him last night.

Fawful: Pudding drops. What kind of team do I have here?!

Luigi needed to mend the situation, as if Fawful decided to side with the other team if a merge arrived, the consequences would be dire. The only way he could do this was by using more trickery.

Luigi: Fawful, a buddy. It wasn't my idea to vote you out...

Fawful: Then whose was it, green bean?

Luigi thought for a brief second.

Luigi: All Wario! He manipulated us, and say uh, uh "That Fawful in the egg is a major liability! Eliminate him! Yeah.

Fawful: But I clearly heard you last night you pizza munching italian!

Luigi began to sweat. Meta Knight cut in.

Meta Knight: Wario was clearly a master of mindgames. Somehow, he tricked Luigi into saying those word. I am correct.

Everyone else thought this was a lame excuse, but agreed anyways. As long as Fawful bought it!

Yoshi: Yoshi yoshi yoshi. (He's so lying Fawful, don't buy it for a second.)

Fawful: ...I believe you all then. Don't be such pawns next time then, you cat patties!

Luigi: Agreed! Well anyways...there's so little to a do here...

Meta Knight: Agreed.

Luigi: ...Anyways up for Tiddly Winks?

A little target pot was set up as Luigi pulled it out from under his bag (It was one of the only things not burned in the fart fire). He also had a bunch of little plastic mushroom symbols.

Luigi: Lets a play Tiddly Winks !

Fawful: Keyboard meatballs! I'll play and win better than a dog in a log rolling contest!

Meta Knight: Humph.

The board was then set up against a tree, and was set up to be a game of darts.

Luigi: But i'm the king of a Tiddly Winks...

Meta Knight: Others?

Fawful: I will play...and win faster than a camel across the desert of desserts!

Krystal: I'm good.

Zelda: Me too, i'm good.

Yoshi: Yoshi! (I don't want to embarass anyone with my skills.)

Luigi: We need a darts...

Meta Knight: Solved.

With assistance from Yoshi and Fawful, they managed to rip down a tree, and Meta Knight slashed his sword at it. In less than 10 minutes, there were TONS of darts.

Fawful: Honey grill! I call first turn!

As soon as the order was solved, Fawful threw the first dart. It landed bullseyes in the middle.

Fawful: I have fury! My dart skills are as amazing as a water cheeto.

Luigi was very weirded out when he heard the way Fawful has talked ever since he got here.

Luigi: Fawful, do you LISTEN to yourself talk?

Fawful: ... I drift in and out... popcorn potatoes!

Luigi was second in line, so he tossed his dart, and Luigi span around in circles on the spot. He then tossed it, and hit Yoshi in the nose... who was no where near the dart board.

Yoshi: Yoshi... (That's it, I'm breaking your bones!)

Yoshi made a rabid charge towards Luigi, who held out his gloves in protest.

Luigi: Yaaah! Down boy! Yoshi Yoshi!

Yoshi then snorted and retreated back.

Yoshi: Yoshi. (Simpleton)

Luigi: Sorry a Yoshi!

Meta Knight was third. He tossed it simply, and it hit close to the middle.

Fawful took his second shot at the dart board with his eyes closed, and standing on his head. He hit the middle...again.

Fawful: Nugget Muffins! My skills cause thrills so superior I have chills...and fury!

So the dart game went on, and the scores turned out this way:

Fawful: 20

Meta Knight: 13

Luigi: ...0

It was Luigi's final turn, and the final turn of the game. He would up his arm, and flung it at full speed. Just at that moment though, both teams saw Peach's pink cruiser fly above them, and it dropped something on each island. Luigi was hit in the head by the falling object.

Krystal: It is a-

Fawful: Keyboard meatballs! I can read like a duck's ironing board! I is reading nows! OK, the message on the falling rock-

Meta Knight: It's a ROB.

The falling objects were indeed ROBs. They folded out from the metal box form they were in, and projected a message in the sky, here's what the messages said.

Squadrons: Proud of making it this far? Well, prepare to meet the other team! You will now both merge teams and be on great team! But now, it everyone for themselves... Also, no elimination today, just relax on the beach and get to know the others,

Stanley the Bugman (I'm going insane here)

Vacuums, Just go over to the Squadrons' side, As you look to the side of your beach, you will see a couple of Lapras waiting for you. Enjoy being one team now!

-Stanley the Bugman

Luigi: O-ok then, let's a go...

Yoshi: Yooooshi (People even more incapable than my team? This should be a hoot)

Fawful: Will they be able to concoct a pizza similar to the skills that are mine?

As they approached the waiting Lapras' (there was only 2 of them since they were pretty big), they waved by to their camp, and one half of the team got on one Lapras, and the other half got on the other Lapras.

The Squadrons were all just standing on the beach as they watched the other team come in. They shyly walked on to the beach, and hoped for the Squadrons approval.

Luigi: Hi!

Marth: Hey!

Bowser: It's Luigi, living on MY island, oh geez...

The Vacuums soon then started talking with the Squadrons.

Fox: Nice to see ya again Krystal, we can work together now, AS A TEAM! ALLIANCE TIME!

Krystal facepalmed. Fox didn't understand the concept of secret alliances.

Krystal: Sure Fox, sounds good...

Meanwhile, Snake was chatting (more drooling over) to Yoshi

Snake: MMM...

Yoshi: Yoshi? (What's wrong with you, you gross looking hobo?)

Snake: Wha what? What did you say?

Yoshi: Yoshiii! ( That's right sap, you just sit there and take it. Don't you dare think about eating me either.)

Meanwhile, Luigi was talking with the stunning ZSS. He stumbled to find something to say.

Luigi: So... have you ever heard about my a adventure in the Waffle kingdom?

ZSS: I've read a few of your Super Luigi books.

Luigi: Oh wow! Someone actually read my books?! I mean, yeah, everyone has a read my books. They are best sellers! Anyways, let me tell you, my adventures in the Waffle Kingdom. It all started when...

A long tongue then came out of the distance, and ate Luigi up, it was none other than Yoshi's tongue. Yoshi then spat Luigi up in the middle of him and Snake.

Yoshi: Yoshi! (Can you do me a favor and serve as a nice snack to this buffoon instead?)

Luigi: Yoshhhhi! (Yoshi,I can be now with goomba babe!)

Yoshi: Yoshi. (I caught the word babe out of that. You, with skills? Please. Birdo is more of a lady than anything you've been with.)

Luigi: Yoshi! (Thanks for that cranky gift you gave me?) (Wow, I should really fess up that I cannot speak a decent word of Yoshi soon)

Yoshi: Yoshi yoshi yoshi...(Hey brainiac! If you can't speak my language properly, just speak bloody english to me! I'm not inept at understanding thing unlike yourself)

Snake: OK then... Has Mario ever broken your back from his weight Yoshi?

Yoshi: Yoshi. (What do you think? Do you know how many back surgeries I've had?)

Luigi: Err... He simply said yes! (This will require a lot of guessing)

Yoshi: Yoshi. (That's right, squirm chump.)

Snake: Is eating your enemies an efficient tactic in battle?

Yoshi: Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi!

Luigi: I'll just talk as Yoshi now.

"Yup, eating enemies is so efficient! It stops them in their tracks! I even can toss them in egg form after they are swallowed!"

Yoshi: Yoshi! (Damn rights!)

Falcon was walking by, and he overheard this.

Falcon: Woah! Luigi, can you teach ME how to eat my enemies?

Luigi: YOSHI eats his enemies, I don't.

Falcon: ... I don't need you, I'll eat my enemies all on my OWN.

Falcon then stormed away into the forest for some reason...

Luigi: Can I go now? You guys know each other well enough, right?

Snake: Yeah, yeah.

Snake then muttered to himself.

Snake: Yoshi stew... MMM.

Luigi: OK guys, we need-

Bowser: OK, WHO said your team leader?!

Luigi: But it's a me... Luigi...

Snake: It's everyone for themselves, we don't need a team leader!

Fawful: Gold tomatoes, it's right as a light in the night!

Snake: What did you just say!?

Fawful: Gold tomatoes?

Snake: I'm not an IT!

Fawful: OK then, turkey onions! You look like an it as it is a zit!

Luigi: AS I was saying, we need a team name.

Bowser: Hell bent minions!

Fox: The LANDMASTTASSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Everyone stared at Fox.

Marth: You...wanna calm down there friend? Shouting will not get your ideas across.

Meta Knight finally came up with a half legible idea.

Meta Knight: The All Stars.

Snake: That sounds good, any disagreements?

Bowser: Hell bent minions?

ZSS: Just no.

Snake: Alright then. What also landed on our island is a Smash Ball.

Snake glanced at the Smash Ball that was circulating the island.

Snake: We are supposed to write our team name on it and all the members of the team on it also.

Bowser knocked Marth over, took his sword, (That was since sharpened since Falcon bent it before) and prepared to cut himself, so that he could write his name in blood.

Snake: No doofus, we got pens with the Smash Ball!

Marth was furious at Bowser.

Marth: Hey, you almost ruined my haiiiiiir! And my secret tiara...

Bowser: Suck it up, princesss

Marth: Shut up, spiny turtle!

Bowser: Is that the best you got?

Fox: Get a room!

Marth: ...

Bowser: Is it equip with torture devices?

Fox: Yeah. Sure. When i'm the mascot of Nintendo, i'll make you guys a room.

Pikachu: Pika!

Snake: When YOU win?

ZSS: That's my position!

Fawful: Hey Bowser, you're uglier than Midbus in the shower! You know what else? My aspargus is meditating!

Fawful then was tackled by Bowser, and soon, the whole camp was fighting eachother. Bowser was gnawing on Fawful, while Pikachu was zapping Yoshi silly. Fox and Meta Knight were locked in combat, and ZSS was in a cat fight with Zelda. Luigi was also being double teamed by Snake and Game and Watch. Falcon was attacking a tree that he thought was Snake, since the dust being created was blinding his eyes. Marth and Krystal casually watched from the side. Soon, Luigi managed to break hold of the double team of Game and Watch and Snake, and ran and flame uppercutted Fox. Fox went flying into the air and into the clouds.

Luigi: This is madness!

Bowser: And it certainly ain't Sparta!

Luigi: The first day we meet each other, we get into a giant rumble, pathetic. Let's just try to get along, there's 14 of us left now, and only one island to keep us on. Truce?

Everyone agreed. The Smash Ball then came orbitng down, and the pens were passed to each contestant. Everyone wrote their name on the Smash Ball and the Team Name, then the Smash Ball floated up in the air again, only for Fox, who was lit on fire,fell right on it as he plummeted right to the ground, dizzy and confused. Fox accidentally broke open the Smash Ball.

Fox: Hey, look over there, it a-

All Stars: DON'T SAY IT!

Fox: You know, Falco's always preferred the air, but I like the Landmaster! Durp!

When Fox said Landmaster, a Landmaster fell right next to them, which splashed them all in a giant tidal wave.

Snake: Jeez! Now we have to go into the forest, and MAYBE we'll see a Smash Ball in there!

ZSS: Why would you ever see a Smash Ball in the forest?

Snake: There probably is a Smash Ball floating about in the forest, I just know it!

ZSS: Fine. IF there is a Smash Ball in the forest, I will gain 50 pounds after this contest, OK?

Snake: You don't have to...

ZSS: Why not? I'm going to be right anyways. Smash Balls are rare to find, unless you're in the Smash Bros universe.

Snake: Fine. Now i'm hoping that we don't find a Smash Ball!

ZSS: Don't worry, it's not gonna happen! Let's just go in the forest now, come on team! We will search for 3-5 hours, and if we don't see one, we are out, ok?

Luigi: OK then, let's a go...

The All Stars then trudged on forth, out to find a sacred Smash Ball, which would be hard to find. The forest was very large, with creatures in it like Aipoms, some fairies, and even some ducks from Duck Hunt. Snake shot a couple down and slugged them over his shoulder.

Snake: You will all thank me when we are eating tonight.

Meta Knight: Quite.

One hour later, they were now officially lost in the forest, so they had to compromise and form a plan.

Krystal: OK, let's split up. Group A will be Snake, Fawful, Game and Watch, Meta Knight, Fox, Zelda, and me. Team B will be Luigi, Bowser, Marth, Yoshi, ZSS, and Pikachu. Team A will take the left half, while team B takes the right half of the forest. Any questions?

Bowser: Why are the team names so lame?

Game and Watch and Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Zelda: That's right, where's Falcon?

Everyone just shrugged, and went off in their teams to find the Smash Ball.

Falcon was searching on his own for the Smash ball where he once again fell down Waluigi's secret hole.

Waluigi: Falcon! My only ally in this game! Where's Wario?

Falcon cocked an eyebrow.

Falcon: Who are you bro? Since when were you playing this game?

Waluigi: Falcon! We met a few days ago! Remember, you fell in the hole with Bowser. We made an alliance...

Falcon stood still with a peculiar look.

Falcon: Look man, I don't know who you are. But I'm just looking for the Smas-

The Smash Ball silently whizzed by Falcon and Waluigi's head.

Falcon: Oh boy!

Falcon dashed off at full speed, trampling Waluigi in the process.

Waluigi: You jerk, I'll vote you out tonight!

Waluigi already began to write his name on a piece of paper and threw it in a jar. In his mind, he was a competitor in this game.

Marth: Luigi, have you seen the Smash Ball yet?

Luigi: If I did, I would of a TOLD you! No, I haven't seen one.

Marth stopped for a moment.

Marth: Well I don't need that kind of attitude! Hhmph!

Marth ran off back to camp.

Luigi: *Sigh*

Luigi was riding on Yoshi's back, and Yoshi stopped for a moment. He thought he saw something glow so he went near it. But it wasn't a glow, it was a redead, which screeched in Yoshi's face, making him run scared. Luigi, who was on Yoshi's back, was hanging on for dear life.

Luigi: Yoshi! What the matter?

Yoshi: Yoshi Yoshi! (Kill him first!)

Luigi then finally lost grip, and slipped off Yoshi's back, while Yoshi ran back to camp. Luigi was now even more lost in the forest. Luigi was frightened.

Luigi: Mama mia!

Soon, both groups met up again, and were missing a few members.

Marth: So, we are missing Yoshi and Luigi. Yoshi ran off since he was scared by something, and Luigi was on his back, hanging for dear life. Any missing on your team, Snake?

Snake: Well, Fawful ran off chasing a chicken... and I think Fox and Krystal ran off back to camp to drive the Landmaster... and Capt Falcon is also gone somewhere.

Marth: Ok then, on we trudge forth then.

And so on they did trudge forth. some tripping, yelling, and an injury or two occurred during the journey, but soon, they were on some mountainous plain, and they saw two cages. One had Princess Peach trapped inside.

Zelda: Very odd.

Zelda then went to approach the other empty cage, but something came thundering down from the sky. It scooped up Zelda without any struggle, and tossed her in the other empty cage. The monster roared, and two epic voices arised from the shadows.

?#1: Fowl beast!

?#2: It's a Petey Pirahna, he a has a my wife!

The camp was not suprised about ?#1, which was Falcon, but the second voice: Was Mario.

Mario: We were going to check up upon the contestants as a special cameo, and the mutated Pirahna just takes a her and a leaves!

Petey roared again, and another two figures came from the shadows. Luigi also navigated his way out of the forest.

Luigi: Brother!

Waluigi: Villain!

Mario: We must take down this beast, and get the ladies a back!

Luigi: Are you ready Mario, I have a courage with you!

Mario and Luigi: Let's a go!

Waluigi: Waluigi!

Luigi and Mario glanced at Waluigi for a moment before ignoring his presence.

Luigi called on Yoshi also, so that he could battle much better.

Luigi: Yoshiiiiiii! (Boshi!)

Yoshi then came thundering down the pathway, and took down a couple of trees. He also saw Mario, which made him jump up and down.

Yoshi: Yooshi! (Luigi, that's the name of my um...not my alter ego...rival you toad. As for you Mario...you're slightly easier to stomach than Luigi's presence. but your stomach is sure more noticeable. Don't ride me.)

Mario: I knew ya missed me!

When Mario said that, the team of 11 charged at Petey. Petey slammed his head back rapidly which threw a couple of people off their feet. Mario and Luigi performed a high jump, which came above Petey's head. Then they both performed tornado attacks on him, and Petey was shot back a little. Waluigi got a few attacks in with his tennis racket, but Petey soon slapped him away with his leaf arm. Petey soon began to take flight, and shot goop out of his mouth, which made them all slip and fall. But Snake had an idea. He charged up his rocket, and shot it upwards, which just barley connected with Petey. Petey scoffed at his futile efforts.

Snake: Gah, Game and Watch, over here!

Game and Watch ran towards him, and Snake said his plan to him.

Snake: This may hurt, but trust me, just perform a trampoline jump!

Game and Watch did what he was told, and then Snake hit him with an upwards rocket. This elevated Game and Watch high enough so that he landed lightly on Petey's head, which Petey didn't expect. Before Petey can react, Game and Watch slammed the Key into his head. This brought Petey down enough for Luigi to perform his crouching super jump, which connected and brought Petey down even more. Mario and Meta Knight were busy freeing the princesses, but Bowser pushed Mario out of the way to save Peach.

Bowser: You too slow, let the man do this!

Mario was about to go and toss Bowser away from the cage, but Petey launched a cannon ball out of his mouth. It smashed Mario in the face and sent him spiraling away out of sight.

Luigi: Mario!

Luigi ran out of sight also to find his brother.

Bowser: Let's see here... What's with this lock!? That's it, i'm breaking it down!

With one strong smash foward, he broke the cage in two, and scared Peach silly.

Bowser: Yeah! My strong physic broke down the cage, let's see Mario do THAT!

Peach: Bowser... i'm married now.

Bowser: Eh, can't blame a koopa for tryin!

Bowser looked at the second cage, and Meta Knight wasn't working on it anymore, and was busy fighting Petey. Bowser frowned and went to Zelda's cage, and busted it open. Bowser winked at Zelda and awaited a reply.

Zelda: Err, i'm gonna marry Link when I get the chance.

Bowser drooped his shoulders and sighed.

Bowser: Sure, the ladies pick plumbers and skirt wearing freaks over me!

Petey by now, was weaker. He was starting to struggle keeping away the attackers, and now Zelda was using Din's Fire in the background. Petey made a ferocious attack, and ate up Waluigi. Waluigi screamed as he went down Petey's gullet. This didn't last for long though as

Waluigi kept stomping on his stomach, so Petey spat him out instantly. Petey then saw Mario and Luigi come from the distance. He fired another cannonball at Luigi, but Mario dived in front of him, and used the cape to slam it right back at Petey's head. This ultimately made Petey go down and thus was defeated.

Mario: All in a good days work. Well, good luck on the path to become the mascot of Nintendo! That was the first battle I a had in a while. Wow, Luigi, I still can't believe you still here!

Luigi: ...

Mario: To ZSS, let's hope that pill I gave you holds together, cause you know what happens if it doesn't dissolve first!

ZSS: I know...

Mario: Also, how's a Stanley doing?

Meta Knight: Insanity.

Mario: How about that? Maybe it's because the one thing he can't stand is randomness.

Fawful: Yam maggots! I found this chicken! He is smarter than Luigi!

Fawful came running out of the forest because he finally caught the chicken he was chasing.

Fawful: It's my hose of mustard nows! I ride it like a Yoshi, faster than the winds of monkeys in the wind!

Mario and Luigi: ...

Mario then spoke again.

Mario: While me and Peach leave on the pink cruiser, how are you guys gonna a get out of the forest?

When he said that, Fox and Krystal came by in their Landmaster, ready to get the rest of the All Stars.

Mario: Woah, woah, woah. No useful vehicles in this competition!

Mario clicked his fingers, and the pink cruiser came by and seized the vehicles as Mario and Peach hopped on the plane and went off into the distance.

Fox: Landmaster? Aww...

ZSS: By the way, see guys, nooooo Smash Ball.

Snake: Yes!

Pikachu: Pika...

Waluigi then jumped up in the air and clicked his feet.

Waluigi: I found this glowy thing in Petey's mouth.

The Smash Ball then circulated in the air again. A Smash Ball was found.

ZSS: Oh boy...

Snake: Oh no...

Waluigi: Yes! I have a big secret to reveal also! My fellow tribemates, Captain Falcon is in an alliance...with me! Take that Falcon!

Everyone's eyelids just dropped.

Snake: So...you're not even a contestant in this game. Who the hell are you anyways?

Waluigi: Wa?

Waluigi sped off into his hole at top speed.

Snake: Now to find our way out off this forest.

For some reason, the animals on the island, Blipp and Fawful's chicken, knew where they were going, and soon, they were back at camp. It was pitch dark now and the stars glistened the sky. Fox was tied against a tree to refrain him from any temptations to break the Smash Ball.

Fox: Can I break open the Smash Ball? I miss my Landmaster.

Snake: Hahaha, no.

Fox: Aw...

A nice fire was then made by Bowser, and the All Stars finally wrote their names on the Smash Ball, and it now floated about the camp peacefully.

Zelda: Well, the first day as a team, we defeated an enemy, and got into a fight also. May there be merry times ahead of us.

ZSS: Amen to that!

ZSS then muttered under her breath

ZSS: (Damn, now I have to gain weight after the stupid competition...)

Fawful: Cattle toes! The name for my chicken?

Snake was about to suggest a name when Fawful aready did himself.

Fawful: Teh name of this chicken shall be... Mustard Mc Asparagus Cap! More noble than a piglet who has just ate it's first stack of corn!

The All Stars went into dead silence.

Bowser: We will just call it Mustard. (As stupid as it is to even name a chicken. It'll be my dinner soon enough)

Fawful: Mega donut, apple awesome! A chicken is better than a possum!

One by one, each person fell asleep around the camp fire. The last person to fall was Game and Watch, and he just stared at the crackling glowing fire as he finally fell asleep, using Blipp as a pillow. Little did any of them know, the next day was going to show them some new faces, and also be one of THE most important challenges in the game...


	13. Chapter 12: More than One? Part 1

Chapter 12: More than one!? New faces and departures Part 1.

Stanley: Waaaaaake up!

Stanley was their in the crisp morning waking up the All Stars.

Luigi: A guh... you're a here WAY earlier than usual.

Stanley: I know, because your gonna go to one of the most important challenges of your life!

Soon, everyone else was up, and they stared at the sleeping Snake in horror. He was chewing on Yoshi's tail in his sleep. Yoshi was soon awaken when he discovered this and chucked an egg at Snake's head. Snake woke up abruptly startled.

Snake: I am a patron! What? Oh, hello camp mates.

ZSS clonked Snake in the head.

ZSS: You were eating Yoshi in your sleep.

Snake: It was... because of the...challenge yesterday. Yeah, that's it! I didn't eat all day yesterday!

Fox: Sure...

Stanley stop the chattering with his loud booming voice.

Stanley: You wanna know why this challenge may probably be your most important one?

Falcon: Why? Why!?

Falcon began hopping up and down like an excited child.

Stanley: I'll tell you when we get there. Now, hop on to my newly designed boat!

They all stared in awe as they saw the gigantic boat. It was as big as a cruise boat, and it had a deck, a dance floor, and other recreational things. Sadly, Stanley's face was plastered on the boat in quite a bit of places, and their were also bug imprints on the boat also.

Stanley: It's your reward for your length in this game so far! Enjoy the cruise on the Bug Bait Stanley!

Fawful: Fly gasoline, it's the mustard on the greatest sandwich!

Stanley: ARGH!

Everyone glanced at Stanley. Stanley responded slowly.

Stanley: Just go have your reward already. Please.

One by one, they boarded the Bug Bait Stanley, and Stanley was the one steering the ship.

Stanley: It's a long ride to where we are going, it's not even close to the island!

Everyone started cheering wen the boat took off.

Stanley: I suggest to the less confident people that you take a nice long stare at the island. You may never see it again...

The All Stars went into silence. Snake rubbed his chin. Marth flipped his hair in the light breezy wind. Luigi looked at the island so hard, his eyes almost went out of his head. Bowser shrugged and went to sleep in one of the perfectly fluffed beds fit for a king.

Stanley: All aboard!

The boat soon took off, and the All Stars went to check out the many features of the luxurious boat.

ZSS and Marth were in the port area of the chick as they began to discuss Marth's...peculiar traits.

ZSS: Why are you doing that Marth? ZSS pondered.

Marth was swinging his hair back and forth in the breeze, but he stopped when he saw Samus.

Marth: Oh, err... it's good swordsman etiquette to perform the hair swing once and a while, it brings good luck.

ZSS: That's what you say about every feminine action you do. I'm more of a man than you!

ZSS face twisted for a moment, wanting to word that differently.

Marth: Alright alright! I...DO have a few feminine traits, but not a lot! I'm a man who speaks Japanese!

Mouth started spouting off Japanese lingo. ZSS just backed away slowly. Marth sighed.

Marth: I AM manly, I AM manly.

Luigi and Snake were having a heart to heart talk upon the deck of the ship

Luigi: Is this my last day on the island Snake?

Snake: If you say it is, then it's gonna be your last day.

Luigi: But-

Snake: But what? You've made it here perfectly fine along the way Luigi. You need more self esteem and confidence. Your a patron, not a wimp. You just need to believe.

Luigi: That's actually motivational.

Snake: Now if you excuse me, I've got to buy a drink for ZSS.

Luigi: Good luck with her!

But Snake was already gone. Luigi looked out into the sunset.

Luigi: I can do it, just watch me-

Luigi was swept off his feet and dropped on the dance floor. They were cheering for him to dance.

Fox: I've seen you dance in Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix!

Luigi: It was a discontinued.

Game and Watch slammed two hammers onto the ground.

Zelda: Dance! Dance!

Luigi: Fine...

Fox: I'll verse you!

The lights started to turn different colors. Luigi went up first and he hit the floor. He jumped in the air, twirled his feet, then performed break dancing on the ground. Now it was Fox's turn. Fox then approached the dance floor and started with the splits. Fox instantly cried out in pain and hobbled away. Luigi apparently won the short dance competition, but no one really cared, for they were already partying while Luigi just sat there.

Luigi: Short lived glory...

He then picked himself up, brushed himself off, and saw Marth in the training room now, which had many training accessories.

Luigi: Training up for the a challenge?

Marth: Yup. I am manly!

Luigi looked in confusion.

Luigi: Ok... I won't a keep you up then.

Luigi then dashed away.

Marth: Wait!

Luigi tried to stop, but skidded right into a garbage can. Then as he tried to get up, he slipped on a banana peel.

Luigi: Lousy traction...

Marth: That traction... it may be useful to you. Come here, i'd like to teach you a new technique, it may help you.

Luigi: I suppose I can spare some time.

Luigi went into the room again and Marth stood still.

Marth: Although i'm not good at it myself, you may just be a master at it due to your unique properties. This will help you since your a bit on the slow side. I'm going to teach you: Washdashing.

Luigi: ... Huh?

Marth: Low tier says what?

Luigi: What?

Marth: Heh...all games aside, let's begin Luigi!

Meanwhile on the lower part of the ship, Meta Knight was versing Bowser in chess. Bowser just woke up and Meta Knight was quietly hanging out with Fawful and Game and Watch.

Meta Knight: Trifle.

Fawful: Let's scuttle to the party, 2d pizza buffalo, like rouge turnips refusing to sprout!

Game and Watch hopped onto Blipp and raced up the stairs to the party, while Fawful rode on Mustard Mc Asparagus Cap (AKA Mustard). They were both speedy animals.

Bowser: I'm the king at chess!

Meta Knight: Unlikely.

Bowser was an offensive player, while Meta Knight was a defensive player, who had actual knowledge about the game. Bowser picked up a piece, and smacked the majority of Meta Knight's pieces off the board.

Meta Knight: That's checkers, idiot.

Bowser was angered by this, so he started the game again after Meta Knight told him the instructions, and move his pawn piece enough spaces to smash into Meta Knight's Pawn.

Meta Knight: Illogical.

Bowser then moved his knight forwards and smashed the king piece.

Meta Knight: Illogical.

This went on for at least 30 minutes, then Bowser FINALLY made a correct move. The move was a failure though, as within 5 moves, Meta Knight won the game.

Meta Knight: Checkmate.

Bowser: ... Look over there, it's Kirby!

Meta Knight: What?!

Meta Knight acted in surprise. He looked left and right, which gave Bowser enough time to kick Meta Knight backwards, take the chess set, and then he proceeded to stomp on the chess set, and ate some of the chess pieces. Meta Knight pondered why he even agreed to this chess match.

Bowser: There's only one king around here, that's King Koopa! Bowser scoffed as he ate the King piece.

Meta Knight then looked at Bowser.

Meta Knight: King Dedede, King K Rool...

Bowser: Oh no, he saw me!

Meta Knight: Who?

Bowser then dashed out with the remainder of the chess set, went out onto the deck, and started to burn the set. After he burned the chess set, he tossed it into the water which nailed a cheep cheep in the head and the chess set plummeted into the bottom of the sea. Bowser scoffed in his assumed victory. Meta Knight saw this from the window at the bottom of the ship, and he preformed a facepalm.

Meta Knight: First and last.

Snake was at the mini bar, where the party was near. He was trying to get ZSS drunk.

Snake: ZSS.. I got a drink for you, it's on me!

ZSS: No, I don't think so, i'm clean.

Snake: Come on, it won't hurt your figure...again!

ZSS was already gone.

Snake: Bartender, i'll take another drink.

The bartender was Banjo, and he was worried about how much drinks Snake had.

Banjo: Hey buddy, you've had one too many drinks there.

Snake: Nonsense!

Banjo: I'm going to have to kick you out now.

Snake: No way!

Banjo: Then I'll make you leave.

Banjo whistered for his little bird called Kazooie.

Snake: You got a chicken to attack me? Bring it, I know CQC *hic*

Kazooie slammed herself into Snake, and Snake was on the floor.

Kazooie: And stay out!

Banjo then closed down the mini bar for the night.

Snake: Fine then! I'm outta here!

Snake stumbled to the place where the party was at, but he saw Falcon on his own smashing a poor ROB that was operating an F-Zero car. The room Falcon was in was some type of virtual reality program. No one wanted to be with Falcon because he was far too competitive. Snake tried to run off, but Falcon saw him at the door, and Snake's speed was no match for Falcon's. Falcon grabbed him, tossed him in an F-Zero car, then started to ram him off of the virtual road.

Snake: Why me?

Snake couldn't even respond to Falcon's actions in an F-Zero kart. Falcon just proceeded to smash him off the road every time he tried to start up the car.

Snake: That's it!

He turned the F-Zero car he was in off the virtual road and headed for the door. Falcon also skidded off the virtual road and chased after Snake. Unfortunately for Snake and Falcon though, they didn't know that whatever passed the door became real. So Snake and Falcon broke out a wall in the boat, and Snake was freaked out about the damage.

Snake: Wowah! We just took out a part off the ship! We're done for! It's all thanks to you, you reckless freak!

Falcon: Cool!

Unfortunately for them, they had officers on the ship, and they watched Snake and Falcon accidentally take out a huge wall in the ship, so now, the officers were after the two culprits. These officers were Ryu and Ken.

Ryu: Stop villains!

Ken: What he said!

Falcon and Snake ran all about the ship, and Ryu and Ken were on their tails. Falcon and Snake passed by the party floor, which had a dance floor, TV, food, and video games. They all stopped what they were doing and watched the antics of Snake and Falcon being chased by the officers of the Bug Bait Stanley. Game and Watch then absent mindedly turned on chase music. Soon, the two misfits got to the boats deck, with no where to run.

Ryu: We got you now!

Ken: What he said!

Ryu made a charge towards Snake while Ken rushed towards Falcon. The fist fight soon occurred and the deck was getting ruined pretty quickly. Ken punched Falcon and tossed him on the floor, and Ryu was kicking Snake in the face. Eventually, Snake and Falcon were on their knees, and while Ken stood triumphed over them, Ryu shrugged and just kicked them overboard into the cold and clammy sea. Ken was shocked.

Ken: You were supposed to just toss them in the dungeon, not kick them overboard!

Ryu: Whoops.

Snake and Falcon were now falling into the sea, and Falcon started performing mid air tricks. They watched as they prepared for their demise. Suddenly though, a purple smoke grenade emerged from the bottom of the ship and it blinded Ryu and Ken. While they were blinded, a lanky purple man flew out from the bottom of the ship, and grabbed Falcon and Snake before they hit the water and he flew back to the bottom part of the ship.

Snake: What the-? You can swim in the air? That's amazing!

Waluigi: I can also stomp people into the ground. I'm more talented that you all think! Now I must toss a stone in the water to make it sound like you've hit the water.

Waluigi grabbed a dirty stone, and chucked it into the water. It made a loud and giant splash.

Snake then inspected the place, and his reaction was with sorrow.

Snake: This place is a dump! It's cold, smelly, and dark.

Waluigi: I could only get this place because I sneaked onto the ship to get on the cruise!

Snake muttered something to himself.

Snake: So now i'm stuck on the ship with a loser who thinks he's a contestant and a competitive freak.

Waluigi: Wa?

Snake: Never mind. Do you have any for of entertainment down here?

Waluigi: I've got Smash Bros...

Falcon: Yay!

Snake: No.

Waluigi: I also have checkers, and Dance Dance Revolution.

Snake: Forget you two, i'm going to find a way out of here, and back onto the ship, without being caught.

Snake then sat down on the ground and now attempted to conjure a plan up while Falcon and Waluigi started to play Super Smash Bros Brawl.

Waluigi: So guys, my new secret alliance; Who are we voting out next?

Snake: Ugh...

Ken: Do, do think they're dead?

Ryu: Let's make sure.

Ryu made a gigantic hop in the air, and performed his signature attack.

Ryu: HADOUKEN!

A large blast came from Ryu's hands and it went straight into the water.

Ken: We aren't allowed to kill the contestants man! Well, Let's go back now and check on the Toads that are fixing the ship's wall.

Then then departed, and Snake then finally thought of a plan.

Snake: I got it!

Marth: Luigi, you've finally performed the technique correctly. I've taught you well.

Luigi: Thanks, i'm a way faster now!

Luigi performed a nice clean wavedash right out of the training area.

Marth: Now... back to swordplay against the Sandbag... i'm not over training, am I? Of course not, a man feels no pain!

Marth than made a glorious dash to the Sandbag and made a powerful slash, knocking it into the air before slamming onto the ground. Marth then looked at his hand.

Marth: Fudge! I broke a nail! ...OK I'm calling it quits for tonight. Time to watch some TV.

Bowser, after his chess ordeal, was in the theater room watching a game of Strikers, since it was the most violent sports game on TV. Fawful, Game and Watch, and Marth were also with him.

Bowser: Yes. Yes!... No you stupid koopa, pass it to the bloody Monty Mole! Argh, they scored another point! OK, now they have they ball in the middle now, my son's team is winning right now against that stupid primate Diddy Kong. Bowser Junior, tackle that Toad already! Oh geez, Diddy has the ball, he's using a mega strike. Come one you useless goalie, you can block the shots! Yes, that's one shot, damn, you let all the other shots get in! Now the game's tied! Bowser Jr, don't kick the goal post, you spazz! OK, a Dry Bones on his side has the ball, dodging the tackles and items... he's about to win the game...- what the!

The channel was soon changed by Marth.

Marth: I must listen to my daily Japanese music.

The channel was changed, and Bowser choked with disgust.

Bowser: Turn off that gibberish off, i'm watching Strikers, my son is on! And you look like an idiot dancing.

Fawful then snagged the remote from Marth and turned it to the broken channel, the channel with the colored lines which made a droning, continuous beep noise. Game and Watch gave him a thumbs up.

Fawful: This is the channel of sticks, right 2d pizza buffalo?

Game and Watch scratched his scuba helmet with confusion, but gave another thumbs up anyways.

Marth: Japanese music!

Fawful: Colorful sticks channel!

Bowser: Strikers, you wanna fight about it, huh?

Fawful then attempted to run away with the remote, but Bowser tackled him, and the remote flew into Game and Watch's hands. Game and Watch changed the channel back the broken channel, but Bowser tackled him and his helmet flew right into the 70 inch TV screen, and it shattered the screen.

Fawful: The TV screen, has it met waves monkey demise?

Bowser: Whatever you said, let's all just book it.

Game and Watch: BEEEP!

Ryu and Ken saw the screen shatter, and while Bowser, Fawful, and Game and Watch escaped from the room (Game and Watch grabbed his helmet first, but didn't put it on.) The remote was in Marth's hands, and Ryu and Ken pointed at Marth accusingly.

Ryu: You're the one who broke the screen.

Ken: What he said!

Marth: No! It's all a misconception!

Ryu: Get him! We'll get his friends after!

Ken ran at Marth and grabbed his hair. Marth screamed and almost burst into tears.

Marth : OK OK, i'll comply with your demands, just let go off the hair!

Ryu and Ken dragged Marth off into the dungeon, then they spotted the three other culprits again.

Ryu &amp; Ken: There they are!

Bowser: Run boys run!

Sadly, Bowser was the slowest out of the three, due to Game and Watch riding on Blipp while Fawful rode on Mustard the chicken. Once again the other contestant partying stopped what they were doing and watched the three other characters on the run. Out of the 14 contestants on the boat (15 if your insane enough to count Waluigi), only six people were actually able to party. Here is the status of everyone on the boat:

Bowser, Fawful, and Game and Watch: On the run.

Falcon, Snake, and Waluigi: hanging out in a dirty, dark bottom part of the ship.

Marth: Wrongfully accused and captured, is currently in the dungeon.

Fox: With nurse Chansey due to the painful splits he attempted.

Luigi,ZSS,Krystal,Zelda, Pikachu,: Partying.

Yoshi: Uh...

Yoshi was busy slurping drinks back at the bar. He felt a change coming on.

Banjo: Sir, am I going to have to cut you off also? I was generous to re open the bar again for the contestants.

Boshi: Boshi Boshi! (I'm Boshi, good sir)

Boshi put on a pair of shades and walked around the deck...complimenting people?. He saw Fox in the nurses office and offered his sympathy

Boshi: Boshi! (I'm so sorry for your troubles pal! Get better!)

Boshi then went over to the other partiers and added his own compliments.

Boshi: Boshi Boshi. (Luigi, that's a lovely shade of green you're wearing today. Pikachu? Still looking as adorable as ever.)

The group just looked at him...and sneered.

Luigi: Yoshi! That's not a nice thing to say to anyone! Say you're sorry!

Boshi looked shocked. When he was drunk, he was a very kind person. Everyone else thought he wasn't though. Oh the irony.

Boshi: Bosh? (Beg your pardon? I'm complimenting you! Zelda! Looking very radiant!)

Sadly, Luigi poor interpreting skills along with everyone else not understanding a word of what he said became upset with him.

Luigi: Yoshi! Bad Yoshi!

Boshi: Boshi Boshi Boshi! (Fine, I'll just go to bed early then. Sorry for the troubles!)

Boshi waddled off, and Luigi turned on the chase music when he saw Bowser, Fawful, and Game and Watch. They were almost caught time to time from Ryu and Ken and the duo were actually ruining the ship because they were firing energy blasts and missing their targets.

Bowser: *huff* We're doing good right now- where's Game and Watch?

Fawful: Toy bat! He used his 2d pizza buffalo abillities, he turned sideways, and now the mustard is on his side, he can't be seen!

Bowser: Lucky little-

Now they ran into a room filled with toys (It was once a nursery).

Fawful: Apple rats, let's hide in here!

Bowser: My dignity! *sigh* You keep your mouth shut about this.

While Fawful hide behind a giant stuffed bunny rabbit, Bowser hid behind a giant toy piano. Ryu and Ken couldn't find them, so they ran away. Unfortunately, cute objects made Bowser sneeze, and so Bowser did sneeze, which gave his position away.

Ryu: Yargh!

Ryu and Ken tackled Bowser, and Bowser was fending them off.

Bowser: Run Fawful Run!

Fawful hopped onto Mustard again and dashed out of the room. Eventually, after 10 minutes of struggling, Bowser was caught and tossed in the dungeon.

Marth: I have company now, joy!

Bowser: ...

Ken: We must find the other two culprits! What's their status?

Ryu: Well, I haven't seen the black person in a long time, and the other green bean with the funky glasses ran off on his... pet chicken.

Ken: I'm off to find them!

Ryu: I'm with you on that one! But.. it's dark now, I say we get them tomorrow.

Ken: OK. We will sleep now.

Soon, all the other All Star members were tired too, and went to find beds. Each room had four beds.

Krystal, Zelda, and ZSS all found one room. Fox slept in the nurses room, and Pikachu was offered a pokeball to sleep in. The pokeball was placed in the girl's room, and it was actually quite comfortable. Luigi meanwhile, had to take the empty bed in the girls room. This made Luigi somewhat shy.

Luigi: I'm a sorry ladies, I have to a take this room. Do you a mind?

ZSS: You'll fit right in. Well, not as well as Marth.

The girls giggled at this joke, and Luigi snorted and went to sleep.

So then, there were two bunk beds. While Zelda slept in the top bunk and Krystal slept in the bottom bunk for one of the bunk beds, ZSS slept in the top bunk while Luigi slept in the bottom bunk for the other bed.

Krystal: It's funny, how out of the fourteen people on the ship, only five of us actually get to sleep in a normal bed.

Zelda: This bed isn't very royal...

ZSS: So what, i've slept in worse conditions.

Luigi was already asleep, curled in a ball, completely engulfed under the blankets.

Zelda: What do you think of Luigi anyone? I like how the green clothes remind me of Link, but he sure isn't as brave as him.

Krystal: He's too big of a sissy for me.

ZSS: I much prefer Mario. He actually isn't afraid of little things like Waddle Dees. I fight a gigantic space dragon on a daily basis! At least his mustache looks more groomed.

Zelda: Yeah, he's better than Mario appearance wise. But not courageous wise, which is what I like in a person, which is why I chose Link.

ZSS: And then there is that...thumb sucking.

Luigi was indeed sucking his thumb, and curled up in a ball.

Krystal: Very true, I think Fox is a great guy.

Zelda: He also has a huge obssesion with Landmasters though, and is somewhat of a showoff.

ZSS: I think you thinking of Falco and Falcon.

Zelda: OK, all three of them are showoffs.

ZSS: I'm going to sleep now, good night.

But as she, and all the other ladies tried to sleep, they heard an odd sound.

*Sluck!*

Krystal: What was that?

*Sluck!* Sluck!*

ZSS: It sounds very odd.

*Sluck* *Sluck* *sluck*

The sound outside was none other than Snake climbing the side of the ship.

Zelda: Just ignore it, and go to sleep.

They all went with that plan, and were soon asleep.

Snake: One hand moving up, the other hand moving up, Hey, I see a window I can go through!

Snake made a very sticky type of tap which he stuck to his hands. Of course, if the tape failed though, he would drop into the water. Soon, Snake was at a window, and he saw PT steering the ship while Stanley slept, since they were both taking shifts. Snake decided to travel to another window, and this time, he saw the girl's room. He was looking at ZSS in her night clothes. Then he saw Luigi in the same room.

Snake: Why that little Italian-

Snake's tape started to loss some stickiness, so he was falling towards the water. But he slammed his hand against the boat just in time.

Snake: I've got to travel fast!

Snake did travel fast, and eventually, he made it to the nursery room. He looked in the window and sighed loudly.

Snake: Fine, this is where I'll sleep tonight.

Snake then slid through the open window, and saw Fawful in the same room.

Snake: Why are you here?

Fawful: Why are YOU here, potato turkey? There was no more rooms.

Snake: I'm here because I escaped from the bottom of the ship without the two officers seeing me.

Fawful: Fine. But don't brush you teeth with a hot crumpet!

Snake: Sure...

Snake pulled out a little piece of cardboard, and it folded out into a cardboard box with had the words "Smash Bros" on them. Snake then fell asleep in the cardboard box. Fawful fell asleep on top of a giant stuffed teddy bear and Mustard fell asleep in the hands of a giant stuffed goomba toy. One of the greatest challenged awaited them tomorrow. This challenge would also give the outside forces the chance to take this game for themselves...

Staring at the boat from a distant castle, a group of shadowy forces plotted their plan in anticipation. Ganondorf was the ringleader of the group of forces ready to destroy the game.

Ganondorf: So, vote me out eh? I'll show you all soon enough. Be prepared.

(By curiosity, which characters are your favorites so far? Heck, I'd like to know any opinions from any fans out there!)


	14. Chapter 13: More than One? Pt 2

Chapter 12: More than one!? New faces and departures Part 2.

Stanley: WAAAAAK-

The speakers that were projecting the voice of Stanley's was destroyed by a thunder attack from Pikachu.

Krystal: Goood going little yellow mouse who no one really notices. Now, let's get up and eat some breakfast.

All the sudden, Stanley went around breaking down doors and had a microphone in his hand

Stanley: WAAAAAK-

Stanley's microphone was burned by an incoming fireball from Luigi.

Luigi: We get the a message.

Stanley: Fine then. I'm sure everyone else is awake now.

Bowser awoke from a long and uncomfortable sleep in the dungeon.

Bowser: Grah? Hey, there's a babe in the dungeon with me! Now my chance to score with her.

Bowser looked at the "babe" and they were facing the wall.

Bowser: So... I like the blue hair. Looks pretty on you.

The figure then turned around and it was Marth.

Marth: I know it looks good.

Bowser: Dammit, it's Marth, not a chick!

Marth: Argh! Why does everyone confuse me as a girl?

Bowser: The hair, the hidden tiara...

Marth: I can't help it! They make me look good.

Ryu and Ken now approached the dungeon and kicked them out of it.

Ryu: Your free to go, misfits.

Ken: What he said.

Marth: Ah... The smell of bacon on the morning. It better not ruin my figure!

Bowser: That's why your so scrawny right?

Marth: Nonsense! This is all muscle.

Marth flexed his scrawny arm that drooped in an almost cartoon fashion.

Snake: MMM, I smell bacon.

Fawful: BACON! That's the holy grail of ingeniousness!

Snake: I'm getting dibs on it.

Snake tossed his box aside, and joined the breakfast table outside. Fawful followed him closely.

As soon as everyone got out to the breakfast table, Stanley and PT were eating bacon.

Stanley: Huh? This ain't for you guys!

Bowser lunged at him when he heard this, but Stanley just moved aside and laughed.

Stanley: I'm just joking, geez, your gullible! Dig in guys!

The All Stars then dug in. Most of them had there own style of eating. Meta Knight ate slowly and peacefully. Bowser ate like there was no tomorrow. Fawful said something random before he ate anything. Zelda barely ate at all.

Zelda: I prefer my royal meals...

Bowser offered her a piece of toast with cheese whiz on it.

Bowser: Come on, you know you waaaant it.

Soon, after everyone finished their food, they went off and chatted.

Stanley: 15 minutes until we are at our destination!

Zelda was at the table alone with Waluigi. But as Waluigi went to have his first piece of food for the day, Zelda snatched it from him and crammed it in her mouth.

Waluigi: My food!

Zelda: I lied! Oh god I'm hungry!

Waluigi reached over for another piece of food, but Zelda took that too and crammed it in her mouth. This process repeated until eventually, mostly all the remaining food was gone, and Zelda was holding her larger and bloated belly in distress.

Zelda: I shouldn't of done that... but I did because I rarely eat much. *hiccup* Ughhh...

Zelda then hobbled away trying to hide her large stomach, and Waluigi was searching the table for any food.

Waluigi: This is why i'm so skinny. No one gives me food!

The All Stars soon gathered in the middle of the ship and saw where they were going. It was a very large dome, and looked like a room for inventions to be made. It was labled though. The place was called TRANSPORTATION: THE NINTENDO EXPRESS.

Snake: Good luck All Stars.

Krystal: We can do this!

ZSS: Can't be much harder than facing Ridley.

Everyone then started cheering uncontrollably, except for Bowser and Meta Knight.

Waluigi: YEAH! We can do it team! We are victorious!

Everyone just started at him and finally noticed that he was there.

Bowser: It's you again! Who the hell are you?

Waluigi: Wa?

Waluigi jumped out of the nearest window of the boat, and started swimming in the air towards the island.

Pikachu: Pika!

Krystal: That is amazing, isn't it?

Fox: Yes it is... just like you.

Krystal: Sorry, I didn't hear you.

Fox: N-nevermind.

Stanley: Here is your destination!

They already saw the dome, and were anxious to enter it.

Stanley: This may be the last time any of you enter this boat ever again.

No one really cared except Luigi who sobbed and hugged the boat, and they all just charged out the boat's door and ran into the dome. When they entered the dome, they were on one half of giant glass wall that was separating them from other people, and both sides had many warp pipes.

Pika: Pika?

All Pikachu wanted quite frankly was some more ketchup from the feast. He was simple minded, like Game and Watch.

Yoshi: Yoshi!(More losers? Save me)

Luigi: Excuse me a Stanley, who are the people on the other side?

The fourteen remaining contestants, stared at the numerous other Nintendo characters on the other side of the glass wall, and they all had guns molded to match their appearance. There were characters like Dixie Kong, Ness, and a swarm of other characters.

ZSS: Look over there, Snake.

Snake glanced at the corner, and there was a medium sized mouse wearing a red top hat and tattered cloak. He was silent, but also had some type of magical rod concealed under his cloak.

Snake: So?

ZSS: There's something up with him.

Snake: We shall see then... but still, out of all the other Nintendo characters you see on the other side of the wall, that mouse in the red coat looks meager.

Pika: Pika pika!

He was pointing at the various other pokemon he saw, like Meowth, NidoKing, and many other pokemon.

Meowth: Let me at em all, i'll get em!

Bowser: Koopalings?

The koopalings were trapped in the crowd, all seven of them, but the glass was soundproof, so they never heard Bowser.

Stanley: OK outcasts, listen up. You see those people on the other side of the glass? They... are fighting to take your place in the competition, and eliminate you!

Luigi: Mama mia!

Krystal: My word.

Fawful: Tents taste like licorice! My surprise compares to the difficulty of eating a tent! Astounded!

Stanley almost popped a blood vessel in his eye when he heard Fawful, so he grabbed him, and tossed him down on of the pipes he allowed access to. Everyone watched him plummet down the pipe.

Fawful: I have furyyyyyyy!

Stanley: Well, now that he's gone for now, what I was about to say is that the people on the other side are hunting you down. If five of their darts from their gun hit you, you are eliminated, and they take you place. But if one dart from five different people hit you, you are still safe.

Stanley then pointed a finger at the huge number of green pipes all around the dome.

Stanley: These pipes will take you to ANY Nintendo world. When you are in that Nintendo world, your objective is to find the other warp pipe in the world that is yellow, and when you get in that pipe, you will return to here, and you don't have to go down any more warp pipes again, since you've completed the challenge, you've got that All Stars?

They all nodded their heads and Luigi shivered. ZSS placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

ZSS: Go down the same pipe as me if you're so scared, ok?

Stanley: Yeah... sorry to say but, only one person can go down each pipe, but some pipes lead to the same world, so you may land up in the same world as someone else. Also, when the hunters run out of their 30 darts, they can't participate anymore!

Pika waved his arms in the air, and ZSS picked him up and hugged him.

ZSS: No one has made me loosen us as much as you throughout this contest little guy! Good luck!

Stanley: OK... take a good look at every here, you may never see them again.

Krystal: What happens if you don't go down a pipe?

Stanley: You're eliminated.

Luigi walked up to Snake and Marth, and shook their hands.

Luigi: Thanks for motivating me Snake, and Marth, thanks for helping me with me a speed problems.

Snake: No prob, and Yoshi, thanks for tasting so good...

Yoshi: Yoshi. (I hope you get shot down first)

Stanley: Alright then... three...two...one... GO DOWN A PIPE!

Now all the pipes had access and now everyone chose a pipe, but Bowser and Fox were wrestling for a pipe.

Fox: Move it Koopa!

Krystal: Fox, over here, move to the one next to me, it hasn't been taken.

Fox: OK then, i'll don't need to be childish and fight with Bowser anyways.

Bowser: I'm victorious!

Bowser performed a Bowser bomb move down the pipe he chose, and now the dome was clear. Everyone was now in the danger zone .

Fawful: Lousy pastry unicycle, Stan Obscurity Man so cruel. Hey, i'm back in the greatest place on earth!

Fawful was indeed back in his homeland, the Beanbean kingdom, in it's destroyed state.

Fawful: It's... so beautiful. 9 yo-yos of glory to the destruction I caused!

Fawful surveyed the scene, and it was oddly silent.

Fawful: It will be so hard to find the yellow warp pipe of cheese.

*pang!*

Fawful jumped shakingly in the air, the blast startled him, and there was a dart right beside his foot.

Fawful: The enemy is near! Stalking me as closely as a cheetah trying to attack the sun!

Fawful, who recently fixed his helmet while on the ship from a while back during the battle with the Gorons, glided out into the open fields of the Bean Bean Kingdom, hoping to find the yellow warp pipe. The hunter that was shooting him, Tatanga, snickered and stalked him in his UFO.

Bowser: Where the heck is this?

Bowser saw the peaceful sunny land of Sonic's home world called Angel Island where the famed shuttle loop was.

Bowser: Peaceful! I'll conquer it soon enough!

Bowser got on all fours and swayed left and right, watching for hunters.

Bowser: Hey, there's the yellow pipe! That was easy!

Bowser got onto the path where the yellow pipe was, and they he stared at the round giant loop Sonic usually ran through.

Bowser: Grahh!

Bowser tried going through the loop, but barley made it up half way.

Bowser: Ugh...

Meta Knight: Side scrolling.

Meta Knight was right, he was in World 1-1 for the Super Mario Bros. He decided to charge through the level, and looked at the bricks above him. He then tried to hit one with his head, but just injured himself instead.

Meta Knight; Ow. How do they do it?

When Meta Knight turned around though, he saw Game and Watch whiz by him, and he busted up all the bricks he passed by with the scuba helmet on his head.

Meta Knight: Humph.

Meta Knight then saw a dart pass by his head, and it nailed Game and Watch in the side. This was a dart from Rudy the Clown, but Game and Watch just shrugged and tried to turn sideways, but Game and Watch can't turn sideways in an already 2d world. He panicked and rushed forwards, with various hunter shooting at him. Meta Knight also followed behind him.

Luigi: Wow, look at this nice place. It's sunny, there's pedestrians, and fruit and warm waters!

Luigi was on the Isle Delfino. Then Luigi started to whine.

Luigi: Ya, suuuuuuure, I save Mario out of a haunted house, and he repays me by leaving me back at the Mushroom Kingdom, having to clean the house while he takes a random toad over me! I'm his brother after all, and he had one free pass, and he gave it to some random toad! Next time, i'm LEAVING him in my mansion.

Luigi spotted a random Noki, and asked them a question.

Luigi: Have you seen any hunters lately?

The noki was frozen, and Luigi was already running as he saw Roy Koopa hop out of the fruit basket next to him.

Roy Koopa: Yeah, you're toast skinny man!

Luigi was washdashing though, and he left Roy in the dust.

Roy Koopa: Huh?

Yoshi was also on Isle Delfino with Luigi, but he didn't know that Luigi was on the island, so he just started happily gulping up fruit. Little did he know, there were hunters in the area.

Neku: Focus.

Neku aimed carefully, hid behind the giant Shine in Isle Delfino, and released a shot at Yoshi, which nailed him in the tail. Yoshi yelped and ran off, and Neku ran on the rooftops to follow him.

ZSS: Ah... this place is small.

ZSS was in the little town called Pallet Town, and was searching houses for the yellow warp pipe.

ZSS: Time to search the grass, maybe I'll see one up ahead.

Some random fat bystander ran to her and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Fat man: YOU DONT HAVE A POKEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

ZSS froze for a moment, they just took out her plasma whip and paralyzed the man, they ventured into the grass, she never noticed the Chunky Kong bullet fly by her head.

Soon, she was in the grass, and she then got into a wild battle!

A wild Pikachu appeared!

ZSS used plasma bullet, but it wasn't very effective...

The wild Pikachu waved it's arm in the air!

ZSS used stun! But it wasn't very effective...

The wild Pikachu started to cry!

ZSS grabbed the Pikachu and ran away!

ZSS gained 0 exp points...

Pikachu: Pika pika!

ZSS: There you are little buddy! I didn't know that was you!

*Ptwang!*

A Ness shaped bullet hit ZSS in the shoulder! Ness was hiding behind a rotting bush.

Ness: Hwit!

Ness has a bit of a speech impediment, so to say.

ZSS: There's hunters in the area! Pikachu, let's move!

ZSS and Pikachu were on the move, and ran back into Pallet Town. She then looked at the water, and sighed

ZSS: *sigh* Time to go swimming.

She looked beside her, and Pikachu was shot by another dart from Ness. Pikachu started plummeting into the water.

Ness: Dierecct hwit! (Direct hit!)

The blue spandex warrior dived into the water to save him, but he was already swimming!

ZSS: You know how to swim?

Pikachu: Pikaaaa!

ZSS: You're that Pikachu that knows how to use surf?

Pikachu nodded his head, then Zero Suit Samus swam beside him. They were heading towards a little island that was previosly known as Cinnabar Island, but now all that remained of it was just a little island, instead of a full fledged town. Ness was stalking then though, and was at the edge of the water, firing his dart gun. Another dart was fired, and it nailed ZZS in the hand as she raised it up.

ZSS: Damn! One more hit and i'm eliminated!

So they swam and swerved, and Ness was firing away darts. Pikachu was crying quite a bit, and ZSS was sweating. Soon, they saw the island, but not before Pikachu was hit by an incoming dart from Ness. Now both Pikachu and ZSS had two darts in them, so they were both in extreme danger. Ness, using his brain though, knew Chunky was in the area and asked him for his gun, saying and if he gave it to him, he would get them for him. Chunky agreed, and tossed Ness over to where ZSS and Pikachu were, right in front of the entrance of the island they were going to enter.

Ness: Fauwl att mie rath! (Fall at my wrath!)

Ness had the gun pointed at both of them, and was deciding which one to shoot, as they both had two bullets in them, and he couldn't shoot them both. Pikachu held his breath, crossed his ears, closed his eyes, and fired himself into Ness's gut. This knocked Ness down long enough for Pikachu to jump on top of, and he ushered ZSS to jump into the yellow pipe.

ZSS: Good luck...little guy. You'll always be close to me like Adam.

The yellow warp pipe was in front of her, and with a fast dive, she hopped into the yellow pipe, and was back where they started, in the dome with Stanley and PT.

PT: Congratulations, you're the second one here...

ZSS: So Pikachu is here also?

Stanley: Nope, apparently Pikachu has been eliminated by Ness, so I hope you like your new camp mate.

Ness hopped out of the yellow pipe, and into the Dome.

Ness: Hi!

ZSS: T-then who's the first person here?

Stanley: Capt. Falcon. But he's just being an idiot and going through every single world just for the hell of it.

ZSS: *sigh* Pikachu...

Ness: I'm sorri.

ZSS: It's OK, you did what you had to do. Like a cool and collected warrior should.

Ness: OK!

ZSS: You also seem to have a slight problem speaking.

Ness was confused.

Ness: Whayt maces you saey thata?

ZSS: It's hard to understand you.

Ness: That's juusta wey I tallk.

ZSS: OK then... welcome to the All Stars.

Ness: Tank you!

ZSS sat back in the corner and pondered.

ZSS: No more emotional connections...must stay solitary. Must stay...distant.

Snake: It's so... gruesome in here...

Bowser's castle was the name of the place Snake was in. Lava surrounded the castle, and goombas laughed all through the castle. 6 out of 7 of the koopalings were in the castle.

Snake: Time to pull out the box.

The Smash Bros box was brought into Snake presence, and Snake went under the box. King Wart was moving up and down the castle, searching for a contestant.

Wart: This sucks!

Suddenly, Wart noticed a box

Wart: Not much... hey, is that a box?

As he turned his back for a second, the box moved a bit more ahead up the flight of stairs near them.

Wart: The box just moved a bit! Nah, I'm just seeing things...

Bowser: OK... Attempt number 57.

Bowser, now with a severe headache, tried once again the ride up the giant shuttle loop, but failed and only made it half way before dropping on his back.

Bowser: Dammit!

Bowser, now for the 58th time, went up the shuttle loop. But as he was going up, she saw an echidna, fox, and hedgehog coming towards him at top speed. Bowser grabbed on to the orange fox's tails and hung on. Since they were going too fast, they didn't feel it at all, until the finished the shuttle loop and saw Bowser hanging on to the orange fox's tail.

Tails: Ow, this turtle is clinging on to my tails!

Knuckles: He is eh... wait, he's a contestant!

Silver: He is... pin him down!

Knuckles and Tails slammed Bowser onto a wall, and Bowser barley struggled due to him being so tired from attempting the shuttle loop numerous times.

Silver called upon Shadow with his telekinesis, they ordered him to use Chaos Control.

Shadow: I'm not your puppet... Shadow noted.

Silver: DO IT NOW! Silver ordered.

Silver picked him up with telekinesis, and slammed him onto the ground face first.

Shadow: No need to have a hissy fit.

Shadow then tried to perform the attack, but stalled.

Knuckles: What's wrong?

Shadow: Sonic has the bloody Chaos Emeralds, I need them to do the attack!

At that fortunate moment though, the former contestant Sonic came speeding up the shuttle loop.

Sonic: Sonic's the name, and speed's my-

*WAP!*

Shadow smacked Sonic in the face with his fist, and knocked him out cold.

Shadow: We all know, you say it everyday, speed is your game.

Tails: That was a little bit over the line, you could of tried negotiation...

Bowser: Erk- let go of me you furries!

Tails: QUIET MAGGOT!

Tail smacked him in the face with his three tails.

Shadow: No i've took the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic. When I cast this attack, you all shoot at the turtle. Chaos...CONTROL!

A red and black colored force field engulfed the area, and everything for Bowser was extremely slow.

Bowser: Thanks a lot, like I wasn't slow enough!

Knuckles: I call taking Bowser's place.

Silver: Yeah right, over my dead body.

Knuckles: That can be arranged.

Silver: Is that a death threat? I fight for justice!

Tails: I'm adorable, I should get in!

Knuckles and Silver glanced at him and punched him in the face, then they tossed him next to Sonic's unconscious body.

Shadow: I-I can hold the spell much longer...

Silver: OK then, instead of resorting to meaningless violence, we flip a coin. Heads I win, tails you lose.

Knuckles: Sounds fair enough.

Silver pulled a coin out, then tossed it in the air. It landed on Sonic's forehead, and it was tails.

Silver: I win.

Knuckles: What?! But it landed on tails so that means- Oh, you tricked me! I thought you fought and believe in justice.

Silver: Sometimes, the knuckle heads must suffer.

Knuckles: Fine, you get to enter the competition, just shoot him already.

Silver: With pleasure. Hey, he's gone! And the spell stopped! Shadow you idiot!

Shadow: How was I supposed to keep the spell up and watch him at the same time?

Silver: There's always next year...

Bowser: I'm back! Huh, only ZSS is here?! Bogus!

Stanley: Capt. Falcon is going through all the courses for no reason and Pikachu has been eliminated.

Bowser: Who took his place?

Ness: Big Creaytur.

Bowser: A kid with a speech impediment great...

Ness: PK PIRE!

Ness nailed Bowser with a little flame ball, and Bowser was stuck in one spot.

Bowser: WOWOAH!

Fox: This place... it's spooky.

Fox was in Luigi's Mansion, which was infested with hunters and ghosts. Fox saw a dart, and reflected it back with his reflector.

Fox: Piece of cake! Oh wait, I stole Falco's line. Falco, why do you have to be so creative? I mean my name is Fox for crying out loud. FOX! It's not like your name is Falcon without the N...by god, he is a falcon.

The hunter who attacked him, Nester, went into dead silence.

Fox: OK, now to go through this creepy mansion.

Fox went on his tippy toes, and searched every room. Then he saw the room with Chauncey, and Zelda was in there, singing Chauncey to sleep.

Fox: Z-zelda? Your singing to a ghost!

Zelda: I know little Fox, I know.

Fox: Zelda, let's go. We need to find the yellow warp pipe.

Fox went towards the door, but Zelda stayed put.

Fox: Let's go, forget about the ghost!

Zelda: But, I can't leave my baby.

Fox: Zelda, what's wrong with you!

Zelda: I care for my infants. My little Link...

Fox tried to run towards her, but Chauncey woke up, and started screaming. This scream made Fox slam against a wall outside of the room.

Fox: Ugh... Zelda?

Zelda was now talking to herself again.

Zelda: Aw.. Fox woke up the baby. NOT GOOD.

Zelda just started singing again to put Chauncey back to sleep.

Fox: I'll let her get over her problems... I don't know what to do.

Fox proceeded to search every room, and according to the maniacal laughter of the Boos, the yellow warp pipe was upstairs on the roof. Fox was casually walking and singing silently to himself.

Fox (singing silenty): I heard a reputation of one He alone charged into enemies

And protected the fatherland.

I heard the fame of this one

He hastened and those which

He touched he was destroying.

?: My boy, what in the world are you singing?

Fox was shocked to see an old man on a vacuum charging right at him. The old man stopped and saw a ghost behind Fox, so with his vacuum cleaner, he sucked the ghost right up.

Fox: Who are you?

Old man: Yata yata, I'm E. Gadd!

Fox: E. Gadd? What's with the vacuum?

E. Gadd: citai citai, this is the Poltergust 3000, able to cook any ghost's goose in a matter of seconds!

Fox: So... it's a vacuum that cooks food for ghost?

E. Gadd: No no no! It's just an expression me boy! Now, hop on to the Poltergust 3000, and i'll take you to your destination!

Fox: OK, let's travel to the baby's room. I think my friend is possessed.

E. Gadd: Chancey? He's a noisy child i'd say. But deadly, let's move!

Fox: Take me there!

E. Gadd: Off and away!

The Poltergust 3000 was actually pretty zippy, so Fox was hanging on for his dear life. Soon, Fox busted open the door, and Zelda was laying on the ground, panting as the baby Chancey was crying at the top of his lungs.

Zelda: This baby's crying is driving me insane!

Fox: Hold on Zelda!

Fox kicked the Poltergust, and it began to sputter and spin. Soon, a mighty suction occurred, trapping Chancey within the vacuum.

Chancey: Waaaah mommy!

Fox: Are you alright Zelda?

Zelda: Yes, thanks to you! Now please, let's get out of here!

E. Gadd started up the vacuum again, when all the sudden Nester,Lyn, and a bunch of ghost were chasing after Fox and Zelda! The Poltergust 3000 was moving at top speed, moving up stairs, crashing into walls, and bouncing all over the place. Soon though, they were all at the top of the mansion, and the yellow warp pipe was in front of them. There was not a ghost in sight.

E. Gadd: Hmm. That green whipper snapper should come here daily and clean out the mansion, yes?

Fox: Who are you talking about?

E. Gadd: Why Luigi of course!

Fox and Zelda: Luigi owns this mansion!?

E. Gadd: Yes, he does!

Fox: Well that's a shocker. This place smells!

Zelda: You think Luigi would be a little more high class...even for him.

E. Gadd just shrugged.

E. Gadd: I never took any care of it, I don't care for the gibberish stuff. Now, go back to your game, good luck out there, and say hi to Luigi for me.

Fox: Got it.

Fox and Zelda approached the yellow warp pipe, and shot a smile towards .

Fox: Mission complete!

Fox and Zelda then hopped down the yellow pipe, but they was bounced back out, and a variety of Boos seized him and tossed them in a cage. E. Gadd saw this and armed his Poltergust 3000.

King Boo: Silly old man, just let him rot. OK, tell ya what. You verse me with that silly vacuum, and if you win, you get to have their safety. If you don't...

King Boo pointed at Nester and Lyn, ready to fire at Fox and Zelda at any moment, and take their places in the game.

E. Gadd: ... Bring it, Boo boy.

got in a karate stance, then armed the Poltergust 3000, ready to go into battle.

Meta Knight: Hurry.

Meta Knight was moving with Game and Watch as they were avoiding the darts, and they actually havn't been hit by another dart yet. They also had to hop on koopas, goombas, and eventually, they were at the flag and when they touched it, the hunters just disappeared. Game and Watch touched the top of the flag, and got a 1-up. He clapped his hands in victory.

Meta Knight: Yellow pipe.

There wasn't a big area to search, so they saw this odd looking other dual layered green pipe. There was a side entrance, and an entrance from the top. so there were two entrances,all linked to each other.

Meta Knight: This should do it.

So Meta Knight when through the side entrance of the pipe, and appeared in the top entrance of the pipe. Meta Knight then tried going through the top entrance of the pipe, bu came back out the side entrance of the pipe.

Game and Watch: ...

Meta Knight: ...

Tatanga: I'm a chasing you, you stuuuupid bean bean.

Tatanga was indeed chasing Fawful in his UFO and firing away darts, but Fawful was gliding about in his pink suit and he swerved left and right, which made him harder to hit.

Fawful: Umpire gum! I is untouchables!

Tatanga: Sooooo you say.

Fawful made another dive right, but that cost him a bullet in the back.

Fawful: I HAVE FURY!

Fawful started to pick up random bean bean enemies off the ground and chuck them at Tatanga, which slowed him down slightly.

Tatanga; I'llllllll appear in a game if I take your position!

Fawful: Never you stupid lever!

Fawful now, with the most strangest call you've ever seen, clicked his tongue, stomped his feet, then rolled on the floor. Soon, Cakletta was above Fawful.

Fawful: Onomaopoia! You're here mistress! Your presence is as golden as gravy on a hot turkey!

Cakletta just cackled like a witch, and zapped Tatanga silly until his UFO blew up and he was face first in the ground.

Tatanga: Whyyyyyyyyyy.

Cakletta: Ehahaha! Fawful! You better win that title, or i'll banish you from my sights!

Fawful: Ming hay! Your wish is my command.

Cakletta: Meanwhile, the yellow pipe is in the Woohoo University, so you just go down there and you'lll be back in no time. I'll watch for any hunters. Now go!

Fawful sped off and was at the university in seconds, but as he opened the door, an army of three colored viruses, red,blue,and yellow, were guarding the yellow pipe! Fawful saw Cakletta come through the window and zap them all while Fawful fired fireballs from his hands, the same ones he fired from his helmet. Soon, all the enemies were cleared out.

Cakletta: Now, serve me well!

Fawful: I'll serve you greater than a pig sleeping in a blanket for his master!

Cakletta: ...Quit it with the metaphors!

Fawful performed an epic head first dive into the pipe, and was in the Dome again, the 4th one to finish.

Fawful: They are all slowness, pizza panda!

Stanley just wore a pair of earmuffs to prevent hearing what Fawful said.

Stanley: Whatever you said, I don't care!

Capt. Falcon just popped his head out of another yellow pipe, looked around, and headed straight into the next one near it.

Bowser: Thrill seeker!

Pikachu has been swapped and eliminated in place of Ness, the boy with troubled speech! Who else will join him? Tune in for part 3...


	15. Chapter 14: More than One? Pt 3

Chapter 14: More than one?! New faces and old departures pt 3

Krystal: Wow, I never knew the grass... was so tall.

It wasn't the grass that was tall though, it was actually because she has shrank to the size of a quarter, because now, she was in Capt. Olimar's land.

Krystal: Off to find the warp pipe then.

Krystal had her staff armed at all times, and always watched her back for hunters. Then see saw a odd little space man with a giant nose plucking little colorful man from the ground.

Krystal: Excuse me, have you seen a yellow pipe anywhere?

The little man just shook his head in a disapproving matter.

Krystal then turned her back, and ran through the tall grass, but a dart nailed her leg. Tom Nook was in the grass, skulking around and firing darts. Krystal ran at top speed, using her staff to whack away the darts. The little spaceman, Olimar, was also running behind her. He was scared of the other people that weren't shrunk in this world, and were much larger than both of them. Soon though, Olimar pointed at the giant bug called a Bulborb who was attacking another guy that looked just like Olimar. Olimar started plucking pikmin from the ground, and was attacking the bulborb.

Krystal: At least he's somewhat brave.

Krystal joined in the fight to save Louie.

Yoshi: Yoshiiiii! (Luigi! This festering ape is after me!)

Luigi spotted the green dinosaur, and hopped onto his back.

Luigi: Yoshi, there you are!

Luigi ducked his head cautiously as another dart passed his head.

Luigi: I saw a yellow pipe right where the boat comes around, let's go there carefully!

Yoshi disregarded this advice though

Yoshi: Yoshi yoshi! (Who said I'm helping you? I hope you get eliminated! Every man for themselves!)

Yoshi blitzed towards the yellow pipe as Luigi watched in fear. Sadly for Yoshi, he was pelted by a coconut gun to the head and crashed against the wall. Funky was watching them.

Funky: Hush little targets don't you cry, I gonna shoot you from far and wide. Well anyways, that ought to slow that one down!

Funky Kong was also accompanied by Birdo, who also was a hunter.

Funky: Are you a boy or a girl, dude or dudette?

Birdo: I just don't know anymore... But that Yoshi is hot, let's go for that Luigi character instead.

Funky Kong took his aim, pointed the gun at Luigi, then at the last second, he swerved it and accidentally hit Birdo

Birdo: You jerk!

Funky: Hey hey sorry! It's really windy up here!

Birdo sucked him up with it's mouth, and shot him right off of the roof. Funky Kong landed with a thud and received a couple of bruises.

Funky: Wowza, not cool, and I know what cool is!

Luigi: Yoshi? Yoshiiiii?

Yoshi blinked a few times and glanced around. Suddenly, he took a pair of shades from his pocket and grinned. When Yoshi suffered severe trauma, he turned into Boshi, a Yoshi with shades that had a much more respectable personality than Yoshi himself.

Boshi: Boshi. Boshi. (Greetings my fine green friend, where are we?)

Luigi: Yoshi! This is no time to be snide with me!

Boshi: Boshi boshi. (I beg your pardon?)

Birdo spotted them both and hollered out to them.

Birdo: Hiiiii Yoshi! Come into the yellow pipe, it's my treat.

Luigi: I don't a know about this.

But Boshi was already approaching the Yellow warp pipe not caring what Luigi said.

Boshi: Boshi! (It's common courtesy, good friend)

As Luigi tried to sneak near the yellow pipe, a muscular furry arm tapped him on the shoulder.

Funky: Do you know what time it is?

Luigi: Why is 4:52- giant monkey!

Funky grabbed the screaming Luigi, and had the dart gun at his neck.

Funky: Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit. Seriously, they don't, watch.

Funky released three darts right at Birdo, and them slammed her into the water. Birdo suddenly disappeared also.

Funky: What? it's every man for themselves. Hey, where's the other guy?

Boshi was near the pipe, but he just sat there, waiting for Luigi.

Boshi: Boshi. (Luigi, your entrance into this time comes before mine. It's only polite)

Luigi: Yoshi! whatever problems you have we can work out back at camp! Go! Yoshi yoshi!

Boshi spotted Funky Kong from the corner of his eye, then ran towards the pipe. Funky Kong, who liked his prey the move, kicked Luigi aside and went after Boshi. Boshi was being met at every stop by Funky, but Luigi tapped Funky on the shoulder when he was off guard.

Luigi: Funky, how do you use that gun?

Funky: Well, it's very easy actually. You just squeeze the trigger, and pull! You want to try it Luigi?

Luigi: Oh boy!

Funky gave Luigi the Funky gun, and Funky held Luigi in place so that he couldn't run off with it.

Funky: OK Luigi, pull the trigger!

Luigi sweated for a moment, then just fired the gun at a random wall, just some random wall. Sadly for Luigi though, the darts bounced off of walls. It ricocheted of one wall, hit wall, then as Boshi made a jump into the Yellow Pipe, the bullet nailed him square in the chest.

Boshi: Awowowoah!

Boshi plopped to the ground, fading from sight. He reverted back to his normal self.

Yoshi: Yoshi yoshi YOSHHIIIII! (You! You sniveling coward! How can you actually FAIL to hit a wall correctly?! Only you, green goof!)

Luigi, with all his might, tried to make one properly composed sentence in Yoshi's language before he faded away.

Luigi: Uh, Yoshi yoshi? (It was an accident! I never meant for that to happen! )

Yoshi: YOSHIIII! (Took you long enough to make a proper sentence in my language! Hear me out for my final words!)

Luigi listened closely

Yoshi. Yoshi yoshi yoshi. (Screwup)

Yoshi dissapeared into thin air, and was eliminated.

Funky: Nice shot! Thanks bro!

Luigi: M-m-m-ma? At least he left with something nice to say. I hope.

Funky: I'll see you in the dome, there's no more hunters around the area, so it's all clear! Teh shaw!

Funky hopped into the yellow pipe, and Luigi was frozen.

Luigi: I-im a klutz!

Luigi, while shaking ,moved towards the yellow pipe, and looked at the boats on the water for a good 10 minutes. Then, he hopped into the yellow pipe and completed his mission.

Luigi: I'm a fourth back?

ZSS: No, your fifth. I'm not even going to bother explaining.

Falcon rushed out of another pipe with no darts on him.

Stanley: This just in, Yoshi has been eliminated!

Luigi: ...

Falcon: He was going to teach me how to eat my enemies...

Falcon was displeased, but he hopped into another warp pipe anyways to ease the stress.

Luigi: Yoshi...

Marth: This isn't my thing, woah!

Marth hopped over another barrel thrownby the youthful Cranky Kong. The hunters after Marth didn't help also. The yellow warp pipe was where Cranky Kong was sitting. Sothe, Shiki, and Pit were firing away Marth while he hopped the barrels, but Marth was also using counter, so some of the darts stopped dead when they hit him.

Shiki: He's half way there now. he's even collecting the random umbrella and purses!

Pit: The fight is on!

Sothe: WE KNOW.

Pit: But you may not be ready yet.

Sothe took a step towards him, but Pit became defensive and twirled his sword in circles.

Pit: Nananananananana!

Sothe just kicked him off the girder they were on, and Pit fell right off the girder and into the darkness. In a matter of seconds though, he came back unharmed.

Pit: Where did you think i'd go? I'm an angel for crying out loud! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Sothe was very annoyed now.

Sothe: Back to the clouds hopefully.

Pit: Silly Sothe, you can't defeat me!

Sothe, with his last breath, jumped off of the girder and into the darkness. Unlike Put though, he wasn't an angel. But sadly, since the gods though he died too early, he came back right were he was, as an angel with wings.

Pit: Those are stylish! Mine are sort of curved.

Sothe just curled into a ball and swayed back and forth.

Sothe: I'm in my happy place, i'm in my happy place.

Shiki: I've got only one dart in him, darn, and he's almost done!

Shiki was indeed right, for Marth was now on the same girder as Cranky Kong. He now pulled out his sword, and prepared to verse him. All three hunters now fired away, but Marth made one giant slash, and Cranky fell off the girder, and landed on the bottom platform. The impact of ths fall was so large, that it made Rosalina, Sothe, and Pit fall off of the girder and on to the same platform as Cranky. Cranky shook his arms, then attacked the trio while Marth ignored the tied up Pauline, and gracefully hopped into the yellow pipe.

Marth: Back to smell the flowers, and sleep under the trees.

Funky: Right on...brother?

Marth: Who's he? Hey!

PT: He's the person who eliminated Yoshi.

Marth: Great...

ZSS: How much people left no to finish?

Stanley: Currently, we have six people who have not come back yet, and two people have been eliminated.

Luigi: Who will be next...

Wart: Ok I'm sick of waiting here!

Wart became annoyed, and fired away his machine gun like dart gun.

Waluigi: Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa!

All thirty darts were fired at Waluigi, as Waluigi entered a frantic spasm.

Wart: Yeah!

Wart awaited for Waluigi to disappear, but he didn't. Waluigi just laid on the ground making noises.

Waluigi: Ohh you got me! I'm going to fade!

Nothing happened.

Wart: Why isn't he gone!?

Suddenly, a mouse sporting a red tophat and cape sneaked up next to him

Daroach: He wasn't a contestant.

Wart: Damn! Damn!

Waluigi: Yes I am, I was hit! Oh, it's growing dim, I'm eliminated. Wa.

Daroach: He's in denial.

Waluigi: No I'm not!

Waluigi just sighed and sulkingly moved on ahead to the yellow pipe.

Wart: Well this is fantastic!

Daroach: Leaves the perfect opportunity for me...wasn't there a box there before?

The box was indeed gone, and they both saw Snake jumping over obstacles and crawling to get to the yellow pipe.

The koopalings, who were hiding among the castle, were trying to hit Snake with the darts, but had horrid aim, and mostly hit each other.

Wendy: Ow!

Larry: Oooo!

Morton: Gravy!

Snake: Full, full of hunters *huff*

Snake was followed by Daroach, who just told Wart to wait back, since he couldn't do anything now without any ammo.

Back in Luigi's Mansion, E. Gadd hopped on one foot and his tongue was hanging out as he continued to suck up the King Boo. King Boo screeched and tackled and almost sent him off the off, but luckily, E. Gadd kept his balance.

Fox: Nice one!

E. Gadd: I'm still got it! My bones aren't saggy yet!

E. Gadd avoided a swooping attack from King Boo as he attempted to suck up King Boo once again. King Boo was not getting any weaker.

King Boo: Guahaha! Foolish old man, walk while you still can!

E. Gadd: Oh yeah? I'm equipping my power gloves!

King Boo: Oh.

Fox: My.

Zelda: Arceus.

E. Gadd slipped on two Power Gloves, which were modified to attack ghosts.

E. Gadd: The justice has come!

Now King Boo tried to smack with his tongue, but E. Gadd just laughed, hopped in the air, and performed a series of judo chops on King Boo, then smacked him in the head with a major chop attack. King Boo stumbled, and was wavering on the edge of the roof.

King Boo: This is my mansion, you foolish man.

E. Gadd: No it isn't, THIS IS LUIGI'S MANSION!

E. Gadd then revealed his shoes, which were actually Power boots, something that wasn't even made before. With one mighty outstretched kick, booted King Boo off the roof. King Boo was out cold when he hit the ground, and just sucked him up with the Poltergust 3000. Fox and Zelda banged at the cage and Nester ran away in horror when he saw move towards him. Soon, Fox and Zelda were free and they walked towards the yellow pipe.

Fox: Thanks!

E. Gadd: No problem sonny!

Zelda: Now let's get out of here, this place creeps me out.

Fox and Zelda then made a short bunny hop into the yellow pipe.

Stanley: Another two are back.

Fox: Oh yeah Luigi, E. Gadd said hi.

Luigi: You went to my mansion?

Fox: Sure did!

Zelda: Yeah, that place is a dump! Try sprucing it up once and a while. No place for royalty.

Luigi: I do what I can! He said frustrated.

Stanley: Just four left.

Luigi: Snake's still missing?

Stanley: Yes he is, why?

Luigi: ... I'm going in.

Stanley: That's unlike you!

Luigi: Now's a day to change.

Luigi looked at the pipe Snake entered, and hopped in there without hesitation.

Marth: I can't let Luigi go alone.

Marth was second to enter the pipe.

Falcon: Yay, challenge!

Falcon entered the pipe third.

Bowser: Eh, i'm bored. And i'm not gonna let Luigi be braver tham me!

Bowser was the 4th, and final person to enter the pipe.

Stanley: Oh boy...

Only ZSS and Fawful stayed back.

Marth: Hey Luigi, look how much people followed us.

Luigi looked behind him and saw Capt. Falcon and Bowser.

Luigi: I can understand Falcon, but Bowser?!

Bowser: I was bored... and I need someone to be superior over, alright?

Luigi: Let's a go team!

Wart just watched all the other hunters passed by, until he saw Bowser. For Bowser, he tackled him to the ground.

Wart: Hey, I heard about you, King Koopa. I'm the king around here!

Bowser: Like hell! Bring it, i'm in my domain!

Marth: Bowser? Let's go!

Bowser: Go on without me! He yelled dramatically.

Marth just shrugged and they moved ahead without Bowser.

Wart: Let's do this!

The ground they were on rise and eventually, they were up 30 feet in the air on the platform, with lava surrounding them.

Wart: Hurr hurr hurr...

Bowser: Ha ha ha...

Dedede performed a super jump from the side lines with his gun in his pocket.

Dedede: I want in on some of dat der entertainment! It's a king royale battle!

Snake: Where's the damn exit!?

Snake was looking left and right for it, but still didn't find the exit.

Daroach: No more slithering away, Snake

Snake finally noticed the exit covered in cobwebs to his right side.

Daroach: Feeling lucky, partner?

Snake armed all of his weapondy, and also noticed a shadowy group in the background behind them.

Snake: What the? Do you know these guys at all?

Daroach offered a quick look backwards.

Daroach: Of course not. Let's begin!

Daroach winded up his triple star, and the battle was on.

Meta Knight: Again.

Meta Knight went through the side entrace of the pipe and came out through the top entrance. Game and Watch pointed to the castle beside them.

Meta Knight: ...

Game and Watch just sat there and played with Blipp as Meta Knight kept repeating this proccess again and again. It was becoming dark now. The crickets began to chime in.

Krystal: We saved your buddy from that disgusting bug.

Olimar shook her hand, then shook Louie's hand. Louie and Olimar now followed Krystal with their army of pikmin. Krystal just watched above her for any of the hunters, like Tom Nook or ROB.

Krystal: How do you manage being this size?

Olimar and Louie smiled and plucked a giant weed from the ground and looked at Krystal.

Krystal: You expect me to ride that?

They both nodded.

Krystal: I pilot Arwings in space, so It can't be that bad.

Krystal hopped onto the giant weed, and they drifted with the wind to the yellow pipe, but ROB shot down the leaf with a dart, and the dart hit Krystal in the head.

ROB: BOOM, headshot!

Fortunately, they all landed at the Yellow pipe Krystal needed to go in. Unfortunatly, there was an army of bulborbs and other bugs, including the Queen Bulborb

Krystal: Can you handle this guys?

They just looked in fear and ran off into the distance.

Krystal: Forget I even asked.

Krystal thought strategically and made Tom Nook who was near by, step right on her staff. Tom squealed in pain, and fell right on top of all the bugs and wiped them all out.

Krystal: Brain over brawn!

Krystal went into the yellow pipe, and finished her mission.

Luigi: Argh, lousy koopalings!

Ludwig: Nehehe!

Marth: To bad their aim is terrible!

Falcon: There's a mouse in a top hat up ahead shooting at Snake! Did I just say that? ...Only in Nintendo!

Luigi: Who is that?

Luigi peered ahead, and it appeared to be looking bad for Snake. Snake had already been shot two times, and Snake saw Luigi, Marth, and Falcon.

Snake: Gah!

The trio rushed ahead, and saw Snake in a dirty corner. Snake's head was down. Daroach looked upon Snake lying on the ground.

Daroach: He lost, would you like a minute before I lay the final dart in him?

Daroach left the room and leaned against a rushed to Snake's side.

Luigi: Snake! We found you, hop into the yellow pipe while he's not a looking!

Snake justed laughed weakly.

Snake: No- n-no, he beat me, i'm finished.

Marth: Don't talk like that, get up.

Falcon: Your a team player!

Luigi: I'm not gonna lost a mentor!

Snake: *cough* Luigi, i'm a patron, and when I've been defeated, I've been defeated. You go on and win that competition, for me and yourself. And tell that smoking piece of body ZSS that I've always though she was great.

Luigi: Noooo! I've also lost Yoshi today from the competition, not a you too!

Snake: Keep on fighting patrons.

Luigi: Snake? Snake? Snaaaaaaake!?

Snake then started up again.

Snake: Oh, and before that mouse comes to finish me off, I think there's something up with him.

Marth: What's that?

Snake: I saw this shadowy group of people, he may be-

The final dart launched into Snake and he sighed heavily.

Daroach: Sorry, can't wait forever.

Snake: Dammit.

Snake disappeared into thin air.

Luigi: Let's a go...

All three of them walked away. Daroach was ready to follow them into the pipe shortly after. Ganondorf approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Ganondorf: Good, you're in. Now, ready to win this and claim victory for our shadowy association?

Daroach: I suppose. Just promise me I get to steal a lot of valuables.

Ganondorf: Of course. You may have to cut a few lives, but -

Daroach then suddenly protested

Daroach: Hey, that's not part of the deal!

Ganondorf smirked.

Ganondorf: It is now.

He grabbed a sprout and slammed it into Daroach's head, he squealed in pain.

Daroach :Arghhhh!

Ganondorf: We are on better terms now. Go now.

Daroach obeyed and entered the yellow pipe.

Ganondorf: All according to plan. MUAHAAHAHA!

Bowser was fending off Wart while Dedede clobbered him with his giant mallet. Bowser grabbed Dedede, and tossed him off the edge, but Dedede just chucked and slapped his belly.

Dedede: Hahaha, I can dat dere fly!

Wart: But you can't Bowser!

As Bowser was regaining his balance again, with one giant slam from Wart, Bowser fell off the platform, and plummeted into the lava.

Bowser: Yargh! You think i'm gone? I don't think so, i'm taking you with me!

Bowser grabbed a rock when he was falling, and he chucked it at Wart with all his might. Wart wasn't fast enough to avoid it, and he hit the lava before Bowser. Right after Wart hit the lava, Bowser hit the lava and melted right after him. Dedede just watched this from high above them on the platform.

Dedede: ... I'm da winner!

Dedede then puffed his body up, and floated away.

Luigi: Snake...

Stanley: OK, Meta Knight and Game and Watch aren't back yet so they are-

At that moment, Meta Knight and Game and Watch popped out through the pipe.

Meta Knight: Stressful.

Everyone then took a final glance around at the new competitors and the ones that were eliminated.

PT: I know Pikachu, Yoshi, and Snake were eliminated. Where's Bowser?

Luigi: Something must of a happened at the castle!

Stanley: Hmm. Well, if Bowser makes it back before voting, he's still in because he wasn't hit by any darts. But if he doesn't...he's out! Anyways, we still have to vote someone out! So get some rest, enjoy the cruise back, and get to know your new camp mates! They are: Funky Kong, Daroach, and Ness. The people who were eliminated were: Pikachu, Yoshi, Snake, and Bowser?

The all boarded the boat in silence and the boat started up and sailed away. Marth meanwhile walked up to Daroach and glared at him.

Marth: I don't trust you one bit.

Daroach: Duly noted.

They never saw Waluigi swim in the air and go into the cellar through the back window.


	16. Chapter 15: Squeaky Clean?

Chapter 12: Squeaky Clean?

Everyone was still partying when they were on the cruise, and have now gotten over the loss of Pikachu, Yoshi, and Snake. They could care less if Bowser returned. Funky Kong was performing tricks and singing on the dance floor, and everyone warmed up to him quickly. Daroach and Meta Knight were in the cellar.

Meta Knight: ...

Daroach: ...

Meta Knight: ...

Daroach: ...

Meta Knight: ...

Daroach: ...

Meta Knight: ...Bye

Meta Knight walked away.

Daroach: Geez, what a cold guy.

ZSS was meanwhile leaning on Luigi's shoulder.

ZSS: You seem to be over the loss of your pals Yoshi and Snake.

Luigi: You can't live in the a past as Snake said to a me. As for Yoshi, well, I think he had something nice to say?

ZSS cocked an eyebrow.

ZSS: Really? What did he say? I could never speak Yoshi.

Luigi's eyes watered for a second.

Luigi: Neither can I! I could never speak Yoshi! It was all a lie!

He lowered his head in shame.

ZSS: Hey hey it's ok! I could never understand Pikachu, but we still got along!

Luigi: Your right ZSS, thanks.

ZSS: No problem. Now i'm going to give you something that will raise your spirits a bit.

ZSS grabbed his face lightly with her hands...and gave him a light shock with her stun gun. Only he hit ground and began convulsing.

ZSS: Umm...a small zap on the neck usually helps me focus! Damn... I sure hope Daisy didn't see that.

Zelda then approached ZSS, and looked at Luigi.

Zelda: Woah, what did you do?!

ZSS looked at the twitching Luigi.

ZSS: I uh...he saw a Waddle Dee.

Zelda: Figures. He always did faint over pretty much everything.

Zelda went back inside, and Fox came blasting out.

Fox: Come to the party floor!

ZSS: In a minute.

Fox: Suit yourself!

Fox dragged the passed out Luigi by the arm, and now only Game and Watch and ZSS was on the deck.

ZSS: So...how's life?

Game and Watch just beeped loudly and clapped his hands.

ZSS: Err, fascinating.

ZSS looked out at the sea, then sighed.

ZSS: Have I really been playing this game as well as I should be? I was too busy finding an emotional attachment to Pikachu. I forgot I was even in a game! I should step it up, form alliances, dominate challenges. Then, when I win this, I can take out Ridley and avenge my parents...

ZSS let off a small smile, then frowned again.

ZSS: Would it of been nice if I didn't ave my suit jacked by those crazy men during auditions for this? That suit would be nice for winning challenges...and also hiding my emotions. I mean, my good looks are not really helping me much...

Fox then shouted from the dance floor.

Fox: Actually, it's the only reason no one has voted for you yet!

ZSS then promptly stopped and shouted back.

ZSS: Have you guys been listening to everything I've said so far?!

Fox and Funky on the dance floor nodded.

Funky: It's ok super girl, you're hot! I got no plans to vote you out anytime soon!

ZSS slapped her forehead.

ZSS: Does no one see anything about me aside from my looks?!

She then turned her head and forgot about the dead silent Game and Watch who was busy fishing of the side of the boat. He looked at her, shrugged, and began fishing again.

ZSS: Come onnn!

At the darkest part of the ship, Daroach was leaning against a pipe, contemplating his plans in this game.

Daroach: Let's see...my objectives are to win this contest by any means necessary. So that the Shadows can rule over Nintendo. As for myself, I plan to steal all the equipment I can. Hehe. Because I am Daroach! Time to make a mark!

Daroach whipped out his triple star and flung a flurry of stars at a wall. The wall cracked and begin to spurt a little bit of water.

Daroach: Uh oh. That can't be good.

As the day began to end, the contestants gathered to the helm of the ship, looking at towards the island that they had to return to. Luigi looked over the railing of the deck and held a fist up in victory.

Luigi: Yay! I wasn't a eliminated at that challenge! And I don't have to deal with Bowser anymore!

Suddenly, as if on cue, a sharp claw dug into the side of the ship and clung onto the railing. Pulling himself up, Bowser reappeared on the ship! Only his skin looked...a bit more dried out. He was actually nothing more than a shell of himself from before now.

Dry Bowser: Bowser's back baby!

Meta Knight: Shocker.

Luigi meanwhile facepalmed and sighed heavily.

Luigi: Well... everyone, Bowser's a back. Woo.

They all sort of mumbled, they didn't really care all that much.

Dry Bowser: What a modest group. By the way, this ship is going to sink in about 2 minutes.

Everyone on board just pulled off an over the top surprised facial expression.

Funky: Fo shizzle!

Falcon: I'm too muscular to die!

Falcon jumped off the boat and into the water, much to no one's surprise. 30 seconds later, he was hopping around on the island, beginning to falcon punch some trees over in excitement.

Meta Knight: Ignoramus.

Daroach rubbed his chin.

Daroach: Yes. That's perfect.

Funky: Funky time!

Funky decided to follow suit as Falcon did. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't Falcon. So within a minute of hitting the water he had to be pulled back up by ZSS' plasma whip.

Daroach: Another moron for the books.

The ship began to shake as the bottom of the ship filled with more water. Stanley angrily stepped outside the control center and growled.

Stanley: Dammit! Why can't I ever own a boat without it getting destroyed! Well, I suppose I'll call Pokemon Trainer up quickly and ask him to bring the Pigeottos.

Stanley called him up, and PT picked up from his house in Pallet town.

Stanley: SOS! The ship's going to sink! Hurry!

Pokemon Trainer was silent for a second.

Pokemon Trainer: Were you the one who deleted my save file on Pokemon Silver?

Stanley: Uh...no. Why would I do that?

Pokemon Trainer: Oh. Well I wish I knew, because I just don't think I have the energy to come over there otherwise...

Stanley sweated profusely.

Stanley: OK I'm sorry! It was me! Just come save us dammit!

The phone hung up, and the ship was reaching it's sinking point. Falcon called 10 kms from the island.

Falcon: You can do it guys!

Falcon started tapping his foot, waiting impatiently. After a whole 3 seconds, he became impatient and ran into the forest, hoping to find some sort of challenge.

Fox: Sometimes, I worry about him.

Krystal shouted out to Falcon from the island.

Krystal: Way to think about yourself, Falcon!

Everyone exchanged glances, and the boat began to submerge under water. Waluigi, who was hidden in cellar, flew into the air and towards the island.

Waluigi: If the rest of the contestants don't make, it, I'll have a shot at the final 2! Waluigi!

Ness: Eenyone no dat geye? (Anyone know that guy?)

Zelda: Not a clue! He kind of looks like Luigi though!

Luigi shuffled his feet, ashamed that he was the reason the character was conceived in the first place.

Luigi: Not a at all...

Little to everyone else's knowledge, Daroach teleported using the power of his Triple Star onto the island also. He began to search around the campsite, looking around for objects to steal and plunder.

Daroach: Junk, junk...oh, what's this?

Daroach spotted a hammer laying under Luigi's shelter. Carefully, he stashed the weapon under his cloak and snickered.

Daroach: What a fool. Leaving your weaponry at camp, all the better for the taking!

As Daroach turned his back towards the shore, Falcon's hand clapped him on the back, lighting his cloak on fire.

Daroach: You bloody moron!

Daroach did what first came to his mind: Stop, drop, and roll. Luckily because the fire didn't spread, it was put out quickly. But Luigi's hammer rolled out from under his cloak.

Falcon: I could swear someone here owned a hammer! Wait, you weren't taking that at all, right?

Daroach quickly mustered up a lie.

Daroach: Oh...I was just...

Falcon lost interest.

Falcon: Cool story bro! Hey look, it's the others!

The rest of the contestants were flowed onto shore by the Pidgeots that Pokemon Trainer had.

Pokemon Trainer: That will be $500, Stanley.

Stanley: What?! But...ok. Guys, pay up!

Dry Bowser: Says you, dork!

Stanley noticed the skinless Bowser.

Stanley: Ohh, welcome back...Dang highway robbery...

Stanley handed PT the money and he tipped his cap before flying off. Stanley was not in a good mood now.

Stanley: I don't care if one of you almost died, get to tribal! 30 minutes!

Stanley grumbled and boarded a Pigeot PT left him to get back, due to his sunken boat. It pecked him a few times before he finally flew away on it. The All Stars gathered around and noticed that Daroach arrived on the island before anyone else.

Funky: Hey bro! What's with the whole getting here before us act? Dying on that sinking boat was supposed to be a TEAM EFFORT!

Meta Knight cocked an eyebrow from under his mask.

Daroach: Oh. My apologies. I um...

Daroach did not want to reveal any of his secrets to the rest of the tribe.

Daroach: I'm part Pidgey. Yeah. I can fly!

Everyone gasped in awe. Krystal simply rolled her eyes, not believing his hoax. Suddenly though, everyone realized that they still had to vote someone out of the game. Slowly the group began to diverge, with Daroach's beady eyes scanning the contestants and analysing who he preceived as a threat.

Daroach: So whoever I plan on getting out today, I'm going to need a group of people who are easy to manipulate. Let's see here...

Falcon peered over his left shoulder.

Falcon: Hey bro! Why are you talking to yourself?

Funky popped over his other shoulder.

Funky: I don't know! Maybe he's talking to his hat!

Daroach's eyes flickered to the two muscle heads invading his personal space.

Daroach: Will you morons keep to yourse- I mean, say, how would you like to be part of my alliance there, friends?

Falcon and Funky exchanged glances.

Funky: I had no friends, I'm in!

Daroach and Funky shook hands. Falcon on the other hand, actually questioned his motives.

Falcon: Wait a minute, why should we trust a newcomer like you...actually, why should I even trust you Funky! You see, us All Stars made a plan during the cruise to...

Daroach inched his giant ears closer to the oblivious Falcon.

Falcon: To, to...I forgot.

Daroach facepalmed.

Daroach: Are you sure it wasn't a plan to eliminate you, Falcon?

Falcon scratched his head.

Falcon: Why would they want to do that? Everyone loves me!

Daroach: I wouldn't be so sure.

Daroach, Funky, and Falcon noticed a group of Krystal, Luigi, Zelda, Marth, Fox, and ZSS discussing plans amongst themselves.

Daroach: They see you as a threat. Such a...muscular man like yourself is bound to win all of the challenges.

Falcon nodded his head slightly.

Daroach: Tell me, out of everyone in this competition right now, who would you like gone right now?

Falcon took a long, hard look at everyone left in the game. It was time for him to apply strategy.

Falcon: Can I flip a coin?

Daroach: There's more than two people.

Funky: How about draw marbles from A to C?

Daroach: There's more than three people

Falcon: Oh! Let's spin a spinner, dividing it into 4 sections. Whichever section it lands on, is the person we eliminate!

Daroach: There's more than four people! Look, how about I pick and ease you from the mental strain.

Falcon nodded his head in agreeance. Daroach began his analysing. Perking up his ears, he slid behind a bush and tuned into the group's conversation in front of him.

Fox: Nominees, anyone?

Luigi: I'm thinking Bowser. Does anyone honestly here like him at all?

No one bothered to raise their hands.

Luigi: One nomination for Bowser...

Daroach nodded his head behind the bush. Taking a look at Bowser laying over by Meta Knight and Game and Watch, he noticed the koopa was not as powerful as he once was without his skin. He saw Bowser wrestling a tree out of the ground to attempt to use for firewood.

Bowser: Dammit wood! Get out of the damn ground!

Bowser yanked on the tree with a lot of might, before shrugging and slicing it down with his claws.

Bowser: Must drink more milk.

Daroach: Not a threat. Outcast and not a physical challenge.

ZSS: How about Falcon? He's lacking in the intelligence department, but given a challenge though, he's quite the opponent to defeat.

Luigi: One nomination for Falcon...

Daroach: Well, I can use this to my advantage. If Falcon gets wind of them wanting to eliminate him, I can get rid of that blond girl tonight. Or the Green plumber. Preferably the blond one, she seems more of a threat.

As Daroach began to creep out of the bush, he heard one more voice speak up that quickly caught his interest.

Krystal: How about we make a pact to eliminate the new contestants first? I think it should be Daroach, Funky, Ness. We can't trust any of them.

Fox: Anything for you, my sweet!

Krystal: What was that Fox?

Fox shuffled his foot.

Fox: Nothing at all...

Zelda: As a women, I know Krystal's idea is the best so far.

Marth: What does being a girl have to do with anything here?

Zelda: Shouldn't you know Marth? We're better at formulating ideas!

Marth was not sure whether to be offended over being called a chick, or being called inferior to women.

Luigi: So, I agree with that idea! Daroach tonight?

Everyone shook their heads. Fox shouted his response though.

Fox: DAROACH IT IS!

ZSS grabbed his mouth.

ZSS: Shut up! Please. There's a reason why we're whispering right now.

Fox: Heh, sorry. Do you forgive me Krystal?

Krystal was already walking away.

Fox: Aww...

Daroach had his completed report.

Daroach: Fox, a loudmouth that will probably form his own demise. Zelda, assertive and also capable of manipulation. But I know who my target is tonight: Krystal.

Daroach rustled out of the bush, to which Ness saw him crawl out of after starting up a fire with his PK fire move. This made Dry Bowser feel inadequate.

Dry Bowser: Lousy brat...

Ness: Dawoch? Wut Arr yuu dooing?

Daroach: Never mind that, I have a proposal-

Ness: Nuu, Reely? Wut Arr yuu dooing?

Daroach: Fine, I was looking for berries, satisfied?

Ness was satisfied.

Daroach: Anyways, word has it that little alliance that is currently excluding us right now plans to vote out all the newcomers. Me, you, Funky...

Ness: O noes!

Daroach: Oh yes! Problem is, we are at the disadvantage here with the low numbers. 6 to us 3 newcomers? Not going to fly, little guy. I've recruited Falcon, so it's your job to get the other four outsider to side with us. At least 3 of them anyways to provide a 7-6 advantage, taking one of them out of the game. You go get Fawful, Game and Watch, and Bowser. I'll get Meta Knight. Got it?

Ness shrugged. Luckily he was reasonably smarter than Falcon, and a lot smarter than Funky Kong.

Ness: Okay.

Although Ness felt a bit uneasy around the mouse, he didn't have much choices for other partners. As Ness turned his back, he didn't notice Daroach swipe his Yo-Yo from his back pocket.

Daroach: Yoink!

He stuffed it under his cape. He also scratched under his hat, tugging at his sprout emitting from his head. A growl was heard from a recognizable voice into Daroach's head.

Ganondorf: Listen mouse! You are not removing this means of communication between us, or things will get ugly. I feel we are being nice enough over here in the Shadow Side to get you the choice on how you'd like to play and your share of loot. So quit it!

Daroach gulped.

Daroach: Sorry sir.

Fawful was watching Game and Watch play with his turtle Blipp, amused because...well there wasn't much to exactly be amused about on a boring island like this.

Fawful: Look at the way that cow potato moves it's legs, like mustard flowing out of the top of a mustard dispenser!

Game and Watch beeped loudly in approval. Then they noticed Ness approaching them. Fawful shouted at the boy.

Fawful: Oh look it's the new cloud! Isn't that right Mr. Meat Buffalo?

Game and Watch: Beep!

Ness: Guiss! Eye haf ane eyedeea! (Guys, I have an idea!)

Fawful and Game and Watch looked at each other. Dry Bowser came walking into the scene.

Dry Bowser: Translation?

Ness: Joyen owrr ahlieants! (Join our Alliance!)

Dry Bowser: He want some ants? Look around, everyone here is insignificant and puny, ha ha ha!

Ness stomped his foot. No one could understand him through his speech impediment.

Ness: Nowh nowh nowh! Wee arr inn

Fawful: We are in...

Ness: Daingrr! (Danger!)

Dry Bowser: Tanker?

Game and Watch: Beep?

Ness eventually became frustrated and left the group. Daroach noticed Ness trudging off and worked his magic.

Daroach: Join the dark side. We got cookies.

Fawful: Now wait a minute mighty mouse...how do we know you even have those morsels of goodness?

Daroach reached into his pocket and pull out 3 cookies.

Daroach: Stole em from the kid. He had some in his back pocket.

None of the three showed any objection to any immoral actions (Game and Watch was neutral) so they accepted and nodded their heads.

Daroach: 3 down, 1 to go.

As Daroach walked away, Dry Bowser began spitting out his cookie.

Dry Bowser: These cookies taste like crap! And they go right through me...grr...

Meta Knight was leaning against a tree, staring out into the ocean. He was thinking about how he could progress in the game. While he was capable of the challenges and had the instincts for survival, he had a hard time socializing with others. Trust for him was a very foreign concept, and he knew the wrong alliances would end him. Daroach walked up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. Meta Knight swung backwards with his sword armed, slicing the tree he was leaning on.

Daroach: Woah! Easy there.

Meta Knight: Speak.

Daroach: To offer you part of my alliance. See, we want to eliminate Krystal tonight.

Meta Knight: Why. Threatened?

Daroach: Yes. How precise of you. I offer you a cookie.

Daroach pulled a cookie out of his cloak before Meta Knight swiped at him, turning it into dust.

Meta Knight: Don't bribe me. I could just as easily join the others and eliminate you first. Couldn't I?

Daroach sweated a bit.

Daroach: W-What? Look, decide wisely, I can keep you in this game!

Daroach backed away before he make any more mistakes with Meta Knight.

Meta Knight: ...

Tribal was upon the All Stars now, as they walked into the REJECTANCE ROOM. Stanley and PT awaited their arrival.

Stanley: Oh god I don't feel like doing this...I mean welcome All Stars! How are you finding life with your new castmates?

A few shrugs went around, some had other things to say.

Falcon: This Funky guy here is pretty chill!

Funky: Rock on brutha!

They clapped hands together.

Krystal: They're new, why waste the time to keep them?

Luigi: And...I miss Snake.

Stanley: I see...you, Ness! Anyone underestimating you because you're a kid?

Ness: Off cours! Dey tink Eym inncappabull off speeach oar sumthing!

Stanley: Right then, whatever you just said.

Ness: See watt eye meen!?

Marth: You have a heavy accent there friend.

Stanley: Meta Knight! Anything you'd like to contribute?

Meta Knight: No.

Stanley: Always informative as usual! Well then, shall we? Daroach, you're first up.

Daroach smirked under his hat, walking up to the table to cast his vote. After everyone else did the same, Stanley grabbed the jar with the votes.

Stanley: Alright, let's read these things! Personally I think a newcomer is going home tonight!

Funky and Ness sweat a bit. PT poked Daroach on the shoulder.

PT: It's against the contract to say things like that.

Fawful: Meat shakes! Stan the Obscurity man is breaking rules like a ghost in a meat store!

Stanley: SHUT UP FAWFUL!

Everyone stared at him.

Stanley: Sorry...I just HATE things without logic. Anyways, first vote, Krystal.

Krystal: Tch.

Stanley: Second vote, Daroach.

Daroach: Tch...tch.

Stanley: Votes three and four. Krystal and Daroach! Wow you guys are in trouble!

Krystal: Don't have to remind me. Seems like the newcomers are pulling a fast one!

Stanley: Votes five and six, Krystal.

Krystal: Uh oh. Wait a minute...

The alliance that Krystal was in twisted their mouths. They forgot to speak to Falcon, Bowser, Meta Knight Fawful, and Game and Watch about their plans to eliminate the new people.

Stanley: Seven and eight, Daroach!

Daroach: They'll never pull it off.

Stanley: The votes are tied at 4-4 for the both of them! and the next four votes...Krystal, Daroach, Krystal, Daroach. That means it all comes down to this last vote! Thrilling!

Stanley removed the last vote.

Stanley: And 15th place goes to...oh you gotta be kidding me! Who voted for Ness?! It's a tie now! That means a tiebreaker...ugh...

PT whispered in his ear

PT: You never prepared for a tiebreaker?!

Stanley: I thought everyone in this game would just unanimously hate someone!

The All Stars just lowered their glances at him.

Stanley: Uh, ok...flip a coin!

Krystal was outraged

Krystal: My fate is going to be determined on a coin flip?!

Stanley: Oh it's not that bad. Lighten up!

Krystal: It's not your neck on the line! ...*Sigh* ok, I'll do it.

Fox suddenly dived in front of Krystal, knocking her to the ground.

Fox: NOOOOOOOOOO!

He said this 5 seconds late, after he knocked her over.

Krystal: What are you doing!?

Fox: Krystal, I'll do the coin flip. I just can't risk losing you in this contest!

Krystal's eyes beamed.

Krystal You'd really put your safety at risk in this contest for me?

Fox: Psh, heck no! I'll just do the coin flip for you!

Krystal's eyebrows drooped.

Krystal: Fox, it doesn't matter who does a coin flip. It's a coin flip for crying out loud. Ok Daroach, you call it.

Daroach: Heads, I'll provide the coin.

Daroach whipped out a coin, handing it to Stanley.

Daroach: Here we go.

Stanley breathed in, then flipped the coin into the air. Up it flew into the air, tensions high. At the end of this, only one would be left standing, one would have the privilege to stay in the game, all on the flip of a coi-

Stanley: Heads, Daroach stays and Krystal goes!

Some heads dropped and some rose up. Fox was mortified.

Fox: KRYSTAAAAAAAAAAAAL! I-I...

Krystal leaned in close.

Fox: I hope you fill up my Arwing with gas once you get back. I think it's running low since Falco takes it out all the time. WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

Krystal simply walked off, hopped in the cannon, and was shot back home. Everyone glanced at him.

Fox: What..what?!

Dry Bowser: And they say I'm bad with girls!

Stanley: Well, there we have it! I'm getting so sick of this job...now then, wasn't that a shock? Off you go!

The All Stars trudged on back, and Daroach looked at the coin in his hand that Stanley failed to check: It was double sided.

Votes:

Daroach: Krystal

Funky: Krystal

Falcon: Krystal

Ness: Krystal

Game and Watch: Krystal

Fawful: Krystal

Krystal: Daroach

Luigi: Daroach

Marth: Daroach

Fox: Daroach

Zelda: Daroach

ZSS: Daroach

Meta Knight: Ness

Bowser: Ness

Meta Knight: Undecided...again.

Dry Bowser: The cookies taste like crap! And no one tells Dry Bowser who to vote for!

Final words, Krystal: I didn't expect this at all. That Daroach is a shifty one. And Fox is a moron. Wait a second, maybe I should of checked that coin...


	17. Chapter 16: A Blue Balloon Retirement

Chapter 16: Hi, I would like a blue balloon with a side order of retirement.

It was just around midnight for the All Stars. Around every 3rd day at this time, Falco's Arwing would sped across the campsite, which would irritate many of the All Stars.

Funky: Don't make me shoot you with my coconut gun!

Daroach: OK then I will.

Daroach released a few shots from his Triple Star, and Falco's Arwing screeched into the distance.

Funky: Shizzy. I need my beauty sleep.

Daroach: More than a lot of people here.

Funky: What?

Daorach: Nothing to concern yourself over friend. Good night.

Meanwhile, Ness was strolling around the borders of the forest, sad over receiving a single two votes. He was offended quite easily over this.

Ness: Wheye wood sumone vott foar me? Iam sow innocent!

Since Ness was wide awake though, he decided to venture further into the forest. He was powerful enough to protect himself. He looked at the various creatures that he didn't fear, and soon, peered down into a well made hole, which was Waluigi's hole. A voice called him and manipulated him.

?: Come on...

Ness in a trance, hopped into the hole, and it was pitch black.

?: Use your fire attack to light the torch in front of me.

Ness did as the voice commanded, and in front of him stood a shadowy figure, but the torch wasn't lit completely. Only some pieces of blue clothing could be seen and a brown pair of shoes, An eyes stared directly at him.

?: Nice to see you, you seem powerful, and we can be a great team. Now light to torch completely, see your handsome friends's face.

Ness did what the mysterious voice commanded, and who he saw astounded him. It was a puppet in blue clothing with a wide smile on his face. His name was Geno.

Ness right now, was in Waluigi's hole with Geno, and Ness was curious.

Ness: Hoiw dida yoou geti hear?

Geno: Well, you speech troubled boy, I got here due to my my fans just demanding I joined this action for the spot of Nintendo's mascot!. Also, I pimped out the little hole so that it's not that bad anymore. Move over Pimp my Ride, i'm gonna make my own reality show when I'm ready to called Pimp my Hole, I can do this because i'm just that bad ass.

The hole now had gold walls, and a bunch of expensive accessories that would take a lot of money to buy. It looked amazing.

Ness: Howld own...wat fins?

Geno looked out into the horizon.

Geno: My fans. They are always watching. Unheard, but observant. YOU HERE THAT NINTENDO? PRAISE ME! Anyways...you look lonely and out of loop with everyone else, are you?

Ness: Yeap! Eye feil lake ey soicial owtcasht!

Geno: Isn't it depressing to be lonely? Now the sun's rising. But I do have powers, so i'm going to shrink down to size and hang out with you. I'll show you how fun this competition can REALLY be! Time to make you more assertive!

Ness nodded his head in approval.

Ness: OK!

Now the sun rose, and everyone was waking up. Ness received no sleep. Despite this, he climbed out of the hole, now feeling a lot happier and peppier.

Marth: What a fine days friends! Isn't it a fine day Mr. Sun?

Mr. Sun: I would pour some large chunks of raisons on the island, but Stanley ordered me not too or else you guys would receive too much food. He calls that cheating.

Marth: Lousy Stanley taking everything away. Him and his insanity.

Luigi: Your actually somewhat right. He has been a bit odd lately.

Fawful: Agreed! I wonder if his weakness is ying yangs signs playing hopscotch? That's what I compare those dirty Toads too!

Funky: I'm a hungry man, and I need a healthy breakfast to satify me!

Everyone now knew that he will be asking for food quite often, but hopefully not as much as Wario. Meta Knight saw a rock near him, and kicked it towards Funky.

Meta Knight: Dig in.

Funky: Ha ha ha! No.

Falcon: What's the challenge gonna be todaaaaaay!

ZSS: It's not even close to challenge time yet.

Luigi: Is all you think about challenges Falcon?

Falcon: Yep!

*Falcons mindset*

Challenges. Challenges. Challenges. Challenges. Challenges. Awesome! Challenges.

Funky Kong: Check it out, Game and Watch is making breakfast! Kuh yah!

Game and Watch was cooking over a fire some bacon, and flipping it over and over in his pan. Funky knocked everyone aside and was racing Falcon for the first taste of the bacon.

Falcon: Why's the bacon black? Is it burnt?

Game and Watch shook his head, and served up the bacon. Funky took a big bite into the piece of bacon.

Funky: It's gooood!

Evrryone took his word and rushed to the food except for Daroach and Meta Knight.

Daroach: Could be poisoned. I don't trust it.

Meta Knight: Same.

Breakfast was soon served, and flapjacks, bacon, and sausages were eaten by mostly everyone.

Fox: Heh, don't let Stanley find out about his frying pan, he'll get rid of it! You know what i'm sayin' Zelda?

Zelda: Yes Fox, I know what you are currently saying.

Fox: Well, yeah...

Silence.

Soon, the discussion that Fox was having with Zelda turned into a discussion about the first thing he could think of.

Fox: So, uh...Krystal used to use a staff!

Zelda: Yes, and I have a sword. What's your point?

Funky cut in.

Funky: I got my coconut gun, oh yeah!

Luigi: Can't go wrong with my a hammer!

Falcon: Fists of steels! My body is a weapon! How bout you Meta Bro?

Meta Knight: Sword.

Meta Knight glanced at the sword in his hollister.

ZSS: That thing's puny. Check out my plasma whip.

She twirled it around here passionately.

Funky: Oh we are checking you out alright.

Luigi raised an eyebrow.

Luigi: Who a isn't Funky, who isn't. Why else have we never voted for her?

Daroach: I've got my Triple Star, it's amazing for stars like me.

Marth: I got a sword too! Except it's not puny like Meta Knight's...

Meta Knight: Watch what your saying twirler...

Marth: Well at least i'm not afraid to show my face to public!

Meta Knight: Hmph. The only way I'll show my face is if I am defeated in combat-

Marth swiped his sword once across Meta Knight's face, dropping his mask to the ground. He then pumped his fist victoriously.

Marth: How's that for being a man guys? Huh? Huh?!

Funky: Yowza!

Ness: Suweet.

Marth: Not very original.

Meta Knight growled.

Meta Knight: Cheater.

Marth: Shame, you're just a blue ball with two white eyes and a mouth. Lame.

Meta Knight: Grr...you know, I should of just let you die when we fought off that army of Shadow Bugs.

Marth: It wouldn't matter, Ike was near, and he would of fought with me, and not for you. You know why, cause Ike fights for his friends!

Funky: Why wasn't I invited to the party?

Falcon: I was too busy saving some midget farmer from a giant toy.

Luigi: And I was busy being scared of Wadd- I mean, I was rescuing the Princess Peach!

Marth: You know what, this isn't my style, i'm, going to be the bigger man now, and just WALK away.

Marth did a sort of sway as he walked away. Daroach poked Funky and Falcon on the shoulders and dragged them off to a corner.

Daroach: You guys like action right?

Funky and Falcon: Uh Huh!

Daroach: Well, time to set up my second elimination. I'm gonna create a second fight by launching a star at Marth's back. He'll turn around, and blame Meta Knight for it. You guys will start fighting for no reason, and roll into ZSS. In the ensuring chaos, I will steal everyone's weapons.

Funky: Go on...

Daroach: She'll get angered by this, and fire a shot at you. You make a roll, and grab Luigi while Falcon grabs Game and Watch because of the dust cloud I assume will be created, so they won't know it was you guys. The others hopefully, will join in the brawl, or suck them in somehow. This will give me ample to take away everyone's weapons except mine, since i'll be in the background. This will anger everyone, and they will eliminate him once I blame witness to Marth stealing the armaments, thus another threat will be taken off the island. Got it?

Funky: Derr...

Falcon: Derr...uh wait! Wait! Why should I risk myself in this event to help you?

Daroach: Because...won't it be a challenge to pull all of this off?

Falcon: Challenge? I'm in!

Funky: Will I get to keep my coconut gun?

Daroach: Yes, just be subtle when you have it for now on.

Daroach cleared his throat.

Daroach: Good, now get going already, make me proud!

Daroach watched the two and Daroach soon launched the star from the background away from the rest of the All Stars. It nailed Marth in the back when he wasn't looking, and he did blame Meta Knight. Soon, Daroach's plan rolled out as planned, and the fighting and violence occurred. For the third time. ZSS was busy zapping everyone , while Funky and Falcon were back to back punching everyone in the gut (They think this is everyone's weak spot). While the giant dustcloud formed, people felt their weapons being swiped from their hands. When it all cleared out, they were all gone. Falcon was busy punching Funky across the face.

Falcon: Take that! You forgotten ape!

Funky: Overrated internet fad!

They stopped for a moment and realized the job was done.

Falcon: Oh. Sorry brother!

Funky: No problem brother we did good!

Suddenly, accusations flew all around.

Fox: Where's our weapons!?

Dry Bowser: Why do I hate you all so much!?

ZSS: Who tried taking my suit off?!

Funky scratched his head a bit.

Funky: My bad.

The All Stars were pointing fingers at each other, demanding answers.

Luigi: My hammer! Where is it? What happened?

Daroach finished stashing all the weapons, and came into the scene.

Daroach: Now let's all be rational. I saw some of this go down. I do not know where the location of the weapons are right now, but in time we will find them.

Grumbling began to arise in the camp, when Luigi began to speak again.

Luigi: Here's a Stanley again...

Stanley was coming in with the cheep cheeps, he looked a bit scruffy and angered.

Stanley: Get on. A challenge for you all today. NOW.

Falcon: Take a chill pill!

Stanley: If there was any around, I'd take them.

Fawful: The anger from Stan the Obscurity Man is brimming like a soup screaming to be released from the jail cell of his pot of fortitude!

Stanley: Just for that, you ain't coming!

Stanley grabbed everyone, put them on a cheep cheep, and sped off quickly. Fawful was left alone.

Fawful: What did I say? Horse tarts!

Stanley escorted them all off, then sent the cheep cheeps away. It was quiet.

Stanley: QUIT PERSTERING ME FAWFUL!

They all looked around, but Fawful was left back at the camp, in his solitary state.

Stanley: Guess what, if you all fail at this challenge, HE's LEAVING!

Luigi: That's a little discrimination...not that I care for Fawful at all.

Stanley: Now, I brought you all to this giant racing track, as you can see. It's time for... F-Zero racing!

Everyone's reactions were mixed, but Falcon was estatic!

Falcon: F Z-z-z-ero racing? Yeah! Woohoo! BRING IIIIT!

Stanley: Yeah, sure. Well, you guys have to make three laps on this complex course. If you get smashed off, you float back on to the eliminated platform, and you are out of the race. Seeing as Falcon is gonna win this, why do you all even try? Anyways, take your F-Zero car, and get going!

Everyone ran to a car, and avoided the certain one: The F-Zero Tricycle.

Stanley: Come on... it's a prototype!

Falcon got the Blue Falcon, and everyone else got a generic F-Zero car... except for Meta Knight, he was stuck with the tricycle. Everyone laughed at him.

Meta Knight: I hate my life...

Stanley: Go!

Ness: Noi counte downa?

He was left in the dust, and he had to speed up to catch up to them. Meta Knight was barley moving compared to the rest of them, on his speedy pink tricycle. Falcon was of course in first, and ahead of the rest of them. Funky was in second, Daroach was in third, ZSS was in fourth... and everyone else was behind, badly.

Ness: Wei arr beahiand!

Geno: Ugg, get aggressive already, speed up!

Ness was second to last, and he wasn't moving all that fast or hitting people off the road.

Ness: Whayt dou you xpect? Eye canat even durive yet, i'm oni a childe!

Geno: Not old enough to drive? I'm taking the wheel!

Geno clutched the wheel, and made the car hit top speed, and rammed the unsuspecting Marth off the road.

Geno: Wasn't that fun?

Ness: Not realiy.

Geno sped ahead, and took 6th after doing some tricks. Daroach, after ramming Funky and ZSS off the road, was cruising to catch up to Falcon. He wasn't even in sight.

Daroach: Maybe he fell off the road... Hopefully. He may be my partner, but I still gotta try in challenges, even if he's ahead of me.

Luigi was behind, and in 8th place, since there was only 9 people in the race now. Meta Knight was pedaling furiously ahead, and passed Luigi. He was now in dead last.

Luigi: Luigi didn't lose yet!

Luigi and Meta both made their way ahead, and surpassed Game and Watch. He was both rammed off the road in the process.

Luigi: How's the tricycle Meta Knight?

Meta Knight: Garbage.

Falcon, Daroach, Fox, Ness (Geno's controlling), Luigi, and Meta Knight were left in the race, in that order. The people who were out just played cards on the side. Stanley was trying to bribe them.

Stanley: Vote Fawful out... and i'll give you all cookies!

Funky: Daraoch has cookies for us!

Stanley: Vote Fawful out... and i'll give you all here immunity for... 3 challenges!

Everyone's eyes gleamed, and made a thumbs up.

ZSS: Agreed! Fawful it is!

Fawful was doomed.

Meta Knight was pedaling hard. Luigi was also speeding up, and was now next to Geno. Geno was covered from both sides because of them, so he made a desperate move. He skidded on the spot, and twirled his car around in circles, which knocked Luigi off the track, but Meta Knight went flying, flying right in front of the finish line. Daroach was about to ram him, so Meta Knight had to pedal very hard, but in the end, he finished, and won.

Meta Knight: S-Seriously?

Daroach slammed the wheel, and came in third. Geno came in forth, and Fox trailed in 5th.

Daroach: How did Ness know how to manuever the car like that? Hmm...

Meta Knight wasn't greeted by cheers, because Falcon finished about 25 minutes before everyone else. They were all with him on he victory part of the track.

Meta Knight: Of course.

Falcon received the object that gave immunity, a statue of Mario and Luigi in a buddy like pose, making peace signs. Luigi looked at it amazed.

Luigi: Wow...

Falcon: I'm the victor, yeah! Falcon fury!

Funky got excited over anything.

Funky: Yeah, you're the victor!

Falcon raised his right arm in the air, and brought it back, only to, in everyone's horror, nail ZSS in the gut with him elbow accidentally. Most of them knew what was gonna happen know.

Falcon: What?

Marth turned away, so did Fox. The rest of them watched in horror, the couldn't do a thing.

ZSS: Oh god, urk!

ZSS's stomach was growing larger and rounder as she placed her hands on her rounding out belly. Her face was getting puffier and her arms and legs were getting wider too.

ZSS: Damn doctor, he's lousy at his job!

Funky: H-how? Guys, she's becoming...not hot!

Funky was rather scared.

ZSS: It's like this...

ZSS was bloating up at the time she said this.

*flashback*

Dr. Mario: Well, I got to fix this flat women, my partner's on the scene too, Nurse Peach!

Nurse Peach: Glad to help honey.

Dr. Mario: OK, she's flat right now, let's use this helium pump.

ZSS: I- I don't think that's regulation, you got those other pills- mmph!

ZSS: I was filling up with helium and expanding, as you all know, then Dr. Mario wasn't watching how big I filled up, since he was busy looking at Peach.

Dr. Mario: Nurse Peach, you look wonderful today.

Nurse Peach: So do you.

Dr. Mario gazed at her for another moment, then held her, and they started kissing, and forgot all about poor ZSS. By the time they were done, she was almost filling out the room with her once sleek body! (classic cartoons eh?)

Dr. Mario: Oh mother of Goombas!

Dr. Mario yanked the hose out, and she blasted around the place, but Dr. Mario placed a cork in her mouth when she looked the right size, but she was actually quite big.

Dr. Mario: Here, take this pill.

ZSS (normal time): Here's his biggest mistake now.

*flashback again*

just lazily screwed the pill together, and put it down her throat.

: There. Let that sink in your stomach for a while so that it holds your shape. Then, you will be slim again. Now if you excuse me, i'm off with a Peach!

Dr. Mario swooped her off her feet, and carried her out the door.

ZSS (normal time): He didn't screw up the pill properly, so when Falcon hit me, it broke open! Something tells me that he was more interested in Peach than helping me.

ZSS was now the size of a large F-Zero car, and not stopping. Her belly was now almost fully rounded out, and she was starting to float off the ground.

Luigi: She looks like she's been hit with a P Balloon!

Daraoch: Prick her with a pin.

Daroach was fighting hard not to smirk at this situation. Game and Watch shook his head in a disapproving matter. He's never want to be 3d, especially as big as ZSS right now. She now was floating off the ground, and was now a giant blue ball with little arms and legs. Her face looked like a inflated balloon, and her bloated body was inflated to the size of a hot air balloon. Luigi attempted to grab her leg, and he did, but he was afraid of heights so he let go. Falcon took a grab at her leg but was too late. She was soon floating away into the distance, still inflating among the way and screaming.

ZSS: This is not fair! I could of won this! Injustice! Now I know how Mewtwo feeeeeelt!

She was now gone, and just a giant blue circle could be seen now. Everyone started chattering on the spot.

Luigi: at least Snake wasn't around to see this... I wouldn't want to see the reaction on his face.

Stanley: Ark! Nerr! Snerr...

Funky: You ok there dude? I'm not! The eye candy is floating away in the sky!

Daroach snickered and muttered under his cape.

Daroach: That was amusing. She looked like a threat too, but no anymore!

Falcon: Zero Suit hottie! Nooooo! I was going to take her to the finals!

In truth, virtually everyone was going to. She never really bothered anyone and her looks were mesmerizing. Alliance with Zelda was pretty strong too. And she was no slouch in challenges, almost up to par with Falcon.

Luigi: You want transportation like that? Go buy some P Balloons.

Unexpectedly though, Fawful came flying about, saying the most random think yet, which would push Stanley over the edge.

Fawful: I'm back like a cat's hopping out of a tub! That blue balloon of lovely womanhood was inflated bigger than frog pellets! How did she blow up bigger than the Moon from Majora's Mask? Anwsers supplied on gravies stools, Boil mascots!

Stanly: ARRRGH!

This could be heard from miles away, and PT flew in at top speed to check up on him.

PT: What's the problem?

Stanley was rolling about, and attempting to tackle Fawful, while tossing himself against an F-Zero car.

Stanley: I've had it with the likes of you! Inflated chicks is one thing, but randomness, I CAN'T TAKE IT! I'VE GUIDED YOU ALL FROM DAY ONE, AND I CAN'T TAKE THE RANDOMNESS! FAWFUL, YOUR RANDOMNESS WILL BURN! MUAHAHAHAH!

Stanley took an F-Zero car, and ran it off a cliff, he plummeted below them, but not without trying to nail Fawful first.

Stanley: I QUIT! PT's the new host now!

Stanley screamed maniacally as he landed in the water below, crashed through the mountains, and drove in into the distance, with Clap Traps and Cheep Cheeps following him at his wake.

Everyone was in pure astonishment, and no one said a word for 5 minutes. Fawful's randomness, and the sight of ZSS pushed Stanley over the edge. He was host no more. Finally, in an awkward situation like this, Fox spoke up.

Fox: That was sorta funny, eh guys?

Funky: But I was going to ask ZSS to marry me!

PT: Well, I like being a sidekick, and being host's a big responsibility, so in case this day ever came... We got 4 replacement host that we will choose from so you guys get the day off.

Game and Watch waved his flag in the air.

PT: Who are they? We cannot tell you just yet.

Everyone started pondering, who could they be?

PT: OK, ZSS is out, so you all get to ride on these Dragonites I smuggled in, as a result of your trauma.

They were all supplied with Dragonites, and they flew back to camp in less than 10 minutes.

Luigi: Will we ever a see Stanley again?

Falcon: No idea little man...I'd be more concerned about ZSS though.

Soon, due to the awkward experience, they all just lied there, and looked at the stars on the beach. Fawful was confused.

Fawful: Was it something that I, the king of bean bats said?

Meanwhile, back at the modeling section of Nintendo, Snake was appointed head director of the female recruiting team for his popularity on the island.

Snake: Ah... the door which holds the Nintendo lady models... Life is good. It'll be hard to find a women that'll look better than ZSS though. Ah well, such is the difficult life of me. Just kidding!

Snake looked at the batch of women in front of him that came from behind the curtain. It was Queen Bean, Queen Zora, and Gruntilda standing in front of him posing.

Snake: I knew this job was too good to be true! Oh well, at least the pretty women should be back after their lunch break. As he was about to hit the red button to reject these characters for another role in a game, he heard screaming in the sky, and witnesses ZSS outside, as a giant blue balloon.

Snake instantly sat at the down, and flipped over his box over his head.

Snake: You're all renewed. Oh dear lord what did I just see...

Ridley popped in from his coffee break and sat down beside him, struggling to stuff himself in a tiny chair.

Ridley: You're telling me.


	18. Chapter 17: Pick a Host, any Host!

Chapter 17: Pick a host, any host!

The All Stars were all sitting in bleachers in a giant stadium, mostly a place to judge auditions of people.

Fox: I call front seats!

There were four rows, and three seats per row. Daroach, Funky and Falcon had the front seats. Fox sat in the back with Meta Knight. No one wanted the third seat next to them. Luigi, Marth, and Game and Watch sat in the 2nd row, and Fawful, Zelda, and Ness sat in the 3rd row.

PT: It's a break from the game. You guys choose the host!

Luigi: Yay!

PT: OK... let's send in the first one... You don't wanna see him much, I know.

Falcon: Bring them out, they aren't THAT bad!

PT: OK then... I'm not gonna be in the room.

PT dashed out as the first host in the running came out of the left door in the room and onto the stage: Tabuu. Mostly everyone gasped, except for Daroach, Funky, and Fawful. They didn't know who he was.

Tabuu: Meh... I'm here to impress you all...

Luigi: I DON't WANNA DIE!

Zelda: Like, this sucks!

They saw his power before, and he could wipe them all out in one shot.

Tabuu: I have a feeling you all don't like me, that's...cold.

A cold breeze covered the air.

Daroach: I like his style and attitude.

Funky: He's funny!

Tabuu continued to talk in an almost depressing voice.

Tabuu: You guys are brave, and look like good people... you will vote for me, right?

Funky: Sure.

Daroach: Same here

Fawful: Probably if you impress me like a taco on special at a taco shop.

Zelda: No way!

Tabuu: Why's that?

The watched as Tabuu tapped a light above, and it shattered into a million shards below him. Tabuu placed a shield above the contestants so that they didn't get hit.

Tabuu: Sorry about that, I JUST NEED EVERYONE'S SUPPORT!

His loud booming voice made them almost fly out of their chairs.

Fox: O-ok... You-you cool man.

Tabuu floated out of the room and they all fell out of their chairs.

Luigi: Fear... in it's greatest form!

Funky: He doesn't seem that bad.

Falcon: That guy is powerful, I like it!

Soon, PT came into the room.

PT: Wow, you guys aren't dead- I mean, how was it?

They all gave a shaky thumbs up.

PT: Who's next... Ah, Rosalina!

Luigi: Honey! I hope Daisy didn't hear that...

Funky: I bet she's a babe!

Marth: Was she the one that was shooting at me? Greaaaat.

Rosalina drifted in through the left door, and everyone stared in awe.

Funky; I like her more than Tabuu already!

Luigi: Careful Funky, don't say that aloud! He's a everywhere...

Rosalina: Hello-

Her speech was interrupted by the sound of fighting, and Dry Bowser and Waluigi came crashing through the roof. They were wrestling each other and fighting like mad dogs.

Dry Bowser: You lousy cheat! I'll kill you!

Waluigi: Leave me beeee!

Rosalina: Excuse me I-

Dry Bowser: That was MY 1 up mushroom!

Waluigi: Too bad!

Luigi: Oh yeah, I knew someone was missing from the last chapter! What a happened?

Dry Bowser: This little lanky snot found a 1 Up mushroom that could of restored my beauty, and he pawned it off for some new strings for his tennis racket!

Waluigi: That thing didn't look too valuable! Was it?

Dry Bowser pounced on Waluigi again.

Rosalina: OK guys!

Rosalina picked them up softly, and placed them in the seats next to Fox. Waluigi lied in Dry Bowser's arms.

Daroach: She's that good? Wow.

Everyone thought she was a goddess. Rosalina batted her eyelashes.

Rosalina: It's nice to see your face again, Luigi.

Luigi: Rosalina...

Rosalina: It's great to see you all! I'm peaceful,

Ness and Luigi: Rosalina...

Rosalina: I'm up for challenges,

Falcon and Funky: Rosalina...

Rosalina: I can cook.

Game and Watch: Beeep...

Rosalina: And Landmasters are donated to the homeless!

Fox: Rosalina...

Rosalina: Also, I can even be, well, a little random. Like a peanut with Godzilla!

Fawful: Rosalina... the goddess of the skinned pickle patch.

Rosalina: So *giggle*, who's with me?

Everyone cheered out loud, pretty much in a trance by Rosalina. Daroach, Meta Knight, and Waluigi just groaned.

Rosalina: Daroach, I notice something under your hat.

Daroach: No you don't!

Daroach ran out of the room, and outside. Nobody really cared.

Rosalina: Hope to see you all soon.

Rosalina floated off the stage and blew kisses to them. Every movement she made was very angelic.

PT: Hubba... wha? Oh, well, she's obviously gonna be the host now, but let's send in the other two for laughs.

Luigi: Rosalina could make anyone laugh, cause she's that awesome.

Waluigi: Eh.

Most of they gave him the evil eye.

Funky: WHA'D YOU SAY!?

Waluigi: She's good in the hood, don't hurt meeee!

Daroach came back into the room again.

Daroach: She's delusional.

Falcon: Bring on the next contestant, although I hardly see the point anymore!

PT: Come in!

A sputtering vacuum came crashing in, and E. Gadd was riding the Poltergust 3000. He performed a few spins and tricks, then he crashed into a wall and a headlight fell on his head. He was knocked out and PT took him off stage.

Daroach: Wow, that was abrupt.

Funky: That was funny! Now I don't know who to vote for! Babes or comedy...

Luigi: Ya know, i'm stumped too... was the reason I saved Mario.

Falcon: Now THAT was funny!

Meta Knight: What a clown. Hmph.

PT: Alrighty then, next host, I think you all remember him from a LONG time back. Be happy to see him!

Roy came charging in, and swatted at the wall and wrote his name on the wall. He then started juggling his sword in the air, and then perfromed a tap dancing performance for them, complete with elephants,lights, and dancing girls in the background. Roy then started singing away.

Roy: It, is daaaark! I, felt sooo neglected! Pleeeease, friends pleeeeease! I think this position will be epic!

I know I was voted out first, it was unfair, but I know that was the right thing to do! Oh, and looook at my hairdo! That's the end of my soooong!

Fox: That hairdo's crazy, I admire it, so now i'm in neutral.

Roy: Hello my fellow contestants!

Dry Bowser: Who's he?

Roy: How dare you not remember me from the competition! That's not epic!

Roy calmed down and cleared his throat.

Roy: I mean, A vote for me is a vote for a friend!

PT: Alright, last guy, you've seen someone like him before Dry Bowser and Luigi?

Dry Bowser and Luigi: ...

PT: You played basketball with someone like him.

Dry Bowser and Luigi: ...

PT: Oh for crying out loud it was a black mage, and do any of you know a certain black mage?

All Stars: ...

PT: It's Vivi!

Everyone watched the shy little kid walk onto the stage, and fall flat on his face.

Funky: You alright little man?

Vivi: Y-yeah, i'm fine. H-hi everybody. Nice to see you all.

Falcon: Lame.

Fox: Booooo! Go back to Sony!

Vivi: I may look small, b-but i'm also powerful in fire and other magic.

Roy called from the side of the stage.

Roy: I got teh phirez too!

Vivi: I've faced many monsters, yet i'm only 9 years old. Most of my kind live for only a year.

Zelda: So like, you're immortal or something?

Vivi: T-that's not what I quite said, i'm not immortal, i'm just the prototype Black Mage. I wanted to meet some of you, like Luigi, Fox, and especially ZSS.

Luigi: ... You're a little late for that party. Look up in the a clouds and you may get lucky.

Vivi: Alright, t-thanks for the suggestion Mr. Luigi.

Luigi blushed slightly.

Luigi: Heh heh, he called me mister.

Vivi: So, I also like card games, and I'm a r-respectful host. I'm a good person to talk to, and I can help some people learn a little magic?

Daroach: He's got my vote.

Vivi: I'll leave you all now to ponder your decision, I really want to get to know you all better! See you all later!

Vivi walked of the stage, tripped on his face again, and waited with the other hosts.

PT: OK guys, who do you want as YOUR host?

Random chattering occured, and PT took an analysis.

PT: OK, I heard Vivi a few times, Roy once or twice, Rosalina alot, and Tabuu...once?

Tabuu: Are you SURE with your decision?

As soon as they heard that voice, most of them changed to Tabuu.

PT: Alright then, Tabuu's the winner, Rosalina came in a close second, Vivi tied with Rosalina too, and Roy...came in last.

The all Stars swore they could hear a little crying from Roy, followed by some comforting from Tabuu.

?: You forgot about me, geez!

The little orange ball came not running, but waddling into the room, hopped about, and raised his arms in the air. He was wearing a blue bandana and held a spear.

?: I'm Bandana Dee! The orange ball of passion!. I have style, funk, and a load of personality. I'm cute to boot!

Zelda: He's nice, right Luigi? Luigi?

All you could see is Luigi's cap, for Luigi wasn't even there anymore.

Marth: Honestly, scared of a Waddle Dee?

Bandana Dee: I'm fun to have around too!

PT: How did you even get here?

Bandana Dee: Oh. The gate was left open. There's tons of people fighting for this position. Literally.

Zelda: We'll see about that.

Zelda ran to the door, and hopped into the crowd.

Zelda: There's enough of me for you to stare at my beauty!

They all just glanced at each other, and continued. She was tossed back out in a crumpled ball. Tabuu then floated out, and used a large wave. It wiped every single one of them out and they were now all trophies.

Zelda: DUDE! You just like, wiped out 1/4 of Nintendo's characters!

Tabuu: They were in an uproar...

Zelda: Bad Tabuu. BAD.

Tabuu: I'm sorry.

Tabuu lowered his head, and shut the gate, but didn't notice some purple fellow run through the gate.

?: Neh! I'm the Egg Plant Wizard!

Tabuu: How the hell was he the only one in the crowd to survive the attack!? He looked like one of the weakest there!

Egglant Wizard: Well, No details needed, i'm just that great! I have an amazing power, so very amazing, that you will all fall to your knees when you see it!

Daraoch and everyone else listened closely as the Eggplant Wizard whispered it lightly.

Eggplant Wizard: I can turn people... into eggplants, hence the name! Noh Hoh!

Daroach blinked.

Daroach: Yep, he's a dork!

PT: FINE. All seven of you are eligible hosts.

Bandana Dee grew his eyes and they gleamed happily.

Tabuu: Woah. That's unfair. He's TOO cute.

Vivi: Aw...

Eggplant Wizard: I'm cute too!

Everyone in the room facepalmed.

Eggplant Wizard: What's that mean?

Eggplant Wizard facepalmed, and nailed himself in the eye.

Eggplant Wizard: Ow!

E. Gadd was now awake once again.

E. Gadd: Yamma yamma! That was a doozy! Hey, it's Luigi and Fox!

Luigi: E. Gadd! How's my mansion?

E. Gadd: Tiptop shape! I don't know how you found 75-

Luigi: 75 pounds of dust in the mansion, that's right, just look with your eyes old man!

PT: These are the host in the running: Tabuu, Rosalina, Roy, E. Gadd Vivi, Bandana Dee, and... Eggplant Wizard.

Eggplant Wizard: What's with the dramatic pause? Am I that special?

Daroach: Oh so very special...

Eggplant Wizard: Really? I feel so accepted!

Daroach whispered to Meta Knight.

Daroach: What a chump, he doesn't even know what sarcasm is, who would vote for him!

Meta Knight: Agreed.

PT: OK, just chill in the backstage for a while and get to know the hosts, you'll find out in a few days!

They all went backstage and PT did too. Tune in soon to find out the new host!


	19. Chapter 18: Pick a Host, any Host Result

Chapter 18: Pick a host, any host! THE RESULTS.

All the hosts were sitting on chairs outside on the stage, and Roy was biting his finger nails.

Roy: Will teh phires give me the win?

Bandana Dee: Will my style and cuteness give me the win?

Eggplant Wizard: Did my mom pack me that peanut butter sandwich in my lunch like she said she would?

Eggplant Wizard took out his lunch encased in a brown paper bag, and saw a peanut butter and banana sandwich. Eggplant Wizard started to freak.

Eggplant Wizard: Dammit ma, I hate bananas!

Marth: You know, I wouldn't say that too loud...

Eggplant Wizard: Why? bananas suck!

All the sudden, DK Junior and Donkey Kong came running in on all fours, grabbed Eggplant Wizard, and took him out back. Soon, screams occurred from the Eggplant Wizard.

PT: Alright, we have the votes now, and i'm announcing your new host.

Daroach: Vivi...

Luigi: Vivi, Rosalina, or please. PLEASE not Waddle Dee!

Fox: Waddle Dee or Rosalina!

Pretty much everyone said either Vivi, Rosalina, or Waddle Dee.

PT: Alright, i'm taking it slowly and steady. First, the loser. Nobody voted for you, and your scum! Nah, i'm just joking, but seriously, no one wants you. These people are... E. Gadd.

E. Gadd: I'm too old for this duck stuff anyways.

Roy: Will I get teh wins?

PT: Also Roy.

Roy: Phires are- What!?

PT: You two are the least popular. Now go please.

E. Gadd hopped on the Poltergust 3000, and zoomed off into the distance without a word. Roy on the other hand, was having a temper tantrum.

Roy: Why! Why! It's not fair, I was first voted out first, then no one wants me? Watch, i'll get a personality!

Roy started slamming his head against the wall. Everyone looked disturbed.

Falcon: That's actually pretty fun ya know!

Roy: Do you love me now!?

Roy pulled out two plastic Ridley wings, and stuck them on his back.

PT: I'm just going to get the Toads to take him away again.

PT whistled for some Toads, and they grabbed him, but he knocked them aside.

Roy: Not this time! Time to flame on!

Tabuu shrugged, launched an attack, and turned Roy into a trophy.

PT: You wanna be my security guard for now on? You can stop any problems that may appear in the show for now on.

Tabuu: Good, gooood.

PT: Now, we have the guys who have a little appreciation, and are somewhat accepted. They are...Tabuu and... omg... the Eggplant Wizard.

Eggplant Wizard was yelling in the background.

Eggplant Wizard: Someone likes me for once, ow!

Tabuu: Hmph. I like being security better instead.

Meta Knight: Closure.

PT: Next, we have... the FINALIST!

Daroach: Rosalina, Bandana Dee, and Vivi.

PT: You've ruined the surprise!

Daroach: We all knew anyways, obviously.

PT: Whatever. They are indeed the three finalist, so step on up!

Vivi, Bandana Dee, and Rosalina came up the the stage and bowed.

Vivi: It's an honor, I-i'm exited to get to know you all. I can help you with my magic and make you stronger. I hope i'm a w-winner.

Bandana Dee: I got a spear up in here!

Daroach: Like we didn't know that already, genius.

Banada Dee: If I win, I will teach you how to break dance! Also, I have a spear and a hammer!

Bandana Dee revealed a giant hammer: Dedede's hammer. He also had a wooden spear with him

Bandana Dee: No one's messin' wit me now!

Dry Bowser: How can he even hold that up?

Bandana Dee: I stole it while he was sleeping, let's hope he doesn't find out.

Luigi was under his chair shaking.

Luigi: A waddle dee with a giant hammer? No...

Bandana Dee: You'll all have a fun time when i'm host, except for that green guy under the seats. Now, I pass the speaking properties to the wonderful Rosalina now.

Rosalina floated in front of their star glazed eyes.

Rosalina: I'm Rosalina!

She floated away. Everyone clapped and cheered.

Waluigi: I think when she talks, they are under a trance...

PT: You all wanna know who your host is?

All Stars: Yes.

PT: Do ya, doooo ya?

Everyone had to sit and endure his taunting. No one wanted to mess with Tabuu.

PT: Alright. Your new host is... I suck at life.

Everyone started laughing hysterically, and PT read under the letter "Love, Stanley"

PT: Very funny Stanley!

PT pulled out the other envelope from his pocket.

PT: The new host is Rosalina. Rejoice.

Rosalina: I can't wait to be your new host lovelies!

Luigi: Thank the a pasta gods that's over!

Funky grabbed her, and the crowd tossed her up into the air.

Funky: You're the new ZSS. And you can't get eliminated either, huzzah!

Waluigi: Whatever, really. Also, flowers and potatoes are manlier than Falcon! Also, ZSS is ugly!

Within five seconds, the crowd was betting on Waluigi mercilessly.

PT: I have an announcement. Since the poor other hosts didn't get a chance, I-i'm taking a vacation. I think I need one, and i'm taking Tabuu with me to... the wonderful world of Yoshi's Island! I'll be back in a few weeks, so the numbers may be really low in people by the time i'm back. This means that the new assistants are: Vivi and Waddle De! Also, anyone who got a vote will join him, and be... the test dummies for anything they do for challenges. That is ... Eggplant Wizard. Once i'm back though, they're gone! Tabuu isn't gonna be with them though, since he's my security guard. Roy and E. Gadd: No one wanted them, so they ain't coming back.

Ness: Tanks...

PT: See you all again! I'm sure Rosalina will be much more composed than Stanley.

PT hopped on his Charizard, and flew off into the sunset with Tabuu at his side.

Luigi started to cry.

Luigi: But Waddle Dee? How? I don't want to live on this planet anymore...

One host: Rosalina Three assistant (for now): Eggplant Wizard, Vivi, and Bandana Dee.

Luigi: Rosalina

Fox: Rosalina

Funky: Rosalina

Falcon: Rosalina

Marth: Rosalina

Game and Watch: Waddle Dee

Dry Bowser: Waddle Dee

Zelda: Waddle Dee

Daroach: Vivi

Meta Knight: Vivi

Fawful: Eggplant Wizard


	20. Chapter 19: Blasphemy!

Chapter 19: Blasphemy!

Everybody was brought back by Lumas to the island, and they liked it much more than Cheep Cheep transportation. Luigi was now shaking a bit, everyone wondered why.

Fox: What's up with him?

Luigi: W-waddle dee...

Waddle Dee, Rosalina, Vivi, and Eggplant Wizard were all on the island with them.

Eggplant Wizard: You should be ashamed of yourself for being a waddle dee!

Bandana Dee: You should be ashamed for being a dork!

Rosalina: I did get host position, so i'm going to donate Landmasters to the homeless!

Fox: You go girl!

Dry Bowser then spoke up.

Dry Bowser: Hey, where's that try hard Falcon?

Falcon and Waluigi were walking back to his hole, and talking about the plan. Well, the plan that Waluigi decided to make out of thin air.

Waluigi: We strike at midnight.

Falcon: Wait, what? Why'd you say that randomly?

Waluigi: I don't know, it sounded cool.

They now approached the hole, and saw it pimped out, and people were partying in it.

Waluigi: WA!? My home!

It was different, and there were broken items everywhere too.

Mallow: Who's that purple doofus? Was he invited?

Waluigi: Were you?

Mallow: Yeah, I was, by Geno. This is his joint after all.

Waluigi: Where is this Geno!?

Mallow: With some speech troubled boy back on the island.

Waluigi rushed down to find Ness.

Meanwhile, back at camp, Zelda noticed Ness hunched in a corner holding some sort of object.

Zelda: Ness sweetie, are you playing with dolls? Hehehe.

Ness's eyes turned red fro a brief second.

Ness: This doll's cooler than your 2nd rate floozy ways!

Zelda: What?!

Ness ran off into the forest, was that really Ness?

Bandana Dee: Maybe he didn't get his candy bar today?

Vivi: Hey, Luigi, or any other fire user, I can help you out a bit.

A few of them began to huddle around.

Vivi: Let's see, Dry Bowser, Luigi, Fawful, that's it. I'm here to help you work on your fire techniques.

Suddenly, Falcon came blitzing out of the forest and pounced on Dry Bowser.

Dry Bowser: God dammit Falcon!

Falcon: I can't pass up the chance to work on my elite fire skills!

Fawful: Bird pop! A bird drinking pop could not miss an opportunity like this!

Viv started up again.

Vivi: OK, here's how it works.

Geno approached the hole that Waluigi resided in and looked in distaste.

Mallow: Hey Geno, this chump here think this is his home!

Geno turned to face Waluigi.

Geno: Oh really? Well i'm taking it over.

Waluigi: You can't do that!

Waluigi whipped out his tennis racket and attempted to swat Geno. It stopped in it's tracks.

Waluigi: What was that!?

Geno smirked.

Geno: Now run peasants. Waluigi, be the island's maid and they might accept you.

Waluigi: I'll run you out of here when I tattle on you!

Geno shrugged lightly.

Geno; You think anyone's going to believe you? I can turn invisible, and you'll sound like a bigger freak than before.

Waluigi: ... I'll get you, and Mallow too!

Waluigi stormed off as Falcon loyally followed him.

Geno: Gather the ladies and let's play spin the bottle!

The crowd in the hole cheered as they spun the bottle in circles. Ness was forced to stay in the hole with Geno.

Vivi: OK guys, concentrate your power on your fire attack. Luigi, you go first.

Luigi released a concentrated fireball, and it was slightly bigger.

Vivi: No! You have fear in your heart. Fawful, you go next.

Fawful fired away fireballs, and they hit various people.

Vivi: That's pretty good! Last, Dry Bowser.

Eggplant Wizard came walking in in a dopey style.

Eggplant Wizard: Hey, have you guys played Kid Icarus? It's a-

Dry Bowser scorched him and Eggplant Wizard rolled into the water screaming. Rosalina pulled him out and healed his injuries.

Rosalina: All is well now. Go run along now my sweet.

Eggplant Wizard skipped in circles and waved his staff around.

Fawful: Is the goddess of jiggly stuff truthful to limes?

Rosalina: You bet she is more than yams sing on canaries!

Fawful: Ostrich knees! I think I'm in love!

There was a movement in the forest to the north of them. They all looked at the rustling bushes in the forest, and saw a lanky purple man strutting out of the forest.

Waluigi: Lousy puppet!

Eggplant Wizard: Who the hell is he?

Luigi: Why are you here once again?

Waluigi: Because a possessed puppet took my hole!

Funky: Mmmhmm.

Funky made a circular finger motion around his head to Meta Knight, insisting Waluigi was crazy.

Waluigi: He's controlling Ness!

Zelda: Like, Ness play with him like a doll, he's not even alive. Go get some rest.

Waluigi: I have no where to sleep... can I live with you guys?

Dry Bowser was going to attack him, but Bandana Dee told him to stop. He adjusted his bandana, shook his spear, and said the following words to Waluigi.

Bandana Dee: If you want to live here, you will be these guys maid. You will clean up, give massages, the works. How about it?

Waluigi pondered this for a moment.

Waluigi: Fine, whatever, I just need a home! I'll get to work!

Waluigi picked up a leaf, and started dusting objects that no one cared about.

Rosalina: Aww sweetie! How nice of you to give that poor purple man a new home!

Bandana Dee: Yeah yeah, well someone has to make Eggplant Wizard look cool by comparison. Anyways... We gotta go to the challenge now, let's move!

Rosalina summoned the Lumas, and they all floated off into the distance while Waluigi stayed behind and cleaned.

PT: Here we are, after multiple bads turns, we are here.

Tabuu: Fun. Let's burn the place down! I meant, sorry.

Tabuu pointed out at the field, and saw Yoshis grazing and lounging about. The Yoshi that was eliminated noticed their arrival.

Yoshi: Yoshi! (Oh merciful God why? This sucks!)

Yoshi attempted to scuttle away from the pair, but tripped over a smiling flower

Yoshi: Yoshi yoshi! (Dammit! Why does everything have to smile here?)

Tabuu: I'm hungry, is there anything to eat?

The Yoshi's brought out a variety of different cookies, and everyone chowed down.

Yoshi: Yoooshi! (Don't feed this swine! Why is everyone here so hospitable?)

PT: It's the Yoshi that was eliminated from the contest! Hello there!

Yoshi: Yoshi? (How can this dork tell? We all look alike)

Yoshi remember the spiked collar he wore around his neck.

Yoshi: Yoshi. (Whatever)

PT decided to let his pokemon run free.

Tabuu: I really wouldn't do that-

PT released hundreds of Pokemon, but alot were causing havic so he brought most of them in. Tabuu rested his eyes and laidagainst a tree.

Tabuu: I'm getting some rest, wake me up when something fun happens.

PT: You just got here, we have a while anyways.

PT went to sleep to with a cookie in his mouth. The bushes near them rustled a bit from the wind's breeze. It was a peaceful day, will the vacation be peaceful?

Rosalina: We are here, everyone.

They were up in the clouds and on a planet with a tree, many spiky plants, and some wrecked up ground. There was even a few rabbit holes.

Eggplant Wizard: I claim this place in the name off-

Eggplant Wizard was shook off his feet and landed on his face.

Rosalina You are all now in a protective bubble that guard you from attacks.

Funky: Sounds good already!

Bandana Dee: Here, we have the three victims-

Rosalina: Bandana Dee! Sometimes I don't know about you!

Banada Dee: Sorry! I mean testers, testing this course out. Just watch.

The two testers, Eggplant Wizard, and Vivi were being chased about by a single Monty Mole. It was trying to knock them off their feet. Eggplant Wizard and Vivi were running about now, and Eggplant Wizard ran into a tree and knocked himself out. Vivi was running now on the bottom of the planet (the gravity holds them up like in Galaxy). The Monty Mole approached him, and Vivi zapped him with a blot of lightning and disintegrate him.

Vivi: S-self defense.

Meanwhile, Zelda and Rosalina were chatting to eachother. Zelda loved to gossip, and seeing as she was the last girl left, she tended to say what she could.

Zelda: Like, I soooo predict that creepy mouse Daroach is going home next. What do you think girlfriend?

Rosalina: I can't weigh in on that, I'm a Host!

Zelda: Like, whatever.

Dry Bowser: Babes.

Fox: You said it.

Dry Bowser: I didn't say it, I said babes!

Fox: Yes, you just said it right now, don't deny it.

Dry Bowser: Who cares about it, let me out of here!

Dry Bowser slammed his hands against the bubble, and they all fell out.

Waddle Dee: We lost our attacker...

Waddle Dee tried chasing everyone around, but it didn't really work, they mostly just laughed. Luigi was hiding behind a tree in fear.

Waddle Dee: Let's see... Rosalina, come here.

Waddle Dee whispered in her ear, and she nodded her head.

Rosalina: Sorry guys.

Rosalina summoned a giant mole known as Major Burrows that shook everyone off their feet.

Rosalina: Last few people standing wins! The last three that is. Of course, there will be rounds too. Three people eliminated per round to advance!

Marth: Did it start now?

Marth's question was answered as Major Burrows tossed him right off the planet and he landed right into the bubble. Now everyone was scrambling and running around.

Waddle Dee, Eggplant Wizard, Rosalina, and Vivi all played cards on their own floating platform and watched them run about.

Waddle Dee: You can also use self defense!

They all checked their pockets, and didn't have anything to protect themselves. Their weapons were still gone.

Meta Knight: Anger.

Daroach: Heh...

Zelda saw Major Burrows rushing at him, and he held out her hands.

Zelda: Hey, could you um... go chase after someone other than me? You wouldn't want to ruin my complexion would you?

Major Burrows scratched his head, and clocked Zelda in the face, so she fell off the planet and bounced into the bubble. Daroach couldn't help but laugh. Game and Watch was being crafty, and he was around with Fox.

Fox: Alright partner, we each got to cover a side in order to not be hit by him. With both sides covered back to back, we surely can't get hit! Got it?

Game and Watch shrugged and ran off, only to have Major Burrows beat upon Fox mercilessly and chew at him.

Fox: Guahhhhh!

Fox was lifted to the same platform as the host and three assistants.

Vivi: G-good job guys! Sorry about killing the Monty Mole...

They were playing five card draw, and Eggplant Wizard was doing bad. He picked up a card from the deck, and screeched in joy.

Eggplant Wizard: Yeah, a royal flush! Ingenious, go Eggplant Wizard, it's my birthday! Wait, no it isn't.

Vivi, Waddle Dee, and Rosalina: ... We fold!

Eggplant: I won again!

Of course though, he had no chips, he kept revealing his hand so everyone always folded.

Waddle Dee: Round two now, we've added more Monty Moles!

The platform that was under their feet sank, and they were on the move again. Falcon was up against Major Burrows with Funky Kong.

Falcon: Down with you beast! Falcon... wait, hold on a second.

Falcon climbed and ran up the giant tree beside him. He then jumped off backwards and charged his fist.

Falcon: This will look so cool when I do a reverse falcon punch! And it'll hurt more! Now just to get the time right...wait, I'm still falling, am I too lat-

Falcon fell right upon the mole's spiky helmet. Then he tumbled off and Major Burrows whacked him into the bubble.

Funky: Screw this, i'm outta here!

Funky ran on all fours and pushed Meta Knight into a spike ball accidentally, and Major Burrows started pounding on him.

Meta Knight: Oaf!

Meta Knight was now in the bubble, and one more needed to go before the next round commenced.

Fawful: Jacket soy sauce! I'm am gliding off like a pixie with milkbeans!

While Fawful did that, Game and Watch turned sideways on the spot, and Ness, Dry Bowser, and Luigi climbed up a tree. Everyone else either hid, ran, or fought off some Monty Moles.

Ness: Wodw! It'sa niace sight uup hear!

Luigi: Yeah, it's a pretty cool, wouldn't you agree Dry Bowser?

Dry Bowser was busy smiling at his own devious plan.

Dry Bowser (thinking): Hmm, should I toss that green person down to the moles or the speech troubled boy nerd?

Ness (possesed by Geno): Hmm, should I toss that green person down to the moles or that bony ugly fellow?

Luigi (thinking): Ho ho! Should I break with Daisy and go with Rosalina, or be a playa'?

Dry Bowser: Screw it.

He tossed both Ness and Luigi down and the Monty Moles chewed on them, but both of them were hit at the same time, so they were both counted as out.

Waddle Dee: Two people out at the same time? Plus another three, that means that only two people will get immunity! Round three has Klap Traps and Spintops too!

Funky: All on one planet? Alright!

Rosalina: Next round start, I wish you could all win!

All the enemies on the small planet looked at the final five menacingly. Daroach made jumps over them, Game and Watch turned sideways...again. and Fawful ran up and down the planet.

Fawful: Man does these guys have fury!

Fury they did have, for Fawful was cornered between two Klap Traps, and the chewed on him until he fell off the planet from the force on him. Fawful was sitting in the bubble picking at his cape.

Marth: Who do you think's gonna win?

Meta Knight: Game and Watch and Daroach.

Daroach, Dry Bowser, Funky, and Game and Watch had their own plan. Dry Bowser and Funky were wrestling various Monty Moles, including Major Burrows himself. Dry Bowser was soon overwhelmed and chucked off the planet. Funky looked at the enemies in the eye.

Funky: Screw this!

Funky ran towards the unsuspecting Daroach, and Daroach held out his hands to protect himself from the incoming Funky.

Daroach: Did you just plan on trying to eliminate me?

Funky: Well uh, it IS an immunity challenge bro. We may be alligned in the game, but here it should be every man for themselves!

Daroach growled and stepped towards Funky while Major Burrows was scanning the area for Game and Watch.

Daroach: I don't care what you think pawn, you do NOT try to win this think for yourself without my permission! There can only be two winners for this challenge, and now I don't know if you deserve to get immunity with me now.

Funky finally had it. No one could hear them from the bubble.

Funky; Oh yeah? Well I refused to be controlled by you anyone you cloak wearing rat! Funky has his own cool game he's gonna play now, and you ain't gonna stop me! I love competiting, and I'm. Gonna. Compete!

Funky whipped out his coconut gun and pointed it at Daroach. Everyone who was watching from the sidelines gasped.

Fox: Wait a minute, how does he still have his weapon? I thought all the weapons were stolen!

Daroach: Let's not be too hasty here...

After Major Burrows gave up on Game and watch, he charged towards Funky and Daroach.

Daroach: Gotta fly!

Daroach swiftly tripped Funky and sped off. By the time Funky recovered and fired his gun, it was too late as he was smashed into the bubble. making Daroach and Game and Watch the winners. The bubble was opened and they all walked across a thin beam to the platform, but Dry Bowser lost his balance, and performed a Bowser Bomb attack. It made every single Monty Mole flip over upside down in their hole except for Major Burrows, who was ready to kill him, but he was dragged to safety by Rosalina in time.

Dry Bowser: Nice... saved by the chick.

Rosalina: You're welcome! Alright, hop on your Luma, and float back to your camp!

The Lumas went at light speed, so they were back in a blink of an eye. When they set up camp, they immediately began discussing what they saw. Not before Zelda critiqued Waluigi's lazy cleaning job. He cleaned up 3 pebbles and a stick.

Waluigi: My job is done. I'm getting some sleep.

Waluigi took the best bed (Link's old bed, which was better crafted by him before he left the island) and fell asleep happily for once. Daroach came skulking by, looking to set up his next elimination.

Daroach: See that Dry Bowser?

Daroach pointed over to Funky Kong and Falcon, sitting by the beach side and wrestling each other for a sand dollar washed up on shore.

Dry Bowser: Two idiots?

Daroach: No- well yes. But the fact that Funky had a weapon today. You know what that means?

Dry Bowser: Wait a minute, the cookies you gave me last time were crap!

Daroach: My apologies.

Dry Bowser: And why would I care if Funky had a weapon or not? I could care less if anyone here had a weapon! No one can take away my fire breath and claws!

Daroach scrunched his face up.

Daroach: Look, I'm getting rid of Funky tonight and I don't care if you're on board or not. Because personally, I don't need your vote.

Daroach walked off. Bowser scratched his skeletal head.

Bowser: Well that was kinda cool...for a nobody! Bwahaha!

Luigi, Zelda, Marth, and Fox formed a pact that was short two members since they last got together. ZSS and Krystal.

Luigi: The a monkey had a weapon!

Zelda: Totally! I knew something was up about him!

Marth: No you didn't, Krystal did and you just said "Yeah, whatever".

Zelda: Well as the only women left in this game, I'm saying it now! Funky is funky!

Fox's mouth quivered a bit from remembering Krystal.

Fox: Yeah! I miss my laser gun! Funky must know something!

Marth: So Funky's a good candidate for nomination, right?

Everyone agreed. They threw up a few more names like Meta Knight and Dry Bowser, then Daroach came slithering into the scene.

Daroach: Good evening. I understand Funky has a weapon, yes?

Marth: Well you WERE held up at gunpoint by one, so yes!

Daroach: Indeed indeed. Listen, he was the one who stole the weapons! During the scuffle, I saw him roll around and swipe everyone's weapons. Then he attacked Falcon since he also saw Funky take them!

Fox: I knew we couldn't trust the newcomers!

Daroach: Watch it. I just gave you this information didn't I?

Fox: Well, yes...sorry bout that. I'm just on edge.

Daroach nodded his head.

Daroach: Good for Funky then?

Luigi: I don't a see why not.

They all clapped hands, and Daroach snicked.

Daroach: Heh. Peons.

Fox: What was that Daroach?

Daroach forgot he was standing right next to the group as he said this.

Daroach: Err, uh, peons?

Fox: Yeah, that word!

Daroach began to sweat.

Fox: ...That is all.

Daroach walked off again.

Fox: Peons. I like that word! You are all peons!

Zelda: Like, can your rudeness when addressing me, peon.

Marth: Formalities for the win!

Ness: Deno.

Geno: Geno.

Ness: Jeenose.

Geno: GENO.

Ness: -

Geno: Look you'll never get it right.

Ness was once again bent over in a corner, appearing to talk to himself. The other group on the island, Fawful, Game and Watch, and Meta Knight were once again outcasted, having no decision in the votes yet. Dry Bowser was off looking for a 1 up mushroom in the forest in order to revive his skin. Daroach began to walk up to them again.

Meta Knight: He comes again.

Game and Watch: Beep!

Daroach approached the group and offered a little bow.

Fawful: Fishy tarts! The mouse of red cape barring comes forth again!

Daroach: So, how about that Funky Kong then?

Meta Knight: Disposal. Nice.

Daroach: Disposing my ally? No, he betrayed me by taking those weapons under my nose! He needs to go! If we can get rid of him, we can find the weapons!

Meta Knight: No.

Daroach: Pardon?

Fawful: The blue ball of shortness is right! How can we find our gear without the monkey duck confessing the location? Raddish tarts!

Daroach: We can track it without him, trust me. He's not that smart, it has to be close by. Have any other suggestions for people that should be voted out?

Meta Knight: You.

Daroach waved his arms.

Daroach: N-No!

Dry Bowser came trudging out of the forest overhearing this.

Dry Bowser: Yeah! That sounds pretty good!

Fawful: Cow pie! My agreeance is upon the suggestion of mouse with red cape!

Game and watch held a thumbs up.

Daroach: Fine! Vote me! Funky will go home tonight!

Daroach dashed away, noticing Ness in the corner muttering to himself. Knowing that he just put himself in a dangerous position, he decided to avoid Ness in asking for a vote and left.

Ness: Hei doesnoet wwint meye opineon? Howw ruod!

Geno: No kidding Ness. Shall we vote for him tonight?

Ness: OK!

Ness then mumbled to himself more and twitched.

Geno: Everything alright there kid?

Ness: ...Gigyasss...Gigyass...O! Evereeting es feye Gino!

Geno raised a concerned eyebrow. Surely his assertive training wasn't breaking down Ness too much, was it?

Funky and Falcon were now hanging out on top of a very high mountain north of the forest. Because they decided it would be much cooler to do so.

Falcon: Wow bro! I can't believe we actually decided to hike this monster of a mountain! Radical!

Funky: Rock on brother!

Falcon: So, what do you think is going on down there? Think they're plotting the votes?

Funky: Probably. But they're all cool with us, so it's all good!

They clapped hands. Silence set in for a moment as they stared at the horizon.

Funky: So, are we voting for Daroach dog?

Falcon's eyes opened up.

Falcon: What? Really?

Funky: Yeah! I've had it with his controlling attitude!

Falcon: I don't know, maybe he was just stressed man.

Funky: No! I've really had it with him! We must eliminate him! Then we can be our own men!

Falcon: Then...we'll live?

Funky: We live man. We live.

Falcon and Funky were just about to shake hands, when Daroach appeared behind them, almost making Funky fall of the side of the mountain from being startled.

Funky: Woah man! How'd you do that?!

Daroach: I tele- walked. Because I was worried about you.

Funky: What? Like hell you were!

Daroach: No really. I got mad out there, I always wanted to win a challenge. To...be as much of a powerhouse as you and Falcon.

Falcon: ...Is that true man?

Daroach: Very much so. I'm terribly sorry for my attitude out there. Especially to you, Funky. I realized with you guys, I'm not much out here. Friends?

Falcon and Funky pondered for a moment. They then both clapped Daroach on the back, almost making him fall off.

Funky: Awesome bro! Who are we voting out tonight then?

Daroach: Oh, we're voting out...

Daroach used the first name that came to his head from the All Stars.

Daroach: Meta Knight.

Falcon: Why?

Daroach: I don't trust him. Do you trust him, concealing all his plans behind that mask?

Funky and Falcon clashed their heads together.

Funky and Falcon: Nope!

Daroach: Meta Knight it is!

Daroach pretended to walk down the mountain side, then teleported to the bottom.

Daroach: Hehe...

His sprout under his hat shook a bit.

Ganondorf: How devious, friend.

Daroach: Yeah yeah. I know.

Ganondorf: Would it of killed you though to actually push them off the mountain when you were up there? Cause some injuries, bleeding?

Daroach: Grr, I'm sly and slick, not a sadistic person who dwells in physically hurting others like you!

Ganondorf: If this plan doesn't work out Daroach, you know what happens to you, right?

Daroach: ...

The All Stars were approaching the REJECTANCE room by nightfall. It was a long walk as Fox decided to crack some awfully told jokes on the way there in order to try and forget Krystal.

Fox: ...So I said to Wolf, that's not an Arwing, that's Krystal! Funny right guys?

Dry Bowser: Would you shut up? That's the 6th unfunny joke involving Krystal already! I'm funnier than that, and I won't even try! ...Goomba.

Fawful giggled a little. Not much else.

Dry Bowser: Better than you fur face!

Rosalina floated about the room, tidying things up, making sure the room looked good. A few more games were added to the walls and floors, like Superman 64 and Big Rigs. Marth caught a glance of the games as he walked in.

Marth: Those games are vile! As if this room wasn't depressing enough!

Rosalina: Sorry Marth, I have to put the most rejected things in the room. I still got to decorate the back too! Bandana Dee, can you take over for a bit?

Rosalina floated into the voting center, and Bandana Dee's face quivered, waiting to release his punchline.

Bandana Dee: Like you guys!

Silence. Ness coughed.

Bandana Dee: I'm never gonna get that cruelty vibe nailed like Stanley...So, how's things?

A few grunts and mutters were uttered.

Bandana Dee: Any...comments, questions...anything?

A whisper or two came out, along with Fawful secretly pointing at him followed by Game and Watch silently beeping. Rosalina floated back in.

Rosalina: Hello there sweeties.

An uproar of talking started up.

Luigi: Hi-a Rosalina! How is it being a host?

Fox: How may homeless people now prowl the streets in brand new Landmasters?

Dry Bowser: Why does nobody love me?!

Everyone turned around and looked shocked at Dry Bowser. Even Meta Knight.

Dry Bowser: ...Joking! What, it was funnier than Fox!

Zelda: That is very true! So, we should all gossip about camplife now right?

Rosalina: Certainly All Stars! First, Meta Knight!

Meta Knight: No. Go away.

Rosalina: Ok...Zelda!

Zelda: Certainly! Ask away!

Rosalina: Is there any sort of groups formed on the island right now?

Zelda: Yes, there's me, Luigi, Fox, and Marth. Then there's Bowser, Fawful, and Ness, the outcast. Then there's Daroach, Falcon, and Funky. Then there's Meta Knight, the super outcast...

Daroach: Way to label people, princess.

Zelda: It's soooo true. We do have the numbers. We're the biggest united group on this island!

Daroach: That's true. But without a sense of logic, it can all fall apart. Take that to heed, your highness.

Eggplant Wizard can strolling out of the backroom.

Eggplant Wizard: Ooooh, spicy!

Bandana Dee: It's past your bedtime.

Eggplant Wizard: But-

Bandana Dee: GO!

He sulked as he walked back.

Rosalina: Go tuck him in please sweetie?

Bandana Dee grumbled and left the room. Rosalina continued.

Rosalina: Before we get to the votes, just give an idea here, who is the most untrustworthy person at the moment?

A few fingers pointed to Daroach, but most actually pointed to Funky. Funky stood up.

Funky: What! Is is because I'm a newcomer! That it? Outrageous!

Fox: No, it's because...you stole our weapons!

Everyone glared at Fox.

Luigi: (Fox, you were a supposed to keep that a secret)

Funky's face turned bright red.

Funky: WHAT?! YOU THINK I STOLE THE WEAPONS?! It wasn't me, it was...

Everyone approached him. Daroach glanced at Funky under his hat, giving him a thumbs up and pointing at Meta Knight.

Funky: ...Meta Knight?

They all took a glance towards Meta Knight.

Meta Knight: Lies.

Rosalina: That's enough, time to vote! Funky, you first!

Funky walked up and approached the pot. Then Luigi, Falcon, Daroach, Marth, also did the same. Eventually, everyone voted and Rosalina floated to grab the pot. towering over the table it was on unlike Stanley. She was quite the tall woman.

Rosalina: Time to do this! My first vote reading, I'm so excited! How about you guys?

Falcon cheered a bit. He tried clapping hands with Funky, but Funky was a bit too worried to notice him.

Rosalina: Here we go! First vote: Meta Knight.

Meta Knight raised an eyebrow under his mask.

Rosalina: Second vote: Meta Knight.

Falcon whispered to Funky.

Falcon: See man, we're all good!

Rosalina: Third and fourth vote: Daroach.

Daroach: How cute. They actually meant it.

Rosalina: Fourth and fifth vote: Daroach

Daroach twiddled his fingers a bit. If one more vote came up for him, he'd be out.

Rosalina: Sixth vote...Funky.

Funky whispered to Daroach.

Funky: The rest are for Meta Knight, right?

Daroach didn't reply.

Rosalina Seven, eight, nine, ten, and eleven are for one person. The position of 13th in this competition goes to...Funky Kong.

Funky Kong: No! D-Daroach! I thought you had me covered!

Daroach: Sorry. No one tries to defy me and hold me at gunpoint.

Funky: Snake in the grass! He stole the weapons guys! Please believe me!

Funky looked that the group, bid farewell, and was about to hop in the cannon. Falcon walked up to him.

Falcon: Before you go, manly hug bro.

Falcon and Funky clapped each other on the back, pounded fists, and Funky hopped in the cannon and was sent back home.

Funky: Rosalina, call meeeeeee!

Funky disappeared in the clouds.

Rosalina: What a council! How exciting! See you all soon!

The All Stars headed back relatively silent. Falcon walked in front of Daroach's path, sneered at him, and continued walking. For Falcon, he was going to make things change around camp. When they all turned in for the night, Daroach snicked and headed towards DK junior's old bed, forgotten about way over on the other side of the island where DK Junior built it in order to get first dibs of the bananas from the trees. He moved the bed to the side and looked under it, expecting a hole filled with the All Stars weapons.

Daroach: Hey, where'd they go?!

The hole was empty.

Falcon: Meta Knight

Funky: Meta Knight

Meta Knight: Daroach

Game and Watch: Daroach

Ness: Daroach

Dry Bowser: Daroach

Luigi: Funky

Zelda: Funky

Marth: Funky

Fox: Funky

Daroach: Funky

Meta Knight: Unity. Odd.

Falcon: I'm going to make Daroach pay!

Daroach: That was close. But handled well.

Funky, final words: I can't believe I was sold out by Daroach! Oh well, go Falcon! Heck, go everyone! Teh Shaw!

Waddle Dee, Vivi, and Rosalina talking.

Waddle Dee: Why is Eggplant Wizard asleep already?

Rosalina: He said it was passed his bedtime. I tucked him in...since we woke up after you did, gave him a good night's kiss, and gave him a Luma to protect him while he sleeps. He even had a purple blanket.

Waddle Dee: You kissed him goodnight?

Rosalina: Everyone needs a kiss good night.

Waddle Dee: Well... it's time I hit the sack, gooood night everyone!

Waddle Dee fell asleep in his chair. Rosalina was going to kiss him, but a Luma floated near him and kissed him for her.

Rosalina: That should do.

Vivi: Yes it shall.


	21. Chapter 20: Weapons Stat Part 1

Chapter 20: Weapons. Stat. Part 1.

It was a peaceful morning, and Waluigi was awake early cleaning the camp and using Game and Watch's pan to cook up some bacon.

Waluigi: Wa... first, my hole is taken over by that stupid puppet, then, I get turned into a maid by that lousy Waddle Dee. When will people realize that I'm a contestant in this game!

Waluigi looked at the sleeping Daroach with his hat over his eyes. Daroach seemed disturbed as he twitched and grumbled in his sleep.

Waluigi: What's up with that loser?

Waluigi shrugged, twisted his mustache, then after picking up another 3 twigs and a rock, decided to go back to sleep. Not before practicing his tennis swing though. As he looked under his bed where he stored his tennis racket, suddenly he began to panic.

Waluigi: Wa? Wa? Wa ha ha?! Where is my precious racket! It's gone!

Waluigi began to bawl like a baby. Daroach opened one eye and looked at the racket under his cape.

Daroach: Wow. I even steal in my sleep.

Daroach glanced at the racket again and looked at it in disguist.

Daroach: Well, better than nothing. Now where did all the other weapons go that I stored?

Waluigi saw Daroach's eyes open and threw a temper tantrum in front of him as Daroach quicky stuffed his racket in his cape.

Waluigi: I miss my racket! Wa ha ha ha ha!

Daroach: That's nice. But I don't really care so please take this somewhere else...

Waluigi: We must get our weapons back! Look at Meta Knight over there, he's chomping at the bit for his sword!

Meta Knight brushed his bat wings, rubbed his eyes, and went to drink some water. Afterwards, he just went back to bed and fell asleep again.

Daroach: Uh, was that supposed to be a good example?

They both glanced at the next person who woke up, Fox. Fox looked above his head to see a coconut tree, and it was rather tall. He felt for his pistol in his holster, but it was no where to be found. Shrugging, he simply climbed up the tree and yanked a coconut off.

Waluigi: Fox could of shot down that coconut .5 seconds quicker with his blaster!

Daroach: Big loss.

Once more they watched another member awaken, Marth. He walked into the forest a bit and saw a dead tree on the ground, and Marth was going to break it up to make firewood. He grabbed the tree, but couldn't even lift it. He tried kicking it, punching it, then finally tried body slamming it, but only ended up hurting himself, and his secret tiara rolled off his head, but he quickly scooped it up greedily.

Waluigi: Marth needs his sword to cut up the logs for firewood.

Daroach paused.

Daroach: Ok, Marth is a wimp without his sword. I'll give you that. Wait, how do you know so much about these people?

Waluigi: I stalk alot. Wa Wa...

Waluigi breathed heavily.

Waluigi: Anyways, we got to gather the All Stars, and find our weapons! Heck, all our camp life is failing!

Now everyone was awake and they lacked food and water, leaving them all annoyed.

Zelda: Like, what's that skinny purple dude going on about? And will someone here get me a glass of water?

Dry Bowser rushed to the very scarce water source and got a glass of water for Zelda.

Dry Bowser: Right here! Now will you go out with me?

Zelda: No!

Zelda then thought to herself in her head.

Zelda: Being the only girl here, I can command all these boys to do my bidding. I can get used to this. Good thing Rosalina isn't a contestant.

Zelda reworded her answer.

Zelda: Thanks, sweetie.

Zelda winked. Dry Bowser growled.

Zelda: Err uh, I mean thanks you big brute of muscle!

Dry Bowser: Damn rights!

Falcon was unusally silent, stirring in the corner and glaring at Daroach. Fawful then stared at the blabbering Waluigi in front of them all.

Fawful: What's that fink rat of fail perportions trailing on about?!

By now, everyone's attention was drawn to Waluigi, who was yelling about how the weapons needed to be returned pronto.

Waluigi: Friends!

Dry Bowser: Well, he lost me.

Marth: Who is this guy?

Waluigi: Very funny! Funny, right friends?

Luigi: No, I think that's a very legitimate question.

Fox: Yeah, it's pretty low when even Luigi doesn't know who you are!

Luigi: Yeah no kiddin- Hey!

Everyone shared a laugh on this, even Dry Bowser. Game and Watch clapped his hands slowly.

Fox: Finally! I told a good joke!

He jumped in the air in victory. Waluigi stomped his foot into the ground so hard he got it stuck into the earth. He could not removed his foot with his meager strength and growled. Then, he began his speech with one foot lodged in the ground, looking like a fool.

Waluigi: Everyone! We must reclaim our weapons once more! Without them, we are have the person! Half the man, lady, beast, whatever! I say as a team, we charge into the forest and find these weapons and return our former glory! What do you say, my All Stars?!

Marth: Ok. But we already discussed this after we got back from tribal before going to bed. We're going to go find our weapons that Funky stole after the challenge. Since when were you an All Star?

Waluigi's mustache, nose, and face drooped.

Waluigi: Wa? Y-You discussed this without your fellow contestant Waluigi?

Game and Watch scratched his head at the mention of Waluigi's involvement within this game.

Ness: Contwstint? Deed eye mess phomting? (Did I miss something?)

Meta Knight: No.

Zelda: Like, the kid who I can barely understand is right. Is he actually a contestant?

Luigi: I think he's just crazier than a goomba on a Tuesday.

Waluigi sighed as the group walked away from him. He tried to follow but his foot was still submerged underground. He tried yanking at his bony leg but to no avail.

Waluigi: Hello? Wa? Guys? Friends?!

Ignoring Waluigi's pleas for help, Daroach noticed Falcon had not moved an inch, nor let his sights off him.

Daroach: Way to hold a grudge.

Daroach attempted to walk towards Falcon, only for Falcon to hold up a flaming fist with a sneer. He did not want to be talked to right now.

Fox: Wow, he's pretty angry with us isn't he?

Zelda: Like yeah. He's just a bit of a baby. I didn't sulk that much when Link or any of my fellow girlfriends were voted out.

Fox: Actually, you had to consoled for 3 days straight with Link-

Zelda quickly changed the subject.

Zelda: Foxy hun, would you mind grabbing me some of that coconut you got earlier?

Fox's lip began to quiver.

Fox: Only Krystal orders me around! Whaaaaaa!

Fox ran off sulking, Zelda sighed.

Zelda: Irony at it's finest!

Zelda began to call out to Dry Bowser.

Zelda: Dry Bowser, you big strong man-

Dry Bowser returned with a whole stack of coconuts.

Zelda: Thanks!

She then leaned in a bit closer to him.

Zelda: So, if I asked you to vote whoever I asked off this island, would you do that for little ol' me?

Dry Bowser: Hmm, I don't like to be pushed around like this princess!

Zelda: I'll give you a kiss. Hehe.

She then gave him a very playful wink.

Dry Bowser: As long as I get that kiss!

Dry Bowser trudged away. Zelda smiled.

Zelda: One primitive male down, and more to go. I feel that the rest won't be as easy as him though. For shame.

Over around Marth's bed area closer to the forest than anyone else's resting area, Marth was offering Ness English lessons. He felt that due to him learning English prior to this contest in order to increase his odds of winning the game, he decided to be generous enough to provide Ness with the same.

Marth: Ok, say "Hi, my name is Ness"

Ness: Heye, meye nime es Nezz.

Marth: No, try again. Hi, my name is Ness. Not so much emphasis on the I in hi. or the Y in my. Also, how in the world did you get an I sound instead of an A in name? Try once more.

Ness: Hi. My. N...hrame. Iz Nezz!

Marth: Well we're getting there. Practice makes perfect! Again!

Ness's eyes suddenly turned red. He felt a scream enter his head.

Ness: Quiet you overgrown gremlin maggot! Screw practice and screw you!

Ness slammed Marth with his fist, then dashed into the forest. Marth uttered a curse in Japanese.

Marth: What the hell was that about?!

Meta Knight saw this from the corner and rolled his eyes.

Meta Knight: Kids. Overgrown brats.

Marth stood back up again and rubbed his head.

Marth: ...I'm so proud! He nailed the english in that sentence perfectly!

Marth then noticed a sliver of wood fall off his face.

Marth: Wood? That's a bit weird.

Fawful: It's...a cat doing a cartwheel!

Game and Watch shook his head in disagreement. He hopped in the air and juggled a couple of rocks on the ground. They were playing cherades in order to pass time until their next challenge.

Fawful: A type of exotic snail?

Game and Watch sighed, tieing a pair of balloons on his backs and floating in the air a bit.

Fawful: I got it! You must be a toaster that had a really bad day at the office!

Game and Watch slammed his helmet in anger on the ground and beeped loudly, throwing his arms up in the air. Meta Knight popped up behind Fawful.

Meta Knight: It was a clown. What's wrong with you?

Meta Knight strode away and Game and Watch clapped for Meta Knight.

Fawful: What? I was close! Ham sandwitches with lots of mustard!

Zelda, on the other hand was beginning to play her feminent strengths to her advantage. She was ordering people to grab her items that she felt entitled to as "she is like, royality and the only girl here". Surely enough, most people fell for her charm.

Zelda: Oh Luigi my sweetness, would you care to take the twigs that are in my hair?

Luigi: Well, you are the princess of Hyrule. Think you can say hi to Link for me after this contest?

Zelda: Yeah yeah. Thanks honey!

Luigi went to work picking twigs out of her hair. Dry Bowser fetched her more food and water out of the already dwindling supply of food. The roasted Gyrados from a while back was mostly devoured, and water was becoming harder to find.

Dry Bowser: So, about that kiss?

Zelda: Oh of course! Close your eyes.

Dry Bowser closed his eyes, and Zelda smacked him right around the face, more centered in the lip region. Luigi snicked.

Dry Bowser: Wow! That was great! Shut up Luigi! At least I've now received a kiss on the lips from a princess! 25 years of rescuing that broad Peach and you get nothing but pecks of the cheek!

Luigi: H-Hey! I'm working on it!

Most of the camp was also under her spell. Back when ZSS was still around, most of the contestant failed to notice Zelda. Now that only she remained, a lot more attention of fixated on her when she yearned it. Luigi, Dry Bowser, Fawful, and Game and Watch would take heed to her commands if she asked. Ness had also returned from the forest once again and fell for Zelda's charm...Geno included. Meta Knight just ignored everyone and everything like usual. Falcon stirred in the corner, glaring at Daroach. Daroach stared back at Falcon, also paying no interest to Zelda. Marth and Fox did not buy her act at all.

Marth: She is a total succubus! This prince does not approve.

Fox: Amen brother! Krystal is the only women I need! K-K-

Marth: Seriously man, don't start with that. I'm wearing a tiara and I'm more controlling of my emotions than you.

Fox: ...Point taken. I'll resist. Alright partner, what are we going to do about it?

Marth rubbed his chin with a tiny bit of facial hair. He always kept trim with his sword that he carefully used to shave his face before, but without it he was unable to do so.

Marth: Well first we find our weapons that that sneaky ape hid on us! Then we'll think about Zelda after. Got it?

Marth and Fox shook hands. Finally in what seemed like forever, Rosalina came by with the Lumas waiting for them.

Rosalina: Challenge time my sweets! Hop on a Luma and let's get to it!

Everyone boarded a Luma and set off. Dry Bowser had a hard time staying on his Luma and almost fell off.

Dry Bowser: Goddamit Luma! This thing is too small for my muscle bound body!

Finally, after a nice luma ride for everyone but Dry Bowser, everyone arrive to the challenge site. This time, there was 10 long protruding poles sticking out of some rather swampy and murky water. Pirahna plants anxiously stuck their heads out underneath along with Klap Traps, hoping to get a bite at one of them.

Rosalina: Welcome to your next challenge!

Eggplant Wizard: It's test dummy time! I love being a test dummy! Bandana Dee tells me I'm good at it!

Bandana Dee: Yes you are, you big dummy!

Rosalina: You boys are so rude to each other! Anyways, as you can see, their is a pool of water, and 10 thick poles to stand on.

They all gazed at the poles that had carved mushrooms and starmen in them.

Rosalina: Every once in a while, while you are on the poles, a piece from both sides of the pole will shave off and become skinnier. The objective is to stay on the pole the longest without falling off-

Fox: Should we just forfeit? I mean, Game and Watch is just gonna turn 2d again...or Falcon will just be amazing or something.

Rosalina: Good for him! Now, let's watch the contestants up right now and see how the last.

Vivi and Eggplant Wizard were balancing on the poles. They were all stern, and focused to win. This went on for 30 minutes and no one twitched, that is, until Dry Bowser got impatient and hit a button next to Rosalina. The poles submerged under water and knocked everyone into the murky depths. There were Klap Traps on the water, and they were snapping away at the three victims.

Vivi: Back you mutated alligators!

Rosalina: Dry Bowser! That was very naughty of you! Say you're sorry!

Dry Bowser: No! He pouted.

Rosalina: Say you're sorry or I won't let you participate!

Dry Bowser: Grr...sorry! There!

Rosalina: Better! Are you ok guys?

Eggplant Wizard: My eye!

Fortunately, they al climbed out and were soaking wet.

Luigi: Are we falling into that water!?

Bandana Dee: Yep! It actually helps cause it makes you more focused not to fall in!

Rosalina: Sorry guys! I let Bandana Dee make this one! He likes being needlessly cruel apparently.

The two got out of the water and growled at Bandana Dee.

Bandana Dee: Sorry, to Dry Bowser's defense, you were taking far to long. We got a schedule here for the contestant!

They mumbled and set up a game of cards. Marth then raised his hand and turned to Rosalina.

Marth: Oh yeah, one question: There's 11 contestant, and only 10 poles.

Bandana Dee snickered.

Bandana Dee: Oh, did I forget to put one in?

Meta Knight: Intentional.

Rosalina: Oh you mischivious Bandana Dee! Ok, go quick, this should be fun!

Everyone began moving towards the poles, racing not to be left behind.

Marth: So when do we start?

Marth finished looking at Rosalina when he caught on, and so did everyone else.

Marth: Every time! Why does no one say go!

A lot of people were pushing back Game and Watch into the water so that he couldn't participate as they climbed up the poles. Marth just barely skirmished up a pole with his speed. Now only Fox and Meta Knight were left to get the last pole.

Fox: Just about there!

Fox climbed up the pole, and Meta Knight did not even move an inch from where he was standing. Suddenly, he flung his cape behind him and appear on top of the last pole.

Fox: Not fair! How'd you do that?!

Meta Knight replied dryly.

Meta Knight: Speed.

Fox grumbled and quickly swam across the water to avoid the monsters in it. The challenge was on.

Waddle Dee: Alrighty then, the competition starts... now!

The poles were pretty thick right now and no one was having problems balancing.

Vivi: So... how's camp life?

Luigi: It's a pretty good... aw man.

Luigi stared beside him, and Game and Watch was 2d. He would never fall off at this rate.

Vivi: I-I see he puts his talents to good use.

Dry Bowser: Your telling me! Woah...

Dry Bowser was already slipping up a bit, due to his big stature.

Rosalina: The poles are now smaller!

The poles shrunk slightly, and Dry Bowser was struggling now. Meanwhile, Ness was sweating again as his face twisted.

Ness: Heh, look at these fools, i'm gonna win this!

Marth: What? Did you just speak clear English again?

Ness regained his control.

Ness: Keh?

Fox was meanwhile having a debate with Eggplant Wizard over how Landmaster should be the new form of transporation.

Fox: You know, why do people drive these silly cars and stuff? We need Landmasters! They are stylish, have self defense, and don't use too much fuel consumption!

Eggplant Wizard: What's a Landmaster?

Fox: Of course, who am I kidding. Anyone here know what a Landmaster is?

Rosalina raised her hand up.

Fox: I can always count on you Rosalina!

30 minutes had passed. No one had fallen in yet, although Dry Bowser was very close to doing so.

Rosalina: Thinner poles!

The poles shrunk again, and Dry Bowser fell into the water. But the fish were so badly freaked out at his appearance, they flopped out of the water and tried to flop away, but Eggplant Wizard picked one up and stroked it.

Eggplant Wizard: Aw, it's huuungry.

Vivi: I-I'd drop that-

Rosalina: This ain't going to be pretty.

The pirahna started snapping at Eggplant Wizard and chewed him up.

Eggplant Wizard: My eye! Again!

Rosalina quickly launched star bits at the fish until it came off.

Meta Knight: Clown.

Meta Knight then looked down for a moment and noticed a slash of mud upon his shoe. He used his cape to clean off his little purple shoes, but he slipped a little, and tripped over his cape and into the water.

Dry Bowser: Are your shoes clean now?! Hahahaha! Nerd!

Meta Knight silently walked off into the corner and lowered his head for his embarrassing defeat in the challenge. Although Game and Watch was holding very sturdy on the pole, they noticed Falcon had not moved an inch either with a stern expression on his face. Luigi whispered to Marth.

Luigi: I don't a like Falcon like this. He's not as energetic as he was before.

Marth: Yeah it's kind of odd huh?

Bandana Dee: Great, everyone's concentrating, this oughta be a while!

One hour now. All them had tense faces, and Game and Watch wasn't sideways anymore because he was bored of it. He was now feeding bacon to the pirahnas. Fawful slipped into the water after he sneezed. The poles were that thin now. Only Luigi, Daroach, Game and Watch, Zelda, Ness, and Marth were left.

Ness: Hiy Genow, I tink uo are a pozzeing mee sumtimes. Shop pwese. (Hi Geno, I think you are possessing me sometimes. Stop please)

Geno: Kid, possessing? No I'm not taking over your consciousness Ness...are you quite alright?

Ness suddenly focused his psi powers onto Luigi's pole.

Luigi: Hmm, i'm surprised I'm still up here, I had bad traction problems after all.

Ness focused, and Luigi's pole shook enough so that Luigi fell into the water, and the pirahna's almost had their lunch... but Luigi was running on water.

Daroach: How in Miyamoto's name does he do that?!

Luigi: Super Mario 64 DS. Why wasn't I in the first one?!

Fox: It's bad if Game and Watch wins, right Meta Knight?

Meta Knight: Whatever.

Luigi: What?! My pole was a shaking on it's own!

Ness, Game and Watch, Marth, Falcon, and Zelda were standing on one foot in discontent. Game and Watch shrugged and turned 2d to be skinnier than the pole. Ness was busy attempting to shake Falcon's pole next. Zelda was slipping a bit. Marth was holding out well. Ness began to focus upon Falcon's pole, and his sturdy stance began to shake a bit. Falcon caught wind of this though and shot his head over towards Ness.

Falcon: If I were you, I'd suggest you stop.

Rosalina Stop wha...

Waddle Dee sawa little vein on Ness' head begin to pulse.

Rosalina: Ness! I'm sorry hun, but I caught that! You're out!

Ness: Waaaa!

Ness regained himself, and was standing on the ground next to everyone.

Ness: Whay happoned?

Dry Bowser: Kudos kid! Cheating is the way to go!

Ness: Chetaahing? Noooo!

Ness went off to a corner separate from Meta Knight and started uttering to Geno.

Ness: Yoo gout mei cuit!

Geno scratched his head in confusion.

Geno: What? I didn't help you cheat! That's not part of my assertion training! Crazy kid...

A large wind began to blow, making Game and Watch sway a bit, along with Marth and Zelda. Marth just couldn't keep his composure long enough though and fell and slammed his head into the ground.

Marth: ...So blame me for having a healthy diet of some lettuce per day!

Dry Bowser: More like a woman's diet.

Marth: You're a bully turtle!

Marth hopped in the air, and hopped on Dry Bowser. Dry Bowser fell into a piles of bones, then regenerated three seconds later. Everyone chuckled and laughed.

Dry Bowser: At least I look better than any of you! ...I hate this!

Daroach, Falcon, Game and Watch, and Zelda remained. Out of the 4, Zelda was closest to slipping. She then winked at Game and Watch from the other side of the poles. Game and Watch shrugged in confusion. Zelda then began to blow a kiss to Game and Watch. This happened to make Game and Watch swoon enough to fall off the pole and into the water. Everyone was surprised at him falling out like this.

Luigi: Well that was a weird.

Fox: A little too weird...

Only Falcon, Daroach, and Zelda remained. Only Zelda was close to slipping off again. She couldn't even catch Falcon's attention to try to sway him to fall off. Falcon just stared out into the clouds. Daroach was worried about Falcon's ability to stay on the pole.

Daroach: Grr...he's going to target me if he wins this.

Falcon still did not move an inch. He was like a bronzed statue, erected with a bold and majestic stance. A good hour passed before everyone began to fall asleep...including Daroach. He passed out and plopped right into the water. Falcon was the winner. Everyone woke up when the water slashed them all from Daroach's fall.

Waddle Dee: Falcon wins the challenge! Congrats!

Rosalina gave him a kiss and the idol with Mario and Luigi in a buddy pose performing peace signs. Falcon took the trophy and gave a smile.

Falcon: ...Nailed it!

Dry Bowser: Brilliant, she gives kisses now as rewards!

Daroach: Was that sarcasm? It wasn't very convincing with all the happy emotion.

Dry Bowser: No way freak, it was joy, for when I win the next challenge, she'll give me a kiss!

Luigi: Guys, she's closest to me, stop trying to win her! We had two games together!

Daroach: You say that, yet you're cheating on Daisy?

Luigi: Who a told you that!?

Daroach: Waluigi.

Luigi: Why that little-

Rosalina: Back to camp now! What are you going to do with the remaining time cuties?

Fawful: Off to find our implements of mass destruction!

They hopped on the Lumas, and made it back to camp quicker than Daroach can make up another witty and sarcastic pun. Waluigi was still stuck the ground, trying to inch his nose close enough to grab a cup of rice near Goroh's old bed.

Waluigi: One...more...push...

The Lumas came crashing down into the camp, spilling the food all over Waluigi's face.

Walulgi: Waaaa! I yi yi yi!

Dry Bowser: Hey, get out of our food supply!

Dry Bowser yanked the lanky weirdo from the ground and threw him to the side, growling in anger.

Waluigi: Thank you kind sir!

Dry Bowser snapped at him with his bony jaw.

Dry Bowser: I am not nice!

Dry Bowser took him and shoved him back into the ground.

Waluigi: Aww...

Soon, the All Stars formed a group around where Daroach said "That purple pole that wasn't there before is" and began discussing an intricate game plan.

Luigi: Off to find our a weapons. Anything we should plan out first?

Falcon: ...CHARGE!

Falcon bursted into the forest with a loud yell. He seemed to be chipper again with his latest victory. Everyone else shrugged and follow suit. They even yanked Waluigi out of the ground and Dry Bowser hoisted him over his shoulder like a spear. 15 minutes later, they became lost smack dab in the middle of the forest.

Meta Knight: Great plan.

Daroach: Whatever. Any idea on the location of our weapons?

Luigi: Any ideas?

Fox: Hmm...I know who we can ask for help!

Fox's eyes gleamed as he looked at a sitting crow on a branch next to them.

Fox: I got it!

Fox attempted to climb up the tree, but fell on his face. He then rammed the tree with his head, but injured himself. Dry Bowser, tired of watching Fox brutalize himself, smacked the bird out of the tree, and gave him to Fox.

Dry Bowser: So, what's your oh so amazing plan?

Fox: Ok, guys, I tell the crow to go find our weapons like a dove, and we will have our weapons... in no time! Hey?

Fox outstretched his arms in a smart aleck fashion, and Meta Knight facepalmed.

Marth: I think he's in denial.

Waluigi: Hey Fox, that's not a dove, it's a crow.

Fox: Ha, good one Waluigi!

Fox ripped a piece of his white jacket onto the crow, and tossed him into the sky.

Fox: He's somewhat white, he's a growing dove, now fly into the skys my birdy friend!

The crow moved forward in the sky, then swooped around and started pecking at Fox.

Fox: Ow-no, bad dove, ooow!

The crow flew high in the sky, and prepared a final blow, but an Arwing nailed the crow into the horizon and out came, you guessed it, Falco.

Fox: Thanks for stopping the insane bird, but why do you keep coming back?

Falco: Cause I care.

Dry Bowser: Yeah-

Falco snapped at him.

Falco: Don't try me.

Falco pulled out some cake from his pocket, and Dry Bowser approached him.

Dry Bowser: Gimme some of that cake, turkey!

Falco: Hands off my cake!

Dry Bowser shrugged, and jacked Falco's Arwing instead, leaving everyone in the dust.

Dry Bowser: Ha ha losers, i'm outta here, who needs this competition!

Dry Bowser zoomed off into the distance, maybe never to be seen again.

Falco: I'm a victim to loss of Arwings!

Luigi: He's not that big of a victim, right Meta Knight?

Meta Knight: Hmm.

Luigi looked at the smile on Falco's face after seeing Fox's discontent. The same smug smile he used the day he was eliminated from the contest.

Fox: Why can't he stay out? Man, I feel sorry for the other contestants who didn't get no extra appearances.

They all move on with the current loss of Dry Bowser, but with the addition of Falco, the cake hogging, showoff Brooklyn accent chicken. The search continued.

Another 15 minutes passed. Tensions were growing high as they swore they walked pass that same tree that looked like Wispy Willows 20 times over.

Fox: So , any idea where our weapons are stashed? OR where we are?

Falco quipped back to him.

Well, my Arwing maybe could of tracked them out, but I don't have my Arwing with me!

Zelda: This is TORTURE.

Fawful suddenly jumped up in the air and pointed as he found Ness' Yoyo dropped on the ground. Ness squealed in delight.

Ness: Yay! Meye Yo-To!

Luigi: That's strange. Maybe we will find more weapons if we follow the direction of this Yo-yo!

Falco nodded his head in agreeance.

Falco: Yes, maybe if we follow the path, we can find your weapons. Luckily I still have mine.

They watched the ground as proceeded forward as they followed the path the Yo-yo was found on, only to have ropes snag their feet and hoist them upside down.

Falcon: I got this!

Falcon tried melting through the rope with his flaming fists. Oddly, the rope was fireproof.

Falco: Step aside! I'll shoot us down with our blaster!

Falco whipped out his now dual blasters, but dropped them as they clumsily fell out of his hands.

Fox: Niiiiice.

Marth: We are certainly in a sticky wicket eh?

Game and Watch sighed. The weapons were already too far ahead to follow. At least they knew which direction they were.

Daroach: Any bright ideas?

Then, they pondered. Pondered on a solution out. Finally, they drew up some conclusions. The answers to the trapped All Star's problems were: Chewing the rope. All of them were chewing away, except Meta Knight and Daroach. Falco and Fox seemed to be the furthest ahead, due to Falco's beak and Fox's sharp teeth. Daroach and Meta Knight just swung suavely back and forth like a pendulum.

Marth: You two could try helping!

Daroach: Gladly.

Daroach easily teleported out of the trapped and smirked. Fawful almost chocked on a piece of rope.

Falco: You could of told us you could teleport!

Daroach: It was amusing watching you all. Anyways, these ropes are hard to loosen it looks like.

Daroach approached Game and Watch's rope and sliced it with his sharp claws. Game and Watch fell on his head, but he received no injuries due to his scuba helmet. Daroach let everyone else drop on their heads though, and gave them all headaches.

Daroach: Now, we need a marker for this place. In case we get lose or off track again.

Fox: Daroach's hat?

Daroach: NO!

Daroach instead yanked a feather off of Falco's arm. Falco squawked loudly.

Falco: Hands off!

Daroach stuck the feather onto a tree. He then yanked another feather off of Falco.

Falco: Your askin for it!

Daroach placed the feather on the corner of his hat.

Daroach: It looks "suave"

As they all turned around again, Daroach one more plucked a feather off of Falco.

Falco: You better have a good reason for that!

Daroach: No. That time I didn't.

Daroach turned his back on him, and Falco kicked his reflector at the back of Daroach's head, knocking his face into the mud puddle next to the trap.

Daroach: Low blow.

The All Stars continued to walk...and walk...follow by more exciting walking. They became bored and decided to discuss just what species of bird Falco was. Zelda now had Luigi carry her on his back, much to his delight and dismay. She was sick of walking.

Zelda: Like, move faster. I don't weigh that much.

Luigi: I'm trying princess!

Daroach: So Falco, what part of the avian variety are you anyways?

Falco: Dammit, i'm an Falcon!

Falcon: No, I'm Falcon!

Meta Knight: Crow.

Luigi: No, let's not a discuss that all over again!

Game and Watch drew a picture of an ostrich in the sand and pointed to Falco.

Fawful: He's a phoenex! My sureness is like plant labels.

Game and Watch drew a question mark in the ground, then pointed everywhere.

Meta Knight: He doesn't know where we should go... we've been pondering this for quite a while now.

Daroach: Fine, let's split up. Luigi and Zelda, Marth, Fox and Falco, Fawful and Game and Watch, Falcon and Ness, and Meta Knight and myself.

Meta Knight: I work alone.

Meta Knight dashed off looking for his lost blade the Galaxia.

Daroach: Or there's that...alright, let's move!

Waluigi yelled loudly, regarding his non assignment to any group.

Waluigi: You forgot about me! Wa? Waaaaa?

Everyone was already gone.

Waluigi: Fine, I'll find my own way around here!

The group was officially split up, each taking a different path in the forest, hoping to reclaim their weapons soon enough. Luigi and Zelda started off ot the North-West. He was still carrying Zelda.

Luigi: Zelda! Please! Can I take a break?

Zelda: But love, don't you want to be with me, Rosalina, and Daisy?

Luigi scratched his chin hair.

Luigi: Fine a. Let's keep walking. Or a me anyways...

Zelda: Thanks a bunch! Hehe. By the way, would you mind helping me eliminate someone who I feel has suspicions of my undying generosity of my actions?

Luigi: W-Who?

Zelda: Oh no one special. Just Marth.

Luigi's mustache drooped.

Ness: Fawcoin, hive anknee eyeideia whear wii arr? (Falcon, have any idea where we are?)

Falcon: Uh, that's nice little buddy.

Falcon and Ness were trudging through heavy muds to the North east. They may of taken the worst path of the bunch.

Falcon: Man, I wish Funky was still here. He'd know what to do!

Falcon then stopped for a second and thought for a second.

Falcon: Actually...no he wouldn't. But he was still a cool guy nonetheless!

In this dark, misty part of the forest, a rustling was heard from behind them.

Ness: Whut wazz dat!?

Falcon armed his fist, flaming at the bit. A shadow swished around the tall tree around them. Falcon hopped up and punched the tree, making it fall to the ground.

Falcon: That should do it buddy- Ness?

Ness was gone, no where to be seen. Falcon glanced to his right, only for a hand to the left to drag him under the mud and tie him up.

Meta Knight was still searching for the location of the weapons. He chose to work alone though so had no help or advice from anyone else. He simply sat lost in the section of the forest he inhabited. Lots of Kricketots and Zubats chirped and squeaked. He pondered lost, then suddenly saw a bright light.

Meta Knight: Finally.

Meta Knight dashed closer, closer to the light. When he reached his objective...he was sitting back on the camp site, alone.

Meta Knight: Failure.

Daroach skidded through the south side of the forest, pushing objects aside, kicking away Koopas that crossed his path, and began to see swirling sands out one of the exits of the forest.

Daroach: Could this be?

Daroach inched a bit closer, approaching the sands slowly before dashing out in defensive mode with Waluigi's racket.

Daroach: ...this is an embarrassment to all weapondry. Anyways, there's a desert out here?

?: Yes , yes there is. The Gerudo desert to be exact.

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 21: Weapons Stat Part 2

Chapter 21: Weapons. Stat. Part 2.

Daroach whipped around to notice a few villains staring back at him. He was in a complete wasteland. The Gerudo desert was covered with sand, skeletons, and there was a gigantic cliff next to them.

Daroach: Never knew this island was connected to Gerudo desert. Huh.

The first villain to stare him down was a man with a black gi, muscular body, and fiery red hair. He cracked his knuckles and began to speak. His name was Akuma.

Akuma: Daroach. Funny you should be out here right now.

Daroach looked around. None of the other contestants were in sight, he was all alone.

Daroach: Look guys, why are you here?

A horrid purple queen with a crown and tentacles roared at Daroach. This was Princess Elder Shroob. Her cackling pierced the air.

Princess Elder Shroob: Dropping in for a visit! Oh, and to enforce a few words from Ganondorf personally. Not from that fruity sprout coming out of your head.

Akuma: Yes. Master Ganondorf is not happy with your progress so far. He feels things need to be sped up.

Daroach was confused now.

Daroach: How do you expect me to win this game faster? People are being eliminated, I'm in a safe position. Just give it time.

Daroach whipped off his hat and yelled with an almost painful tone.

Daroach: You heard that Ganondorf? I'm working on it!

Princess Elder Shroob: Not fast enough! Master Ganondorf suggests that we get the job done a little faster by...sudden eliminations.

Daroach: What do you mean by that...

Laying on the ground behind them, Falcon and Ness were lying behind them not moving. The sand was beginning to blow over their passed out bodies. Another voice began to intercept as his scaly green jaw snapped back and forth. He wore a shiny crown as was considered "obese" from the other villains perspective.

King K Rool: Yeah! By injuries! We can highly improve the speed of the game. Two are out now, congrats! You are in the top 9!

Princess Elder Shroob rubbed her slimy tenticles in anticipation.

Princess Elder Shroob: Now we just wait for the rest to show up and...

A loud thunderous voice growled and arose from the background after searching for others. He waved his four arms in the air and crossed them together. A powerful Shokan fighter, he was known as Goro.

Goro: And we kill them all, rip them into piece, scatter their remains, smash them again for the fun of it-

Akuma stuck out his palm to him

Akuma: Goro. Calm down.

Daroach was absolutely disgusted at these villains. He did not approve of this plan at all.

Daroach: No! What are you doing?! I am capable of winning this without anyone's help. Now you plan on...taking out the contestants yourself? What's wrong with you?! I am not on board with this. Leave now.

Goro's face dropped a bit.

King K Rool: But Daroach, you left us these nice toys in your little hiding place, didn't you?

Daroach opened his eyes wide in horror to see Goro reveal their weapons grasped in his gigantic hands. He was holding Luigi's hammer, Meta Knight's sword, Game and Watch's judgement hammer, and Fox's blaster in each hand. The rest of the weapons were sitting in a bag slugged over King K Rool's shoulder. Daroach didn't even notice his own Triple Star was taken from him until he saw it in the bag.

Daroach: H-Hey! Those are mine, give them back now!

Princess Elder Shroob: Yours? You stole them mousie. We're just stealing them from a a less...professional thief.

This bugged Daroach and made his eyes burn. He did not take being called a mediocre thief too also did not like the idea of these fiends injuring any of his fellow tribemates in any way.

Daroach: That's it, I've had it with you guys!

Daroach began to charge at them, but his sprout wiggled and Ganondorf's voice was heard in the skies.

Ganondorf: Acting out of line minion? You will go through with our plan. Kneel to me!

Daroach was struck with a wave of bolts from the sprout and he smashed into the sands, squealing in pain.

Daroach: Arghhh!

Ganondorf: I would of killed you flatout if I didn't still need you. But I suppose I can just knock you out. As much as that pains me to say.

Daroach's anger fiered up even more. How could they do something like this and sabotage the game and take his goods? As the sprout wiggled again preparing for a major blow, a loud droning was heard as an Arwing began to plummet into the desert.

Dry Bowser: Dammit! why wasn't this thing filled with gas?!

Dry Bowser growled in anger as the Arwing smash King K Rool right in the back, making him fly into the air. When he hit the ground, he was knocked out. The bag also flew from King K Rool's hands and the weapons scattered all over the ground behind them.

Dry Bowser: Eh? What's going on here? Villains? Why was I not invited?

Akuma looked at the knocked out crocodile next to him and kicked him aside. He stared at the bony turtle and sneered.

Akuma: Lost weight Bowser? Looks terrible on you.

Dry Bowser: Thanks! Best compliment I received in a while! But still, why did no one invite me to this villain get together?!

Princess Elder Shroob smiled slyly and said the following words.

Princess Elder Shroob: Because Bowser...you're too nice.

This tipped off Dry Bowser to the extreme, and he promptly tackled her and began to scrap. Daroach then made a dive for the weapons and Akuma moved in front of him.

Akuma: Oh no you don't. I happen to like these weapons, I think I'll keep them now.

Daroach: Like hell!

Daroach took Waluigi's racket that wasn't stolen by the villains and smacked Akuma across the face, giving him enough time to recollect his triple star.

Akuma: Grr! Goro, take out the mouse.

Goro uncrossed his arms and aimed his blaster towards Daroach: Daroach whipped back his Triple Star and then, a shot from a blaster in the distance knocked out the blaster from Goro's hand. Marth, Fox, and Falco bursted onto the scene.

Marth: Minna, miteite kure!

Fox: Well uh...he's harder to understand then Ness now! Wait, Ness if lying over there!

Fox noticed Falcon and Ness sprawled out and being almost fully covered by the sands.

Fox: Falco, go right!

Falco dived and shot a blast at Akuma, allowing Daroach to collect more weapons. Fox moved to the left and retrieved his blaster, Falcon and Ness, leaving the two in the pod of the smashed Arwing, to which Falco saw and yelled in anger.

Falco: You blasted turtle! That comes out of my pay!

Dry Bowser flung Princess Elder Shroob and breath some fire on her.

Dry Bowser: Kind of busy here!

Daroach was able to also grab Marth's sword as he tossed it to him. Daroach now having his Triple Star back, just tossed Waluigi's racket behind his head, to which Waluigi finally found them as it bonked him on the head.

Waluigi: Hey my racket! W-What's happening here!?

No one turned for a second to notice him, so he just randomly ran into battle with his racket and began to hit King K Rool's unconcious body.

Waluigi: Finally an opponent I can win against! Wa ha ha!

Daroach, Fox, Marth, and Falco were combatting against Akuma and Goro, which Dry Bowser was solo versing Princess Elder Shroob. Due to his brittle body though, this became more difficult for him.

Princess Elder Shroob: I knew you were a softie! Both in battle prowess and personality!

She picked his bony body up and hucked him to the side. He got up again and charged at her, only for her to whip him across the face and roar.

Princess Elder Shroob: Time I finished you!

She raised all her tentacles out for a final blow, only for a fireball to smack her tentacle away. It was Fawful and Game and Watch!

Fawful: This is for all the powdered donuts!

Game and Watch beeped loudly as he charged into battle on his pet turtle Blipp. Blipp wondered how he suddenly got into the battle, but he rolled with it regardless. Game and Watch smacked Goro's hand holding his hammer with a gigantic credit card, but it didn't loosen his grip. Goro yelled at the 2d man in anger.

Goro: You think you can just take this away from me? Puny man?!

Goro slashed at Game and Watch with Meta Knight's sword Galaxia, making him strafe in every direction in order to avoid it. Fawful fired fireballs at Goro in order to slow down his movements so he didn't hit Game and Watch. Zelda, Luigi, and Meta Knight had yet to arrive to the battle. Dry Bowser was beginning to regain his strength as he clashed with Elder Queen Shroob. Daroach, Fox, Marth, and Falco were finally able to bring Akuma down with a combined attack. They began to yell in unison.

Daroach: Off with you fiend!

Fox: To the skies with you!

Marth: Boku wa makeru wake-ni wa ikanainda! (There's no way I can lose!)

Falco: Wha'd he say?

After a mixure of Fox's and Falco's lasers, followed by a powerful Triple star shot and a Critical slash from Marth, Akuma layed defeated in the sands.

Akuma: But...I'm the best...I'll be back.

Akuma suddenly vanished in a flame and poofed away. Dry Bowser meanwhile was being pummeled by Princess Elder Shroob due to his lack of skin and muscle to give him the power he vitally needed.

Dry Bowser: Grr dammit! Ow! Just you wait! Ow!

Fawful: I will assist you king of lima beans!

Fawful and Game and Watched rushed in, beginning to fling fireballs from his helmet while Game and Watch smacked up Queen Shroob with his giant fish bowl. Marth then called from the distance.

Marth: I will assist you!

Dry Bowser snorted as he help Princess Elder Shroob's tentacles together.

Dry Bowser: You? The half a princess? The opponent I'm fighting right now look like more of a man than you!

Princess Elder Shroob and Marth: HEY!

Despite this remark, Marth well to help anyways as Bowser truely needed his help. Daroach and Game and Watch also followed. Falco, Fox, and Fawful were struggling to face the might of Goro, as he picked them up with his three empty hand, and pulled out the judgement hammer. They couldn't escape.

Goro: Hmm.

Goro looked at the hammer, and pulled out the little hand guide on the handle part "Luck of the draw for dummies". Goro scrolled through it slowly, he didn't have to go fast, none of them could escape, and everyone else was occupied.

Goro: Hmm. Did you know this hammer was made mostly and based off of dice?

Game and Watch tried to whack him with his helmet, but Goro flicked the helmet off, Game and Watch started beeping.

Game and Watch: Beep! Beep!

Goro: We are gonna play a little elimination game. From what I read, there's a instant elimination number, the number 9. I'm gonna smack all of you with the hammer, and see which one of you get's the 9 first. This will proceed until EVERYONE's gone! I call it...Roulette!

Falco: Well that's not very original!

Goro: Quiet fool, I came from Mortal Kombat!

Goro bonked Falco with the hammer. He received a 7 and Goro helped himself to an apple that fell from the hammer after.

Fawful: Holy milk duds! An apple fell from that hammer of blanked pig skins?

Goro: You're next!

Goro smacked Fawful, he received an 8.

Falco: We're done for if we don't get help!

Fox decided that even a fairly worthless option was better than none as he shouted to Waluigi.

Fox: Purple dude! Uh...what's his name?

Falco shrugged. Fox just continued to yell out to him purple dude. Waluigi was unable to assist them though.

Waluigi: I think I'm winning! Even if I turn my back for a second I could lose the advantage! It's all about tactics, see?!

Waluigi continued to bash K Rool's body with his racket, sweating and panting like a madman. Goro then raised the hammer again, and hit Fox with a 1. He injured himself in the process.

Goro: What's wrong with this thing!?

Fox laughed at his feeble attempt with the 1, and Goro's terrible luck made him cycle through all the numbers again except the 9. Finally, he reached the 9 number and gloated.

Goro: I'm tired of this, RRRAAH!

Goro rised the hammer, and prepared to strike with a number nine. It connected square on the head, and Fawful was eliminated instantly, without any words. The radius of the epic attack also eliminated Fox and blasted Falco away.

...

Or so that WOULD of happened, if it wasn't for Vivi who came though and lit Goro on fire.

Vivi: I-I heard a commotion. Everyone alright?

Goro yelled loudly before dropping the three contestants and shook his fist in anger before ushering Princess Elder Shroob to escape also collected King K Rool's passed out body. The combined power of Dry Bowser, Fawful, Game and Watch, and Daroach was too much for Princess Elder Shroob. As they began to escape through a darkened portal, Daroach made his final stand.

Daroach: And take this with you!

Daroach roared loudly as he threw his hat to the ground and grabbed hold of the sprout on his head.

Fox: What in the world is that?!

Ganondorf from his shadowy castle in Hyrule notice Daroach's attempt to defy him and smirked lightly.

Ganondorf: I didn't want to do this quite yet, but if you insist.

Ganondorf moved his finger from the shock button on his computer monitor to the skull and crossbones. He then clenched his fists and slammed down on the button, laughing with glee. When he looked up from the button to the monitor again though, Daroach still stood.

Ganondorf: What?!

Daroach had managed to yank the sprout off his head from his abillity to resist Ganondorf's manipulation just before Ganondorf hit the button. He punched a hole through his monitor in anger.

Ganondorf: Lousy rat! I'll see you again soon don't you worry!

He growled and pushed aside the redeads that guarded the door behind him, opening it up and assumably beginning to plot more plans. Daroach was bent over, breathing heavily.

Daroach: I'm free...I'm free!

Falco scratched his head and cocked it to the side in confusion. Like an owl would shift it's head to the side in the same mannerism.

Falco: Eh, what was that goofy looking thing coming out of your head anyways?

Daroach: I was being controlled by Ganondorf to do his bidding. All his treachery was being spurted through that horrible sprout!

Dry Bowser: So all that deception you had in you was through him? Lame! What a wimp!

Dry Bowser smacked Fox to the side and entered the forest, heading back to the campsite with no sense of where he was going.

Daroach: All the weapons that were stolen...that was Ganondorf. Not Funky. He told me to do so and for that, I'm sorry.

Falco: All that torture you put them through, you little rat-

Fox held up his hand in from of Falco.

Fox: Quiet Falco, the big boy contestants are talking now.

Falco armed his blaster and aimed it at Fox before Vivi interupted.

Vivi: Sorry only I could come. Apparently the other hosts decided fixing the microwave was more important. Rosalina had to stand watch in fear of explosions...

Marth: No worries, we won! So is the group approved on forgiving Daroach?

They mostly shook their heads, accepting that Ganondorf was the one at fault for Daroach's michevious actions. Waluigi wasn't happy though.

Waluigi: All that trouble you put us through through days on days? You took my precious racket! Waluigi has no room for you in his heart! Waaaaah haha!

Everyone took a simple glance at him, them amongst themselves. Who would say it this time? They pointed towards Marth.

Marth: Aww man...

Marth turned towards Waluigi and said the line.

Marth: Who the hell are you?

Waluigi: Wa?

Waluigi made his dash away and into the forest. Fox also wondered how Falcon would take the news that Daroach was being controlled the whole time.

Fox: I don't know how Falcon will buy that story though.

Their heads bobbed up at the mention of Falcon, reminding them of their status in the Arwing.

Marth: So, maybe we should now check on Falcon and Ness?

Falcon and Ness were lying passed out in the broken remains of the Arwing. Geno hopped out of Ness' pocket and looked at the two knocked out contestants in from of him with a sigh.

Geno: Must I do everything for you kid?

Geno stretched and yawned after his nap (he was badass enough to sleep through being abducted and smashing into the desert in an Arwing). He then walked up to Ness and smacked him across the face. Looking at Falcon, he shrugged and did the same before hopping back in Ness' pocket. They both awoke in shock, moreso Falcon as Falco opened the Arwing and Falcon slammed him with a Falcon punch in surprise. Falco screeched as he flew across the desert, island, seas, and conveniently back at the Starfox station.

Falco: Sqqaaawwwk!

Fawful: Hmm...so he WAS a parrot! Applesauce!

Game and Watch drew a chicken on the ground.

Fawful: True, he does smell like a burning chicken with lots of gravy. Gravy! Eggs! Number two!

Falcon shot up and stared at everyone.

Falcon: Who? What? When? Where? Why? How?

Falcon took a look around wondering why he was in a desert, then began to glare at Daroach again. Daroach backed away in fear.

Fox: Easy there Falcon! All of Daroach's scheming, deceptions, treacheries, and lies have been explained! He was wearing a mind controlling sprout the whole time!

Falcon looked in disbelief at Daroach and raised his finger.

Fox: He even admitted that he took the weapons and was frightened so he blamed Funky and offered his utmost apologies to you, Falcon.

Falcon stared at Daroach again before grasping him in a giant bear hug.

Falcon: I knew you weren't all that bad! Come're buddy!

Daroach: My...lungs!

Ness just groggily shook his head and climbed out of the Arwing.

Ness: Wut appeined?

Fawful: You were passed out longer than a carrot in a sauna!

Marth then placed his hand on Fawful's shoulder and explained it more clearly.

Marth: I think what he's trying to saw is that everything's going to be OK!

Everyone joined in on a laugh and Fawful just reached up and smacked Marth on the back of the head.

Fawful: Shut up milk snorter!

Game and Watch beeped which indicated a laugh, he would be amused from anything. Then they finally gathered up the few remaining weapons that were left amongst the sands such as Meta Knight's Galaxia and even Game and Watch's frying pan. They were armed once again! As they all turned back as a group, Luigi came panting as he finally dropped from exhaustion from carrying Zelda all the way through the forest and taking the longest path. He noticed the group approach him.

Luigi: I a finally...came to the rescue!

Luigi looked around to see nothing but an abandoned desert area.

Zelda: Like, about time Luigi. Oh hey this is Gerudo Desert?

Luigi looked up at Zelda with a beat red face and was becoming very angry with her.

Luigi: Why I missed helping my friends because of you! You-you-

Zelda grabbed Luigi's face and winked.

Zelda: Thanks, sweetie!

She then planted her lips full onto Luigi's. Luigi fainted with hearts in his eyes. Marth looked upon the passed out plumber with a narrowed,frustrated glace.

Marth: I believe he forgives you.

They then descended into the forest. Fox then asked a logical question.

Fox: Hey, what ever happened to Meta Knight?

Ness also piped up with a question.

Ness: Whairs meye Yo-Yo?

Daroach grinned slyly under his cape as he tucked the Yo-Yo away.

Meta Knight: No. Nope. Not here.

Meta Knight was basically travelling in circles around the same section of the forest, unable to find his way out.

Meta Knight: Commotions. Now they have stopped?

He was wandering for the past hour before he bumped into Dry Bowser, who also couldn't find his way back.

Dry Bowser: Hey you, puny! Wow, how stupid can you be, your sense of navigation sucks!

Meta Knight: Don't. Push me.

Dry Bowser: Pff, at least I could find the main battle! Boy did you miss out! It was amazing! Gun fire, villains, Daroach came clean with his identity...

Dry Bowser paused for a second.

Dry Bowser: Actually that last part sucked. But it didn't suck as much as you, shrimp! Bwahaha!

Meta Knight glare at the spiny behemoth turtle then noticed the rest of the All Stars were walking towards him. Ushering with his tiny hand, they threw him his sword and he offered a quaint bow. Then he stuck his sword right under the clef of Dry Bowser's chin.

Dry Bowser: Hey take it easy!

Meta Knight: Where's your skin now?

Meta Knight retracted his sword and decided to walk with the group this time. Dry Bowser sneered and looked around in the dark forest as dawn began to fall.

Dry Bowser: ...Wait up!

As they approached the campsite finally, they realized they still had to vote. The group was pretty unanimous in their decision.

Marth: Zelda.

Fox: Zelda.

Falcon: Zelda, what a poor team player!

All of them were mumbling about Zelda. Although Zelda tended to be lazy, she was not dunce and picked up on this chatter about her through the ears of Luigi, who was also listening in and under her trance from her "Like, Lip lock of Lust" as she liked to call it. Luigi came back to her side.

Luigi: Princess! They are a voting for you!

Zelda: Like, not happening.

As they began their walk towards the REJECTANCE ROOM, she knew she had to act super fast. They were clustered in a group and Zelda made one last play.

Zelda: Wait! I like...have something to say.

Marth: Ha! You're wasting your time! Konkai wa boku no kachi da ne...? (This time, victory is mine, right?)

No one understood him once again. It seemed whenever Marth was hyped up on something, he would shout in his native tongue.

Marth: I'll meet you guys there, front seats tonight finally!

Marth rushed off into the forest, Zelda had the group formed around her, not really paying attention.

Zelda: Boys, I am deeply sorry for missing the battle today.

No one really lifted their heads to notice her plea.

Zelda: We can all forgive! If Luigi here can, everyone can! I will prove my worth!

Silence.

Zelda: Oh screw it.

Zelda twisted around in a 360 circle and released a special pink version of Naryu's Love. This was her "Like, Lip Lock of Lust" amplified to attract more people and tap into the weaker parts of their minds in order to make it feel as if they were truly lip locked similar to Luigi. They were dazed for a moment before staring at Zelda again.

Daroach: What...just happened?

Dry Bowser: Beats me, but I sure as hell forgive this fine lady in front of me!

Ness also was in agreeance with Dry Bowser. Fox just shook his head.

Fox: I don't get it. Anyways let's go now!

The group walked towards the REJECTANCE ROOM together, only sporting a slightly different tone. Rosalina greeted the group along with Eggplant Wizard, Bandana Dee, and a worn out Vivi.

Rosalina Hey there! I heard about your amazing battle today honeys! Sorry I couldn't join! These two needed supervision...

She glanced over at Bandana Dee and Eggplant Wizard

Eggplant Wizard: I just didn't care! Ne heh!

Dry Bowser whipped a rock at him as he fell over in pain.

Rosalina: Hey you got your weapons back, congrats!

Bandana Dee: Hopefully that sore loser Ganondorf won't interrupt our competition again!

Rosalina then cut in again

Rosalina: Anyways back to the real game, Marth, you're looking smug tonight.

Marth: Yes, yes I am. This may be our first unanimous vote together!

Rosalina waved her wand in curiosity.

Rosalina: Oh?

Marth: Well I don't like to say it aloud but...oh I'll wait. I'll wait.

Zelda, on the other hand, knew what he was insinuating and spoke up.

Zelda: Keep dreaming my less pretty looking sister.

Marth stood up and growled.

Marth: Hey! I'd watch your tongue! The correct word is "more" "handsome" and...uh..."man". Yeah man!

Zelda: Stuttered a bit on that last one.

Marth was silent for a moment.

Marth: It's been a long day. Not like you'd know! Getting Luigi to be your personal mule!

Waddle Dee and Rosalina looked in shock to Luigi.

Rosalina: Is this true hun?

Luigi: Heh, it's not how it sounds! She made me a slave!

Rosalina grimaced, then turned to Meta Knight.

Rosalina So, Meta Knight.

Meta Knight: Stop.

Waddle Dee looked over and narrowed his glance.

Waddle Dee: Oh come on, you have to talk sometime! Doesn't pay to be antisocial in this game!

Meta Knight looked around and sighed.

Meta Knight: ...Still don't care.

Waddle Dee: It's your safety at risk!

Rosalina laid her godly hands on his head and hushed him.

Rosalina: It is Meta Knight's choice. Anyways, It's been a long day now so shall we? Wouldn't you say Vivi?

Vivi was sleeping on the chair he was sitting in.

Rosalina: That confirms it! Game and Watch, you first! Also remember everyone, can't vote for Falcon! He won immunity.

Game and Watch beeped very loudly in joy, performing a small dance on the spot. He was never first to vote before! Falcon also joined him fist pumping in the air for his immunity.

Daroach: Ahh, the ability to to appreciate the smaller things in life.

Falcon: You said it buddy!

Meta Knight actually chimed in.

Meta Knight: Ditto.

Everyone offered a shocked stare at him and waiting another 5 seconds before proceeding with the votes. After the votes were placed, Rosalina hovered the jar with her wand and carried it to the table in front of the All Stars.

Rosalina Here we go darlings! Quick and to the point! First vote, Zelda!

Zelda tapped her fingers in patience. Marth clenched his fist in excitement.

Marth: Rettsu dansu! (Let's Dance!)

Rosalina: 2nd vote, Zelda! 3rd vote, Zelda!

Zelda just thought to herself what she would be pleased to hear next, assuming her plan worked.

Rosalina Oh what's this? A different name I see. 4th vote, Marth!

Marth: Ahh whatever, it's just Zelda's vote.

Rosalina: 5th, 6th, and 7th, Marth!

Marth's eye shot up in fear. Now it was Zelda who smirked.

Rosalina: That's 4 Marth and 3 Zelda! Next vote, Zelda.

Marth began to relax again in relief.

Rosalina: 9th vote, Dry Bowser.

Dry Bowser growled but didn't care much. He was safe this council.

Rosalina: Tied with Marth and Zelda! The 15th person to be voted out of Survivor: Nintendo is...Marth.

Math's jaw fell agape and looked the cast. He then noticed a little heart in the eyes of some, but not others.

Marth: So that's her game, infatuation! Hmm...I've be defeated.

Marth then got up and shook all of the All Stars hands. Dry Bowser decided to crush his hand instead.

Marth: Ow! Good luck, All Stars!

Marth turned towards the cannon, then towards Luigi.

Marth: Hey Luigi, keep up that wave dashing!

Marth then bowed farewell and hopped in the cannon. There was a look of dismay from Fox as he left.

Fox: Why does everyone I care about leave me in this game!?

Fox lowered his head. Luigi pupils dilated as Marth flew through the skies.

Luigi: My..wavedashing? That's a right. Marth! What have I a done!

Zelda: It's ok sweetie, he was bad news. Right?

There was some shaky head nods from the group. Luigi felt awful. A close ally for his was now taken away as Zelda successfully worked her charm.

Zelda: Marth

Dry Bowser: Marth

Fawful: Marth

Game and Watch: Marth

Luigi: Marth

Ness: Marth

Marth: Zelda

Daroach: Zelda

Fox: Zelda

Falcon: Zelda

Meta Knight: Dry Bowser

Meta Knight: Hatred.

Zelda: Like, I'm smarter than I look. Pretty too. Being the only girl here of course.

Falcon: Falcon fail right here!

Marth, final words: That charm won't hold out for long Zelda! Hmph. Hey I think my tiara fell off on the fly back to my home, why?!


	23. Chapter 22: Blue Marks, Impetuous Sorrow

Chapter 22: Blue Derived marks of Impetuous Sorrow.

No one wanted to get up. They were sore and tired. Falcon got up though, since he was itching to start the day.

Falcon: Ahh, i'm craving chicken today. I wish Falco was still here...

Falcon decided instead to charge into the forest and hunt a Grumpig so he could cook himself some bacon with Game and Watch's frying pan. Fox then woke up also, disappointed by last night's failure in failing to eliminate Zelda. How could it of fell apart of easily?

Fox: We are all doomed, guaahhhh!

Zelda opened an eye slightly and hushed Fox.

Zelda: Like, some of us are sleeping right now.

Fox: Actually, everyone else is up and about now. You are just being lazy!

Zelda shrugged and passed out again. Luigi looked out upon the ocean wondering how he could be manipulated so easily by Zelda.

Luigi: Marth a. Eliminated by me a.

Luigi twiddled his fingers, knowing that Zelda controlled the majority, enough to vote anyone she chose. Any defiance and she would seduce you, then becoming her personal puppet. Some people did not fall for her advances though, like Daroach.

Daroach: Hmm. Don't hold on to that power position for long princess.

With Daroach now having a "cleared conscience" in the eyes of everyone else now thanks to his smooth talking, he was able to regain the trust of basically everyone, even Falcon. Falcon came running out of the forest 5 minutes later with 5 Grumpigs slugged over his shoulder.

Falcon: Look buddy, I got us some good eatings!

Everyone gathered around and clapped for Falcon, before he threw a Grumpig into the impact of the Grumpig's heavy weight made a bunch of cinders and ashes fly, hitting Luigi and burning him in the eye.

Luigi: Ow! Mama mia!

Zelda yelled over to Luigi while she was still half asleep.

Zelda: Like, quiet Luigi or else I'll see that your name is put down next!

Luigi merely squeaked and Daroach shifted his eyes over to Zelda. He then made subtle notions to usher the rest of the group to follow him over to the area of Goroh's old bed, which was far enough away to stay out of earshot from Zelda. Meta Knight didn't move an inch and just stared at the fire. Daroach scowled secretly at him and began his plan.

Daroach: Alright guys, so what you you think of voting out Zelda tonight?

Everyone nodded their heads in satisfaction slightly, Fox on the other hand had a different way of confirming his answer.

Fox: Zelda it is! We will take her down and her reign of terror will end tonight!

Fox blurted this out loudly, similar to how he yelled when speaking to Falco on day 2 about an alliance. Game and Watch put his finger up to his mouth and hushed him. Zelda took a look over as to what the yell was about before shrugging and sleeping again.

Dry Bowser: Shut up furball!

Fox: Sorry! I'm just really excited.

Fox began to start up again before Dry Bowser decided to smack him in the back of the head, dazing him a bit.

Fawful: He's like a vorpal fire alarm! Silence his festering comment of pig's feet!

Daroach: Yes, yes indeed. Anyways, the plan is to vote out Zelda tonight. Stay away from her however possible so she cannot seduce any of you again. Understood?

Luigi whispered in anger.

Luigi: Hey a! I did not a get seduced by Zelda yesterday!

Zelda rolled over in her bed. Luigi's palms began to sweat under his gloves.

Dry Bowser: What a wimp! Of course he did!

Zelda rolled over to her other side. Dry Bowser began to sweat now.

Luigi: See? You are the one who is a taken by her! You don't even have sweat glands so that's really creepy!

Dry Bowser began to grab Luigi and scuffle with him, Daroach attempted to break them apart.

Daroach: Hey! Do this either quietly or somewhere else! And also...

It was too late as Falcon was hyped up, hopped in and join the fight. He then began to grab Fawful, Game and Watch, Daroach, and everyone else in the group as a gigantic fight broke out once more. Luigi was punching Dry Bowser, Falcon was jabbing at Fox, Daroach was being clubbed by Ness (well, more Geno holding the bat and smashing him with it). Fawful and Game and Watch merely attempted to escape before being pulled back in into the comically looking giant puff of dust that surrounded them all as they scrapped. Meta Knight took a glance over in confusion before slowly turning back to the fire.

Zelda: Hey! Settle down!

Zelda decided to flick her wrist from her bed and create a Din's fire that intercepted the fight and made it promptly stop.

Zelda: Now then, shall I kiss those wounds better boys?

Daroach: Run for it!

She began to approach them, and they all looked at each other before dashing away in fear. Zelda looked puzzled.

Zelda: What's up with them?

Meta Knight: Who cares.

Back on Yoshi's Island, the Pokemon Trainer was enjoying the cool breeze of the wind, the flowers that rose up and swayed, and the sun offered a warm ray of light upon the PT's head. Tabuu was trying his best to become more in tune with nature also in order to quell his anger. PT decided to walk up and talk to the only Yoshi he felt he had a connection with on the island, due to knowing him from the competition.

PT: It's a nice place here.

Yoshi: Yoshiii (Yeah right, it already sucked enough until you came in and made it even worse!)

PT then smiled a little and scanned Yoshi with his Pokedex.

Yoshi: Yoshi? (What the hell do you think you're doing, scanning me with that alien technology?

PT: Could...could I capture you?

PT was trying to catch a Yoshi in a Pokeball, and Tabuu just leaned agaisnt a tree, and there were a few Yoshi trophies stuffed hidden in the tree. Tabuu didn't want people waking him up, so he put up a sign that said "Wake me and you're a trophy". Suddenly, Tabuu woke up and answered his cell phone that was ringing with the "Sonic Boom" theme.

Tabuu: Hello?

?: I am coming to strike down this island with all my wrath.

Tabuu: Is this my therapist again? You never did help me with my anger management.

?: Wh- no! It's Ganon-

Someone whispered and giggled on the other side of the line, ushering Ganondorf that he was terrible at what they considered "a prank call"

?: I mean, it's R...Ridley! Yeah! Anyways, I'm about to send a legion of doom upon your island soon.

Tabuu: How'd you get this number?!

More giggling was heard and Ganondorf, under the alias of Ridley, continued.

Ganondorf: Remember when you signed up for the evil association and decided to quit? We all had to leave contact information, so we decided to screw you you!

Tabuu hung up in anger, assuming the plan was real. The villains residing in Hyrule castle discussed amongst themselves.

Ganondorf: So, that was fun. I never like Tabuu anyways.

Akuma: Yeah, yeah.

An akward silence filled the room with a various amount of villains gathered around one phone. Suddenly, an overgrown brain in a jar decided to speak up and break the silence.

Mother Brain: So, should we actually do it?

Mumbling came around a bit, then head nods arised.

Porky: I got nothin' else to do today. Let's do it!

Cheers arose through the air, and the plans began.

King Hippo: I'll make nachos!

Partying again, and Ganondorf hushed them all.

Ganondorf: Wait, wait. Not all of us can go today. We are going to be in the challenge for the competition today. You know what that means...

Akuma: We get to cause pain!

They then took a vote, choosing whether to stay for the assigned challenge, or go invade Yoshi's Island. It was split down the middle so some would stay and some would go. Why would they be asked to enter a challenge today, has the world gone mad?! No, not really.

Tabuu began to alert the residents of Yoshi's island about the grave news he received.

Tabuu: We are all going to be attacked by Ridley!

Yoshi: YOSHI! (We're all gonna die!)

Tabuu: Shall we prepare for war!?

PT was puzzled on what to do. Another Yoshi, a kinder one to be exact, ran up and approached Tabuu. He urged him to follow him so they could speak with their chief.

Yoshi: YOSSHHHI. (Oh not that buffoon. I think he only got the throne began he's too fat to be evacuated from the thing)

PT: Is our vacation ruined?

Yoshi heard this and smiled. They traveled into a little tent, and an obese Yoshi with marking on his face nodded as they approached him. The kinder Yoshi approached the chief, but then the other Yoshi knocked him aside.

Yoshi: Yoshi yoshi. (Let me handle this, chump)

Yoshi walked up and stared at the bloated Yoshi sitting on the throne

Yoshi: (Alright lardo, war's coming. What are we going to do?)

Chief Yoshi: ...eh.

PT: The man has spoken, party!

Tabuu: Idiots.

By now, everyone was trying their best to keep away from Zelda. They made it quite noticeable with the 500m distance they kept from her at all times.

Dry Bowser: This sucks!

Ness: Guis, it's goina bee ay challenwge too shay ahay frum Zealdah.

Daroach: Translation?

Ness: Translation: Zelda's hot. You all need me anyways, now bow down to me and call me Geno!

Everyone cocked an eyebrow

Fox: Who's Geno? And how did you learn to speak like that so well all the sudden?

Ness: Wha?

Waluigi: You talked, spill the beans!

Waluigi started smacking him with his tennis racket, but Game and Watch smacked him in the head with his frying pan and knocked him out. He beeped in joy. Ness ran into the forest once again.

Luigi: Doesn't anyone find that odd?

Falcon: What, Waluigi's hideous looks?

Luigi: No, no! Well, yes, but how did Ness just speak there?

Everyone scratched their chins in contemplation, before forgetting 5 seconds later and trying to keep away from Zelda.

Meta Knight: Fools.

Meta Knight saw at the fire with Zelda. He did not feel the need to run from her he was able to concentrate despite her attempts.

Zelda: Meta hunny, could you get me some water?

Meta Knight: No. Get it yourself.

Zelda: Well I never!

She got up and walked away. Zelda was always offended by how Meta Knight refused to help her out at all. Or anyone for that matter. He decided to go cut up firewood and test his sword out once more, happy to be reunited with his favorite object in the world.

Meta Knight: My love, Galaxia, is only for you.

Meta Knight glanced around,hoping no one heard him, and continued cutting wood. Zelda was meanwhile getting frustrated.

Zelda: Will one of you come over her and give me a massage?

They all hid behind Waluigi's unconscious body. Dry Bowser's shell jutted out, making them highly noticeable. She walked up toward them and they all fled again.

Zelda: Playing hard to get or something? Like, how stupid.

She just grabbed Waluigi's body and dragged him over to her bed and used him as a pillow. Once they were a safe distance again, Fawful spoke.

Fawful: Let's hope like soda that he doesn't prevail in the challenge of chickens!

Meanwhile, Ness was crouched in his hole in the forest. Geno smirked.

Ness: Dat was outt of karacptor! (That was out of character!)

Geno: Well look, you need to be the alpha male in this game! And I found Zelda sort of hot...

Ness: Soop taiking ovehurr mee! Beno! I' . . .

Geno jolted back a little at the last part with the sudden change of tone and out of place comment.

Geno: I'm gonna take a little walk now...

Geno hopped off Ness' shoulder and went for a stroll.

Geno: Is my training really messing up the kid? Or is something else at work?

Game and Watch saw the Lumas coming which meant that a challenge was approaching. Falcon looked in glee and started his song.

Falcon: Itsssss challenge time! Challenge challenge challenge, challenge time! ...challenge time! Challenge challenge challenge, challenge time!

Everyone glared at Falcon, Fox added in another line.

Fox: Challenge challenge challenge, challenge time!

Daroach: Would you shut up?

Fox: Sorry, it's kind of catchy.

Luckily for Ness, this alerted him in time to him to retreat out of the forest and join the group.

Rosalina: Indeed it is challenge time! Anyways, the Eggplant Wizard will tell you the challenge today.

Eggplant Wizard waltzed in and sucked in his breath.

Eggplant Wizard: Ne he! The challenge today is... Boss Barrage! All of you will go through the 10 assigned bosses, and whoever's still left at the end, wins!

Rosalina activated the portals, and everyone hopped in. She then called out before it shut.

Rosalina: Sorry about the people you may meet here huns! They promised they would be nice!

The All Stars landed in a room full of swirling images like Mushrooms, Triforces, Metroid, all glowing in a cold, dark black room. Before them appeared Petey Pirahna...again. Luigi hopped in front of the group in his karate stance.

Luigi: Haven't you have enough of the green machine- waaaahhh!

Luigi was instantly slammed by a cannon ball and thrown off the stage

Dry Bowser: Dohohoho!

Ness: Woirk azz a teem guiys! (Work as a team guys!)

Zelda: Yeah, like get with the program. Least I'm not in a cage this time around.

Petey smashed Zelda with a cage, and Zelda started throwing magic at Petey. Ness used PK fire from one side, and Game and Watch used his match on the other side. Everyone else attacked a random part of the body. Soon, Petey went down and everyone but Luigi managed to pass round 1.

They were moved to stage two: Rayquaza. Fox sat on the side and used his blaster, same as Game and Watch, who flipped bacon at Rayquaza.

Fox: I think you would be better close up buddy.

Rayquaza roared, and when he shot out projectiles, Fox pushed him forwards to absorb them with his bucket. Fawful was punching Rayquaza with the pair of metallic gloves Daroach built him recently while at camp. Soon, the battle was over and Rayquaza was done.

Daroach: At this rate, We'll be done in no time.

They were transported to Ridley. Ridley swooped at them and Meta Knight jumped on his head and performed his Mach Tornado. Ridley was pestered by this, and thrashed around, giving people opportunities to attack the disturbed beast. Game and Watch turned 2D to avoid any attacks.

Dry Bowser: Pff, come 'ere you skinny looking chicken!

Dry Bowser approached Ridley, but was scratched in the eyes, blinding him temporarily.

Dry Bowser: Low blow! Even for me!

Dry Bowser decided to blindly grab around until he felt something in his hands, then tossed Game and Watch at Ridley. Ridley crashed into a wall and took Game and Watch with him. Meta Knight just jumped off his head in time.

Fawful: You overgrown skeletal bag of bones, stop eliminating everybody! The first time was funnier than cats in a litterbox with Green bean...but the 2D pizza buffalo does not fly!

Dry Bowser: Hey squirt...shut it!

Once again they were transported without notice, right in front of Porky. Porky released mini Porkys at the remaining nine contestants, and they all dodged them pretty easily.

Dry Bowser: Finally a challenge I like! Hurting people!

Dry Bowser rushed to Porky, hopped in the air, and performed a Bowser Bomb, sending Porky into oblivion.

Dry Bowser: Hurry up already you stupid teleporter!

Just as the Teleporter activated, Falcon cheered when he noticed he was on the Falcon Flyer and hopped in the pilot seat. Unfortunately Meta Ridley came in quick and picked up Daroach and Meta Knight before chucking them off the flyer.

Fox: Again? We just finished this guy!

Meta Ridley screeched and snapped at Ness. Ness continually used PK fire, and it took a toll on Meta Ridley. Fox spammed his blaster, and Fawful fired his fireballs, while also pulling certain beans from his pocket.

Fawful: Cakletta told me that these beans work like horse teeth, are they that godly?

Fawful tossed then, and they turned into bean, the bean enemies from Superstar Saga. They hopped on Meta Ridley and ripped his wings up. Falcon hopped out of the Flyer he was operating the whole time and waved to them.

Falcon: Hi guys!

Fox: Get back to the wheel get back to the wheel!

Falcon: Oh yeah. Forgot about that!

Meta Ridley swooped down at Falcon who began charging his Falcon punch. Fox decided to take control of the flyer instead.

Fox: W-what? This is nothing like an Arwing! We're going down!

Falcon managed to Falcon punch Ridley into the ceiling above, and Fox attempted escaping the Falcon Flyer also, but couldn't find the eject button.

Fox: Hey Falcon...before I plummet into the abyss, where's the escape button!

Falcon began to explain.

Falcon: It's right next to the giant green button with the picture of my face, and near the yellow button to the top.

Fox: I can't find it, I'm near I think. There's an orange button and a lever here...

Falcon: No no no, it's away from the lever, move to the right, there's a giant blue button that should eject you.

Fox shifted his fingers to the other side of the console.

Fox: I see another red button, and a teal button als- ah screw it.

Fox went down with the ship, and the final opponent was awaiting them. No one was there.

Zelda: Where's the boss? Is he busy buying Landmasters?

Tabuu was supposed to be here, but he quit, so a different force appeared: Ganondorf.

Ganondorf: Fools!

Falcon: Ganondorf, we missed ya buddy!

Falcon approached to hug him, but he Warlock punched him all the way to tomorrow.

Dry Bowser: Oh *&amp;**!

Fawful: This is worse than a cactus eating a marble!

Zelda, Dry Bowser, Fawful and Ness remained.

Ganondorf: Congratulations you four. You will be shortly eliminated. I have more power than any of the previous bosses, you feel the heat?

He then took a short glance at Zelda and smiled with distaste.

Ganondorf: How did you even last longer than me?

Zelda: Because, like, I have class. You court wizard

Ganondorf growled and charged towards them. Fawful took the front line and tossed more beans and fireballs before being knocked aside by Ganon like he wasn't even there. Dry Bowser, Ness, and Zelda all made a wall and stood their ground.

Ganondorf: Who shall I take out first...

Ness ran up and tried to throw him off the stage. Ganondorf grabbed the ledge and climbed back on.

Ganondorf: Tricky are we? Oh, hold on a second..

Ganondorf pulled out his sword and inspected it, before placing it back.

Ganondorf: Wrong pocket.

Ganondorf picked up his cell phone and answer.

Ganondorf: Hello? Dimentio? Yes, you can lead the assault I suppose this time over there.

Dry Bowser and Zelda stood in silence. Meanwhile Ness attempted to make a surprise attack.

Ness: Youu muisst perisha!

Ness began to used a move called PK rockin', before Ganondorf held out his hand and began to dark choke him, not even looking at him as he was fixated on his conversation. Ganondorf then flung Ness over his shoulder like a rag doll and off the stage.

Ganondorf: Yes, anyways if you want to create your own army of Yoshis then go for it. Yes you can hurt Tabuu. Wait, what? Do I want something at the drive in? Why are you at the drive in right now, you're supposed to be taking over Yoshi's Island! Fine, fine, just get me a soda, I'm watching my figure...

Dry Bowser and Zelda meanwhile discussing a plan on how to take out Ganondorf.

Zelda: Like, you go first and use yourself as a shield so I can attack from behind.

Dry Bowser: Like hell! You go first! He's your mortal enemy!

Zelda: I don't think so...

Zelda began to place her smooth skinned hand upon Dry Bowser's chin.

Dry Bowser: W-What are you doing?

Zelda: Now go, my pet!

Ganondorf was finally finishing his call.

Ganondorf: Yes, so a soda, fries, 2 burgers, and I'm good. No I'm not overdoing it. Can't I spoil myself once in a while? Shut up you diamond freak clown! Bye! I hang up first? Ok.

Ganondorf shut his phone after a 5 minute call and noticed Dry Bowser approaching him.

Ganondorf: Ok I'm just going to get this over with now- oof!

Instead of Dry Bowser running full speed at Ganondorf like expected, he instead grabbed Zelda and flung her towards Ganondorf, sending him clinging onto the edge with Zelda screaming as she fell. She tried teleporting to grab the ledge, but Ganondorf hogged it and grinned before pulling himself up.

Dry Bowser: I may be powerless at times, as impossible that may seem to women...but NOTHING beats a good fight!

Dry Bowser laughed heartily. Ganondorf scoffed half approvingly.

Ganondorf: How devious. Maybe I should of invited you to the Yoshi's Island party.

Dry Bowser: Wait a second...

He just realized that the assault on Yoshi's Island did not involve him joining it.

Dry Bowser: You left me out of your plans again? Screw you!

Ganondorf tried mustering up an excuse.

Ganondorf: Oh, but you were busy with this weren't you?

Dry Bowser: I only joined because my life is such a bore with Mario and Peach in retirement, and...that other taller version of Mario being here also. I-I don't know what I would do without the-Don't lie to me!

Ganondorf: You're right, we just don't like you.

Ganondorf gave a half smirk. Dry Bowser charged on all fours towards Ganondorf, sidestepping his warlock punch and smashing him with all his might. Ganondorf moved an inch.

Ganondorf: Alright time to finish thi-

His phone rang and Ganondorf picked it up again in frustration.

Ganondorf: I'm in the middle of something, call bac- what? Right now? I'm busy! You don't need me to go over there and yell that stupid line! Fine should I do it over the phone? It sounds better in person?

Ganondorf took a glance over at Dry Bowser who was beginning to move towards him now, arming his claws. Ganondorf finished his conversation again.

Ganondorf: Grr, well I don't want this to go all day. Honestly, how incapable are you? I'll be there in a minute you worm, scram!

Ganondorf clicked his fingers and a shadowy portal appeared.

Ganondorf: No time to deal with you. Bigger plans.

Ganondorf hopped in the portal as Dry Bowser attempted to follow, only for the portal to shut on him followed by a loud, bellowing loud. Either way. Dry Bowser won the challenge. Through the skills of sacrificing others lucky breaks, and just being a plan jerk, he was victorious.

Dry Bowser: Hell ya! King of koopas right here!

He fist pumped and a rainbow portal opened up courtesy of Rosalina. He hopped in and arrived in front of the rest of the cast. Falcon was not to be seen though.

Luigi: Guess we'll a see Falcon tomorrow.

Waddle Dee, Rosalina, Vivi, and Eggplant Wizard were out to congratulate Dry Bowser on the victory at the challenge. Zelda held her finger up to her neck and made a slitting motion. Everyone still kept their distance away from her. Or tried to anyways.

Rosalina: Here's your idol!

Rosalina: pulled out the Mario and Luigi buddy idol and Dry Bowser looked in disgust.

Dry Bowser: Can't you redesign that stupid thing?!

Luigi: Hey!

Dry Bowser: Quiet green guy! It's sure an eyesore!

Vivi then interrupted with a proposal.

Vivi: A-Actually you can trade your immunity in today or this potion I created today.

Dry Bowser looked at the potion in a giant eggplant container.

Meta Knight: Hideous.

Daroach: What an awful design!

Vivi: My apologies, I made the potion. Eggplant Wizard provided the container.

Eggplant Wizard: Isn't it gorgeous! Do ho!

Vivi: How the potion works is that we all know you've been rather...irrational without your skin lately. This potion will revive your former exterior.

Rosalina: You will be beautiful again! Or just less...not beautiful. Very, very slightly.

Dry Bowser thought for a whole 2 seconds before taking the potion and lathering it all over his bones.

Dry Bowser: What now?

Dry Bowser began to flash in a glorious light. It began to burn everyone's eyes and when the flash was over, Bowser was back in his original scaly form.

Bowser: Yes! Finally! I am even more manly than before! Wicked!

In celebration, he picked up Waluigi who was dusting off Daroach's sleeping area and skipped him across the sea like a rock. Waluigi emitted a sound for every time he hit the water while sailing across it with every skip he made.

Waluigi: Wa! Wa! Wa! Wa! Wa! Wa!

Everyone else just kind of offered an awkward nod. They didn't really care either way, agreeing that it was better than looking at empty bones all day.

Waddle Dee: Alright back to game folks! Bowser is no longer immune to votes tonight with the choice of the potion!

The hosts left upon their Lumas, and the game was on. The scrambling commenced, except for Meta Knight who decided to take a seat on a log next to the fire. Bowser was also busy admiring his complexion in the ocean next coasting upon the island's surface. Whenever the water began to ripple too much he would pound it in frustration, only making it wave even more. Fox took an odd glance at him before meeting with a group composed of himself, Luigi, Ness, Daroach, and newly added members Fawful and Game and Watch. Falcon was still missing due to Ganondorf's attack. They were hidden deep in the forest this time to avoid Zelda, perched up in a tree and shrouded by the branches.

Luigi: Where's a Falcon?

Daroach: Oh I'm sure he'll be back before the votes at 12 am. What a stupid time to vote...

They all took a cautious glance around for Zelda before continuing their discussion.

Ness: Sow, woo arr thei numbiknees? (So, who are the nominees?)

Daroach raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Fawful: Who are the victims of our unmatched powerful votes of yam clams?!

Daroach: Ahh, I believe the people we could vote for are...

Ness spoke up again, spitting in protest.

Ness: Yoo kane oll underrstind hem bitter dan meh even?! (You can understand him better than me?!)

Luigi: Relax Ness, we a got this. Why don't you a take watch for anyone approaching us?

Ness grumbled a little and hopped down from the tree, scanning left and right.

Daroach: Anyways, I believe primarily Zelda is a target we must eliminate. Most of us are incapable to resist her charms.

They nodded in concurrence.

Fox: Especially you Luigi. I mean, sheesh!

Game and Watch beeped in laughter. Luigi pointed an accusing finger at Game and Watch.

Luigi: I didn't see you trying to exactly a resist her either!

Daroach: Well I am certainly able to repel her advances. I'm sure she's trying to plot right now, however she can.

Zelda and Meta Knight were sitting, staring at the fire without uttering any words for about five minutes. Finally, Zelda decided to speak.

Zelda: So, where are they?

Meta Knight did not stare up from the ground.

Zelda: I know you know their location.

Meta Knight raised his head now.

Meta Knight: Hardly.

Zelda: You know! I will break you down until I learn and take them all under my thumb! Then, then I can take out Bowser. Yes...I'll be back hun.

Zelda stood up and approached Bowser, who was still gushing about his returned skin.

Zelda: Looking very handsome, Bowser.

Bowser was still fixated on himself in the water. Zelda got frustrated and slapped the water, splashing him in the face.

Bowser: What's the big idea you witch?!

Zelda: Why I ought to put you in your plac- I mean, just wanted someone to talk to.

Zelda played with her dress a bit and swerved left to right. Bowser was not impressed.

Bowser: Look if you want my help it'll require a kiss.

Zelda lurched back and shut her eyes, before finally caving in and kissing Bowser straight on the lips.

Bowser: Yes! Take that Mario Bros!

Bowser then looked at her thankfully for a brief second before staring at his reflection again.

Bowser: She may be cute, but we all know I'm the best looking around here again.

Zelda yelled in frustration and pushed Bowser's face into the water before sulking over to the fire. Meta Knight was drawing images in the ground with his sword about him defeating Kirby in combat.

Zelda: Any answers yet?

Meta Knight: No.

Meta Knight truly did not know the location of the other All Stars, probably because he simply did not care. His anti social skills drove a huge wedge between him and the rest of the cast. He didn't noticed Zelda crawling towards him and staring into his beady yellow eyes.

Zelda: Come here stud.

She cooed and gently placed her hands on his mask, which made Meta Knight whip out his sword and point it at her face.

Meta Knight: Think again.

Zelda was taken aback by this and stared not at Meta Knight, but at the sword he held in his stubby hands. It reminded her of Link.

Zelda: Liiiiink!

Zelda began to shed some tears, Meta Knight said nothing.

Zelda: It's so hard defending myself without him her for me. Voted out so early, all because he saved me. It's not fair! Everyone here is scared to come near me except you Meta Knight! What do I do without him, I'm hopeless!

Zelda buried her face into Meta Knight's mask, bawling her eyes out. He did not move back, struggling to figure out how to comprehend this situation. This time, he deduced...these were not fake emotions being emitted.

Meta Knight : ... Zelda.

She looked up at him in surprised, stifling her tears for a moment.

Meta Knight: You need to embrace your independence; learn to fight your own battles with whatever skills you have at your disposal. You are capable or converting people with your skills of persuasion. I myself do not approve of your tactics myself nor do I fall victim to them as my motivation comes through my vow to keep my honor intact at all times. Despite this, everyone has their strengths and flaws that they must utilize in order to survive. I commend that you can capitalize on your strengths and you have the determination to drive through and assert yourself as a person who can fend for herself and not have to rely on someone else.

Zelda looked up absolutely stunned at Meta Knight. Did he just speak more than one word to her?

Zelda: M-M-Meta Knight.

Meta Knight then slunk back and focused on his drawings.

Meta Knight: I'll vote with you.

Zelda smiled and hugged Meta Knight. Knowing she didn't want to push her limits with Meta Knight's personal space, she backed away to the other side of the fireplace and looked much more at peace. Bowser was too entranced by himself to noticed any of the events that just occurred behind him. The rest of the All Stars finished up their discussion. Fox began to take a deep breath and opened his mouth wide. Everyone grabbed his mouth so he could only whisper the words as opposed to screaming them like he was about to do.

Fox: So nominees include Zelda, Meta Knight, and Bowser?

They all agreed, and climbed out of the tree hiding them. Nightfall approached and everyone was ready to made their trip to the REJECTANCE ROOM. Suddenly, Falcon came crashing through the skies and plummeted in front of Fox's feet at 12:01 am of the next day.

Falcon: Woah! I swear I could taste space! What did I miss?

Fox quickly whispered a name in his ear and he nodded his head like an over excited puppy dog. Given Fox's loud volume level though, this did not matter and the name he whispered was revealed with a distressed glance from everyone else. The trek to the REJECTANCE ROOM included rides by Lumas, SS Anne cruise, Mario karts, etc...

Fawful: The distance to the voting room is longer than a licorice stick covered in mustard on a Tuesday!

Game and Watch nodded his head and scratched his chin.

Falcon: I think it's fun! Wish it was longer! Don't you all enjoy the bonding time?

Falcon wrapped his arms around Bowser and Meta Knight, who both glared at him before he retreated back. Finally, 2 hours later, they were at the REJECTANCE ROOM.

Waddle Dee: Took you all long enough!

Daroach: Gee, sure is a mystery as to why.

Game and Watch beeped angrily and waved his turtle Blipp in the air, showing the blisters on his turtles feet from the long walk.

Rosalina: Oh your poor turtle! I'll look into it ok? First, time to check in! I''ll leave out Meta Knight.

Meta Knight nodded in satisfaction.

Rosalina: Game and Watch! Feeling vulnerable tonight?

Game and Watch took a look at Rosalina and shrugged. He didn't really think much about anything, a rather simplistic, flat character he was...

Rosalina: Fawful! You custard man of mustard! Have anything to contribute today?

Fawful: As a matter of fact, yes! I chased after two chickens and tried to divide by 0! It was greater than an ostrich realizing it's actually people!

Luigi looked his nemesis with a cocked eyebrow.

Luigi: He never was a same every since me and my brother defeated him on two separate occasions!

Fawful growled and looked at him with his swirling eyes.

Fawful: Green bean! I'm not the one with the president of Nintendo on his side, glued like an aardvark addicted to the sound of itself sneezing Christmas tunes! Once I win this game, I will make you eat your words...with mustard!

Luigi and Fawful growled at eachother. Bowser cut in.

Bowser: If I may add, I hate them both. That is all.

Rosalina: Bowser! Yes! How did you feel about throwing away immunity for your skin restoration?

Bowser: Wouldn't trade it for the world! Well, maybe. I would like to conquer the world, muahaha!

Rosalina turned and scanned everyone's eyes again. She then locked on Zelda.

Waddle Dee: Zelda, outspoken last council, quiet today. What gives?

Zelda: Oh nothing. A lot on my mind. Don't take mind to me.

Rosalina: took one final question in and talked to Falcon.

Rosalina: Falcon! How did it feel to be defeated by Ganondorf in the challenge?

Bandana Dee chimed in

Bandana Dee: Badly if I may add?

Falcon was silent for a moment, before pounding his chest once and standing up from his seat.

Falcon: A falcon strives to win, and will rise from the ashes!

He sat back down again. Fox began to stand up but was pulled down by Daroach.

Rosalina: Without further ado, time to vote! Ness, you're up first.

Ness nodded his head and walked up to write his vote. After, everyone else followed suite and after, Rosalina floated the votes over to her, not moving from place. Luigi gushed to himself.

Luigi: So perfect she a doesn't even need to try...

Rosalina held the pot up and began to read the votes.

Rosalina: First vote, Bowser

Bowser didn't flinch.

Rosalina: Second vote, Bowser.

Bowser took a quick glance around, then stroked his skin again.

Rosalina: Well, the rest of the 8 votes are strictly for...

Zelda beamed her eyes nervously, but sunk back as Rosalina read the name.

Rosalina: Zelda. Time to go.

Zelda got up and payed little attention to anyone there. She offered a quick smile to Meta Knight though before entering the cannon and launching herself back to Hyrule, probably to figure out a plan to take back Hyrule castle from Ganondorf.

Rosalina: With that, the last girl in the game has been eliminated! I hope you are all satisfied at looking at me now for the next councils!Guys?

Rosalina had to snap her fingers as the All Stars snapped back to the normal state after staring at her. Eggplant Wizard then intercepted.

Eggplant Wizard: I'm a girl though!

Everyone looked shocked and also disgusted.

Waddle Dee: Really!?

Eggplant Wizard: No. I lied. But wouldn't I be pretty if I really was a women...

Everyone just decided to walk away as he continued to rambled senselessly to himself. Bowser just realized that Zelda was the last girl in the game and cursed under his breath. Meta Knight almost looked sad for once when Zelda was eliminated from the game.

Meta Knight: Farewell...

Everyone else cheered and clapped hands. Was this truly victory, or would another threat rise again?

Waluigi: I'm back! Wa ha ha! They may of tried eliminating me off the island, but I had an idol!

Waluigi swam miles upon miles to get back to the All Star's campsite. No one was back from the REJECTANCE ROOM yet so he was all alone. Then, he tossed an eggplant on the beach and gloated.

Waluigi: That's my idol! Wah! Waaaah! I will win this game!

Waluigi then looked around a brief second before cleaning the beach again of...sand. Yes, he began to toss sand into the water, assuming he was cleaning up the beach.

Waluigi: Wa ha ha! I rule, they drool!

Akuma was kneeling to the Gerudo lord Ganondorf, along with the Shadow queen,Cakletta, Metal Sonic, and Nightmare. The Majora's mask was hanged up on the wall behind them.

Shadow Queen: Ganondorf, is there any request from you?

Ganondorf: Yes, yes there is: Get me the All Stars.

Zelda: Bowser

Meta Knight: Bowser

Fox: Zelda

Bowser: Zelda

Game and Watch: Zelda

Fawful: Zelda

Luigi: Zelda

Daroach: Zelda

Ness: Zelda

Falcon: Zelda

Bowser: I'm the sexiest one on the island now!

Daroach: Another threat is out of the game.

Fox: ...MISSION, COMPLETE!

Zelda, final words: I gave it my best, and I did better than Link and Ganondorf! Wisdom over all! I'm ready to see you again Link! No more running, let's take back Hyrule together!


	24. Chapter 23: Be who Ya Wanna Be!

Chapter 22: Be who ya wanna be!

It was a new day. A day with the sun gleaming upon their souls, and everyone...slept in. Luigi got up and skipped stones across the ocean.

Luigi: Wow...final ten. I've made it a this far.

Fawful: I'm surprised too, you reek like cat muffins!

Luigi: So do a you, bub!

Fawful: I'll squish your green dampness off the beach like yolks cut up by razors!

Fawful scrambled off, and Blipp bit Luigi's leg.

Waluigi: Yeah, I hope you're enjoying the power of being in the final 11.

Luigi: It's pretty nice strange purple man! Wait, 11?

Waluigi: Yeah! What, you forgot I'm still in the game?!

Everyone else groaned, but Daroach let off a little smile.

Daroach: Yes, yes it is.

Waluigi: Not you, you got to skip half the competition!

Daroach: Why would it matter? I would of stayed anyways.

Game and Watch was pointing up in the sky, and they all moved out of the way as Falco crashed right onto the beach shore. Falco stretched his back, and everyone heard a loud *KRICK*. This was a regular routine for them now. Rosalina has hardly the time to install a force field around the island, it seems.

Falco: Ooh, gnarly back crack by me!

Falcon: Not as gnarly as this! Competition time!

Falcon cracked his back louder than Fox, only to put himself in an awkward position of being bent like a elastic pencil.

Falcon: Dang, beat that! Wow, I can see the Sun and the clouds without moving my head at all times!

Meta Knight: Moron.

Fox: HEYYYYY FALCO! LET"S GO INTO THE FOREST TO SHOOT STUFF!

Bowser, on the other hand, was not amused to see Falco again.

Bowser: Oh no you don't!

Bowser picked up Falco, tossed him in the Arwing, and flung it into the skies far, far away.

Ness: Bi Fawcoooo!

Daroach: Well that was another quick, pointless cameo again.

Fox: But we were going to shoot stuff and plot...I mean plot! Yeah, that's the world I was looking for.

Everyone instantly thought Fox was up to something, as things were more paranoid now.

Fox: Falcon, you have a gun! Let's go!

Falcon: I do?

Falcon patted around his belt and remembered his long forgotten pistol hanging on his side, covered in dust.

Falcon: Right on!

They both ran into the forest to...go shoot stuff. They could hear Fox all the way.

Fox: Hey, it's a monkey!

Fox shot his blaster, but the monkey was actually Diddy Kong. He clung onto Fox's face and started punching him. Ironically enough, Fox was bad with animals.

Fox: Ow! Peel this feces thrower off me!

Diddy Kong: That's so stereotypical, I throw banana peels.

Fox: Still gross, littering. Ow!

Fox took Diddy Kong, and punted him away into the deep parts of the forest.

Falcon: Having fun buddy?

Fox: HUNTING ROCKS! You know what, you're alright!

Everyone could hear him in the forest, and just facepalmed.

Bowser: Shut up you overgrown weasel! You and your condition!

FOX: WHAT CONDITION?!

Bowser: When you blurt out everything you hear or say, it's annoying!

Fox: I'M TRYING TO HUNT AND PLOT WITH FALCON HERE! WHAT, I'M AN OPEN PERSON!

Falcon decided to go back, and Fox was shooting random bugs. Waluigi was meanwhile bothered and missed his home, his hole.

Waluigi: Grr, I want my hole back! Anyone wanna help me?!

Everyone stayed silent.

Waluigi: That horrible puppet Geno took it from me!

Everyone remained silent.

Waluigi: OK then, get this: WHY is Ness never around huh?

Luigi: He isn't...

Waluigi: It's because of Geno's possession on him! Wahahha-

Daroach launced the Triple star rod at him, and knocked him out.

Daroach: Sleepy time for Waluigi.

Daroach said this smugly.

Luigi: Hey, where's Game and Watch?

Luigi was tapped on the shoulder and he looked around, but nothing was there. Game and Watch took off his helmet, and made a loud beep right behind Luigi. He jumped in the air and Game and Watch was rolling on the ground beeping.

Luigi: Bored are a we?

Falcon: Wicked way to use your powers!

Fawful: Really! Well i'm sick of having black bacon for the last week! It's getting sicker than duck burgers when you're tap dancing! I say we get some different food for once. Katsup!

Daroach: What he said, minus the part of being an idiot.

Meta Knight: Gyrados.

The Gyrados that Wario killed was rotting away in the corner.

Daroach: MMM, rotting Gyrados.

Fawful was now chewing on Falcon's arm, and Falcon shook him off.

Fawful: I always wanted to try cannibalism more than a seels bathtub!

Falcon: Get off me dude! If you want to try cannibalism, look for who's the most edible!

Luigi: Hey, where did a Ness go?

Waluigi got up and rubbed his head where the Triple Star hit him.

Waluigi: That's what I said punk!

Ness was now coming back from the forest.

Luigi: Hey buddy, why don't you a spend time on the island with us?

Ness: Cause you all smell like that rotting Gyrados!

Geno tapped his shoulder to protest, but Ness swatted him aside.

Geno: Be strong, not stupidly brash!

Ness attempted to hit Luigi with a PK fire, but he jumped, and it hit Waluigi.

Waluigi: Wa wa wa!

He ran in circles before fainting again.

Daroach: I'm too dignified to revert to cannibalism.

Meta Knight: Same.

Falcon: Hey Ness, you have a Yo Yo!?

Ness: Eir, Noi? I haf nit beein abule to feyend ett lattly. (Err, no. I haven't been able to find it lately.)

Falcon: Hey Daroach! Can I borrow that yellow Yo Yo with the PSI letters in large print on them sticking out of your pocket?

Daroach: What Yo Yo? I don't know what you are talking about...

Before Daroach could move, Falcon knocked him aside... into the ocean as the current swept him away.

Falcon: He can swim. Alright, check out these tricks. Walking the dog!

Falcon was moving the Yo Yo on the ground in a motion of a dog moving.

Falcon: Feeding the cat!

Falcon made a sand kitty with the Yo Yo, and formed the Yo Yo in the shape of a bowl.

Falcon: Finally, don't forget the Falcon!

Falcon took the Yo Yo, hopped on it, and actually surfed on it out in the ocean! He saw Daroach floating on a piece of driftwood, and Falcon picked him up, and tossed him back on the island before coming back himself.

Daroach: Careful you miserabl- I mean, I found that Yo Yo but I didn't know who it belonged to. Sorry Ness.

Ness: Dat's ok!

Ness nodded and smiled. He was such a innocent and sweet kid, he was easy to forgive anyone and be forgiven himself. Geno on the other hand...

Geno: Not ok!

Falcon was performing the scuba man and he now had bragging rights. Fox came strolling out of the forest now with multiple carcasses slugged over his shoulder. Like Snake, he was a skilled hunter.

Fox: Food guys!

Everyone cheered and whistled, only to realize he brought Spinys to eat.

Daroach: How are we supposed to eat those?

Bowser grabbed one and chomped on it.

Bowser: Not bad!

Everyone else just decided to pluck off the shell and eat them. They were ok.

Fox: Alrighty, Rosalina is coming right about...now.

Right at that moment, Rosalina flew into the scene. But Bandana Dee came spiraling from behind in the distance like a shooting star and smashed right into Waluigi's pile of sticks he slept on.

Luigi: It's Bandana Dee, eek!

Luigi dived in his little made fortress and carved with his fingernails behind the trees: No Waddle Dee's allowed. Rosalina looked in shock and tended to Bandana Dee, to his enjoyment.

Fawful: You timed that like a pro apple!

Falcon: I'm too bored here...

Daroach: So, what's with this pro entrance, Bandana Dee?

Fox: Falco can do pro entrances!

Bandana Dee: Well, it was because me and Eggplant Wizard were messing around with the cannon...

*flashback 15 minutes ago*

Bandana Dee: Hey, while Vivi and Rosalina are out for a walk, wanna mess around with this puppy?

Eggplant Wizard: Ne heh! Yeah!

They moved towards the cannon and ogled with with envious greedy eyes.

Bandana Deedle: It needs a name...

Eggplant Wizard: Curly!

Bandana Deedle: a powerful name, I like it! Curly the Cannon!

They climbed on top of it and moved about on it. They said different locations and the cannon adjusted an angle to get to that place.

Eggplant Wizard: Mother's!

Bandana Deedle: Pickle shop!

Soon, they were wrestling on it, and they were trying to push each other in the cannon.

Eggplant Wizard: Your going to Mother's!

Bandana Deedle: No, your going to the pickle shop!

They were laughing, until they saw a pink puffball of menace lurking around the corner.

Bandana Deedle: Egg...wasn't that a previous contestant? Jigglypuff?

Eggplant Wizard: Yeah! Neh! What's she doing here?

Jigglypuff's shining eyes were much more alert than usual though, and a sprout was emitting from her head. A green ribbon was tied around her head as she approached them menacingly, floating towards them.

Waddle Dee: Quick! To the pickle shop! Before she uses rest!

Eggplant Wizard: Or worse, sing!

They quickly hustled into the cannon before she used rest upon their poor souls.

Rosalina: So that's how you got here! I never met Jigglypuff...but she sounds adorable!

Bandana Dee jumped back in shock

Bandana Deedle: No she isn't! Anyways I walked back here from the Pickle Shop, and that's the reward today with the immunity!

Meta Knight: Pickles?

Meta Knight was not impressed.

Falcon: Pickles? These guys are slacking. I want meat! Protein!

Fox: I want Krystal!

Everyone shot a glance at him. Rosalina then began to talk after Bandana Dee's story.

Rosalina: I wish I could help all of you lovelies! Oh, Eggplant Wizard went to visit his mom. Get ready for your chance at immunity!

The Lumas were all ready and up.

Green Luma: at least we get paid for this Red Luma, I better not get Bowser again!

The Green Luma's wish was not granted, for Bowser plopped onto his back.

Bowser: Move minion!

Green Luma: I'm not a Koopa!

Bowser stuck out his claws.

Bowser: Wanna argue about that?

Green Luma: Sure, but everyone else is gone now.

Bowser: ... MOVE!

The Green Luma sighed as they moved behind the others towards a giant white square?

They were at the white square floating in the sky, and they wandered around.

Fox: Are we dead? It's all white.

Rosalina: No, it's is the imagination cube. Normally it takes days to get here, but the Luma's move that fast, so you're here! Only few know the secret path. This cube will be used for... a game I like to call Pick a character, then try to survive!

Vivi appeared in a bright light. With the power of imagination! ...Only available in this cube.

Vivi: I'll tell you the r-rules. You will be generated in an area, and you will make decisions. If you make a good decision, you live, if you don't, you DIE. Now this being imagination, you can be ANYTHING you want...

Silence. No creativity stemmed within these contestants.

Rosalina: Come on, you can be anything!

Finally, Ness spoke up.

Ness: I wanga bee a swerwing rid thing of feetusez. (I want to be a swirling red thing of fetuses...)

Rosalina: What?

Ness repeated himself. Geno promptly cut him off in concern.

Ness: I wanga bee a manwy popet cailled Geno! ( I wanna be a manly puppet called Geno!)

Rosalina: Hmm?

Ness: I wanna be Geno...err ma'am!

Ness was formed into Geno. Everyone was puzzled. Geno had full possession now.

Geno: I gotta get a look into this kid's head. Something's up.

Luigi: I saw that little doll, aw.. he wants to be his doll.

Geno: In your dreams!

Waddle Dee was in disappointment.

Rosalina: So only ones of you has imagination? Such a a shame...ok, time to think on your feet. The adventure starts now!

Meta Knight: I choose-

Vivi: Start!

The imagination cube morphed into a kingdom. The Dreamland Kingdom was ruled by self proclaimed King, King Dedede.

Dedede: Dat dere is me!

Rosalina: The ten of you live under Dedede's rule-

Bowser: Like hell!

Waddle Dee: Silence!

Rosalina: Any ways...You've been like this for eight years. Today is a special day, King Dedede's birthday. All of you got him bunnies for his birthday-

Rosalina: was interrupted again.

Fox: Can I get him a Landmaster instead?

Rosalina: Oh I forgot to mention the timer. If none of you finish in time you all lose. Sorry sweets!

This made everyone silent. Rosalina patiently continued to tell her story with her heavenly voice.

Rosalina: Everyone is out on the field of Dreamland as Dedede comes out in his throne. What do you do?

A. Revolt and overthrow the King.

B. Give him your gift.

C. Comment his fashion style

D. Roll around on the field like an idiot...

Luigi: I'll give him my gift.

Bowser: I'm the only King around here, i'm overthrowing him!

Fox: I'm gonna go with, B!

Fawful: Down with the king; long live Cakletta!

Falcon: He has nice threads! So manly! Not as manly as me but...yeah.

Game and Watch shrugged, trying to think outside the box by picking D. Would his strategy work?

Daroach: Overthrow that fat king.

Meta Knight: C.

Everyone looked at him oddly.

Meta Knight: What?

Geno: I want threads like that, i'm sucking up with C.

Rosalina: Your decisions:

Game and Watch was rolling on the ground and everyone looked at him strangely. Too bad for him, the Waddle dees trampled him when Dedede approached. DEATH.

Game and Watch was taken out, and next to Bandana Dee and Vivi in the white world.

Luigi: Here's your gift...

Fox: Also, here's mine.

Fawful: We overthrow the king on 3. One...

When Luigi gave Dedede the gift, along with Fox, Dedede smiled.

Dedede: I love bunnies, best gift-

Suddenly, Fox's bunny exploded and blew up on Dedede. The explosion send him tumbling down into the crocodile pit below and sent him to his death.

Luigi: What the- Fox?!

Fox: Think outside the box now Luigi! ...Literally.

There was a landmine under Fox's bunny. It was a fake bunny so no, no bunnies were hurt during the writing of this fanfic.

Falcon: Nice clo- never mind. You're dead.

Meta Knight: Good.

Daroach: Fox beat me to the punch..that crafty little, uh, Fox.

When Fox was not focusing on his obsessions with Krystal, Landmasters, or randomly blurting out words...he was a fairly adept challenger. Also probably amongst the most sane people in the game, hard to say. This was a rare occasion.

Fawful: Hhahaha! Things were blown out of proportions like a rat who just landed on a mat!

Suddenly, the waddle dees looked angrily at them, and they all were armed with Gordos.

Rosalina: Your decision?

A. Fight all the waddle dees

B. Run away!

C. Tell jokes

D Do the caramelldansen!

E. Make them your slaves.

F. Join them!

Daroach: Slaves eh? I could like this.

Luigi: Let's try a little of Luigi's a stand up!

Fox: I'm joining them, they need to be talked to.

Geno: I'm making them my slaves!

Bowser: Even though I have a pea sized brain... I think it would be best to run. See the rest of you will fall into a trick or something! Then I'll be the one laughing! Always thinking one step ahead, ol' Bowser.

Fawful: Jokes like umpires! Move aside Green Bean!

Falcon: Run! Because I missed my 50 km run around the island today and this will probably be my only opportunity to get it in!

Rosalina: But this is just imaginary Falcon-

Bandana Dee: He's a moron. Just let him.

Rosalina was still waiting on Meta Knight's decision. He looked like he was contemplating heavily, but really Meta Knight was just facepalming at the stupidity of choice D.

Waddle Dee: Decision, Meta Knight?

Meta Knight: D? Why-

Rosalina: D it is! Odd choice for someone like you Meta Hun!

Meta Knight shook his arms in protest, but to no avail.

Rosalina: Your fate:

Bowser: Run for that random ice cream truck!

Falcon: No way bro! Let's fight through the legions of crocodiles!

Bowser shrugged and moved towards the truck. As Falcon began his fight through the crocodiles, he saw a particular flavor on the truck.

Falcon: Is that protein punch ice cream?!

Falcon shook the crocodile latched on his arms and headed towards the Ice cream truck, which held one of the biggest serial killers of all time.

Sweet Tooth: Come to the truck little kiddies- oh those aren't kids. Time to kill-

Bowser: Move it!

Somehow, they grabbed him and Bowser and Falcon beat him up , tossing him aside before jacking his ice cream truck and driving down the road.

Daroach: You are all my slaves now. Bow. Also, please kindly donate any jewels you don't want to me.

Geno: Yeah!

Geno slammed a waddle dee into the ground. The waddle dees blinked before whipping out gigantic hammers.

Daroach: *gulp* Twist?

Geno: Yep.

The waddle dees revolted against them, and they were dust within two seconds from the crowd. DEATH.

Waddle Dee: Power to the waddle dees! If you read up on our species, you should know every waddle dee is equipped with a spear or a hammer. Simple mistake.

Luigi was stammering as he tried to think of a good opening line.

Luigi: You all need some jokes huh? OK, there's a girl and a ditto, and the girl says: What are you like-

Fawful: The ditto repliess by saying: For you baby, I can be whatever you want me to be.

The Waddle Dees were in silence before rolling around in laughter.

Luigi: You stole my spotlight!

Fawful: That's show business! Stolen like a rat in the deep of the night. Or Daroach!

The waddle dees gathered around, and the next joke began.

Fawful: Zelda's in a tower, and Link's trying to get the door open, but the key won't work-

Luigi: She's says: Triforce!

The waddle dees cheered and they gathered around, and the two were proclaimned the new kings.

Waddle dees: We are at your service!

Meta Knight began to feel his hips move suddenly. Instead of waiting for the results of his decision, he decided just to throw himself into the crocodiles pit before losing his dignity. DEATH.

Fox now hopped in with the Waddle Dees and blended in with the crowd.

Fox: Blend in with the crowd...

Wadd De Deedle: Choices!

Bowser and Falcon:

A. Gun down some stuff in the ice cream truck!

B. Ditch the ice cream truck

C. Eat some of the ice cream in the back. (Bowser's choice)

D. Speed up on the path you are in! (Falcon's choice)

Fawful, Luigi and Fox:

A. Jump down a deadly waterfall. (Fox's choice)

B. Sit around and do nothing.

C. Approach that creepy castle near you (Luigi and Fawful's choice)

D Dig a hole!

Bowser: Hey, there's ice cream in the back! Falcon, you drive!

Falcon: Time to shake it up on this old dirt road!

Bowser began to pig out on ice cream, he found poison in it.

Bowser: Urk!

Now he was choking on the ice cream as Falcon sped on. Bowser was dead in a minute. DEATH. Falcon turned his head around to check on the sound and saw Bowser dissapear in a flash of light. He gasped.

Falcon: Oh no! He ate my protein flavored ice cream!

As Falcon was speeding to the castle, he noticed a man with a skull helmet sitting by his bike near the front entrance.

Fox: Must...resist...jumping off extremely dangerous height!

To add to Fox's list of disorders, he had tourettes, an obessesion with Landmasters, jumping off dangerous heights, and sometimes Falco. Other than that he was a real straight shooter. Both in personality and with a gun. Luigi questioned his motives.

Luigi: Have you been a chasing rainbows again?

Fox: I'm going to do it! Watch this be the secret option to victory!

Fox adjusted his parachute, then dove in. A nasty crack was heard below. DEATH. Too bad some of the Waddle Dees thought that was cool too, so they dove in and also died.

Luigi: Let's go in the castle, shake thinks up!

Fawful: Quiet Green Bea-

Fawful decided to pretend to work with Luigi on this challenge.

Fawful: Yes, let us go faster than a cheetah who has just eaten a sandwich!

They moved in and they saw through the windows, Black Mages, all plotting to kill.

Falcon:

A. Hit the dude!

B. Stop and make polite conversation

C. Offer to trade vehicles.

D. Show him the candy shop around the corner

E. Make a different turn

Fawful and Luigi:

A. Bust down the castle!

B. Introduce yourselves and offer them friendship.

C. Dig a hole!

D. Play board games with them.

Falcon: Woah is that a motorbike?! Never drove one of those before!

Falcon saw the man, and hopped out of the truck covered in blood.

Falcon: Trade you the truck for the bike!

paused.

: I'm bored of this thing. It's yours. Wait, is that Sweetooth's truck?

Falcon swiped the keys before he could finish, gave Mr. Grimm the truck keys , and Falcon was now riding a very weak, but fast motorcycle.

Falcon: What a blitz of speed, control, and power! To the castle!

He sped ahead, and the Black Mages who were fixated on the front entrance quickly drew up the drawbridge. Falcon careened into the side of the building and burst into flames. DEATH.

Fawful: I'm digging a hole!

While he did that, Luigi called inside, hoping to negotiate with the mages.

Luigi: Hello? We've come to talk.

The Black mages looked at him.

Luigi: Wait, what is the objective of this game? It was kind of vague...just win? But a how?

The Black Mages began to arm their staffs. Fawful chuckled as he was digging underneath them in order to gain access to the treasure room that he thought was the objective to win.

Luigi: Hmm...I know!

Luigi looked for a second then yelped in terror as he dived in the hole Fawful made. The Black mages followed suit and sped behind Luigi, who wavedashed right past Fawful.

Fawful: Watch where you're going to Green bean of mean!

Fawful then turned around and gulped as the Black Mages trampled Fawful into the ground. DEATH.

Luigi looked behind him and began to see everything dissapear.

Luigi: Wah! Did I a lose?!

Luigi indeed did not lose, for he had one for being the last contestant remaining.

Now they were all back in the blank cube, and Luigi was anxious for his immunity.

Luigi: Oh yeah! I a won my first challenge!

Fawful: Traitor like a mollusk.

Rosalina: Here you are cutie!

Luigi was awarded a ripped up Eggplant plushie. He sighed restlessly.

Waddle Dee: That's gotta do, we don't have anything right now to use.

They were all moved out with Lumas, and a big box of pickles was waiting for them on the island. Unfortunately for him though, Waluigi consumed most of them and used the rest to make a shelter for himself.

Waluigi: Waaaaaaht? They say to Luigi!

Luigi: That...was...a ME!

Waluigi: Two letter difference, big whoop!

Luigi, being frustrated with his streak of bad luck, took Waluigi and punted him into the forest himself.

Luigi: No good rotten plushies and no pickles...

Luigi stumbled, grumbled, and walked off. The whole camp was shocked that he actually won something for once.

Bowser: God dammit! I wanted to vote him out today! Grr!

Bowser picked up Waluigi, booted him into the forest, then also trudged off.

Fox: Guys, what's with the bad vibe today? Peck up a bit!

Fox was feeling energized today, blasting down coconuts with his blaster. Suddenly, Falco's Arwing flew above him and Fox was eager to chase it down.

Fox: Falco! Wait up!

Falco saw Fox behind him and pressed on the gas of the Arwing, hoping to evade Fox as he dashed into the forest. Fox didn't notice his reflector slipped off behind him and Daroach saw it slip off his belt.

Daroach: Wait! You forgot...some...uh...

Daroach was entranced by the shine of the reflector, and quickly shifted his eyes left and right before scooping it up greedily and slinking back to the camp. Unfortunately for him, he bumped into Meta Knight.

Daroach: Oh, Meta Knight! Didn't see you there! Heh. Any plans on who you plan on eliminating tonight?

Meta Knight: You. You rat.

Daroach: Yeah, I was thinking simila- what?! Surely you must be joking! Wouldn't you rather eliminate say, Fox? Clearly he is balanced in intellect and poses a challenge. So do I have your vote? Spread the word. Tell others.

Daroach backed away slowly but cautiously, quicking covering up the reflector again as Meta Knight caught another glance of it. Then, Daroach muttered under his breath.

Daroach: Oh you're going down Meta Knight. I got you snared in my plan.

Fox: Falco! Hey, Falco!

Falco quickly did a barrel roll to the right, but failed to avoid Fox's blaster. Falco retaliated and expected Fox to use his reflector to bounce back the shot. Unfortunately, Fox did not as he spiraled into a tree and laid in the dirt. Falco stopped promptly and parked his Arwing.

Falco: Foxy boy! You're off your A-game!

Fox shook his head and stood up wobbling. He was in utter confusion.

Fox: I've never felt better! But my reflector is missing, I swear I had it. I must of dropped it in the forest or something.

Falco: I bet. Speaking of which, why are you hunting me down again? They could be talking about you, plotting. I know that happened to me...grr...

Fox: Not really. We just unanimously hated you.

Falco gritted his teeth.

Falco: I was wrongly accuse- Never mind. Go, get out of here!

Fox: But I never hunted the rare species of bird!

Falco sighed and hopped in his Arwing again.

Falco: Good luck. If I was you, I'd look twice at that mouse guy. Kind of suspicious.

Fox: Nah! He's good now! Initially he was shady with the sprout and all. But not anymore!

Falco: ...Whatever you say Fox.

Falco started up his engine and sped off. Fox scoured the ground, sniffing for his reflector.

Meta Knight had his own plan though. He would not be so easily duped.

Daroach: Psh, Ness!

Daroach tapped Ness on the right shoulder and Ness timidly came forward, like a like fawn approaching a person to obtain oats from their hand. While he turned his head to scratch the shoulder that was tapped, Daroach once again swiped his Yo Yo and placed it under his cape.

Daroach: We have a major threat on this island, and his name is Meta Knight.

Ness: Mehtah night? Weally?

Daroach made his voice sound more grave as he continued to speak.

Daroach: Oh yes little one. He's the new plotter now. Unlike me, whose obviously changed, he has been plotting since day one. I fear him. Go, inform the others! They'll trust you.

Ness: OK!

Daroach rubbed his paws as Ness went off. He then slipped by Meta Knight while he dozed off by his post and dug a hole under his bed. Snickering, he buried the various items he stole from the rest of the contestants like Fox's reflector, and various other valuables he collected.

Daroach slunked off, and after the coast was clear, Meta Knight opened up an eye and looked the hole under his bed. Fox then came strolling out of the forest with a depressed look on his face.

Fox: I have that reflector since I was a pup...how could I be so foolish!

Fox then glanced around and saw Meta Knight waving his glove at him, ushering him to come over.

Fox: Odd...that's a first.

Once he was over, Meta Knight glanced over at the pile under his bed. Fox was overjoyed but also looked at Meta Knight suspiciously. Before he could open his mouth, Meta Knight glanced over at Daroach, who was pickpocketing Bowser out of some coins while he was convincing everyone else that Meta Knight was plotting.

Fox: That little rat...what are you planning? Why is this stuff in your area?

Meta Knight explained it all. In no more than 3 words, surprisingly enough. How does he do it?

Fox: Got it!

Fox ran to the rest of the All Stars and served as a distraction.

Fox: Guys! I saw a school of Goldeen over there! Let's hunt!

This temporarily broke Daroach's focus on the group as he decided out of severe hunger to also fall for the ploy. Meta Knight then began to scatter the stolen items around Daroach's sleeping area, then walked off the scene. As a finishing touch, which he resisted to do at first, he threw his own sword in the pile to seal the deal. Then, he swiped Daroach's Triple Star and hid it behind a tree and pretended to enter the forest, but didn't stray far.

Falcon: Fox, that was a school of Feebas. What a fail! They offer no protein whatsoever!

Fox: Sorry Falcon, my bad.

The group came back, and Meta Knight began his counter plan. Daroach approached him suspiciously as he came out of the forest.

Daroach: Meta Knight! What are you doing here all alone? Had a good sleep?

Meta Knight nodded, then Daroach pushed him aside and flipped over his bed.

Daroach: Friends, he has been holding out on you! Look!

Daroach began digging up the hole then soon looked nervous.

Daroach: Where is it?!

Luigi: Where's what, a Daroach? Oh, I won immunity today.

Bowser: Cram it you green wimp!

Fox then butted in.

Fox: Daroach...are you looking for whatever is scattered on your bed?

Daroach shifted his eyes and gasped. Soon, everyone else noticed their stuff amongst the pile.

Ness: Meye Yo Yo!

Bowser: My coins!

Falcon: My gun!

Everyone shifted towards him oddly.

Fawful: Captain Flamer has a gun? Horseraddish!

Falcon: Hey! It's not my fault I'm not allowed to use it!

Game and Watch then pointed a finger at Daroach and beeped accusingly.

Daroach: Me? No! Meta Knight was the one gone! He took them!

Fox: Then why would his sword be amongst the items? You actually pulled the same trick twice?

Falcon: Falcon fail! He never changed!

Meta Knight brushed his cape upwards, Bowser caight his drift as he picked up Daroach and shook him. His Triple Star was under his cape.

Ness: Heis wapown!

Daroach stammered, looking for answers and stared at Meta Knight. Unfortunately for him, he could find none...

One tribal council later...

Rosalina: 17th person voted out of survivor...Daroach.

Daroach stood dumbfounded.

Daroach: What?!

Falcon: That's for voting out Funky! Oh, and being a thief.

Daroach looked in awe then stared around the REJECTION ROOM once last time.

Daroach: Well...well played.

Daroach tipped his hat, then suavly hopped into the cannon.

Rosalina:: 9 are left. Who will be voted out next!

Daroach: Meta Knight

Meta Knight: Daroach

Fox: Daroach

Falcon: Daroach

Ness: Daroach

Bowser: Daroach

Fawful: Daroach

Meta Knight: About time.

Falcon: Falcon Fail! Will that become a catchphrase soon? Cause I want it to.

Bowser: Not I'm the top jerk around here! Wait...I always was! Can we cut that last bit out?

Luigi: I won immunity! Just in case nobody knows yet.

Daroach, final word: I've been bamboozled! Done in by my underestimation and my greed. What can I say? It's in my nature.

Daroach slyly smiled as he held a Gold ring form Eggplant Wizard


	25. Chapter 24: They Come a Marching

Chapter 24: They Come a Marching

Fox: Another day, another elimination...

Luigi: You got that a right.

Bowser woke up, and chewed on some sand. He liked the grit on the teeth, apparently.

Bowser: Hello twerps! What is there to do on this boring island today?

Falcon rushed out of the forest in wild excitement.

Falcon: Guys! I found a map that leads to the ultimate set of steak!

Falcon held up the map, and it was poorly made on a piece of rotting tree bark with a crayon.

Meta Knight: No.

Luigi: Good a luck with that.

Falcon: But don't you want to find the secret stash of steak?

Ness: Nom! (No!)

Fawful: Not from a fraud that smells like beets!

Falcon: Your losses!

Falcon dashed off again, and Game and Watch appeared from his invisible position with a crayon. He drew the fake map and beeped in hysteria. Game and Watch was becoming quite the prankster lately.

Bowser: Not going to lie, that was one of the funnier jokes I've heard in these past few weeks!

Luigi: We should of a just followed him for the laughs.

Ness was feeling an extreme headache all the sudden.

Ness: Forest!

Fox: Err, don't forget to wash your hands. Wait, did he just speak perfect English again?

Ness ran, and Luigi raised in eyebrow.

Luigi: I've had enough of him doing that. I got to see what's a up.

Luigi began to hum and stalked Ness into the forest. Unfortunately for him though, Ness distracted him with a burning bush in the distance, allowing him ample time to escape his stalker. Defeated, Luigi scuttled back to camp. Sitting by a giant hole, Ness was talking to himself.

Ness: Go awiay Beno!

Geno lightly tapped his shoulder

Geno: Ness! Talk to me! I've barely taken over your body! Something else has! Ness. I will make you a force to be reckoned with...but you got to control whatever else is bugging you. Back in that challenge where we choice a persona...why did you ask for...floating red fetuses?

Ness: "It hurts."

Luigi: Well guys, I a lost Ness.

Luigi sighed, then decided to bring up a different subject.

Luigi: While Falcon goes off being an idiot, we need some a food!

Fawful: We are almost so skinny, that we can turn 2d like the 2d pizza buffalo!

Meta Knight: Yeah, right.

Meta Knight turned sideways, and he was almost 2D

Meta Knight: Oh my. No joke.

Luigi: Please Miyamato, bring us food!

Luigi's prayer was answered... in a different way, for a flock of magikarp washed up on the shore, and everyone freaked.

Ness: Geti teh fihies!

Bowser: Let's chow down!

Game and Watch beeped and hopped on the spot, panicking about the encounter with the Magikarp last time.

Fox: You're right. Easy does it partners!

So they slowly approached a weak looking Magikarp, cracked it open, and held it over the hot pan. Soon, they had some fish!

Luigi: Yay for a fishes!

They rushed towards the rest, when they noticed a little circular pink thing in the middle of the fishes, floating in the sky. She donned a green headband and a microphone.

Fox: Don't move. Nobody.

Bowser: That little twerp again? Who in the world gets voted out third?

Jigglypuff just looked cutely at them. But she also had a green sprout emitting from her head.

Fawful: It's the same sprout the cheese muncher of Dreamland donned!

They were right, Jigglypuff was under the control of the sprout like Daroach was at one point.

Jigglypuff: Jiggly!

Jigglypuff pounded all the Magikarp, and now, there were not one Gyrados like last time, but TWELVE.

Luigi: Eep...

Jigglypuff send them to attack, and the carnage began. Meta Knight and Fox were fighting to climb up a tall tree. Luigi got in the fetal position and was blasted to the side. Ness tried to fight one, but the Gyrados almost snarfed him whole. Jigglypuff laughed like a menace.

Bowser: Wowah, our camp is being depleted of everything!

Jigglypuff ran up to Bowser slowly, and Bowser attempted to fight, but she slapped him silly. Fox poked his head out from the ferns of the tree.

Meta Knight: Woah. Carnage.

Fox: Is it over-

Meta Knight: DON'T.

Fox leaned over too far and received a pounding from Jigglypuff who found his location.

Meta Knight: Fool.

The ferocious wind then caught a hold of Meta Knight's cape and flung him out of the tree also. Meta Knight soon laid crumpled next to Fox after a Gyrados was through with him.

Meta Knight: Style...hurts.

Fawful skidded around as Game and Watch carried him on his back.

Fawful: Turn 2D, Pizza Buffalo!

Game and Watch knew that wouldn't work against the power of these enemies. The camp was decimated, parts of the forest was gone. Falcon, who failed in his quest to find the steak, was happy though that there was a challenge going on as he rushed back out with a pile of dirt to see the commotion.

Falcon: Challenge challenge challenge challenge challeeeeeenge!

Jigglypuff then looked and saw the four hosts fly through the sky, as Rosalina, Bandana Dee, Eggplant Wizard, and Vivi saw the destruction. Jigglypuff tried to smack Vivi, but Vivi deflected it. Bandana Dee, Rosalina, and Eggplant Wizard fought the Gyrados.

Rosalina: This is illegal Jigglypuff! You can't just come back into the game like that and intercept it!

Bandana Dee: Yeah, don't be such a poor loser!

Eggplant Wizard: But Falco came back like 5 times-

Rosalina: Much to our dismay...

Vivi pointed his staff at Jigglypuff...and she was sound asleep.

Vivi: Uh...

Jigglypuff woke up again after her brief nap. Soon, Jigglypuff pulled out her microphone and began to sing.

Fox: Cover your ears!

Meta Knight: Beware the marker.

But it was too late. The radius of her singing was amplified by her microphone. Everyone fell under her alluring singing and passed out. Jigglypuff began to pull out her marker and draw mustaches on everyone. Dimentio came to collect the victims and looked in shock.

Dimentio: And master Ganondorf said sprouting that sleeping Jigglypuff wouldn't even be worth the time! Good job Jigglypuff? ...Jigglypuff?

Jigglypuff was sound asleep again.

Dimentio: Sigh...

There were survivors though, the host and co hosts managed to teleport out of radius in time thanks to Rosalina and travelled away on Lumas.

Bandana Dee: What do we do now?!

Rosalina: We get the other hosts, and find those ruffian. The competition, must go on.

Eggplant Wizard then scratched his head and gulped.

Eggplant Wizard: Even...Stanley?

Rosalina: Even Stanley.


	26. Chapter 25: Hosts can Boast!

Chapter 25: Hosts can Boast.

After drawing up a blueprint of places to visit before the assault on the Shadows, they decided on who to collect first.

Rosalina: Alright, we have to get the other guys too, first: PT and Tabuu.

Rosalina and the others stopped by on a Lapras' back. They were friendly creatures, so they didn't mind. Bandana Dee then took out his little Kirby symbol cell phone, and called PT and Tabuu.

Bandana Dee: PT, we need you!

PT: Really, for what? We're preparing- oh wait we're not. We just decided to party instead of get ready for war here.

PT then yelled at the partying Yoshi in concern.

PT: Guys! The enemy is fast approaching! He'll take over this island and all your souls! Does that mean nothing to you!? Stop partying!

The Yoshis looked at him with a blank stare.

Yoshi: Yosh? (Guys, ignore that fool and party on!)

They then shrugged and continued to dance

PT: Sorry Bandana Dee, someone has to help these poor creatures fight back, even if they won't themselves.

PT hung up and began to call up his friend Oak to deliver him some Pokemon.

Tabuu: Let me guess, that was that little orange guy? We should of helped.

PT: I know, but we have important matters here.

Tabuu: Well let's send them someone at least...

Tabuu pulled out a trophy, and PT attached it to a Pidgeotto and sent it North.

Rosalina: This ain't good, two of the hosts are now unavailable, they aren't coming. Next stop-

A trophy flew over their heads, and plopped right into Vivi's arms.

Vivi: Tabuu must of sent him. What for, how do you activate it?

Just then, the trophy shined, and Roy was staring at them.

Roy: Roy is here! I'm your boy!

Eggplant Wizard: Huh huh! It's a guy with a sword!

Rosalina: Let's hop on the Lumas and head straight for Egad's!

The remaining contestants were trapped in the ground, their bodies stuck up, but their arms and feet were trapped. They also had washed out marker stains on their faces. Xant watched them with persistent eyes, but didn't utter a word.

Bowser: Ugh, what a stupid way to be trapped, right in the ground.

Ness was whispering to his little companion Geno.

Ness: Gey, cood u helip mii oul hre? (Hey, could you help me out here?)

Geno was too busy listening to some music to concern himself with Ness.

Geno: What? You chewing bubble gum?

Ness: Perese!

Geno: In English please.

Ness: Min!

A crane activated over their heads, and they stared as it swooned over their heads.

Xant: Lucky you guys, some of you get to meet with the master himself.

The crane dropped, and scooped up Luigi, Game and Watch, Meta Knight, and Bowser. Popple was operating the crane.

Popple: I'm operating the crane, see? Now they will all fail!

Fawful: Now we are left in ground like water canes! I am left with... Kid with Tomatoes, Furry, and Falcon Flamer!

Falcon: What, we ain't good enough, why!? Wait...am I the Falcon Flamer guy...can I trade?

Fawful: No tradebacks! That request will not be processed faster than a snail delivering mail!

Fox: My name has a ring to it! I am Kid with Tomatoes right?

Dimentio was in a room with Luigi, it was pure utter darkness, and screams filled the room.

Dimentio: Ah, the luscious color green, why was that your choice of color?

Luigi: I-I don't know, I like green.

Dimentio smacked him.

Dimentio: What's wrong with black! It shows darkness, if your a good person, why didn't your pick white, a holy color?

Luigi: Why are we talking about my colors, you brought me here for something!

Dimentio tapped him on the nose, and it shook a little.

Dimentio: No hurries my bulbous nosed friend, we've got time. Tell me, why do you play with your nose so much? Mario doesn't, don't you want to be decent like your older brother?

Luigi: You leave my a brother out of this!

Luigi attempted to punch Dimentio, but he teleported, and chuckled.

Dimentio: Temper temper... you have the qualities i'm looking for.

Luigi: Really?

Dimentio: Oh, so now you want to know things huh? You wouldn't answer my questions, so interrogations over!

Dimentio grabbed him and tossed him into the darker part of the darkness.

Roy: I'm your boy! Do you need anyone else?

Vivi: S-someone that can navigate. We don't even k-know where we're g-going!

Rosalina: That's why we're going to 's! Now let's sing a tune and keep our spirits up!

With their high speed Lumas and Rosalina singing the Super Mario Bros theme song...someone amazingly, they were sitting at the porch of his house already.

Rosalina: Lumas. What would we do without them?

They attempted to knock on the door, and the door fell and crushed Eggplant Wizard.

Eggplant Wizard: Oooh...cricky chaps!

Bandana Dee: Since when did you become British?

Eggplant Wizard: Now now, it seems sophisticated. Tally ho!

As they left Eggplant Wizard's crushed body at the door, they walked in, and the floorboards creaked noisily. waved down to them as he was cleaning the house with the Poltergust 3001.

E. Gadd: Yama! I'm cleaning this house like a duck with my new Poltergust 3001! With the FLUDD that I also have, this is a cinch! What brings you people here with an old coot like me?

Rosalina: You see, our fine players have been taken, and... it's not exactly good, we need a mascot for Nintendo after all.

E. Gadd: Then off I shall go with you whipper snappers!

E. Gadd slide down the railing, and as they walked out of the house, a vase fell on the floor, and the house fell to pieces. Everyone gasped, was content.

Roy: Dude! Your mansion is gone!

E. Gadd: Jajajaja! So you think!

The mansion came back to pieces moments later, and they saw that the Lumas were gone!

Rosalina: I think they know we're here!

Bandana Dee: Or... your Lumas are impatient.

Rosalina: My Lumas are perfect!

E. Gadd kicked the vacuum, and it expanded to a longer, bigger vacuum.

E. Gadd: We'll ride in style!

Eggplant Wizard: Yay!

Bandana Dee sighed.

Waddle Dee: You don't know what style is, I do.

They hopped on the vacuum, and they sped away. Travelling right across the water, they saw rather nice scenery on the way.

Roy: Whose next?

Bandana Dee: Only Stanley...I'm his biggest fan!

Meta Knight and Bowser were being dragged off separately into different rooms by King K Rool.

King K Rool: You two will be worked with separately.

Bowser: I'm a king like you, treat me with some respect!

King K Rool saw the next room in the corridor, and tossed him inside.

King K Rool: There you go, I gave you the bigger room to rot in, happy now?

Meta Knight: Don't make me bat slash you.

King K Rool: A new phrase? I'm the only one that makes new phrases around here! You get a more aggressive friend.

King K Rool kicked him into a rather dirty, but not as dark room. A man covered in shadows approached him.

?: Meta Knight.

Meta Knight: ... Galaxtic Knight?

Galaxtic Knight: So interesting to see you at the grasps of evil. They think i'm vicious or something, i'm just a guy looking for power.

Meta Knight: A worthy adversary.

Galaxtic Knight: Yes. indeed we are.

Meta Knight pointed to the door.

Meta Knight: Bust.

Meta Knight approached the door, which could be busted down easily due to decaying cracks in it, but Galaxtic Knight dashed in front of him, his speed was on par with Meta Knight's. Meta Knight often had troubles with him.

Meta Knight: Move. Let's bust out together.

Galaxtic Knight: I don't care where I go. I could walk out if I felt like it. I see you want to leave though... well fight for it, life isn't a cake walk.

Meta Knight: Duel? So be it.

Meta Knight charged at him, and the battle was on.

Bandana Dee: Hey, there's a giant dead bug on the shore... you think Stanley's in there?

They moved into the dead bug's mouth, and there he was, in the bug's stomach, except there was a TV, cable, and fully furnished. Stanley himself looked terrible. He had messy hair, dirty clothing, and looked somewhat pale.

Bandana Dee: Is that you Stanley? I've heard so much about your works!

Stanley: Quiet! I'm watching Snake's new TV programs: Nintendo Lovely Spices.

Stanley stared at the TV and gazed at the ladies on stage with Snake. He couldn't have looked happier.

Snake: Hey there! I'm here with these lovely ladies, as I decide: Who's the lucky one that will come home with me?

They were all giggling, and were in bikinis.

Mei Ling: Pick me Snake, I know you!

Pauline: No way sista, back off!

Misty: I called him!

Oyu: Sick amateurs...

Snake: Well, i'm going to pick... All of you!

They all ran to Snake as they cuddled near him, and he pulled out his transmitter.

Snake: Colonel, I got myself some lovely ladies, so send me a chopperrrr!

Vivi flicked off the TV, and Stanley groaned.

Stanley: Can't you leave me in peace!?

Eggplant Wizard: Chap, we need you on our journey, and will leave all misfortuned flashbacks behind us.

Stanley: What kind of journey?

Roy: We get to beat up bad guys, and save the rest of the contestants like Luigi, Bowser, Fawful... which I should of been with! It's not fair!

Stanley shook his head.

Stanley: I ain't saving that Fawful character! He's too random, and I can't stand it! I don't like any of them! Except Zero Suit Samus...she was fine.

Bandana Dee pointed up to the sky and a giant screaming blue balloon sailed over them.

Stanley: Dammit! It hasn't been that long as it? Time has just come to a stand still for me it seems...

Eggplant Wizard: But-

Stanley: Fine, fine fine! Since you guys need me so very much, i'm coming aboard! But seriously... an army of seven? That's not too good. Ryu! Ken! Get out here!

They busted out of their separate rooms, ready to fight. Bandana Dee patted Eggplant Wizard on the back.

Bandana Dee: Good argument, you got him with us now! Saying but really did it! My idol is with us now, here to spread a new wave of cruelty!

Eggplant Wizard: But-

Rosalina: Yay Eggplant!

She kissed his cheek, and he shrugged. He literally did nothing to contribute...so he just kind of accepted it. Stanley then pointed to Ryu and Ken.

Stanley: They pay the rent to have those room in this big ol fish.

Ryu: Ready to fight!

Ken: What he said!

Ryu: I have no real home!

Ken: What he sai- wait I have a wife and family! Why do I hang out with you again? You're a bad influence on me.

Rosalina: Us nine, a team to be reckoned with.

A yell was heard from the mouth of the fish, and Little Mac was delivering mail. It was part of his training regiment, without the aid of his bike. Which was stolen.

Little Mac: Package for Mr. Ryu... his new headband.

Stanley: You're coming too!

Little Mac: Wha-

He was dragged upon the Poltergust 3001 without warning, and they moved across the water.

Eggplant Wizard: my good man, do you know the specific coordinates to the villain's hideout?

E. Gadd: Yes yes yes, this Poltergust 3001 will take us their when I tell it to! Poltergust 3001, locate a funny looking jester hellbent to destroy the world.

E. Gadd laid back, and just about fell into the water. His glasses slipped into the water, revealing his very puny eyes.

Vivi: Hey, y-you don't have your glasses anymore.

Eggplant Wizard: Golly!

E. Gadd: Like I need them, they were just for show!

Little Mac: ...

E. Gadd: Hey, there's a giant orange in the water!

Ryu: Dude, that's a Goldeen.

Off they were, where would the Poltergust 3001 take them?

Bowser: Cakeletta, you took over my body you fool!

Cakletta: Eahehehe! I made it better than it ever was! You actually thought you were successful without me?

Bowser: Hell ya!

Cakletta: Join the dark side Bowser.

Bowser: I'm already with you guys, just let me take over the joint!

Cakletta: I don't think so. That's Dimentio's job.

Bowser: Forget that mutant, we can overrun him, and then I become ruler. Then we kill the other guys you brought here, it's genius!

Cakletta: Looks like I have to slash you until you join!

Cakletta slashed him across the face. Would he cave in?

Fawful: My limbs are cramped like horses!

Falcon: Agreed little dude.

Fox: No kidding.

Ness: Jilp! (Help!)

Xant: I gotta go somewhere, i'll leave you guys for now.

He exited the room, and with a huge muster of energy, the three got out, and headed towards the door. Ness walked out, and the guard now at the door greeted him as he passed.

Goomba: Wait a minute! That was a good guy, whyyyy!

The Goomba smashed his...feet together as Fawful, Fox, and Falcon attempted to escape.

Falcon: The great Falcon is being guarded by a mere Goomba?

In truth, all the other villains drew straws for guarding this cell and since Goombas don't have arms...he lost.

Goomba: Uh...is it I, Goomba! I am the ultimate evil!

Fawful: I've never heard of the likes of your puzzleness.

Goomba: You haven't heard of the greatest villain to exist?!

The Goomba tried to charge them, but Falcon socked him in the face.

Goomba: Why am I so pathetic. Ow! My face! That was my face!

He slammed his feet on the floor, then started talking to the wall.

Goomba: This is my wall, no one can take it from the great Goomba...you all need Goomba!

Fawful and Funky were already gone.

Goomba: Let's hope there is better security than me...

The Poltergust 3001 finally took them to a location, a giant swirling tornado in the water.

Roy: I think the vacuum's messed up.

Ryu: Shall we ditch?

Ken: What he said!

E. Gadd: No! Trust thy vacuum, we will go into that underwater litterbox.

Bandana Dee: That's an intense whirlpool! Save me Stanley!

Stanley: Quiet, what's wrong with you!?

E. Gadd sped the vacuum in, and they were all sprayed out of it, and launched into the forest. They saw the giant base shrouded in darkness. Various enemies travelled about.

E. Gadd: We are here! First, we need to water the bushes.

E. Gadd sprayed water all over Little Mac with FLUDD, which got him aggravated.

Eggplant Wizard: Limey! That's Little Mac, friend!

E. Gadd: Looks like a bush to me...

Stanley: We are here, now to find a way in...

Game and Watch: Beep!

Shadow Queen: Join us!

Game and Watch shrugged.

Shadow Queen: That's a yes?

Game and Watch shrugged.

Shadow Queen: Argh!

Shadow Queen created multiple mirrors.

Shadow Queen: Look into the mirrors, Watch.

He did a he was told, and a clone was made of him.

Shadow Queen: Perfect. First, I wanna get a look of myself in the mirror, my awe inspiring beauty.

She glanced at it and winked, all the mirror shattered.

Shadow Queen: Damn! Dimentio won't be happy about this...

The two Game and Watch's were playing battle turtles with each other. One of the Game and Watch's had a bow on their head. They were know as Mrs. Game and Watch.

Shadow Queen: A Mrs. Game and Watch? Looks like they can determine their own genders...

Stanley: Alright, I got a bug grenade, we toss it, and break in.

Bandana Alright, Vivi, cast the silence spell on it.

Vivi did that, and when the bug grenade blew, the explosion was unheard. They entered in silently.

Rosalina I guess most of us have spells to see through these doors. Teams!

Rosalina with E. Gadd

Vivi with Eggplant Wizard

Wadd De Deedle with Stanley

Ryu with Ken

Little Mac with Roy.

They all moved in their own directions, all to experience troubles.

Ness: Wee nee too fin thie otters! (We need to find the others!)

Geno: Yeah yeah, let a pro do this.

Ness: Mo!

Geno took his body, and scoured around.

Ness: Ah.. I'll be the baddy beater, I can do that!

Giovanni: Oh really?

He sent out a Ryperior, and Geno fended with PK Pulse.

Geno: Some competition?

Giovanni: Yes.

Giovanni sent a Nidoqueen, and then Wario?

Geno: What the-

Wario: I get good pay like this, and it's a free home too, it's not bad in these pokeballs, Giovanni said if I win this battle, I get to move up to a Great ball, which has more room!

Geno: You and your...acquaintance Waluigi both have troubles, I see.

Waluigi: Hack! I told you they'd never check the hole! It's mine again, Wahahaha!

Falco: Great... I'd rather be fighting.

Waluigi: I'd rather be tap dancing!

Falco: ... Do you have any bread?

Rosalina was guiding behind him, and telling him where to go.

Rosalina: In this room... nothing. In the next room... corpses, yuk!

E. Gadd: Three times a winner! We're at a baseball field, right?

Rosalina: No, we're in an evil hideout!

Rosalina opened the third door, and Capt. Syrup had a cutlass at her throat. She smirked cunningly, as if she devised an evil plan.

Capt. Syrup: Can't find your way around, princess?

Rosalina: Hmm!

Rosalina tossed her aside, and she continued moving along. Capt. Syrup tossed her cutlass at her that scarcely missed her.

E. Gadd: That person just tossed a sandwich at us, thanks!

Rosalina: I didn't want it to come to this...

Rosalina launched Star Bits by the dozen, and they ripped through the ceiling as the slammed Capt. Syrup to the wall and pounded her.

Rosalina: Attack !

E. Gadd whirled around, and yelped.

E. Gadd: It's that Capt. Syrup trying to ambush me, well try this on for size!

E. Gadd jammed the FLUDD into Rosalina's mouth, and the Star Bits stopped coming.

Rosalina: E. Gadd are you insane-

E. Gadd used the FLUDD to it's max potential, and Rosalina was bloating up with water , like Petey Pirahna does when he is filled by it. Rosalina was rounding out, and her once average figure, was not become from a bloated potbelly, to the size of a largely inflated soccer ball. Capt. Syrup pulled up a chair and watched.

Syrup: Silly old man, you and your blindness. That girl seems to have some water weight.

Rosalina: Hmmm! Mpph! *Hic* *hic*

Rosalina continued to expand as E. Gadd in a blur saw his supposed enemies now so filled up with water, that she was starting to squish everyone in the room. Syrup tried to retreat, but she was squished by Rosalina's giant water bloated body. When Rosalina was at a dangerous capacity of size that would squish them all, E. Gadd finally spoke.

E. Gadd: Had enough enemy?

Rosalina: Mppmph! (Yes! I'm not the enemy!)

E. Gadd: Then fly away!

E. Gadd yanked the FLUDD out of poor Rosalina's mouth, and she smashed into Syrup, and Syrup was knocked out.

E. Gadd: Which one's... the enemy?

Syrup: I am you blithering fool!

Rosalina blinked,and everyone was covered in water.

Rosalina: An odd team tactic... but it worked.

Syrup was captured, and they grabbed her and made her tell where the others are, before they tied here up, and locked her in. They saw Fawful and Falcon peeking around a corner.

Rosalina: Hey! Over here! Listen!

Falcon: Now, the team of five has formed!

Rosalina: There's four of us?

Falcon: Well I count as two people. Onwards!

Vivi: Hmm, the ground beneath us.

Vivi sent lighting to the ground, and spikes popped out of the ground.

Eggplant Wizard: Yowza, a bloody good discovery!

A mysterious force sent Eggplant Wizard wobbling, Jigglypuff sneered at Vivi.

Jigglypuff: Jiggly!

Vivi: You don't know who your m-messin with.

Vivi lit her on fire, and she performed a Rollout that smashed him into a wall. Eggplant Wizard tossed explosive eggplants at her, to with she sidestepped and slapped him silly.

Vivi: This battle...isn't over!

Vivi summoned meteors to slam onto her, and they tore up the base. When the dust cleared, she looked at them innocently, climbing from out of the rubble. The sprout must have blasted off in the impact of the attack! Blinking, she simply went off and floated away once more.

Vivi: Y-You're welcome Jigglypuff...

Eggplant Wizard: Yanka, we won against thy enemy!

Vivi: ... Stop being British.

Luigi: Get.. out, of my a head!

Dimentio: Aww, is he in pain? Poor thing!

Luigi: I will not become Mr.L!

Dimentio: Oh, why didn't you say so!

Dimentio stopped, and the skulls entering Luigi's mind ceased. Dimentio pulled out a little pack of cards, and played Solitare.

Dimentio: Tell me when you want to continue.

Luigi: ...

Meta Knight: You are at my feet now, Galactic

Galactic was defeated, after many punches, slashes, and slams again the now unrecognizable room.

Galactic: I see I had failed, again. Go, you deserve it.

Galactic walked away, and Meta Knight picked himself up, and saw Ryu and Ken. He prepared to chuck his sword at them, but Ryu stopped him.

Ryu: Your that little blue guy with the mask we're looking for. We need to find the others!

Meta Knight: Careful.

So the three paired up, and moved down the halls, and saw Bowser wrestling with Cakletta. Bowser was spewing flames on her, and Cakletta was releasing lighting on him. They moved to the scene, and Cakletta realized she was outnumbered.

Cakletta: Eurgh! Pests!

Ken kicked her in the gut, and Ryu used Hadouken to sen her out of the building.

Ken: The group, grows bigga!

Roy and Little Mac were already fending off trouble, for Primids were swarming them, and smashing them into the ground.

Roy: You stupid Mites!

Roy charged his blade to full blast, and nailed the whole group of them, then they knew it wasn't over, for a pack of Dry Bones skidded in in their mini and Eggplant Wizard saw this, and while they tried to attack them, Eggplant Wizard thought of another idea, and tossed explosive eggplants at the roof until it collapsed on them, and they were all dust.

Roy: Dude, are you smarter when your British?

Eggplant Wizard: Maybe chaps, maybe-

Bandana Dee waddled in, and his spear hit smacked Eggplant Wizard in the head, and he was no longer British.

Eggplant Wizard: Durka? Was I at mother's?

Bandana Dee: Stanley...fighting someone one on one, he ditched me. He can't handle it's power!

Stanley: *Gasp* tough one huh?

Goomba: You can't handle this!

Goomba kicked mud in his eyes, and yelled and stumbled over.

Goomba: Yeah, now I must finish you with a take down!

Goomba charged his attack, and Stanley braced himself, but a fierce little Mac moved in, and stepped on him. That was the end of Goomba.

Meta Knight: Game and Watch. Luigi...who else...

Ness had beaten the other two Pokemon, and Wario was still battling.

Giovanni: You blubber body, use bite!

Wario chewed on Ness, then used rest.

Giovanni: You're aggressive, don't use rest!

Wario quickly experienced a PK fire from Ness, and then he used Amnesia. Giovanni knew he couldn't control Wario.

Giovanni: Use the fart attack!

Wario groaned, but used splash instead. Ness finished him off with a charged bat attack, and Wario fainted. Giovanni brought him back in the Poke ball, and tossed him out the window. He looked, and saw that he stole his Master ball from him.

Giovanni: I'll get him! For now, I flee!

The group with Rosalina as the leader found Ness, and Geno lost possession.

Geno: See Ness? That's the training you need. Clean, strong, assertiveness!

Fawful: Wario was in a pokeball? Gravy!

They heard two bells ring behind them, and Mr. and Mrs Game and Watch waved. They escaped with their 2D powers. They needed Luigi and Bowser now.

Fox: I got a plan! I picked up this sprout that someone left behind. We can grab Luigi with it!

Fox planted the sprout on his own head and walked up to Dimentio in the middle of his interrogating with Luigi.

Fox: I need Luigi for...daily...

Dimentio: Don't bother, I need a break. Just keep watch.

Fox: Will do sir!

Dimentio left the room and Fox unfastened his straps.

Luigi: You sly Fox!

Fox: Hail Dimentio!

Luigi: What?

Falcon quickly ripped the sprout from his head.

Fox: Whew, thanks buddy!

The other two groups met up, and saw Luigi with them.

E. Gadd: Onto the Poltergust 3001!

It stretched out once again, and they were avoiding the rubble as the evil villains laughed at them. They were making it through the door, they saw Stanley holding up the collapsing doorway. Bowser also caught up with them and snarled.

Luigi: Hey Bowser...how's a life?

Bowser: Shut up and move over string bean!

Stanley cleared his throat and cough.

Stanley: Ahem! Go! I have nothing to live for!

Ryu and Ken: The bug house!

Stanley: Forget it, move!

With on huge push from his bug spray can, they were sent forward with no time to save Stanley.

Stanley: Yes, now I die with epicness!

Suddenly, the rubble subsided and the building was still.

Stanley: ...really? W-Wait up!

Stanley hopped in the water and swam after them. They all were back on the island, and the first thing Geno did was possess Ness, and toss Waluigi out of his hole, along with Falco.

Bandana Dee: Tiring, huh?

Little Mac: Yep, I want some tea!

Just then, they looked behind them and saw some tea with a note:

Dear warriors (except Eggplant Wizard)

I heard of your rescue mission, and good job! Me and Mario left some tea for you, as we now accepted that the cake is a lie. We now make tea and muffins.

-Peach

Ryu: Well...

E. Gadd: I need glasses.

Bandana Dee had some large glass shards in his hands, and they laughed. E. Gadd took them, plunged a crobar between the two pieces, and placed them on his head. He could see again!

Rosalina: I know you guys must be tired, worn out, sore, all that stuff...

Falcon: I'm not! Let's do it again!

Falcon hopped in the water and began to swim away.

Rosalina: I was going to see despite all that, we still need to have a challenge...so this one will be short and simple! Just a race around the island.

Fox: Isn't the island a little too rugged right now to have a race?

Bandana Dee: Nah, just be smart where you run!

Rosalina then lined up the All Stars, and held her wand as a flag.

Rosalina: Ready...go!

The race was on. Everyone bolted off but Bowser pounced on Luigi as he squealed in pain.

Luigi: Mama mia! Get off me a Bowser!

Bowser: Tough luck! I know I'm already going to lose this one so you ain't either!

Luigi sighed and grunted, only to a see a falcon shaped blur pass his eyes as Falcon was at the finish line hollering in victory.

Bandana Dee: W-What?! I thought you swam back to the evil hideout!

Falcon: I did! I just came back after to finish the race!

Falcon held up some rubble as a souvenir. Bandana Dee rolled his eyes and pulled out his megaphone.

Bandana Dee: Race is over, Falcon won...again.

Everyone groan as they came back scratched up and tired.

Fox: I was so close too. Why Falcon!

Meta Knight: Falcon fail.

Fox: Where did that come from?

Meta Knight scratched his barely visible pen goatee from Jigglypuff with his hand.

Meta Knight: Too much time with Falcon.

Falcon: Hey, it's catching on! It'll be on T-Shirt, hats, F-Zero cars, the works!

Rosalina: Falcon wins again!

Bandana Dee: What a shocker!

Eggplant Wizard: Sarcasm!

Bandana Dee stared at him.

Bandana Dee: Yeah, think they caught the drift.

Rosalina handed Falcon the Mario Bros statue and kissed his cheek once again.

Rosalina: Any ways, I'll catch up with you sweeties soon. Have fun deciding on the next person to be voted out!

Rosalina boarded the Lumas along with Bandana Dee, Vivi, and Eggplant Wizard and flew away. No one moved a muscle as everyone was beat and laid in the sand. The rain came about and pelted their faces, which felt relieving. Luigi was then a first to speak.

Luigi: Guys, there's only 7 of us left, let's just speak out in the open for this one. I am not a gonna run and plot.

Fox nodded his head, then held up a finger.

Fox: One second, uh, washroom!

Fox dashed into the forest hastily. Once in the thick of the forest, he pulled out a radio and called Falco, looking for some tactical advice. Falco did have a widen horizon of knowledge of the game, despite being voted out second. Falco came spiraling down in his Arwing and smoked a cigar. Fox blurted his name aloud in excitement.

Fox: Falco!

Falco facepalmed. No one really heard the noise but Game and Watch perked up his head. He got up, beeped a few times, and scuttled towards the forest. No one really cared about him, but they were a bit weary of Fox.

Falco: 'Ey Fox, looking for advice?

Fox: Yeah! They're going to have- wait when did you smoke cigars?

Falco: Since I started talking to you now. I have to speak with you after all...

Fox: Good one Falco! Any ways, we are having an on the spot vote about who to vote out tonight. You know our camp member, help me decide partner ol buddy ol pal?

Falco: Yeesh. Falcon would be my first option. Wait, you aren't out there with them right now? They could catch on to you!

Fox: He has immunity though...again. I told them I was on a bathroom break, it's all good. I'm sure no one is tailing me.

Falco chucked a bit, and puffed his cigar again.

Falco: No surprise there. Ever since that rat Daroach left the game, no one has been as threatening as Falcon. Only challenges that is. Although you might want to watch for the players hiding under the radar. You know, Meta Knight and Game and Watch.

Fox snorted at the mention of Game and Watch.

Fox: Game and Watch? He's probably the most ineffective player to ever be placed in the game!

Falco tsked him and waved his wing at him.

Falco: Don't take him so lightly 'ey Foxy boy? Well, physically he's probably 2 pounds but everyone in this game still got there because they had some element to keep them in.

Fox: An element you didn't have, am I right Falco?

Fox playfully nudged him on the shoulder and Falco narrowed his eyes, before dropping his still lit cigar on the ground and hopping in his Arwing.

Fox: Wait, wait! I was kidding! Who should I vote?

Falco revved up his engine and lifted into the sky before shouting at him

Falco: Vote Bowser and think for yourself!

Falco sped off and away, he really thought that Meta Knight or Game and Watch were the ideal nominees. But he was angered by Fox's comment so he just gave him a random name.

Fox: Game and Watch...ha. That Falco. What a knee slapper. Clearly he's a coat tail! But Meta Knight...he's a bit shady. He did help me with Daroach though. Yeah, I'll go with Bowser like Falco said. Perfect!

Fox grinned and sprinted out of the forest. Little did Fox know, Game and Watch was hiding behind the thick oak tree behind him the entire time in a sideways position.

Fox: I'm back! Sorry guys, let's do this.

Game and Watch also scuttled back, beeping happily as ever.

Luigi: Alright, my first vote is for Bowser!

Bowser puffed on his back and pointed at Luigi. It was 1-1 Bowser Luigi. They then heard the Lumas come crashing back and Rosalina came waddling back.

Rosalina: Since you are all agreeing to do it right now, let's here it!

Rosalina began to record the votes in her DS, a portable REJECTION ROOM.

Fawful: My vote goes to Luigi faster than a cantalope running a marathon!

2-1 Luigi Bowser.

Ness: Boozer! Hehs meen! (Bowser! He's mean!)

2-2 Luigi Bowser. Fox nudged Game and Watch who was laying next to him, whispering in his ear.

Fox: Hey buddy, would you mind voting Bowser?

Game and Watch raised his hand next. He then shrugged and pointed to Fox.

Fox: H-Hey! Why me!? I said Bowser! Uh-

Meta Knight analysed the situation and said his answer.

Meta Knight: Fox.

Meta Knight pondered to himself in his head: Who poses the greatest threat to me besides Falcon tonight?

2-2-2 Luigi, Fox, Bowser. It was all up to Falcon now.

Falcon: Holding the power to choose who leaves today! Falcon fantastic! I will pick with the utmost strategy, tactical and cool! Ok guys! Pick a number between one and infinity!

Luigi, Bowser, and Fox lowered their eyes.

Luigi: Really? W-Whatever you say!

Fox: What? Ok, sure. I consider myself lucky.

Bowser: What the hell's wrong with you, ya roid raging freak!

Falcon: My original idea to decide was for you guys to have a contest to see who could travel the world in 80 days...but you guys can't handle that. Chop chop! And do it with style!

Luigi stammered a bit.

Luigi: Uh...uh...22?

Falcon: Really? 22? What a weak and pathetic number!

Luigi: Tell me about it!

Luigi then broke down crying.

Bowser: Bwahahaha! That's great! I'm picking the highest number I can think of! ...50.

Fox: Me? I'll go with 1. Cause it's the number 1 number out there! Am I right Falcon buddy? Partner? Friend?

Falcon: No. You're out. It was infinity.

Fox: W-What?! No! I can't be ousted based on a simple number!

Rosalina: I'm afraid so Fox! 18th person voted out of Survivor of the Smash: Nintendo...Fox.

Fox: Just like that eh? Well, I had fun playing this game, best of luck to you all!

Fox pulled out his radio again and made a call to Falco to pick him up. Falco didn't come.

Fox: Uh...

Instead, Slippy came in his Arwing and came to pick up Fox.

Slippy: Reporting for duty sir! The worst pilot in the Corneria fleet here at your service!

Fox: Isn't Peppy available? Or Krystal...

Fox seemed spaced out for a moment.

Peppy: Fox? Fox? Fooooooox!

Fox: Oh, yeah. Full speed ahead Slippy! I get to see Krystal again!

Fox hopped in the Arwing next to Slippy as they began to take flight.

Fox: There's no break in this Arwing?!

Slippy: I knew I forgot something!

They then began to sail into the cloud, with Fox hanging on for his life as Slippy narrowly avoided every obstacle that came by...before hitting Falco's Arwing on the trip back and plummeting out of the skies.

Rosalina: The numbers dwindle down, the game intensifies, and hopefully we don't get disturbed like that again!

Rosalina once again floated into the sky. Everyone yawned and promptly fell asleep in the sand. Game and Watch stretched and saluted the skies in honor of Fox's elimination. Meta Knight game a satisfied smile from under his mask, although you'd never be able to see it. What no one else noticed at that moment was Dimentio hovering around them, smirking.

Dimentio: I'll let Luigi do the rest. Now, off to Yoshi's Island. I'll let these puppets dance their own show, for now!

Just what is Game and Watch truly capable of? What is going on inside of Luigi? Tune in next time folks!


	27. Chapter 26: Veteran Approaching? Part 1

Chapter 26: Everybody Happy?

Luigi: Final eight!

Meta Knight: Suave.

Fawful: Tis the epicness of my fellow onions!

Falcon: Can't touch this!

Bowser scoffed at Falcon's confidence.

Bowser: I can't wait till you slip up in a challenge. Then BAM! You're history! What says you, Ness?

Ness's eyes glared, and Geno noticed too from under his hat.

Ness: At least I don't smell like maggot pie, that applies to all of you!

Game and Watch was cooking up bacon and juggling it, it apparently adds "flavour"

Luigi: How do you a change voices so easily Ness?

Ness: Ri dum no? (I don't know?)

Bowser: He needs a therapist.

Ness: Wiy?!

Geno whispered to himself.

Geno: Insulting these losers is too easy.

Waluigi, who knew about Geno (but no one believed him) whispered in Ness' ear.

Waluigi: Can I have my hole back?

Geno: NO!

Waluigi: I'll exploit your secret!

Geno: Really? Try it.

Waluigi, who was neglected as usual, ran to the contestants in a panic and started pointing at Ness.

Waluigi: You wan't to know why he can change voices? He's possessed! Possessed by a puppet named Geno! Believe me!

Ness: Wut arr u takeng eybaot, Wahwoeygee? (What are you talking about, Waluigi?)

Waluigi: That's right, you- did you just say my name?

Ness: Yess, Wahwaeygee!

Waluigi was touched. No one ever remembered his name.

Waluigi: Wa...wa...the child is a demon! Seriously! He stole me hole and that's why I'm residing with you guys!

Everyone was confused.

Luigi: This guy lives with us?

Meta Knight: Confusion.

Everyone just turned their heads away from him as Waluigi slunk into the background again. The idea did come to Luigi though that maybe, just maybe something was wrong with Ness...before he could further contemplate this, Rosalina was floating down the hill, and waved her DS in the air as everyone paused in confusion. Bandana Dee, Vivi, and the rolling down the hill Eggplant Wizard followed.

Fawful: He approaches as quick as a loon on a balloon!

Meta Knight: ...What?

Rosalina: Hey super stars! I hacked my DS again, so that I can now show the current locations of everyone, this will project them! Be ready to see your eliminated companions!

Bowser: Pass! I don't associate myself with losers!

Bandana Dee: First: Roy, our boy!

Game and Watch beeped a few times.

Luigi: That's right, didn't we a just see him?

Eggplant Wizard: Neh too bad you're seeing him again!

The DS made a projection and on popped Roy, living in the fish with Ryu, Ken, and Stanley.

Luigi: Hey, Stanley a lived!

Roy: Yep, i'm here with Ryu, Ken, and Stanley!

Stanley: I was supposed to perish in a wave of glory! Well this sucks.

Roy: Anyone wanna see a tour of this big ol fish?

Bowser: That's the name of the place?

Roy: Yes! The Big Ol Fish!

With that, the projector turned off, and they all stared at the air and awaited Falco's inevitable return.

Rosalina: Falco? Yeesh the one time we need him here and he doesn't come back. Let's see if this DS can locate him.

The DS pinged and the wifi bars went in and out, but Falco did appear on the screen in a flaming wreckage with Fox and Slippy.

Falco: Err, not happy with being second eliminated, but hey, that's life. I got lasers, love bread, and piloted a pimped out Arwing...until Slippy ruined it!

Geno: I did that for him! I made that Arwing a beauty!

Meta Knight: Ness?

They didn't realize Geno owned a custom Arwing paint job business in his spare time. How random. Ness spoke perfect English once again though which concerned them.

Falco: That's it, get the bloody eye contact off me now! We're stranded and waiting a pickup from Peppy and Krystal! Stupid frog...

They all stopped paying attention to him, then he yelled for them back.

Falco: Wait, I forgot to show you my reflector kicking skills!

They forgot about him as Jigglypuff popped out on the screen. She was staring at the screen on a stage.

Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff!

She pointed at the screen with the mike and pounded the mike with her fist, then began to sing. Everyone felt their eyelids become droopy.

Luigi: C-can we change to the next person?

Rosalina: Certainly, but who was the next person voted out?

Ganondorf appeared in the next screen and smiled, and they screamed once again.

Ganondorf: The new evil will rise! I don't need anyone else, I'm a solitary evil army and everyone will perish at my hands you!

Ganondorf pointed at the screen.

Luigi: Enough with the a evil!

Fawful: Burn it with yams!

Falcon: Wait, did he point to me in particular or...

Game and Watch reassured him that Ganondorf meant all of them and shuttered. Falcon laughed.

Rosalina: Moving right along...

Mewtwo zipped on to the screen. He was sitting by a fireplace and sipping a cup of tea while reading through his favorite articles on the Pokedex. Of course, he spoke telepathically again. And he sported a monocle, for whatever reason he chose.

Mewtwo: Evening gents. How goes the competition?

Falcon: Fantastic! I'm winning even harder than before!

Mewtwo: That's fantastic. Granted if I was still there and not ousted based on a technicality I would of mentally and physically defeated you all. But no matter, the winner in the game will enjoy his spoils I'm sure. I just enjoy basking in knowledge while drinking the quaint delicacy known as Oran berry juice.

Falcon raised a finger in protest.

Falcon: Wait a minute, you forgot about me! I would have gave you a run for your money!

Mewtwo calmly placed his tea and pokedex down, held his hand toward the screen hovering in front of him, and a blasted of psychic threw Falcon off his feet and smashing into the giant rock 50 feet behind him. Everyone was stunned.

Falcon: Lucky shot! Let's do this again!

Luigi: No! You can't a attack a screen!

Bowser: But it'll sure be entertaining to watch!

Falcon rushed again and charged a punch. Mewtwo performed the same action and Falcon was back at the rock.

Mewtwo: I best go conduct some fieldwork on the attributes of the Wobbuffet now. A fascinating creature.

Bowser: Wait! Can we stop wasting time here and just tell everyone I win already?!

Mewtwo: Again with this question? Ok, the winner is-

The screen crackled and Megaman appeared. Megaman was with Roll, and...dodging lighting.

Megaman: Hey...men! My suit works fine now!

Game and Watch pointed to the lighting strike that he barley avoided.

Megaman: Oh, yeah, well, no matter how I change my suit, it attracts lighting all the time!

Roll: But apparently he's took it to his "advantage" by saying avoiding the lighting raises his endurance, one strike from the lighting, and there goes his suit again!

Megaman pushed Roll into a lighting strike, and she yelled at him.

Megaman: Sorry man!

Bowser growled at Megaman.

Bowser: Idiot! I was just about to find out that I was going to win this game and you intercepted the call!

Megaman: Sorry again man!

Bowser: I hate that "man" thing about you too! Just shut it!

DK Junior was on the projector next, and DK was with Diddy Kong and DK Junior, and they were all banana hunting.

DK Junior: Oo! Eek! Oooh!

Meta Knight: Hmm. I can understand him better than Ness.

Everyone laughed at that joke, except for Ness.

Diddy Kong: Let's go raid Dixie Kong house, she's loaded with them!

Donkey Kong: Isn't she you girlfriend?

Diddy Kong: Your point?

DK Junior saw her house busted down the door, tossed Dixie out, and when Donkey and Diddy approached, he tossed Banana peels at them so that they couldn't approach.

Donkey Kong: Why you little-

Luigi: He still has a greed problems.

Fawful: Truer than pickles! Wait, Luigi said it? Not true not true!

Luigi growled.

Luigi: Oh grow a up!

Rosalina: Sonic is next!

Sonic sped around, and was fishing on the shore, with Knuckles and Tails holding him.

Knuckles: This is so humiliating.

Tails: What's so wrong about holding your male friends?

Silver: A lot.

Sonic: As long as they are with me, I won't fall in the water!

Sonic felt the rod moved, and he reeled in his catch. Too bad for them, it was Big the Cat, who was cursing as he was struggling to swim back.

Knuckles: Forget this.

Knuckles let go, and due to Tail's meager strength, Sonic slipped in, and flopped around the the water like a Magikarp on land. Shadow was taking pictures.

Shadow: This is so going on the internet.

Big the Cat grabbed Sonic, and slammed him against the rocks as he finally got on land and ran away.

Rosalina: Not much progress... Link!

Link was waiting in line at a local HFO (Hyrule Fired Octarock), and he was getting annoyed.

Link: Heya! Huck! Nyah!

The manager, a Choco named Chizz, was getting annoyed with Link's impatience, and so was everyone else.

Chizz: Sir, i'm going to ask you to calm down.

Link stomped his foot, and King Dedede also told him to shut up.

Dedede: How do ya think I feel, waitin for dat Octarock!

Meowth: Yeah seriously, wait yer turn!

Link tossed his shield at the friar and broke it. Dedede and Meowth were not happy.

Meowth: You are gonna pay for tat!

Link stopped for a moment, before raising his sword, and running out to Hyrule Field to fight Ganondorf, when he was no where in sight.

Falcon: I'd kill him too, that's our fried Octarock!

Next flash was Samurai Goroh, who was placing 1st in another F-Zero race.

Goroh: Ha! This is so easy now that Falcon isn't here! 1st again! Luigi is still there? I'm surprised. Being a leader and all puts a target on your back.

Luigi: Hey! I am not a leader thank you a very much!

Falcon: And I will reclaim those titles!

Goroh: But will you reclaim...being the 1st person to win the Falcon cup?

Falcon: There's a Falcon cup? Gorohhhhhhhh!

Everyone: NEXT!

There was a master ball washed up right next to a karaoke palace, and Bowser yelled out.

Bowser: Who's that Pokemon!

Everyone stared at him awkwardly.

Wario: It's Wario! Wahaha! Life's great in this thing! Soundproof, very large, fully furnished, anything you could want.

Wario opened up his Pokeball, and there was guest in there, pretty much there for the food.

Wario: See all my friends who like my new joint?

Luigi: Wow, you reverted you life to a pokemon.

Wario: Better than yours!

Wario was picked up all the sudden by... Pikachu! Pikachu brought Wario back in his Master ball, then brought him inside the karaoke studio.

Pikachu: Hey you Pikachu! Pikachu!

Pikachu popped up on the screen, and was holding a mic. Luckily there was subtiles, along with the bouncing ball.

Pikachu: Hey you, Pikachu! I choose you! Jolts of lightning, and the spirit of thunder, i'm better than Ness, he says "PK Punna!"

He took a bow, and everyone clapped and cheered. Pikachu winked, as he still got back as Ness for eliminating him.

Ness: Maggots, MAGGOTS!

Fawful: That's not how you sing, guppy!

Luigi: No, your voice will kill-

Fawful started singing, the Numa Numa. It was something to say the least.

Fawful: Ma-ia-hii

Ma-ia-huu

Ma-iahoo

Ma-ia-haha!

Fawful time!

Hello, Salute, It's me, Your Duke

And I made something thats real to show you alrivee

Hello, Heelloo, It's me, Picasso

I will play My words of love, with your name on every one

Horse pickles!

When you leave my calla frase to graa

Ooo-a-Ooo-a-A-Ooo-a-Ooo-a-Ooo-a-A

Every words of love I use to say.

Now I beg to death everyday.

when you leave my calla frase to graa

don't leave another stain, the roboa colors fade away

Every words of love I use to say.

Now I beg to death everyday.

Fawful rock it like a roaring crumpet!

That was some of the Numa Numa song. A couple of lyrics are made up.

Every lyric was hit perfectly.

Luigi: Wow...

Game and Watch let out a 10 in enjoyment from his judgement hammer, and everyone steered clear away.

Luigi: A 10?! I wonder what'd happen if you got hit by a that!

Meta Knight: Death.

Bandana Dee: Well that was totally unnecessary.

Pikachu clapped and left, and the next flash that came on was Zelda, and the Hyrule guards brought in Link.

Hyrule guard: This man was causing a disturbance back at the Octarock restaurant.

Luigi: That's a Link again! Zelda will be soft on a him.

Zelda: Link, why did you freak out in a restaurant?

Link: Heya!

Zelda: Answer me.

Link: Heya! Huck! Hu!

Zelda: Stop with the high pitched squeals!

Link: Jaa! Heee!

Zelda: How dare you address the beloved ruler of Hyrule like that, were tossing you to the Gorons!

Link: Nyahhh!

The Hyrule guards tossed him in a room with Gorons who started to beat on him.

Zelda: Like, after being eliminated from the competition, I realized just how much of a manipulative dictator I could be! So if you dare break a rule in MY kingdom, it's off with your heads! I was already being nice to Link.

Rosalina: Hmm, a more aggressive approach to life now. Can't say I approve...

Luigi was happy to see the next face: Marth! He was standing behind a giant curtain for some reason.

Falcon: Ohh! A show! I hope there's hats involved!

Marth: Hey guys!

Marth scanned the remainders for Zelda's face, and smiled in relief to not see her there.

Marth: Thank god she's gone...any ways check out what I've started!

Marth unveiled what was behind the curtains. It was a giant...hair salon?

Marth: I took this up as part time work; now everyone's hair can look as glorious as mine!

Bowser rolled his eyes and scoffed.

Bowser: What a wuss!

Marth turned away from the customer whose hair he was lightly trimming with his sword and waved his finger.

Marth: Just for that you don't get the 50% discount on your next haircut.

Bowser: God dammit!

Bowser suddenly looked at his fiery orange mane of hair in disappointment, having grown much longer since the beginning of the game. Luigi then asked him about his other part time work.

Luigi: What about that a other part time job you have?

Geno nudged Ness from inside his pocket. He could barely even take over Ness' mind at the moment. Something was blocking him.

Ness: Eye whill nawt seye dat! (I will not say that!)

Falcon: Are you quite okay little buddy?

Ness regained his control.

Ness: Eyem...phine.

Marth: My other occupation? What do you think? I never gave up being a prince, fighting off legions of enemies! Hold on.

Marth saw a wave of intruders, intruders with sprouts approaching his barber shop. They were lead by Akuma. Marth drew out his sword and ushered the rest of the workers to draw up arms as the screen drew to black suddenly. Game and Watch scratched his head and hopped around in confusion, wondering what just happened.

Luigi: What was with the a sprouts?!

The screen shifted again, this time showing Yoshi. Only thing was he was also being attacked by enemies similar to the ones in Marth's video.

Yoshi: Yoshi... (We're being attacked and I have to see your ugly mugs?)

Luigi: Yoshi! (I'm craving eggs!)

Yoshi: Yoooshi. (Give up the act you horrific excuse for a plumber)

They looked at the background, and saw Yoshis with flimsy twigs. They didn't really prepare to fight and partied the entire time...Dimentio then floated up to Yoshi who was busy mocking everyone back in the game. Yoshi didn't notice though.

Yoshi: Yoshi, yoshi yoshi yoshi (This is the worst selection of contestants ever. Game and Watch? Meta Knight? Luigi? It's pretty sad when Waluigi is the most competent person left, and he only believes he's in the game!)

Luigi just pretended to nod his head in approval, which made Yoshi laugh at him.

Yoshi: Yoshi. (Yes. You just keep laughing, dummy. Even you are somehow capable of that.)

Waluigi: Wa ha ha ha!

Waluigi then whispered in Bowser's ear.

Waluigi: We're voting out Meta Knight tonight, right?

Bowser backhanded him, swatting him like a fly buzzing around the camp.

Dimentio: Ah, this one's ripe for the sprouting harvest! Kill the ones that are weak, sprout the ones that are strong.

Yoshi turned around and saw Dimentio and groaned.

Yoshi: Yoshi. Yoshi...(If I wasn't annoyed enough, now I have to deal with a 2-bit psychotic clown! How original, you goof.)

Dimentio ignored up and slammed a sprout into his head.

Yoshi: Yoshi yoshi? (What's this? A new hat? It looks comparable better than yours, you miserable wretch.)

Dimentio decided to smack Yoshi in the head in order to subdue him more. This also made Yoshi swap into his alter ego Boshi, who was much more manipulateable.

Boshi: Boshi Boshi! (You look fantastic! It's a bit cloudly today but got to take what you can get eh frien- obey Dimentioooooo.

The screen turned black, but not before a glimpse of PT arriving with Tabuu and an army of pokemon. There was still hope.

Luigi: Yoshi!

Bowser: Cool!

Game and Watch held up a flag to show his support for Dimentio and the Yoshis. What? He liked everyone.

Eggplant Wizard: Ain't too pretty there, your good pal Snake is up next!

Snake moved onto the screen, and he was judging more ladies.

Luigi: Snake! Wait, is that Daisy there?

Snake: Hey Luigi! Yeah, that's Daisy, i'll give her extra points. So, I see the group of remainders is...interesting.

Bowser: Are you calling me fat?! I'm muscle!

Game and Watched waved at Snake, Fawful spat on the ground.

Snake: Hey, who's that lady in the back?

Rosalina was stared at, she waved.

Rosalina: Rosalina...why?

Snake: You'd be good over in here, come drop by some time!

Rosalina: Is it for charity, by chance?

Snake scratched his goatee.

Snake: Yeah, you'll donate your good looks to the homeless. I guess.

Rosalina blushed cutely.

Rosalina: Wonderful! I can help out you and your other homeless buddies, homeless patron!

Snake's face twisted at the thought of being called a hobo. But Rosalina simply didn't know, he just rarely shaves.

Snake: Yeah, I gotta get back to my judging- wait, could you guys call up ZSS?

Fawful: Remember like cat-

Snake: Do it!

They sighed, and her location was brought it, showing a 50 pound heavier ZSS. Her suit was already strained from her new body. At least she was back on the ground! Her eyes looked more detached though, almost colder.

ZSS: *munch* Hey there. ZSS managed to say through her stuffed cheeks.

Snake: Dear god what happened to you!?

ZSS: I lost my bet to you, and I had to fulfill it.

Snake: No one said you had to gain 50 pounds... look, how bout you fight Ridley, then call me again?

ZSS: Why not now?! ZSS got offended when men judged her by how pretty she was or not, unlike Zelda.

Snake: Err...

Snake shut down his window, and Waddle Dee taunted her.

Waddle Dee: Ah ZSS, always expanding yourself in your zany situations.

Bowser chuckled, ZSS got angry.

ZSS: It's not my fault, i'm unlucky! I can't get any worse...and I haven't seen Pikachu in forever.

Luigi: Number one rule: Never say that!

ZSS: Why?

Luigi: Just...don't. Experience.

ZSS: Appreciate the advice. But Now, with this last fried Cucco wing, I gained 50 pounds. Time to lose it, no big deal.

ZSS kicked the Zebes ship into gear and blasted off. The screen ended, and they all sighed.

Meta Knight: Unlucky.

Rosalina: We gave Snake his...request to see her, so now we have Krystal, so Funky will be next!

It was Krystal and Fox together, shooting down anything that got in there way. Falco and Slippy were rescued and back at Corneria.

Krystal: You call this a date?

Fox: Isn't it fun?

Krystal: I was expecting candle light, a bit of romance.

Fox: Good one Krystal! Splattering Aparoids is much more exciting!

Pilot one: You can't stop us!

Krystal blasted them down, and Fox cheered.

Falcon: Headshot!

They didn't realized that they were being watched.

Krystal: More friends Fox?

Meta Knight: Don't mind us.

Pilot two: Hey, that was my brother!

Fox: Watch this!

Peppy flew in a giant ship to inform Fox about something very urgent.

Peppy: Fox, do a barrel roll!

Fox launched seven Smart Bombs at the ship, and Peppy plundered into the darkness.

Krystal: You idiot, that was Peppy!

Fox: Really? I thought it was a random stranger.

Falco, once again, came flying about in his Arwing to heckle Fox.

Falco: You suck with Arwings!

Fox: That's why I prefer the ground!

Vivi: T-That counted for both of them, so I guess...

A blast of music came pouring out of the next screen for Funky. Falcon as ecstatic...like he always is. Just slightly more now.

Falcon: Yeah!

Funky: Awesome!

Falcon: Funky!

Funky: Bro!

Falcon: Pwnage!

Bowser: Shut up!

Funky: Hi bros! I'm just working at my mechanic shop, blasting some tunes, and being a plain chill ape. You hear?

Ness: I hear music worse than a nail on a blackboard! S-Stop it Geno!

Geno: Seriously Ness that isn't me!

Fawful: Hey, you stole my metaphor faster than a pig being wrapped in a blanket!

Funky: Since you all like my music so much, I'll turn it up more!

Meta Knight: No!

Funky cranked the dial up and beat his head to the tunes. Unfortunately, it destroyed the windows in his house and sunk the boat he was working on.

Funky: Not cool! Uh oh, DK and Diddy are looking for their boat too...gotta run! Go Falcon!

The screen shifted black, and Funky's cries could be heard as DK began to beat upon him.

Rosalina: Good luck to Funky out there! Last: Daroach!

Daroach flashed upon the screen, still as sneaky as ever. He was sitting in a pile of riches and waving to the contestants on screen.

Daroach: Greetings fellow friends! Great plan on eliminating me a few councils ago Meta Knight! Well orchestrated. Did I say that aloud?

Everyone turned to face Meta Knight in anticipation.

Meta Knight: ...What?

Daroach saw rocks being thrown at his window followed by a giant laser spurring in the background, promptly ceasing the sound outside.

Daroach: Sorry about that. See, I've stolen so much goods that I've started my own company called "Squeak swipes". We get people signed up for courses on stealing, then they can obtain riches through hard work in swiping valuables off the rich.

Luigi: Isn't that really a ironic? Stealing is supposed to be lazy and-

Bowser pounded Luigi into the ground.

Bowser: Quiet! Finally someone is getting rich the right way! I commend you! You should join my army mouse!

Daroach shook his head, rejecting the offer. This upset Bowser.

Daroach: Not needed. I'm very successful at the moment. My security guard have guard, it's brilliant! So then, I can sleep in peace. I even have guards in my living quarters watching me at all times to make sure I'm safe in my solid gold mansion.

Meta Knight scratched his chin then asked a question, much to everyone's surprise.

Meta Knight: How can you trust your guards won't steal your riches in the night?

Daroach: Well I simpl-

Daroach's eyes beaded around, followed by a quick shutting down of the screen.

Ness: Paranoia! Nice!

Luigi took another glance at Ness and finally asked him.

Luigi: Ok a Ness, no more games. Tell me what's a up with your personality shifts! From perfect to broken English? I need to a know!

Ness stood on the spot and quivered for a moment before dashing into the forest as an escape route.

Falcon: Falcon grab!

Falcon lunged at Ness, but Geno in Ness' pocket tripped Falcon up with his arm gun and Ness made an escape.

Bowser: We will find you and skin you alive kid!

Luigi looked at Bowser concerned. Well, not really. It was normal. A commotion started as the All Stars shouted demanding answers about who Ness really was.

Fawful: He shifts more than a ape eating grapes!

Vivi, who was standing quietly, interrupted by sending a meteor in the middle of the contestants. This started everyone and sent them aback.

Vivi: R-Rosalina has something to s-say.

Rosalina: Thank you. That concludes the presentation. You missed them so much, right?

Meta Knight: Actually, no.

Bowser: I agree.

Waddle Dee: Well too bad! One of them is coming back!

Shocked faces spread amongst the All Stars. What a twist!

Rosalina: Anyone can come back! From the first eliminated Roy-

A scream of excitement was heard from Roy in the horizon.

Bandana Dee" To the just eliminated Fox! Wouldn't that be a shame? Or how about Ganondorf?

A shutter was emitted with saying his name.

Luigi: This will slow us all down, the voting someone in.

Rosalina: But it changes the game up sweetie! All in the details my moustached honey bun. Now, all of the names of the eliminated people are stored on my DS. It will pick one random name with a random roulette, and they will immediately be placed in the game! Then we will have the challenge. Ready?

Falcon: Bring it onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

In a behind the scenes moment of Survivor of the Smash, Dr. Mario came to visit Falcon after many complains on his obsession with challenges. Falcon was diagnosed with "Challengeoasis", the obsessive compulsion to complete and participate in challenges. Although it was not worth pulling him out of the game, it was just declared "annoying" by fellow contestant Meta Knight.

Game and Watch lowered his head in shame. Another obstacle was to be added to the game. All of the names were scrambled into the DS module and projected on a giant wheel with a spinner with all of the previous contestants faces. Every time it scrolled past Roy's name a cheer was heard in the distant horizon by Roy...which got very annoying. 5 minutes later of randomizing, They eventually got sick of waiting as it finally landed on a name.

Bandana Dee: My word!

Vivi and Rosalina: Oh my!

Eggplant Wizard: Derp?

The wheel landed on Goroh. Truly a worthy adversary.

Luigi: Well that's not a good-

Vivi: Wait! the wheel still had one more click!

The wheel just barely pushed on to finally reside to a different contestant: Zero Suit Samus.

Luigi: Mama Mia! This a rocks!

Bowser: Ah hell! My one weakness! Women!

Meta Knight took out a notepad and wrote something in quickly before Bowser smacked it away.

Bowser: Cut that out!

Falcon: Guys, this is awesome! Competition!Also, it won't be a sausage fest!

Game and Watch looked puzzled, as he flipped sausages, bacon, and ham out of his frying pan.

Falcon rubbed his hands in excitement. This would be exciting! A gigantic spaceship came roaring down to the remnants of the island as everyone looked at the aircraft in awe. Even Ness came creeping out of the bushes with a demented look on his face to witness the spectacle. Mostly everyone missed Zero Suit Samus after she was ousted due to unfortunate circumstances. But would she look the same?

The aircraft parked and lowered, leveling the water and sending it flying...which soaked Eggplant Wizard. The door was released and she stepped out. She did not look the same to say the least. She was dawning a hefty powersuit as she scanned the field, ready to play again. She now dawned the status of Samus.

Bowser: ...So who's this new guy?


	28. Chapter 27: Veteran Approaching? Part 2

Chapter 27: Veteran Approaching? Part 2.

There was now mixed feelings to Samus' return, for now she seemed equipped with new deadly technology, ready to blow everyone away with no longer her stunning looks, but her prowess to win. It was impossible to scan her facial expressions similar to Meta Knight with the helmet on her head. No one uttered a word until Samus finally spoke.

Samus: I'm a girl, Bowser.

Bowser: Pah! Good one buddy! I like your sick sense of humor chum. Wonder what happened to Zero Suit though. Thank god she isn't back, women are my one weakness!

Everyone facepalmed.

Luigi: Zero Suit...you have a suit!

Samus: Yes Luigi, I do. You can just say Samus now.

Falcon walked up to Samus and gave her a giant bear hug. She gasped for air as he continued to squeeze her.

Falcon: Welcome back! Finally someone to present me with a challenge oh boy!

He let go as she brushed the sand off her and Game and Watch jumped and held his thumbs up in the air. Meta Knight offered a curt bow. Ness looked at her and hissed defensively like a cat.

Samus: What's up with him? She asked curiously, but uncaring. She never particularly liked Ness ever since he eliminated Pikachu.

Fawful: He's broken! Broken more than a vase glazed with ham!

Samus: Well you certainly haven't changed. She said apathetically.

Bandana Dee was grumbling under his breath as he was disappointed now to be able to see Samus' figure from under the suit. Which brought up another question.

Eggplant: Hey, are you still super fat?

Vivi whacked him upside the head with his cane. Samus just shrugged.

Samus: I went under the most rigorous training routine to burn off all that excess weight!

Luigi: A battle with Ridley and liposuction?

Samus: A battle with Ridley and liposuction.

Rosalina into the scene and waved his spear.

Rosalina: Welcome back, Samus. It is nice to have another girl on the island now. But alas, we have to move onto a challenge to determine who gets immunity today!

Falcon raised his hand.

Bandana Dee: No we are not automatically giving it to you. Samus here is quite the competitor, don't underestimate her!

Rosalina then tossed the All Stars some cameras.

Bowser: What the hell is this garbage?

Rosalina: Bowser, manners! Today, we are going to play a little game of Pokemon snap! Each of you are going to take the best photo possible in order to gain points. You want to take a picture of the rarest and most exquisite Pokemon you can find here and remember, you only get one shot-

Luigi accidentally dropped his camera and took a picture of a Caterpie passing by.

Rosalina: I'm sorry hun, 2 points.

Luigi: Out of a?

Rosalina: 100.

Luigi lowered his face in shame and took a seat on the bench.

Rosalina: Oh, there's a special rule about this challenge. Whoever gets the lowest score...is out! We just added a new player after all, so you better try your hardest to win!

Luigi sunk his face into his hands even further.

Waddle Dee: This challenge is more about not coming last *cough* Luigi* then actually winning, but as we know there are try hards on this camp *cough* *Falcon*so winner gets a lavish reward!

Bowser: Lavish oh boy! What does that mean?

Meta Knight: Poor.

Bowser got angry and upset.

Bowser: Hey that's not worth playing for! None of the challenges ever are!

Samus then reassured him.

Samus: He's kidding. Lavish being very lovely.

Meta Knight facepalmed. Ness lurked out of the shadows and cackled with Geno sitting on his neck...who was the true puppet now though? Fawful was doing a victory dance over the almost assured elimination of Luigi tonight.

Eggplant Wizard: And go! As long as you don't score under 2 points, you stay in! Nehehehe!

The contestants took off. Falcon took off first with his incredible mobility as usual, with Samus and Meta Knight right behind him. Bowser slowly trudged in. Fawful stopped dancing and also followed the gang with Game and Watch beeping along behind him. Ness took an alternative path to the best and smirked menacingly. Luigi stayed on the beach and huddled in a fetal position.

Rosalina: Come on Luigi hun! There's still a chance!

Luigi: How much of a chance? He looked reassured for a moment.

Vivi: 2.000002. T-There's like, 3 Pokemon out there worth less than a stagnant Caterpie.

Luigi threw his head back in his palms and sulked.

Fawful: 2D man, do you see a picture worthy moment better than mustard upon a pancake here?

Game and Watch shrugged. He wasn't really payng attention, having decided to just tag along with Fawful and hope for the best. Game and Watch was probably the only person who even tolerated Fawful's random phrases which never made any sense. Suddenly, Fawful stopped dead in his tracks and saw a herd of Tauros in the distance.

Fawful: Halt faster than a slug on the rug!

Game and Watch raise a finger in protest.

Fawful: And shut your mug...bug! Quietness is the key to achieving a victory similar to taking the first bite of a cake.

The Tauros continued to more closer from the distance, raising a giant cloud of dust that rapidly approached them.

Fawful: Steady...steady...brunch...

The Tauros were inches away from Fawful now, whose attention was fixated upon taking a picture of a herd of Tauros. Game and Watch beeped loudly and yanked Fawful to the side before he got trampled. The camera clicked and Game and Watch looked in worry as he saw Fawful's cape was caught on a Tauros' horn. Fawful screamed in terror as the Tauros charged through the forest...but he got a nice shot of the herd at least! Then Game and Watch spotted a shiny object that crawled into the bushes. Catching his attention, Game and Watch absentmindedly began to follow it.

Bowser took about 5 steps then took a picture of a Mankey climbing in the trees.

Bowser: At least I won't be out.

Bowser then stretched against a tree and took a nap.

Falcon: Falcoooooon finding!

Falcon scoured high and low, swinging from tree to tree similar to Tarzan as he began his search for the ultimate Pokemon.

Falcon: I will not quit until I find a legendary!

In order to obtain a better view, he climbed to the top of a tree to scour the lands, his fists burning in excitement. Mostly eager to defeat who he considered his biggest threat now: Samus. She was already a threat before, but with her new Power Suit, she was even more formidable than before.

Falcon: Legendaries! Come out and plaaaay!

Now, Falcon decided to wait from his vantage point in hopes to spot a legendary Pokemon. Time past as an hour went by. He was stubborn though, and wouldn't take a picture unless it was of a legendary. He then yawned as his eyes drifted for a quick nap.

Falcon: *Yawn* I won't miss much.

As soon as his eyelids made contact and shut though, about 7 different legendaries ran past him in the skies and on the ground.

Samus prowled the northern region of the forest, taking in her new surroundings after being re-introduced back into the game. While she looked for her ideal photo, she contemplated to herself potential partners she could ally herself with.

Samus: At this point of the game, I'm at a disadvantage having to re-instate everyone's trust in me again. I could possibly ally myself with Luigi. Meta Knight too possibly but I doubt this. He can't even speak more than one word sentences. Falcon or Bowser seem ideal for an idea vote if I use the right words. If only Pikachu was still here, he would have allied with me.

Samus sighed and then came to the edge of the ocean on the other side of the campsite. She decided to use her plasma whip as a fishing rod to hopefully fish out a rare Pokemon. The wind tickled the water's surface as the rod danced lightly in the breeze. Unfortunately for Samus, she kept drawing up Magikarp after Magikarp after Magikarp...

Samus: Come on, give me something I can actually work with- Woah!

Samus was jerked into the water suddenly by a gigantic Wailord. It blew it's spout as Samus struggled to regain her balance when she flew in the air.

Samus: I got you now!

Samus armed her camera, and the battle to produce a picture perfect moment had begun.

Ness: Geeeeeeeeeno...I feel G…L…A…D…

Geno: Ok Ness, sit down. We're going to have a therapy session about just what is bugging you. I can't even look into your mind or take it over anymore, it's shrouded with shadows!

Ness laughed and then scowled. He clinched the camera in his hand as he noticed a commotion in the northern part of the island by the ocean.

Geno: Ness? Where are you going? Ness? Ness!

Ness let off an evil cackle and pulled out his bat. He spotted Samus just finished taking a picture of a wild Wailord in midair with the sun shining the back on the ground, Samus panted from under her suit.

Samus: That should be hard to beat! Nothing bags points easier than a picture of the largest Pokemon in existence.

Samus turned around and was quickly ambushed by a crazed Ness who began to viciously attack Samus with his bat.

Samus: Woah Ness!

Geno hopped out of Ness' pocket, much to Samus' surprise and tried to refrain Ness from attacking Samus anymore.

Ness: nessnessnessnessnessnessnessnessnessnessness

Geno: That's enough! Now you stop this madness right now! This is not part of my teachings- never hit a lady!

Ness, being sick of Geno, threw him up in the air like a softball and connected head on with the bat. Geno spiraled through the air at breakneck speed and right off the island. As Samus tried making her escape though, Ness tripped her up with a powerful PK pulse, leaving her disoriented.

Ness: It hurts...

Ness, having no further use for Samus besides a release for a violent outburst, left her on the ground and continued on his way. He was now without Geno and was being driven crazy by a whole new external force. An announcement was bellowed from Waddle Dee back at camp.

Bandana Dee: Come on guys could you move a bit faster? It's been 2 hours now! At least come back to camp when you've taken a picture! I got things to do!

Eggplant Wizard: No you don't! You're just gonna go back and watch reruns of Captain N.

A prompt smacking sound was heard upside Eggplant Wizard's head as Bowser and Fawful (after escaping the heard) came back to the campsite. Ness, Falcon, Game and Watch, Meta Knight and a knocked out Samus still remained. Rosalina lightly tapped her want on Bandana Dee's head.

Rosalina: Patience, my child. I have your requested show on my DS.

Bandana Dee jumped for joy and gave her a big hug before watching the show. He then realized he slipped uo on his tough guy exterior.

Bandana: Err, thanks. Yeah.

Falcon: 99 mareeps...100 mareeps...

Falcon was counting Mareeps that passed on the ground as he desperately awaited a legendary Pokemon.

Falcon: Aww...I miss Mewtwo was still here...I would of just taken a picture of him.

Falcon sighed, then got an idea, for once. Rummaging in his pockets, he pulled out a group picture taken at the very beginning of the game while all the contestants were still on the plane. Everyone got one of a souvenir. It was a picture of everyone bundled up in the middle of the plane. Well, except Ganondorf, who sat scowling in the corner and Bowser who was busy complaining about the airline food in his seat to Peach. Mewtwo, luckily for Falcon, was fairly prominent as he floated above the rest of the contestants in the background.

Falcon: This has got to work!

Falcon took out a pair of scissors, and was just about to cut around Mewtwo, but stopped just before.

Falcon: No I couldn't. That would be cheating! And a true winner does not cheat!

Falcon slapped himself 15 times in the face just for thinking of it.

Falcon: Plus, it's a nice photo, I plan on holding on to it for years to come-

It lasted about 5 seconds out of his pocket, for a fiery gigantic bird Pokemon flew over his head and ignited the photo.

Falcon: Woah, it's a giant flaming chicken!

Wasting no time, Falcon brushed the ashes of the photo off his knee and pounced on the Pokemon's back. The legendary Pokemon, known as Moltres, yelped and tried flicking Falcon off his back.

Falcon: You would make a valient steed! Falcon and Falcon, side by side! What do ya say?

Moltres cringed in response and erupted the flames on his back. Luckily for Falcon, his suit was flame retardant. Unlucky for him though, Ness noticed the commotion in the sky and locked onto the pair.

Ness: Hurt...

Ness launched a PK thunder in the air that tripped up Falcon and almost made him fall off.

Falcon: Hey Ness! Want to have some friendly competition on who can take the best picture on this magnificent creature?

Ness lashed out in response.

Ness: No!

Ness climbed up the tree and made a massive PSI jump, allowing him to get on the Moltres' back. He had a manic look in his eye as he smacked the Moltres in the back with his bat.

Falcon: Watch it Ness!

The Moltres screeched and began to plummet into the seas in response to the attack. Ness smiled and chanted "Gigyas...Gigyasssssss"

Falcon: Gigyas? What the...

Falcon quickly grabbed a hold of the Moltres' neck and steered it upwards, just skimming the water below. The rest of the All Stars saw the legendary and stared in awe, including Meta Knight, who had yet to take a picture.

Meta Knight: Opportunity.

Meta Knight took to the skies, soon gaining altitude and hopping on the Moltres' back, just avoiding a blow to the head from Ness' bat.

Falcon: Hey Meta Knight. Ness has gone crazy!

Meta Knight: Ness?

Ness: Ness? nessnessnessnessnessness... there is no Ness. Only Gigyas!

Ness took another crack at whatever he could hit. Falcon and Meta Knight took to one side of the Moltres, Ness to the other. Then suddenly, they tried moving buy they couldn't. Then, a menu popped up below them, displaying various options including Fight, run, items, and snap photo.

Meta Knight: What...?

Falcon: I am unfamiliar to this battle style! And I'm used to battle!

Meta Knight and Falcon were shocked, but Ness was in his element. Somehow, he turned the area into an RPG fight, it was his turn.

Ness: Mmm...suffering.

Ness choose the PSI rockin' option, rattling Meta Knight and Falcon and chipping 50 health out of their 200 health bar.

Falcon: What? Oh, it's my turn. Uhh..

Falcon scrolled through the options, then choose the Falcon Punch. Releasing it, he knocked out 84 health from Ness and shook him. He then laughed at the run option.

Falcon: Why is there a run option? Who would run?

Falcon tried attacking again but was stuck in place.

Falcon: Blast!

Meta Knight armed himself, and used the defend option. Falcon barked at him.

Falcon: No man! These fights are all about attacks!

Meta Knight reassured him.

Meta Knight: Watch.

Ness' turn came up, and he released a wicked PSI Pulse attack. It smashed Falcon for 94 health, but Meta Knight for just 40.

Falcon: Oww...got it.

Meta Knight looked at him and it was Falcon's turn again first, having the higher speed stat.

Falcon: FALCON...kick!

Falcon slammed into Ness, chipping off another 70 health off Ness. It was Meta Knight's turn.

Meta Knight: Finish.

Meta Knight twirled in circles, creating a giant tornado and using the flames off Moltres' back to form a gigantic Galatic tornado. He collided into Ness, knocking Ness right off the Moltres' back and winning the battle. Falcon and Meta Knight let off a small victory dance and saw EXP appear at the bottom.

Meta Knight gained 54 EXP!

Falcon gained 54 EXP!

Falcon gained +1 muscle mass!

Meta Knight gained +1 sword skill!

Falcon shrugged and took a picture of the now calm Moltres' back. He then stepped aside and allowed Meta Knight to do the same.

Falcon: You deserve it buddy!

Clapping him on the back, he accidentally knocked Meta Knight off the Moltres from the power of his hand as he steadied his shot.

Meta Knight: Idiooooooooot!

Meta Knight plummeted into the sea and caught a picture of a passing by Surfing Pikachu instead. Falcon dived off the Moltres and joined him in the water.

Falcon: Sorry!

Meta Knight glared at him with sudden red eyes, then looked at his picture.

Meta Knight: ...Fine.

Meta Knight and Falcon rejoined the All Stars.

Bowser: Why did you clowns look like you were standing still the whole time on that fiery chicken?

Meta Knight: RPGs and Ness.

Falcon: Yeah, that Ness buddy lost his mind! Where is he now?

Ness plummeted into a rock and face first into a pile of mud.

Ness: Ooh...oooooh...IT HURTS!

Ness quickly got up, frothing at the mouth and starting smashing everything in sight. In this rage, he was suddenly visiting by an angellic figure, shining him with a blast of bright light. It had angel wings and glowing long blond hair. It carried a staff and wore blue plants, it's face was covered by a brown piece of leather. It was Angemon!

Ness: W-wut?

Angemon: Child, you are enraged and possessed. Let me heal you.

Angemon placed his hand on Ness, and a sparkle covered the child. Then, he opened up a giant gate, sucking Gigyas inside of Ness' body, trapping him in another realm. The gate was then shut. Ness looked up in astonishment.

Ness: Dat...dat wuss...ahhmazing!

Angemon: You are free, child. Go now in peace. I know what it's like taking care of a child similar to your age.

Ness thanked him and turned away. Then, he turned around again and asked a question.

Ness: C-Can I taike ah picqure off u?

Angemon was confused, but shrugged and stood in an epic pose

Ness: Tanks!

Ness strode happily though the forest, completely free of Geno and Gigyas. Although he kind of missed Geno.

Rosalina: Yes, we are going to wait for Game and Watch, Ness and Samus!

Bandana Dee: Ok ok, we'll wait for Samus but that's it!

Vivi: W-Why just Samus?

Bandana Dee: Because uh...she's new ok!

Meta Knight: Nice save.

Waddle Dee growled and Vivi read a book. Eggplant Wizard played with a paddle ball. Just as they were about to view the photos at hand, Game and Watch and a woozy Samus walked in. Ness came back after them whistling in joy, which made Samus, Falcon, and Meta Knight jumped back.

Ness: Wut? Deed eye do sumthin wong?

Ness looked down in shame. Samus looked at him carefully and noticed that his rages seem to have come to an end.

Samus: No. Go along with your usual business kid.

Bandana Dee: Finally! OK everyone time to judge the photos! Luigi, get over here!

Luigi was still blubbering the corner and wiped his nose as he sulkingly joined the group.

Waddle Dee: Ok...first photo, Luigi! A Caterpie on a branch. That's...2 points.

Luigi's mustache drooped. Fawful and Bowser were already pounding fists and singing a victory song. Eggplant Wizard put a hand on Luigi's shoulder.

Eggplant Wizard: It if helps, I would of given that Caterpie picture 100 points. I love Caterpie and stagnant objects! Nu huh!

Luigi: Stop...mocking me! Baaaaaaaahahaha!

Eggplant Wizard was confused. That was the honest truth.

Waddle Dee: Next photo...Bowser!

The photo developed, and a stagnant Mankey popped out on the photo.

Waddle Dee: 7 points. Wow. There was no effort put into this picture whatsoever.

Bowser: As long as I'm staying and I'm above Luigi!

Vivi: Ok...T-this next photo is from Samus. W-Wow! A wailord! So gigantic yet kept in the shot! It's in a fairly impressive lighting and pose. 69 points!

Samus smiled under her suit, but somehow felt that it still wouldn't be enough.

Rosalina: Next photo I see from Fawful... a heard of Tauros! Points for multiple numbers! Somehow you got in the photo too stuck on on of their horns...I will award this 70 points, mustard man!

Fawful: It hurt more than a doctor hitting you after not eating your apple of the day! But the points, they do not!

Game and Watch picked out of shard of Tauros horn out of Fawful's back, making him yelp.

Fawful: Thanks, 2D Pizza buffalo.

Now, Eggplant Wizard laid out Falcon and Meta Knight's pictures as they developed.

Eggplant Wizard: 5 points!

Bandana Dee shoved him aside and inspected the pictures along with Rosalina.

Waddle Dee: Wow! Impressive! A legendary pokemon! And a surfing Pikachu! Both are super rare! 90 points for Falcon! 91 points for Meta Knight!

Falcon and everyone else looked in confusion. Even Meta Knight did.

Rosalina: See, legendaries are extremely rare, but a Pikachu after to use surf is even more uncommon, hard to believe eh? Also, surfing Pikachus are adorable!

Falcon sobbed, but conceited defeat to Meta Knight and shook his tiny hand.

Falcon: Wow, I should of clapped myself off that Moltres! Oh we,, I'll snag the next challenge for sure!

Now only Ness and Game and Watch's photos remained. They both developed, and Vivi's hands shook as he held Ness' photo, not even noticing Game and Watch's.

Ness: W-W-what is this!

Everyone crowded around and looked astonished.

Rosalina This is an angel of some sort. I've never seen it! He's also...very attractive...anyways, this may be new species! 100 points! We have a winne-

Vivi held out his staff in protest.

Vivi: Hold on a second...

Vivi scrolled through his magic encyclopedia, also known as a Blackberry, and pointed at a article online.

Vivi: Um...this is a Digimon. Angemon.

Everyone gasped in unison.

Luigi: So that means...

Rosalina: Yep. I'm afraid this photo is worth 0 points. It's a Digimon, not a Pokemon.

Ness' face drooped in disappointment.

Rosalina: Anyways, the winner is Game and Watch! Loser is Ness!

Meta Knight: Pardon?

Rosalina: Oh, I forgot to inform you all about Game and Watch's photo during the Digimon commotion. He took a picture of a shiny Pokemon. You have a 1 in 8192 of encountering a shiny. Even if it is just a mere itty bitty cutie little Weedle.

Game and Watch beeped in victory and clapped his hands. Two planes flew in, one gold and one grey. The grey plane was meant to take the loser away, and the gold plane was for the winner.

Rosalina: Game and Watch, you'll be taken to Club Nintendo, a beautiful paradise for the evening with food, parties, even beautiful women whch I'm sure you'll like! Enjoy your trip!

Bowser roared in disgust.

Bowser: Are you kidding me? The green guy avoids elimination due to a technicality and Game and Watch gets the best reward yet?

Bowser stomped his food and sneered. Fawful was also disappointed. Not due to Game and Watch's reward but because Luigi was still in the game. Ness was then guided to the grey plane, and Game and Watch to the gold.

Ness: Good beye evurreone! Sowwy too cazz u guiz sow moch truble! (Good bye everyone, sorry I caused you so much trouble!)

Game and Watch was given a straw hat as a gift from Rosalina, and he boarded the plane. He hopped in the air and beeped in excitement as the plan took off with him. Ness boarded the grey plane and waved back to everyone else as the grey plane took him back to Onett.

Final words:

Samus: Great to be back, and to see Ness go right away? Things are really going my way now.

Falcon: I approve of the new competition!

Bowser: Seriously, where's ZSS? Why did we get some other guy in a suit?!


	29. Chapter 28: A New Style Part 1

Chapter 28: A New Style Part 1

The sun wasn't shining, for it was pouring down rain. Ever since the attack left by Ganondorf and the Shadows on the island, trees, food, and many resources were very sparce. Waluigi was in high spirits though due to reclaiming his hole in the ground that was once taken over by Geno.

Waluigi: Wa haha haha! I'm going ot spray paint this entire hole purple to mark my territory! Finally my property is reclaimed!

Waluigi did some air thrusts with his pelvis and celebrated with an eggplant smoothie. Meanwhile, back at the actual relevant part of the island, the remaining All Stars were scavenging the island for whatever food they could find. Luigi began to complain...as usual.

Luigi: We are pretty much gonna die on this island, no forest, no equipment.

Meta Knight: Indeed.

Fawful: Fink rats, we need a miracle faster than a chicken crosses the road!

Fawful grimaced for a second when he said "chicken". He missed his pet chicken Mustard, who was now part of a well balanced meal in Fawful's stomach. Times were tough. A golden plane droned above the island though and dropped off Game and Watch, who hopped out and waved to everyone else. This woke up the others who were sleeping, including Falcon who found himself wrapped around Samus in her bulky armor. Samus woke up drowsily also and noticed Falcon clinging to her, before quickly rolling aside.

Falcon: I had the worst nightmare guys! I lost a challenge! How could that be?!

Samus: Falcon, you did lose the challenge. Get over it!

Falcon got down on one knee and let off a dramatic cry in anguish. Everyone else gathered around Game and Watch while Falcon had a mental breakdown over losing.

Luigi: How was a the trip?

Despite Game and Watch being mute aside from beeping sounds, he was very good with sign language and a master of cherades. Naturally, he could explain the entire trip to his fellow teammates.

Game and Watch arrived at the daunting, beautiful Pixel Paradise building, adorned with various Nintendo pictures. Game and Watch beeped in joy when he stepped in, and was greeted by Toadsworth at the door.

Toadsworth: Oh yes oh my sir oh my! I am here to show you around the building yes sir yes master!

Game and Watch shrugged before walking into the lavish door, being greeted at the door by Cerulean Gym leader Misty this time.

Misty: Welcome to Pixel Paradise! My name is Misty! I am here to make your stay as pleasant as possible! And to pay off my 7th bike that was destroyed this week! Arceus, I hate my life!

Game and Watch just sat there playing with his pet turtle while Misty yelped at the sight.

Misty: Hey! No animals here! Your room is 1980, now get lost!

Game and Watch began to scuttle, but not before Toadsworth rolled out a giant red carpet and started kissing Game and Watch's feet.

Toadsworth: Master Game and Watch, oh I do hope you find your stay pleasurable! We have so many things to do here, there's not limit to the fun!

Toadsworth soon started carrying Game and Watch to his room, not wanting to displease Game and Watch, before leaving him at the front of his door.

Toadsworth: Sir, if you need anything, I mean anything don't hesitate to ask! I humbly apologize if I am trying to please too much but-

Game and Watch shut the door on him mid speech and laid on his comfy new bed. A night all to himself! He sat there looking up at the ceiling, entranced by the spinning fan above him. Toadsworth busted in again 40 seconds later.

Toadsworth: Sir! Sir! Are you enjoying your stay? We have so many amazing things to do here-

Game and Watch shut the door on him again. So he thought to himself again. What to do first at the world's most expensive hotel? Should he ponder future game strategies?

It took all of 10 seconds before Game and Watch began juggling a pair of matches, then accidentally dropping one and lighting the room on fire. Panicking, he threw a bucket of oil on it, only spreading the flames. Game and Watch ran out in a rush and right by Toadsworth.

Toadsworth: Master! What is the ruckus? O-Oh my! Did you do this?! You hooligan!

Game and Watch watched from outside as Misty, Toadsworth, and other employees rush from the building as it collapsed to the ground. He gleamed at the burning hotel in curiousity. Then, he played with a pack of cards. Game and Watch was just the kind of person who was pleased with simple things. He then shrugged at the plane came back to pick him up, leaving him on the island again.

He finished telling his story by standing on one foot with a match in the air.

Luigi: You a burnt down an entire building within 5 minutes of your stay?!

Fawful: That is more amazing than the sweetest cantalope on discount at the local tomato store!

Game and Watch then shrugged again and played with some sticks. Most of the time he was just off in his own world, in his simplistic mind. Meta Knight then decided to cut in.

Meta Knight: Supplies?

Samus: He's right. We are out of pretty much everything. I'm sure no one is going to chance it with that Gyrados rotting away...

No sooner did Samus say that that Bowser was stuffing his face full of the rotting meat.

Samus: I stand corrected.

She gagged a little, then made a plan.

Samus: Let's gather some supplies. Wood, food, and water. Got it guys?

Meta Knight nodded in cocurrance. Luigi's mustache wiggled, thinking in a rare moment of contemplation.

Luigi: Got it! I will got with a...*gulp* Bowser and Fawful.

Fawful and Bowser scowled in disbelief.

Fawful: Are you crazier than a mislabled can of string beans green bean?!

Bowser: If I ever understood what that freak was ever saying, I'd also agree!

Luigi whispered in Bowser's ear.

Luigi: Look, just a follow me and I'll make it worth your time.

Bowser grumbled, but finally decided to give Luigi a chance.

Bowser: Make this quick, number 2.

Fawful and Bowser grumpily followed Luigi into the remnants of the forest, into the deeper thicket. Bowser and Fawful also grabbed rocks in their hands as they passed by the firepit. Meta Knight was curious as to why Luigi showed sudden interest in these two.

Meta Knight: Why?

He scratched his mask, before dashing away into the forest. Samus followed his trail. Falcon chose to collect supplies on his own. Game and Watch, not knowing what to do, simply trotted along the coast of the beach.

Luigi: Here's we are, in the deepest part of the a forest!

Luigi stopped, then turned around at the two seemingly innocent villains.

Luigi: Um...ok guys drop the rocks!

Bowser: God dammit if only I was allowed to bash him in with this rock!

Bowser roared and screamed at the skies.

Bowser: God dammit Nintendooooooo!

Luigi: Bowser! Shush! Now why I called you here...

Luigi cringed, and spoke again.

Luigi: Is for an alliance. You too Fawful.

Bowser and Fawful's jaws dropped.

Fawful: He's more mad than a carpet that is covered in juice stains from an angry toddler!

Luigi: No no! Hear me a out! Take a look at the remaining game series. Only one Kirby, Metroid, F-Zero, and Game and Watch remain. But there is a three of us! We may not be on good terms but we do have the a terms!

Bowser: I can't believe I'm actually considering this.

Luigi: So, let's create the Mushroom alliance! Our numbers will take out who we choose! Also, face it, you two have no real allies. What say it?

Luigi awaited a decision while scooping up some water in a bucket from the well near their location. Both of them looked positively annoyed. Bowser decided to finally comply though, only because he had worked with Luigi before in previous situations.

Bowser: Fine you green jerk! Only to better myself! You too other green jerk! He said as he pointed to Fawful.

Fawful also thought about it, and he did consider Game and Watch an ally of his though.

Fawful: I also agree to your terms greasier than a filthy monkey using a monkey wrench! May I also suggest the 2D Pizza buffalo?

Luigi played with his nose, then shook his head.

Luigi: No, he's too much of a wildcard. He'll ally with pretty much anyone, or do anything he a wants. Don't a tell him!

Fawful sneered, but held his tongue and decided to agree.

Fawful: Fine, I will be silenter than a tea pot without any tea!

Luigi, Bowser, and Fawful reluctantly shook hands, and exited with some water. Samus and Meta Knight also emerged with some sticks to burn. They saw Game and Watch napping and twitching his foot on the beach.

Meta Knight: Lazy.

Samus: Didn't he just come back from vacation? Then again, he did burn down the hotel...ahh screw it, I don't care. Where's Falcon?

Falcon came blasting out of the forest, accidentally ran across the water all the way to Ferox, stopped, turned around, and ran back onto the beach.

Falcon: Guys! Guys! Guys! Girl! Guys!

Meta Knight: Chill.

Bowser: I agree. And there is no girls here stupid!

Samus clonked Bowser on the head with her arm cannon.

Bowser: Oww! Lay off dude! You may be new, but I won't go easy!

Falcon then dropped the massive pile of Farfetch'd, logs, and buckets of water that he collected. The supplies got everywhere and covered the beach, almost making everyone trip. Game and Watch clapped.

Samus: Wow, you really do overdue everything. In a good way.

Falcon raised his hand in victory, then the All Stars gathered the supplies and placed them by Goroh's bed.

Luigi: We have enough to last a the whole competition! Let's a do this!

Luigi went to go grab a Taillow to roast from the pile, but not before looking up and diving away in horror as a gigantic object smashed onto the island, destroying their supplies. Meta Knight looked generally disappointed, although you couldn't really tell.

Samus: What the- wait, it's a house!

Indeed it was, for Luigi's Mansion stood before them! Bandana Dee popped out from behind the door.

Bandana Dee: Come on outcasts! It's safe in here! Clean of ghosts and everything!

Everyone gladly stepped into the new mansion. Falcon looked at his squashed bundle of supplies in distress, but then ran inside also. When the All Stars entered, the mansion was cleaned of cobwebs, pictures were hung up of various Nintendo characters. There was a wall of the eliminated contestants, ordered by their place of elimintation. Luigi laid on the new pristine couch in delight.

Luigi: Ahh, home sweet home!

Rosalina: Err, about that Luigi. Technically it's not yours anymore. bought it out after collecting enough cash while cleaning out the joint. Sorry hun!

Luigi buried his face in his hands and sobbed. Rosalina then ushered everyone to the main dining hall. Once they were all seated, they just waited for Luigi to stop crying over on the couch. He clocked in at 3 minutes. Bandana Dee tapped his foot.

Bandana Dee: Come on come on Luigi, we got places to be you sniveling man!

They waited another minute.

Eggplant Wizard: Yeesh, he's worse than me when I lose a penny! Speaking of which...

Eggplant Wizard searched his pockets, then began to blubber too as he joined Luigi on the couch crying.

Eggplant Wizard: Waaaaah my allowance!

Rosalina looked in dismay, but also agreed to not wait any longer in awkward silence and began to speak. Luigi then settled down and joined the cast as she began, sitting down next to Falcon.

Rosalina: Here we are, in 's mansion! Welcome home!

Luigi's lip began to quiver again.

Rosalina: But anyways, why did we deliver this massive house to you guys and girl?

Vivi, who was relatively silent, spoke up.

Vivi: Y-You guys, w-we decided that the game has gone past the survival aspects, as we could see you had enough supplies to last for a while...

Falcon bowed.

Falcon: You're welcome guys! Falcon power!

Rosalina: The game has transitioned to the point where you guys need to think about strategy. There is only seven of you left now!

Meta Knight: Not bad...

Rosalina: But, here's the thing! The twist is...

Everyone leaned in anticipation. Then, they heard a scratching sound at the front door, followed by some yelling.

Waluigi: Come on guys! How can you treat a fellow contestant like this! Waaaah haha! Waaaah hahaha!

Bandana Dee sighed.

Bandana Dee: Will somebody get that?

They decided that whoever raised their hand first would do it. Bowser fell for the trick in a jerk reaction and grumbled, getting up and throwing the lanky man onto the couch before Rosalina continued.

Rosalina: There will be a final 3! Also, no jury!

Meta Knight: What?

Rosalina: Indeed, the final 3 will engage in a massive, long winded challenge for victory.

Falcon nearly fainted and had a heart attack.

Luigi: Is he going to be a ok?

Falcon was twitching on the ground.

Falcon: C-C-hallenge for final 3? Falcon approval!

Fawful: This twist is more surprising than a robot who just ate a big brunch and didn't explode!

Rosalina: Although, be kind still contestant. At the end, we gathered all the eliminated contestants. Whoever receives the most votes from them will gain a massive advantage in the finale!

Rosalina, Bandana Dee, Vivi, and Eggplant Wizard then started to get up. Samus then asked another question.

Samus: So...was there any other reason why we got this new mansion?

Rosalina: Yes! I thought all of you were doing so well and I felt bad for you all, so now you can live in comfort sweeties!

Bandana Dee muttered under his breath.

Bandana Dee: Until you get eliminated that is.

Before the hosts left, Rosalina called out to them.

Rosalina: Remember, strategy is key now! So settle in for now and we'll be back in an hour for challenge! Enjoy your new home! Or rather, the one is lending you guys.

The door shut behind them as they departed. Waluigi woke up from his nap on the chair and glanced around.

Waluigi: So, what's the gameplay guys? Guys?

Everyone already left the living room as Waluigi sighed. Only Game and Watch stayed as he looked at the past contestant portraits with a piqued curiousity. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Meta Knight and Samus were making some snacks. The cupboards and fridge were jam packed with various foods to indulge in. Meta Knight opened one cupboard though and a flurry of star bits came bouncing out and around.

Meta Knight: Really?

Meta Knight moved his mask up enough to take a little nibble of the newfound food.

Meta Knight: Not bad. Samus, here.

He handed her the star bit as she also took a bite.

Samus: It's ok. I'm looking for something with more protein though. Definitely a dessert snack and now something I'd want to eat often.

Samus scoured the fridge and pulled out a Grumpig steak, before throwing it in the barbeque outside on the balcony next to the kitchen.

Meta Knight: Alliance?

Meta Knight weighed his options. She was indeed a sharp, strong contender. Probably the smartest person left on par with himself. Samus took a look at the stout bat's offer.

Samus: Oh? Would it be wise to ally myself with the man of few words?

Meta Knight: Yes.

Samus waited for more, but it never came.

Samus: I'm acknowledging the idea, but why? Care to explain yourself?

Meta Knight struggled to speak more, but sighed and caved in.

Meta Knight: Samus, I have carefully been analysing the game, since day one. I assume an alliance between Bowser, Luigi, and Fawful. Falcon and Game and Watch are on the outs. We can create an alliance that incorperates the two outliers. I coin the plan "Drag a dummy". Falcon is all muscle, but Game and Watch I cannot place an accurate summarization on. I will control Falcon, You will take Game and Watch. We vote and take out one of the three on the other side. How's that for an explanation?

Samus looked shocked under her mask. She thought to herself, "Wow, he really does have a good grip on the game. A little too good...although I like his plan. A lot."

Samus: Well Meta Knight, I like how you think. Ok, I'll go collect Game and Watch, you take Falcon.

Meta Knight and Samus shook hands. The pact was made.

Samus: So...how about an alliance name?

Meta Knight narrowed his glance.

Meta Knight: Seriously?

Samus: Come on, it'll make the pact more official. I'm sure the trio of bumbling morons over there managed to make one.

Meta Knight: Fine. Tacticians.

Samus: That...works well.

Samus went to grab her Grumpig steak off the BBQ, while Metta settled for a Maximum tomato. Meta Knight wasn't much of a meat eater. Maybe that's why he's so short.

Falcon meanwhile was in the weight room. Actually, he set up his F-Zero blanket and pillow there. All he did was lift weights, hit the sandbag, and train for challenges. He hopped in the air as he curled 100 pounds then sent the Sandbag flying into the wall when he chucked the weight at it.

Falcon: Aww yeah! My biceps will have their own biceps soon!

Falcon took the helpless Sandbag as he hurled it near the door, just missing Meta Knight as he dodged to the side in time.

Falcon: Nice moves buddy!

Meta Knight wiped a sweat mark off his head in relief of not getting pelted and sat next to Falcon.

Meta Knight: Falcon. Allign with me.

Like Samus, Falcon also had his concerns.

Falcon: Hmm, I was planning on alligning with that Samus babe. I mean, under that suit she's hot! With the suit on she's strong! That's my kind of women you know what I mean Meta buddy-

Meta Knight: Falcon. She's with us.

Falcon: Really? Us three?

Meta Knight: And Game and Watch.

Falcon: Falcon fantastic! That's 4 of us, we can dominate this game! Right on!

Falcon game Meta Knight a "manly" hug. This hug sent Meta Knight sprawling against the wall next to the Sangbag, laying there groggily.

Meta Knight: Urgh...

Falcon: Sorry man! Sometimes I wonder if I'm too strong...

A swirl of F-Zero cars racing around occured in Falcon's head.

Falcon: Nope!

Samus saw Game and Watch sprawled out on the couch, watching cartoons with Waluigi. He sat down to him and he didn't give much notice.

Samus: So, Game and Watch. Have any big plans for the game at all?

Game and Watch shrugged.

Samus: Have you thought about the game...at all-

Waluigi's roaring laughter over a character getting bonked on the head on the TV made it hard for Samus to communicate to Game and Watch.

Samus: Purple guy! Do you mind?

Waluigi: Waaaah hahaha! I'll only be quiet if you let me join your impeding alliance offer!

Samus groaned.

Samus: Fine, now go do something else. Don't say a word either...or else we'll eliminate you!

Waluigi: Wa! No! R-Right away Samus ma'am!

Waluigi scurried out of the room and into the basement.

Samus: I guess that guy spoiled the surprise. So how about it Game and Watch?

Game and Watch simply stared at her with his...lack of eyes. Then tilted his head. Finally, he gave a thumbs up.

Samus: No having to explain- I mean great! It's an alliance.

Samus didn't bother explaining that she was also paired with Falcon and Meta Knight. She didn't see the point now that Game and Watch agreed with align with her. Or that he didn't really seem to care as he went back to watching cartoons. Moments later though, Rosalina came stopping by with the Lumas, as the All Stars gathered around and outside.

Rosalina: I hope you are enjoying your new home everyone! I'm sure you are all getting along, yes?

Bowser grinned as he threw Luigi's cap, forcing him to run after it.

Bowser: "I don't care if I'm alligned with him, I still hate him." He thought to himself.

Rosalina: Now Bowser, do you ever behave? He could be your future vote if you make it to the final 3-

Bowser: Ahem, WHEN I make it to the final 3. You're hot though, so I'll forgive you for the mistake.

Rosalina: Anyways, hop on the Luma and let's fly to the next challenge!

Everyone boarded a Luma, and they shot into the skies. Luigi barely had time to hop onto one after retrieving his cap. One ride later, then arrived and were placed on a platform, overfacing a rather small piece of grassy land and a few rocks. They were confused.

To be continued...


	30. Chapter 29: A New Style Part 2

Chapter 29: A New Style. Part 2.

Bowser: This some kind of joke?! Cause even Fox was funnier than this!

Rosalina floated next to them along with Vivi. She spoke in her usual soft, yet chipper voice.

Rosalina: Hey contestants! This is your next challenge! Sometimes, you have to see life from a new perspective. You must face challenges bigger than yourself, isn't that right little Olimar?

Rosalina held out her hand, and Olimar walked out of his ship. It was no bigger than a dime as he looked around and stepped back when he saw the rest of the gigantic characters before him. He hasitly wrote down in his notepad.

Olimar: Wow, these giants have arrived to my land! Hopefully they don't cause too much damage. I would take a million Pikmin to even take the short blue circular one down.

Rosalina looked down at her palm and whispered ever so slightly to Olimar.

Rosalina: Oh my he's just so small and cute!

She gushed as everyone looked oddly.

Luigi: Err, Rosalina? Who are you a talking to?

Rosalina snapped back to reality and looked back at the contestants, blushing.

Rosalina: Oh right, sorry. The challenge here is to collect three yellow marbles! in that piece of land before you!

She pointed at the piece of grass ahead of the platform. It was no bigger than a door. Fawful peered at the grassy plain at hard as he could.

Fawful: Find marbles in here? Have you lost your marbles quicker than the time you started talking to your hand of sand?! Speaking of which, you still haven't explained that, queen of bean!

Falcon piped up.

Falcon: Wow! This should surely test our ability to find small objects! What a challenge!

Bowser klonked Falcon on the head.

Rosalina: I guess I should stop explaining and just show you what's going to happen, Vivi!

Vivi looked at the cast and raised his wand.

Vivi: U-Um, I hope n-none of your mind.

Vivi began to cast a spell, and hit them all with Mini. They all shank to a microscopic size, no bigger than a dime. Meta Knight sighed.

Meta Knight: Like I wasn't small enough.

Bowser: No kidding! I'm supposed to grow big! What's up witth this?!

Samus meanwhile, offered a small sigh of relief.

Samus: Usually, I'm just getting bigger. This is a welcome change.

Game and Watch looked around in curiosity. He was even more intrigued by everything than he usually was now. Rosalina towered above them. She dropped a bunch of tiny whistles and a strange 10 coin in their hands, whch they caught.

Rosalina: Now, you will face life from a smaller form! You will see from the eyes of my friend in my hand Olimar! He has to fight much larger enemies, but still err...rises to the challenge!

Falcon saluted Olimar with his hand. He sure respected anything that went up against challenges. Bowser begin to inch over a bit, and started to look up with a peculiar, peering eye. Luigi grabbed him by the horn in a surprisingly act and moved him over.

Luigi: Bowser, don't you a dare look at her from that angle!

He then narrowed his eyes.

Luigi: Plus, there's only another galaxy up that dress anyways...

Bowser snorted and roared at him.

Bowser: Watch it green man! At least I fully appreciate the look of women!

Rosalina: Now you may be wondering why I handed you those whistles and coins, my tiny warriors. Well, you are going to use them to summon little Pikmin! The whistles will make the Pikmin listen to you and the coin will give you a start of 10 Pikmin that you will summon by placing the coins in these mini space ships!

The mini ships floated down next. A different color floated down for each contestant. Red for Falcon, orange for Bowser, green for Luigi, blue for Meta Knight, Black for Game and Watch, purple for Fawful, and yellow for Samus.

Rosalina: You can always pluck more Pikmin if you run out. Let's hope you don't lose too many, the poor guys. First one to three marbles wins! Don't let your fellow competitiors get them though, do everything in your power! And watch out for the enemies in the grass! Place your coins in your respective spaceships and let's start!

Everyone ran to place their coin in their ship, and 10 buds popped up for everyone. Then landed in the ground, and they all stared at them in curiosity.

Bowser: The ditz didn't tell us how to get them out!

Meta Knight and Samus gave it a glance, and yanked out the Pikmin buds, sprouting a mix of yellow, red, and blue Pikmin. Luigi noticed this and also did the same.

Luigi: Louie- I mean...Luigi has a this! Why did I say Louie?

Everyone else caught on, and eventually a small Pikmin army was risen for everyone. Bowser cackled in joy.

Bowser: Muahahaha! It's like my army of Koopas! Let's go find more minions!

Bowser stormed off into the forest. It is hard to tell if he even understands the objective of getting the marbles or not...

Meta Knight: Move out.

Meta Knight offered a slight bow to his Pikmin army, and went to find a marble. Game and Watch just stared at his Pikmin. They stared at him back, tilting their tiny heads. Finally, he hopped up in the air and took off. Before he even got into the tall grass, Falcon came back with a marble. Samus tilted her head back enough to catch this.

Samus: Are you kidding me? We barely even started!

Falcon even helped his Pikmin carry the marble back and gave them all a round of high fives.

Falcon: Good job facing that giant lady bug looking thing little buddies! Team Falcon!

Falcon charged in a flurry once more, leaving his Pikmin army struggling to catch up.

Luigi walked around the gigantic grass, shaking almost as much as his Pikmin. He wasn't too much of an inspirational leader, jumping at every sound in the grass.

Luigi: O-Ok guys. H-How do you do this on a regular basis?!

Luigi hid behind the wood stumps, popping his head out, looking around, and wavedashing to the next one. From the corner of his eye, he spotted a yellow marble.

Luigi: Yahoo! Let's a go team!

The Pikmin hummed as they moved towards the marble, only for a gigantic Bulbord creature to fall from the sky and land in front of it. Luigi was flung back and stumbled behind a rock.

Luigi: Eeeeyahhhhh! Just take the a marble!

Luigi bolted out of the area, right past Samus as she armed her blaster while flinging her army of 20 Pikmin at the beast.

Luigi: You a got to be kidding me!

Luigi retreated, hoping to find an easier marble to bring back.

Samus: Only the ones with a backbone survive out here Luigi-

Samus was flung by the giant Bulborb's tail, slamming against a tree stump behind her.

Samus: Ow, my backbone...

Fawful: Easy now, picks of man! we will go faster than a cheetah who cheated at a card game for nacho cheese! Finding marbles like they were popped from the soil by filthy plumbers!

Fawful stumbled around with his army, until he saw a marble being dragged off by a breadbug.

Fawful: Back, you boxy looking bug drug!

Fawful blew his whistle and ordered his Pikmin to engage in a tug a war match with the bread bug. In vain, the bug won and pulled the marble in with him.

Fawful: Cattle horns! Let's try this again!

Fawful sent his Pikmin to take out some of the smaller breadbugs, harvesting them and hauling them back to the ship for a bigger army to go against the bigger breadbug again. It popped out of it's hole with the marble again.

Fawful: I got you this time! This bug needs to be squished quicker than a taxadermist on payday!

Now sending out his larger army, he successfully dragged the marble away this time, hauling it back to his base. Rosalina made annoucements from above.

Rosalina: Falcon, Fawful, and Samus all have one marble!

Olimar speculated from her shoulder.

Olimar: Simply exquisite how quickly these newcomers have graspedt the art of Pikmin!

Meta Knight took a left. Dead end. Meta Knight dashed to the right down another path. Dead end.

Meta Knight: Not...again...

He was lost. He really had no sense of direction as his Pikmin giggled slightly, unbeknowst to him.

Falcon: We can do this Pik bros! We found one already!

Falcon rushed ahead as his Pikmin panted behind him. He took out a few very tiny bugs along the way, to which some Pikmin broke off and dragged them to the ship, relieved to use this as an excuse for a breather from Falcon's constant running.

Falcon: Guys, I found one!

Falcon stopped before another yellow marble in the thicket of some grass, next to a duracell battery. He and his Pikmin started to dash towards it, but a giant mechanical spider called Beady Long Legs stepped from the shadows, stepping on a group of his Pikmin. Their little ghosts floated into the skies as Falcon sobbed.

Falcon: Noooooooo! My little buddies! You'll pay for this foul beast!

Falcon started to pound the spider alone with Falcon punches. But due to his size, they had no effect. He couldn't even grab the marble without more Pikmin. Frustrated, he ran back to collect the remainders waiting back at his spaceship.

Game and Watch stopped, staring at his Pikmin again. It was almost as if he had some sort of connection with them. The Pikmin hopped up and down, indicating to him that they once found a Game and Watch handheld while adventuring. Game and Watch bowed and gave a thumbs up. He was very profound at ready body language and actions to make up for his lack of speech. He beeped loudly and the Pikmin began to sing Ai No Uta. Marching proud, Game and Watch successfully found a yellow marble guarded by a few bulborbs. Plowing them down, he grabbed the marble, and headed back to his spaceship.

Meta Knight: Hmm...

Meta Knight took a diagonal left. The Pikmin yawned as Meta Knight tried to find even a single marble. Samus ran past him with another marble in her Pikmin's hands and stopped by Meta Knight.

Samus: Look, just follow us back out.

Meta Knight: Thanks. Samus.

Meta Knight and Samus ran out of the unknown grassy area. Samus made it back to her base, but didn't see Meta Knight behind her.

Samus: Are you serious Meta Knight? You can't even find your way out with a personal guide?

Meta Knight was actually attacked by a Burrowing Snagret on the way, as his Pikmin climbed up the bird's body and attacked until it spat Meta Knight out. Meta Knight came out a little shaken, but with a yellow marble in hand. Meta Knight and the Pikmin finished off the beast and walked out with a yellow marble. Except the Pikmin stayed in front while Meta Knight guarded the back, because he had no idea where to go.

Rosalina: Everyone but Luigi and Bowser has a marble! Samus has 2 marble-

Falcon came back and dropped a marble off, having previously finished off the metal spider creature from before.

Falcon: We lost some good buddies out there, but by gosh we made it right!

The Pikmin fell over panting, before fainting, and a ghost or two floated up.

Falcon: Oh my...Falcon sad.

Rosalina: Falcon has 2, Samus has 2, neck in neck!

Luigi was constantly running back and forth, avoiding enemies than he considered to big to try and pry a marble from. Even the Pikmin grew bored and agitated from the lack of ation and constant hiding.

Luigi: These enemies! they are all a so big! How and I a gonna manage?!- ow!

Luigi turned around and accidentally karate chopped one of his Pikmin in fear. Turns out it was just a few red berries that hit his head, ans the Pikmin started taking them back. They created a super powered potion from the berries.

Luigi: Ahh, I wonder what this does?

Luigi sprayed the potion on the Pikmin, and they lit up and charged into the southern part of the forest, mowing down enemies and plucking a marble from the sand as Luigi simply sat back and watched in glee.

Luigi: Now this is more a like it!

Falcon and Samus meanwhile were clashing head to head as they spotted the final marble up in a tree.

Samus: Falcon, who cares who gets it, we're in an alliance!

Falcon: Alliance or not, I see a challenge I must beat!

They kept butting heads and flinging Pikmin at eachother as they raced up the tree, their armies competiting with one another to grab the marble above.

Samus: Fine Falcon, you want competition? I'll show you competition!

Samus booted Falcon off a branch and hopped to another. Falcon did the same, grabbing Samus' leg and pulling her down too. This process kept repeating until both sides of Pikmin just gave up and started watching the two, handing out tiny snacks and pulling up chairs. The two were too clashed in competition to really notice that the Pikmin stopped helping them.

Game and Watch continued to lead his Pikmin around, juggling his lit matches again in the process, looking for marbles. Their singing went from joyeous to broken up and nervous, watching Game and Watch hold the firey sticks. The red Pikmin didn't seem to mind too much though.

Meta Knight: Another?

Meta Knight stopped just before a cave, and his Pikmin pointed to another marble that he almost bumped into. Nodding his head in thanks, he collected his Pikmin and saw Fawful from the distance, flinging Pikmin at Meta Knight and slowing him down.

Fawful: Meat Knight, I've been looking quite a while for a marble! Your chances of obtaining this one are slimmer than a model who eats just one chip...and one chip only!

The Pikmin were about to clash again, when Meta Knight blew his whistled and called them all back. Fawful grinned and moved in on the marble.

Fawful: Giving up so easily? Meat Knight is very smart, but weak like the beak of a meek bird!

Meta Knight: Listen. Feel. Look.

The grass began shaking. A progressive rumbling was heard. The ground shook below them, knocking the marble out of the tree in Samus' and Falcon's area.

Fawful: What in the world could make a commotion louder than a fog horn fighting a leg horn?!

Meta Knight looked in horror and bolted out with his Pikmin. Fawful turned around in time to become trampled by Bowser's gigantic army of Pikmin, ranging around 200. Bowser spend this entire time just growing more and more Pikmin instead of hunting at all.

Bowser: Muahaha! Go my Koopas! Pillage everything, take and loot all you can!

They picked up the marble and left Fawful squished on the ground in pain. They trampled through the grass and flung enemies and obstables alike aside. Luigi looked at the impeding Bowser in horror, spraying his meager army of Pikmin with the spray.

Luigi: S-Stay a back!

Bowser simply ran over Luigi and took his spray, powering up his massive army. He flew by Game and Watch, also taking his marble. Game and Watch tripped, flinging his matches in the air. The Pikmin panicked, but Game and Watch caught them just in time. Falcon and Samus were engaging in tug a war over the last marble, almost right back at their ship.

Falcon: Mine!

Samus: Mine!

Falcon: Mine! Mine! See I said it twice, therefore...it's mine!

Rosalina: Falcon and Samus are almost here for the 3rd marble! It's almost over- here comes Bowser with two marbles!

Bowser came roaring in glee as his Pikmin simply plucked the marble from Falcon and Samus' hand, and threw that one and the other two in his ship. Bowser went from zero to three marbles in that instance, obtaining victory.

Falcon: Woah! That's a huge army! Nice strategy dude!

Bowser scratched his scaly chin.

Bowser: What strategy? I just crush and destroy! Let's go rule this stupid plain now!

Bowser lifted his nose and sniffed.

Bowser: Does anyone else smell...smoke?

Indeed it was smoke, for Game and Watch came running out in fear, along with his Pikmin. Game and Watch dropped his matches and lit the entire forest on fire. Everyone's Pikmin went and hopped in their spaceships, fleeing in panic.

Bowser: God dammit! My army of Koopas! Nooooooo!

Vivi quickly noticed the smoke and reverted everyone else to their original size. The small plain of grass poofed into a small grain of smoky dust.

Rosalina: Oh my...thankfully the Pikmin got out safely.

Olimar sighed. The rest of the treasures on that planet were now dust in the wind. He took off in his spaceship and flew out Rosalina's shoulder, back to his planet.

Bowser: Guwahaha! My second victory!

Rosalina handed him the new idol, the Nintendo symbol. Luigi looked in dismay.

Luigi: Hey! What was a wrong with the old one?!

Bowser: There were two ugly plumbers attached to it!

Falcon: Ooooh! Falcon burn!

Meta Knight: Pitiful.

As they began to board the Lumas, Bowser spoke up again.

Bowser: Hey Rosalina, where's my kiss on the cheek?

Rosalina: Err...sorry! No time! You have to vote someone out soon!

The Lumas blasted off, and landed back at the mansion in seconds. Everyone walked about, some went to make strategies. Game and watch became curious again. Playing with his match, grabbing a piece of paper and lighting it on fire. He laughed as it burnt into ashes. Luigi looked nervously at the 2D man. Meanwhile, Samus was in her room, sitting on her bed.

Samus: Well, it beats sleeping in the cockpit of my ship all of the time. Still can't believe I lost to Bowser.

Samus sighed and began to slowly change out of her power suit. What she didn't know what that the door was left a crack open, as Fawful began to poke his head through in delight.

Fawful: Oooh! She's no Cakletta, but she's sleeker than a queen of diamonds playing card who just won the jackpot!

Game and Watch, who just finished burning down a carton of pens, poked his head out in curiousity over Fawful's.

Fawful: 2D Pizza Buffalo! Why are you looking? You're like an old man! Also, I smell smoke on you. Smoky like an artichoke on a summer's day!

Game and Watched peered his head forward more. He didn't exactly understand what everyone was interested in. It was just a beautiful, slender bounty hunter women changing her clothes. Bowser's head also popped over Game and Watch's.

Bowser: I get front row seats, I won immunity!

Luigi: Move your heads guys-I a mean, bad!

Even Meta Knight was there, for some reason.

Meta Knight: Why?

As Samus was finally taking off her helmet, she saw the reflection of everyone's faces in her mirror. She whipped the helmet at the group and slammed the door shut with her varia whip. She groaned, annoyed.

Samus: I must invest in a lock if I'm going to stay here.

Meanwhile, Luigi, Bowser, and Fawful all gathered in Bowser's room. It was decorated with pictures of his seven sons + Bowser Junior. The walls were painted like bricks, and the door knob was a Bullet Bill.

Luigi: So, what's the a game plan?

Fawful: We must eliminate the largest threat! The threat big, like a donkey on steroids!

Bowser: I have immunity, so don't even think about it..."alliance members!"

He said in quotes as he scoffed.

Luigi: Him or Samus...Samus...

Bowser: Green guy, you won't vote out Samus. Hell, I won't even! Well, unless I got bored anyways.

Luigi: You're a right. She's too darn attractive under that suit! Assumably, Meta Knight, Samus, Falcon are alligned. Let's cut the head off the alliance and vote out a Meta Knight!

Fawful: Well I don't hate him as much as I hate you, but the butter of truth has been fermented! He's bad! Also sticky!

Luigi grumbled, and then remembered one more name.

Luigi: Then there's a Game and Watch...anyone else a little worried about him? He's a wildcard, with no true alliance. Who knows what to do with him?! Also, although the element of fire is lovely, I think Game and Watch has discovered it's properties.

Bowser: Psh, he's a vote! Nothing more! He'll vote with us!

Luigi: Let's a make a test. He doesn't know we're alligned at all.

Luigi went down to the kitchen, where despite all the available food, Game and Watch continued to make black bacon from his pan in his hat and apron. He looked entranced as he lit his pan on fire, watching the bacon crumble to bits.

Luigi: Hey a buddy...I'm alligned with a Samus. Yeah, would you like to a join us?

Game and Watch shrugged not even turning to Luigi. Then gave a thumbs up and nodded.

Luigi: Gee, thanks a buddy!

Luigi left, and Fawful came right after him. Luigi and Bowser hid by the doorway.

Fawful: Hey 2D Pizza Buffalo, I am alligned with Meat Knight. Shall we rule the game together faster than a fat man who missed brunch?!

Game and Watch shrugged not even turning to Fawful. Then gave a thumbs up and nodded.

Fawful: Victory will be ours 2D Pizza buffalo!

Fawful walked back out. Luigi and Fawful went back up to Bowser's room.

Luigi: It's a true! He'll allign with anyone! I can't a predict him, so voting one of the people from the a other side will be tough. It could come down to a draw between Fawful, me, or one of them.

Fawful: Green bean, I am not risking myself quicker then a paintbrush about to dry! I want a clean, solid vote! I am not agreeing with 2D Pizza buffalo, let's take out a bigger threat!

In reality, he was trying to keep Game and Watch in.

Luigi: Fine a fine! We'll think of something! Just wait...

Meanwhile, Game and Watch walked outside. Waluigi was taking a nap in the sand since he was kicked out of the house for "excessive annoyingness" by Meta Knight. He strolled casually, right into the heart of the forest and arrived at a large hole, previously Waluigi's home. He held a match in his hand and looked at the hole. Beeping, he began to drop the match right down the hole and watched the flames rise up. He didn't expect the flames to become so strong though, as the flames whipped around and caught fire to the trees, and began to spread at a dangerous rate. For the third time that day, Game and Watch ran to a safe distance to watch the flames, enthralled by all the warm colors and crackling sounds. Waluigi woke up and dived into the ocean in fear. Meta Knight was the first to notice the flames as he stared from the window.

Meta Knight: Fire!

He dashed down the stairs without a second's notice, and the others followed suit. Samus quickly threw on her Power suit. Falcon bolted down the stairs while curling a dumbell in his hands.

Falcon: Woah! This fire will be challenging to put out! Cool!

Samus: I've dealt with enough fires to take out with one.

Samus and Meta Knight nodded at eachother, then dashed to the ocean. Meta Knight started using his Mach Tornado to collect all of the water in one place. Samus charged up a power shot strong enough to send the massive amount of collected water spiraling towards the fire like a tsunami. Falcon decided to hop on top of the wave and surf it because it thought it was fun. The water crashed over the forest and put out the fire just before reaching the mansion. As for the forest though...it was all ashes. Game and Watch looked disappointed as he stood there with the match in hand.

Samus: Good work team! Also, the culprit is obvious.

Meta Knight: I'm surprised it wasn't Bowser.

Bowser: Hey you little runt!

Rosalina back floating back with Bandana Dee on the Lumas and gasped, shocked.

Rosalina: Oh my godness! What happened to this place?!

Meta Knight: Game and Watch.

Bandana Dee: Dude! And I thought I was evil!

But Game and Watch was not necessarily good or evil. Just curious and easily entertained.

Rosalina: We will figure some way to spruce up the island again! To the REJECTION ROOM everyone!

Everyone boarded a Luma and floated off to the REJECTION room. A few new games were added, like Mario is Missing that was used as a piece of ground. Bowser spat on the game in disgust.

Rosalina: Hey guys! Sorry about the island. I'm sure as a team we can fix it!

Eggplant Wizard yelled from his room.

Eggplant Wizard: Yes we can!

Bandana Dee: Go back to bed!

Eggplant Wizard: Yes sir! Blimy!

Eggplant Wizard's "British blood" as he called it started kicking up again as he got up and stood next to Bandana Dee.

Eggplant Wizard: Pip pip! Such a lovely peanut butter and eggplant sandwitch filled day eh chaps? And wee lass?

Bandana Dee whispered to Vivi.

Bandana Dee: Vivi, cast a sleep spell on him.

Vvi nodded and slowly, the Eggplant Wizard fell asleep after a few words from Vivi.

Bowser: Wow is he annoying! I don't know who's worse, him or Waluigi.

Rosalina: It's kind of cute!

She saw the good in absolutely everyone.

Rosalina: Here we are again! The REJECTION ROOM is more traditional than the portable DS one wouldn't you say? Anyways, asides from the fire, how's life guys? Samus? How is it to be back as the only female?

Samus: Well, I guess it's not too bad. Expect for the obviously peering eyes of everyone.

She shot a glance at everyone. Falcon shrugged.

Falcon: What? I hardly even leave the weight room! I even sleep in there!

Samus: Also, I'm probably more of a man then anyone here...especially Luigi.

No one commented.

Rosalina: I can relate at times Samus. That's what happens when you're beautiful! Bowser, nice job today! How did you think of creating a massive army to collect marbles?

Bowser: What? I thought the challenge was to make a massive army! Oh well, it worked.

Rosalina giggled and turned to Meta Knight, who turned away. She shifted her enamerating gaze to Game and Watch.

Rosalina: Game and Watch, how do you feel about causing the fire tonight?

Game and Watch shrugged and looked for another match. He was out though, so he played with his neglected turtle Blipp instead.

Rosalina: Really, that's it?

He was lost in the gaze of the fire pit before him.

Meta Knight: Pyromaniac.

Rosalina turned to Meta Knight again.

Meta Knight: No. No.

Rosalina: We'll crack that shell of yours eventually! Falcon, you have been a dominant threat through the game without immunity tonight! Feeling at risk?

Falcon: Rosalina, I always feel at risk. With great power comes great resfalconbility!

Samus: Did you just say "resfalconbility?"

Falcon: Why yes I did!

Rosalina finally finished on Fawful.

Rosalina: Peanut mauler of the north! What do you consider when voting smarter than a toaster that just cooked bread and not toast?

Fawful: Ahh, glad you asked! We want to find someone that won't put our own safety at risk, I am not going into a tie green bean!

Luigi facepalmed and everyone looked at him. Although the alliances were fairly obvious, it was now even more so.

Rosalina: Interesting! Ok let's vote! Meta Knight you first shy hun.

Meta Knight grumbled and got up, flying to the pot and placing his vote. This process repeated with everyone until Rosalina grabbed the votes and came back.

Rosalina: Ok let's start this! First vote, Samus.

Samus didn't react. She wasn't worried.

Rosalina: Second, Falcon.

Luigi looked more surprised than Samus did.

Rosalina: And the rest are for...well, Game and Watch. Wow, we haven't had a vote that one sided since Daroach! Ok Game and Watch hun, sorry it's time to go!

Luigi: Well we didn't want to a risk the a tie at all, and Game and Watch was a real wildcard. Also, he almost burnt us all a down! But no a hard a feelings!

Game and Watch shrugged, then hopped down and gave everyone a handshake. He then looked over and waved.

Fawful: You were the coolest one here, 2D Pizza Buffalo! Run faster than a Goomba to his SAT exam!

Game and Watched dashed toward the cannon, then tripped and stubbed his toe while falling in the cannon.

Game and Watch: BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

He flew into the distance, back to his 2D world.

Samus: ...Did he just swear?

Luigi: Game and Watch

Fawful: Luigi

Meta Knight: Game and Watch

Samus: Game and Watch

Bowser: Game and Watch

Falcon: Game and Watch

Game and Watch: Samus

Meta Knight: Rosalina. Stop. I will not talk more than needed. It is my honorable duty to sparingly talk and not waste idle words to express my thoughts...uh oh.

Luigi: Who a voted for a me? I thought we a all planned on Game and Watch. Hmm...

Fawful: I question the Mushroom Alliance and Green Bean's choices! Why? An easy vote? I shall take over like a sunburnt Penguin applying lotion!

Final words, Game and Watch: ...Beep!


	31. Chapter 30: Eat Your Suit Out

Chapter 30: Eat Your Suit Out

The sun was shining. The Chatots were tweeting. Luigi woke up and stretched his arms. He looked about from his cozy bed, staring at the pictures of Rosalina, Daisy, Princess Eclair. He also had pictures of himself with E. Gadd, some ghosts, and a Polterpup in his lap, along with some screenshots from some of his latest game.

Luigi: Ahh, that was a good year.

Luigi rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. It was a desolate wasteland covered in ashes upon ashes.

Luigi: Oh yeah...the a island.

The chatots moved in circles abve the ground, saddened about the lack of forest life. Luigi then rubbed his mustache as he looked into the horizon.

Luigi: Who did a vote for me last night? It could have a been anyone. I don't want to start going against my alliance, but you a never know.

Luigi moved again, tripping over his long striped socks.

Luigi: Darn it!

Luigi got up again once again, only to hear a rumbling from the upstairs, presumably Falcon. Falcon was sleep running and weight lifting as he bolted downstairs still asleep while curling a barbell. It was quite a sight. Falcon slammed into the fridge headfirst as that finally woke him up.

Falcon: Ugh...what happened?

Falcon was next to the fridge with a barbell in hand. He chucked it aside as Meta Knight, who past out watching a documentary about exotic birds on tv, got up and tripped over the rolling barbell.

Meta Knight: Ooof!

He collected himself and glared at Falcon as his eyes glowed red.

Meta Knight: Falcon. Weights stay IN the weight room.

Falcon: Sorry Meta buddy! I was sleep curling! Ok, how for some grub!

Falcon opened the fridge, and there was nothing. He panicked and opened the rest of the cupboards, freaking out.

Meta Knight: Odd.

Falcon: Man! How can you relax?! The food is gone the food is gone! Emergency emergency!

Meta Knight: I am always calm.

Falcon's hollering woke up everyone else. Samus came barreling down the stairs with her cannon armed.

Samus: What's happening?! Evacuate the premises!

Samus scooped up Luigi and Fawful in her arms, chucking them outside and pushing the slow moving Bowser down the stairs and out the door. She then turned around, eyes frantic and saw Falcon in the house on the other side, waving at her.

Samus: Falcon I am high strung about sudden emergencies! Don't do that!

Fawful and Bowser grumbled as they returned indoors. Falcon was too unstable to explain so Meta Knight did.

Meta Knight: The food is gone.

Falcon: That's a big deal! See, I must get protein into my body 30 minutes after a workout, or I don't get the necessary vitamins for recovery!

Bowser snorted and rolled his eyes.

Bowser: Ever heard of a break for muscle regeneration? You'll never get muscles like this without breaks!

Falcon: Blastphemy!

Fawful: Wow! That Falcon flamer is more high strung that a cat who just gt a speeding ticket!

Samus told everyone to calm down and took a look around.

Samus: Ok, take a deep breath everyone.

No one was freaking out except Falcon.

Samus: Its only been a few hours. There must be some sort of logical explanation.

Meta Knight pointed towards the note on the coffee table.

Meta Knight: Look.

Fawful went over to pick up the note, but Bowser shoved him aside.

Bowser: Oh no, we'll never get the proper translation of this if you read it! You and your nonsenscial phrases. Says it's from Rosalina.

Bowser cleared his throat and began to read.

Bowser: "Dear Bowser and others. Especially Bowser, you sexy, muscular superior amongst all-"

Samus swiped the paper from his hands and began to read it.

Samus: "Hello All Stars! You may be wondering where the food supply went. Well, we are borrowing it for the challenge upcoming. You will be thanking us actually, wouldn't want to spoil your appetites! Sorry for not telling you in advance, I hope this note will suffice! "

Love,

-Rosalina

She crumpled the note up and threw it in the trash. Falcon dived for it and proceeded to eat it.

Falcon: I'm so hungry! I'm going to die of starvation!

Luigi: *Sigh* Falcon, it has only been a few hours!

Fawful: Fellow paper eaters! Let us find something else to occupy us during the wait for the challenge!

Everyone else nodded. Falcon bolted to the weight room. Everyone else just kind of went off to their own pairings. Meta Knight looked at the weight room and didn't worry to much, he knew that Falcon wasn't too hard to convince. But he also wanted Samus to be provided with an alliance partner she could drag on. So he approached her as she sat in her room, breaking targets with her blaster in the "training room" latched on to every room. Meta Knight stepped in and almost took a stun gun to the face.

Meta Knight: Samus!

Samus: Well, I startle easily. You could knock on a lady's room.

Meta Knight: Apologies.

Samus turned off the target simulation and peered down at the stout warrior.

Samus: So, what do you want?

Meta Knight: You need a new dummy.

Samus thought about the previous "Drag a Dummy" plan Meta Knight made and nodded.

Samus: You're right. Well, I'm going to have to turn someone from the alliance over there then to gain the numbers. I think Fawful and Luigi can be pretty sharp so that just leaves...

Meta Knight: Bowser.

Samus: Of course. I can probably do that.

Samus went and turned out of her room, ushering Meta Knight to do the same. She then stopped halfwway, confusing Meta Knight.

Samus: Take off your mask.

Meta Knight stood frozen.

Meta Knight: What?

Samus: If I can trust you, you will take it off and show me your face.

Meta Knight Samus-

Samus stomped her foot on the ground.

Samus: NOW.

Meta Knight sighed and slowly lowered his mask. There was his face. A few white lines. Samus looked and began laughing a little for the first time in a while. He shoved it back on in embarrasment.

Meta Knight Grrr...

Samus: Sorry. It's just so simplistic. Kind of like Kirby-

Meta Knight: Don't compare me to him!

Samus was taken a back by this, as Meta Knight hardly showed much emotions. Except when Kirby was involved.

Samus: Yeesh settle down! I'm going.

Meta Knight: Now take off your mask. If I can trust you-

Samus yanked off her mask and gave it to Meta Knight as he walked off.

Samus: I won't be needing it for right now.

Meta Knight signed and plopped the mask onto her bed before strolling off.

Meta Knight: You make it sound so easy...

Bowser was laying on his bed of spikes bored, reading a book on "How to lose weight in 90 days- by Impa!

Samus: Bowser?

Bowser threw the book in the trash and ran to the mirror, grooming his firey red mane.

Bowser: I did NOT expect you here. Where's your helmet thing?

Samus: Yeah, about that it's nice to take it off. It's hot in that suit.

Bowser: Not as hot as you.

Samus grimaced a little but shook it off.

Samus: Bowser, how would you like to take out one of your fellow allianc members?

Bowser: Done. Which one?

Samus almost facepalmed, but refrained from it.

Samus: Really? So easily?

Bowser: Well duh! I hate those guys! Also you have the numbers! You do the thinking, I'll do the voting! Also, I love betrayals! They are kind of my thing, like this one time with Antasma-

Samus: Ok ok, I'm glad you're on board. We'll decide to get rid of Luigi or Fawful after the challenge.

Bowser and Samus shook hand. Samus almost crushed Bowser's hand.

Bowser: Ow! I mean, solid handshake.

Samus smiled and walked out. He shook his hand in agony.

Fawful: Rat yolk! Your logic is more skewed than a hampster with tourettes! Camel tape! You smell like a cabbage who just took a shower!... I'm losing my touch!

Fawful was sitting in his room next to Bowser's reciting "Fawful lingo" as he called it to himself. He also performed a few dances and bows to his gigantic shrine to Cakletta in his closest, then started talking to it.

Fawful: Hmm...what if I, the great king of the beans, can take out my arch Green Bean rival Luigi? It'll be a betrayal! Or even Bowser? I could, with my wonderful motivational skills! They'll pay for ignoring my logic of removing 2D Pizza Buffalo instead of Falcon Flamer! They don't listen! They listen worse than a deaf person who just chewed a bottle!

Fawful sat there, then saw the Lumas coming from outside. He then saw Falcon rush outside, waving them down.

Fawful: Falcon Flamer is clearly a threat bigger than Donkey Kong on top of the highest building! Wait, that reminds me of another ape who did that...Diddy Kong! Yes, that's the one!

Fawful and the rest of the All Stars trudged outside, starving and weak from the lack of room. Well, except Falcon.

Rosalina: Sorry about any inconveniences All Stars! Let's get you all fed now!

Everyone cheered, and the All Stars were whisked away on Lumas towards a stretched table filled with food. Maximum tomatos, spicy curries, it was all there. The table was set up in a nice, grassy meadow in Dreamland. Meta Knight looked about with an almost dreamy look in his eyes.

Meta Knight: Home.

Eggplant Wizard was trying to scarf down the food to which Bandana Dee chased him off with his spear.

Rosalina: Today is a straight forward eating contest! For the most part I suppose. Every round, there will be a certain food item on the plate. Whoever can't finish their food will be out! Remember, if you fall back or get up out of your chair, that is the sign of giving up! Take heed to that!

Bandana Dee waved his spear in the air to add in the last bit.

Bandana Dee: There's a time limit too! So don't take forever guys and girl!

Falcon looked for a piece of paper in his pocket to write that down, but forget he ate it on the trip here.

Bandana Dee: And...that's basically it. Ready All Stars?

Falcon rubbed his rock hard abs in delight.

Falcon: Time to Falcon eat!

The contestants each sat at a table. Bowser and Falcon clashed forks and knives with each other, ready to start eating. Samus sat there re arranging her fork and knive, and tucked her napkin on her lap.

Rosalina: Samus has left her mask behind which is good, but Meta Knight...I'm afraid you're going to have to take yours off sweetie!

Meta Knight almost fell out of his chair.

Meta Knight: Why? Why is this the question of the day for me?!

Rosalina: Aww I'm sorry. But we have to see your mouth for the contest. How are you going to eat with your mask anyways?

Everyone leaned in anticipation. Meta Knight sighed and grumbled, before taking it off and chucking it to the side and covering his face.

Rosalina: You have a very handsome face Meta Knight, no need to worry!

Meta Knight heard this and ever so slowly lowered his hands. Luigi began to laugh.

Luigi: Ha! Oh a boy! Rosalina can even charm the super cool Meta Knight ha ha-

Luigi just felt Meta Knight's sword fly past his head and scrape a few hairs off his mustache.

Rosalina: Get ready All Stars! First plate, Maximum tomatoes!

Falcon's plate was clear before she even finished. Bowser also followed suit. Luigi managed to scarf them down too. Fawful sputtered and coughed, and Meta Knight struggled too. Being the smallest contestants, they had a hard time eating up.

Meta Knight: One...more...bite...

Meta Knight chewed the last piece of Maximum tomato. Samus finished up after wiping her mouth off.

Bowser: Come on now, princess.

Samus: Maybe I'm using some proper ediquette! Plus, I have time.

Fawful struggled to down the food with the time remaining, but did so in the nick of time.

Fawful: I...have...pains!

Rosalina: You've all made it through the first round! The next food, Star Bits! Made by yours truly!

Falcon also mauled these down no problem, with Bowser not far behind.

Bandana Dee: Come on now, TRY to make it look fair.

Samus, who was sitting there slowly enjoying her meal, also finished and dabbed her mouth again. Meta Knight took a few bites and groaned.

Meta Knight: Ugh...

He fell back on his chair and rolled over to his mask in pain.

Bowser: Ha! Lightweight! Heavies rule!

Luigi: Except in a Smash Bros...

He said through a stuffed mouth and just barely finished his meal. Fawful looked at his food, in pain.

Fawful: Must...consume...rabbit...food!

Fawful slammed his giant teeth into the starbit, and just pulled through.

Rosalina: Good effort master of pasta disaster Fawful! Speaking of which, the next round is spaghetti and mushrooms! Lots of it!

Luigi's nose quivered and smirked before shouting in glee.

Luigi: I hope she cooked LOTS of spaghetti!

Luigi stuffed himself with the food, cleaning his plate...then fell back.

Rosalina: Well...if he can pick himself up he's still in, since he finished his plate.

Everyone else just sat their, waiting for Fawful to finish.

Bowser: Man up and finish! I got more food to eat!

Fawful struggled to eat more, finally, he got down to one last bite...but the timer ran out just as Luigi picked himself back up.

Fawful: No! Owl yams! I was closer than a Beedrill running a marathon!

Fawful grumbled and sat next to Meta Knight, who was plucking the hair from Luigi's mustache off his sword.

Rosalina: Next item! Koopa soup!

Bowser was the first this time and he threw the whole thing in his mouth, shell and all, crunching it between his teeth.

Falcon: Aww cool!

Falcon tried the same, only to crack his teeth in pain after finishing the soup.

Falcon: Ow! Falcon fail!

He looked around, offering T-shirts of "Falcon Fail" with autographs. To date he's sold zero.

Falcon: Aww...

Samus meanwhile, sat there tasting her soup and commenting on the taste.

Samus: Hmm, beefy. Yet soft and flavorful.

Bowser and Falcon were tapping their utensils in anticipation. Luigi got about halfway before clutching his stomach and falling into his soup. The hot soup made him yelp and fall back into his chair.

Rosalina: Err...I think hes out. Next! Fried Goldeen! Watch the horn!

Samus, Falcon, and Bowser managed to polish their plates. Bowser was a little slower though and groaned.

Falcon: Don't quit on me now scaly bro!

Bowser finished his last bite then panted.

Bowser: S-Shut up Falcon!

Rosalina: Close one! Round 5! Jamming Jelly surprise!

Jammy jelly was rather filling, but none the less Falcon followed by Samus managed to pull through.

Falcon: More! More!

Samus: Just wait Falcon.

Falcon looked at her in surprise.

Falcon: Wow, you're pretty good for a girl at eating! Nice!

Samus: Thanks. Well, to be honest being inflatd enough times stretches your stomach...

Falcon: Capital idea!

Bowser looked at the last jar on his plate, and groaned while falling asleep.

Rosalina: Bowser is finished! Ok! Just keep eating! Falcon vs Samus! We won't stop till someone gives in! Round 6, Petal leaf suflee!

The two warriors went at the food, and everyone on the sidelines took bets. Most of them chose Samus. The rounds kept climbing up, and up, and up...

Rosalina: Round uh...50. Barboach pie. Bring in more food!

Vivi backed up a giant truck and dumped more food on the table. Falcon and Samus managed to finish again, Samus had to eat quicker too with the time limit dwindling more each round. Samus let out a slight moan though.

Falcon: Stay in Samus! I want to keep eating!

Samus tapped her armor, and pressed a button as the power suit popped off and fell around her.

Samus: *huff* let's keep going.

Meta Knight: Huh. I didn't know she could do that.

Now ZSS groaned as she rubbed her evidently rounder belly.

ZSS: *Hiccup!*

Bandana Dee: There's no shame in quitting ZSS...really.

Falcon: But then who will I beat?!

ZSS scowled and flames came in her eyes.

ZSS: Keep going!

The rounds continued to climb higher. Falcon had no problem, and patted his abs. That time in the weight room really did work. ZSS meanwhile, was literally ballooning with food with every round. Her cheeks were now usually stuffed with food, her body was fattening up constantly, groaning came from her chair as a steel one was switched out for convenience.

Fawful: She's getting bigger than a llama who drinks the blood of mosquitoes!

Luigi turned over to him.

Luigi: That didn't a even work! You have to compared her size with something else growing bigger-

Fawful: Don't tell me how metaphors works Green bean!

Rosalina looked up at the sky. It was night. She wanted to go back but had to keep her word.

Rosalina: Round...I forgot. Here's some Combusken chicken legs.

They continued to eat, and ZSS continued to bloat, like a balloon inflating with air as she stuff herself, rounding out at a rate when her limbs almost looked retracted. She couldn't even talked through her stuffed cheeks anymore.

ZSS: Mmmmmph! (ugh...more.)

Bowser: At least all that food is giving her a bigger butt! Know what I saying guys?!

Luigi: Not to mention a larger chest...wait what's wrong with me?!

Falcon leaned over and poked ZSS's yoga ball sized belly.

Falcon: Wow! I didn't know you should self inflate! Teach me your ways dudette!

ZSS: Mmmph...(Stop..eating...Falcon)

Falcon still had a drumstick on his plate that he was eating casually.

Falcon: Hold on a second, I got a kink in my back from this chair.

Falcon stood up and cracked his back. Everyone gasped.

Falcon: What? What?! That's a long time to be in one spot!

Falcon sat back down.

Falcon: Ok, let's continue.

Rosalina: Err, you lost hun. You stood up with food on your plate. Zero Suit Samus wins.

Falcon: Darn it! I shouldn't have eaten that paper before!

Falcon got up and shook Zero Suit Samus' hand. She couldn't even move as he sat in her chair stuffed to the brim.

Falcon: Well, you won this one!

Zero Suit Samus: *Urrrrrrp* *Hiccup!* (Someone help please?)

Zero Suit Samus' chair finally broke as she rolled back screaming, knocking the All Stars by the tree back like bowling pins. Eggplant Wizard even played the sound effect.

Rosalina: Ok, everyone grab her and lift her to the Luma! Be careful where you grab too!

They all lifted her up, and Luigi twitched on the ground after trying.

Falcon: Lift heavy weights with your legs, not your back Luigi!

ZSS: Mmmph! (Watch it!)

They placed ZSS on three Lumas, collected her suit pieces, and floated off back to Luigi's mansion. Meta Knight looked back one last time.

Meta Knight: I will return.

After rolling ZSS back into the house, most of them scrambled to find someone to eliminate. Once rolling ZSS to the dining room, Falcon decided to hop onto ZSS' rounded belly like a beanbag and lean back. He opened up a pack of beef jerky. ZSS's face flared red in anger and green with sickness from the food but unable to shrug him off in her fattened state.

Falcon: Comfy! So, what's the gameplan?

Meta Knight: According to ZSS, we have Bowser on our side. With you, me, ZSS, and Bowser, we can take out Luigi or Fawful. Now to choose who...

Bowser came trudging down the stairs and plopped down on the couch.

Bowser: When did we get a new beanbag?

ZSS: Mmmmmph! (Just you guys wait till I burn this off! Only takes a day!)

Falcon: Since when were you so talkative Meta Knight?

Meta Knight sighed.

Meta Knight: Well, someone has to discuss the game plan with ZSS' cheeks stuffed to the brim.

While they pondered, Luigi and Fawful sat upstairs, sweating in fear.

Luigi: I don't a know what to a do! Bowser has surely left! We're in hot a water Fawful!

Fawful: Surely this Mushroom alliance can pull through like a aardvark surfing a wave, as you say!

Luigi was sweating a ton and he lurched back in protest.

Luigi: I never a said that! Um...so we can try Falcon or Meta Knight...uh...

Luigi and Fawful stared at each other, then bolted down the stairs.

Luigi: Guys! Pick a me to stay! Come onnn!

Fawful: No! This green bean of lean is no machine of clean!

Meta Knight: Well this is awkward.

At an even more awkward timing, Rosalina and her Lumas came by too.

Rosalina: Sorry guys it's a bit early! But that challenge did take forever so let's move!

They went out the door, loaded ZSS up on another 3 Lumas, and headed to the rejection room. There was now a wall of fame in the back listing the immunity victors. They was: Daroach, Game and Watch, Falcon, Bowser, Luigi, Falcon, Bowser, and now ZSS. Meta Knight saw the wall in dismay, him and Fawful being the only ones left not on it.

Rosalina: Sorry everyone, the room was just too gloomy! I tried making it a bit happier for you all! Anyways-

Eggplant Wizard ran out and hopped on ZSS's round stomach, springing in the air.

Eggplant Wizard: It's like a trampoline!

ZSS: MMMMPH. (That's it!)

ZSS whipped out her stun gun and zapped him. He cried and ran right back to bed.

Bandana Dee: Finally...

Rosalina: So...that was quite a challenge! Um...ZSS.

She looked at ZSS, who looked like a miniture car in size. She just hiccuped in protest.

ZSS: MMMPH! (I'll burn overnight! I have Ridley on speed dial!)

Rosalina then looked at Meta Knight.

Rosalina: I guess you'll have to do some talking then!

Meta Knight: *Sigh*. Fine, what do you want to know?

Everyone gasped in surprise.

Rosalina: So open! Ok, who's in danger tonight in your opinion?

Meta Knight replied curtly.

Meta Knight: Luigi and Fawful. Next.

Rosalina: Um...how do you feel?

Meta Knight: Safe. But anything can happen, of course. Next.

Rosalina grimaced a bit. She felt like she was talking to a robot.

Rosalina: That'll be all for today. Luigi, Fawful, apparently you two are in the hot seat! How did you try and save yourselves?

Luigi: Well, by doing what I do best...begging to stay in!

Rosalina: And you, Grape king of raddishes?

Fawful thought long and hard, trying to save himself.

Fawful: Cats in hats! I may have pleaded, but you all forget Bowser, the scaly king of horses, is also a traitor! He was betraying us! What makes you ghost cameras think he won't throw you under the bus quicker then a lemur during hibernation?!

Bowser: Why you little-

Falcon: Well, he does have a good point.

Fawful: Quiet you threat! Why is no one stopping Falcon flamer of the north?! He will eat you all!

Meta Knight: I think Samus would do that.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh except Fawful and ZSS.

Fawful: Don't laugh at me! My wisdom is not tainted like a skunky flying on rainbows of sunshine! Heed me! Heed me and my fury!

Fawful was waving his arms in panic. Luigi, in his own fear, did the same.

Rosalina: Looks pretty close here. Fawful or Luigi. Ok, someone roll ZSS cause she's first!

ZSS groaned as Falcon pushed her towards the pot and stepped back in respect to not see her vote. Everyone else did the same too, and Rosalina grabbed the pot.

Rosalina: There will be five left after this. Ready?

Fawful and Luigi chattered their teeth in fear.

Rosalina: First vote...Luigi.

Luigi sweated.

Rosalina: Second vote...Fawful.

Fawful sneezed.

Rosalina: Third vote...Fawful. Fourth vote...Luigi.

Rosalina picked up the last two votes.

Rosalina: In 6th place for Survivor of the Smash Nintendo...

Fawful.

Fawful screeched in anger, Luigi fainted.

Fawful: You milk beans! You will fail to beat my predictions of monkey sins! I will have fury! Drawing caricatures like kids who are stupid you are! I'm coming Cakletta!

Fawful went and hopped in the cannon, blasting off into the distance.

Rosalina: Goodbye, Shoe aglet of epicness! I'll miss him, he was different. Ok, five left! Only two left and we have our final challenge. Think well, and play hard!

The All Stars went back, contemplative, doubting yet assuring every move.

Later, as everyone else went to bed upon arriving back, ZSS used the phone to call Ridley with his stubby arms. Ridley came flying in as Samus rolled out onto the island arming her stun gun and ready to fight and burn off her weight. She wasn't as big as blimp size so a Ridley fight would suffice. Ridley looked at her fattened body and rolled his eyes.

Ridley: Again?

ZSS: Mmmph. (Yep. Again.)

Votes:

Luigi: Fawful

Fawful: Luigi

Bowser: Fawful

ZSS: Luigi

Meta Knight: Fawful

Falcon: Fawful.

Meta Knight: Feeling...more...social! I don't know if I like this or not.

Luigi: Close a one! One enemy down, one to go Bowser!

Bowser: Well, I like Luigi a margin more than Fawful. You're next Luigi!

Final words, Fawful: I...have...furyyyyy! I don't understand why they kepy Luigi over the presence of the small bomb like me.

But I digress.


	32. Chapter 31: The Alt Stars! Weegee

Chapter 31: Meet the Alt Stars! Also..Weegee.

Only five were left. The mansion seemed a bit more normal today without the presence of Fawful. Luigi and Bowser woke up singing while in the shower so loud, it almost boomed through the mansion. Stepping out of their rooms, Luigi tipped his hat to Bowser.

Luigi: Hey a Bowser! That traitor Fawful is gone now isn't a he? I know you a voted with me!

Bowser: Well it was either you or him...I mean yeah of course I didn't betray you! The King of Koopas never- err kind of- um always keeps his word!

Luigi was feeling much more confident knowing that Bowser, who he believed betrayed him, decided to keep him in. Luigi was hoping to keep Bowser, his arch rival and only ally, in the game and hopefully flip one more person...

Luigi: Did you a notice we got breakfast in bed this morning?

Bowser snorted.

Bowser: Pah! Acts of generosity like that disgust me.

Falcon arose like a flying arrow in one swift motion, standing up...and slamming his head on the squat bar above him. It snapped his helmet in two and he looked at the helmet on the ground in dismay, now split in two.

Falcon: Falcon fail...oh well, there's 50 more of those where that came from!

Falcon opened up his closet full of F-Zero helmets.

Falcon: Hmm...think I'll take gold today.

Falcon popped the helmet on, gave a grin in his mirror, and almost tripped over his plate of breakfast on his coffee table.

Falcon: What the? Ohh, breakfast! Smells good! Falcon devour!

ZSS was sleeping in her bed, slender once again after a solid bout with Ridley. She blinked a few times, rubbed her eyes, and reached over for her helmet on her dresser. Instead, she reached over a bit too far and placed her hand in scrambled Billy Hatcher eggs.

ZSS: What the?

ZSS just caught the blue cape leaving the door way and called him back in. Slowly, the figure came back to ZSS' room, dressed in a chef's hat and apron saying "Kick the Kirby".

ZSS: Ok Meta Knight. What's this?

Meta Knight: Ugh. I don't know. Lately, I've been feeling so...sociable. I think it's Rosalina's fault. I even fed the purple guy.

A big hoot and holler was heard from Waluigi downstairs.

Waluigi: I haven't been fed in three days, praise Arceus!

ZSS just rolled her eyes.

ZSS: Makes sense, chatterbox.

Meta Knight muttered in defense.

Meta Knight: Zero Suit Samus...

ZSS: I'm kidding, it's nice to see a bit of the new Meta Knight.

Meta Knight bowed and left the room, as ZSS slipped over her body armor and ate her breakfast.

Samus: Although I wouldn't waste my time trying, Meta Knight.

She sat there, contemplating, and flashed back to her recent fight with Ridley.

This battle took place at the late hours of the nice on the vastly bare island. Fortunately, the mansion was soundproof so no one could hear them fight. ZSS called up Ridley to help shed her access weight.

Ridley: You just fought me last week! How do you manage to do this again?! To fat to even fit your power suit!

Ridley made a dive at the roly poly ZSS, as she rolled out of the way and retaliated with a stun gun blast to Ridley's face, zapping him silly.

ZSS: I don't choose for these things to happen, they just do. I swear, Falcon's competitive spirit is contageous. Oh well, at least I beat him.

ZSS made another roll from Ridley as she aimed her chunky arms at Ridley, smacking him with her whip.

ZSS: Our Tactician alliance of me, Meta Knight, Falcon, and Bowser are going to vote out Luigi tonight. Then drop Falcon, my place is solidified.

Ridley cackled as he spewed a fireball at ZSS, who was too fat to move out of the way in time and she slammed back into the sand.

Ridley: Pah! You still havent figured out who's pulling the strings in your alliance huh? Meta Knight acts, you speak.

ZSS eyes opened wide as she bounced out of the way of a trail of fire while ZSS made a big enough jump with her weight to slam onto one of Ridley's claw, crushing his hand with her weight. Although ZSS has now mostly burned all of the weight off, like a deflating balloon, regaining more and more mobility by the second. ZSS then raised a question.

ZSS: Wait, how do you know of my exploits?

Ridley: This whole show is broadcasted worldwide! From Dreamland to Zebes, we all see it. Me and the other villains even set up days to come over and watch you all live.

ZSS, who was now slender once again, hopped on Ridley's back and wrapped her whip around him.

ZSS: With what camera? I don't see any camera.

Ridley jerked back, flinging ZSS into the water and pointing up at the Lakitu, just barely visible in the skies with his camera, waving.

Lakitu: Since day one ya'll! Now if only I could get some good shower footage from you ZSS!

The Lakitu at her from above. ZSS aimed her blaster at the flying pervert, but Ridley cacked again.

Ridley: You can't, you'll be eliminated on the spot like Mewtwo if you even try.

Ridley flapped his wings and flew to the left, just missing another bullet from ZSS.

Ridley: My work is done, you know my number if you grow out again. You'll become bigger than me one day!

ZSS rolled her eyes.

ZSS: Doubt it.

Ridley: I hope not, I take pride in being so damn big!

As he flapped off and the sun began to rise, he took an extra look at Meta Knight through his window, who just woke up and was scribbing notes down at his desk, while also preparing to make breakfast.

Ridley: Watch out for him. Or else you'll be outside the numbers soon enough.

Samus flashed back to present time now and shook her head.

Samus: Ridley's my swore enemy. Maybe he's just playing mindgames with me. But maybe I should get on good terms with his "dummy", Falcon.

Samus went up the stairs, to the left corridor, and popped into the weight room.

Samus: Hey Falcon, mind if I join you for a few-

Meta Knight: Sets? Come. Join.

Meta Knight was already there, spotting Falcon on the bench press as he lifted 700 pounds.

Falcon: Another person interested in the wonderful world of weight lifting? Falcon approved! Let me take you under my muscular wing and train you to lift the very stars themselves!

Falcon started doing squats with the actual squat rack while Meta Knight struggled to curl a set of 25 pair dumbells. Samus whispered to herself.

Samus: That crafty little Meta Knight...

Bowser meanwhile, after making a gigantic Swoobat and Jammin Jelly sandwich, shoved Luigi aside and took the remote from his hands.

Luigi: Hey! Don't you a realize you need some friends in this game?!

Bowser: Pah! I'm still here ain't I?

Luigi: Maybe it's because you're a coattail-

Bowser cranked up the TV in order not to hear him, and flicked through the channels.

Bowser: Let's see, Strikers soccer, King DDD channel, what kind of channel is this?

Bowser and Luigi were curiously staring back at themselves. Odd.

Luigi: Uh...we're on a TV?

Bowser shrugged and flicked it to Impa's aerobics channel.

Impa: Come on guys! Let's burn that weight! You can do it!

Bowser hopped up and started doing stretches, twisting left and right and panting little fire breaths in his fatigue.

Luigi: That's a it, I'm a going outside!

Luigi walked up the stairs, heading down the right corridor towards the balcony. He then stared out at the Sun. It then grimaced at him and tried to swoop down on him, but he jumped out of the way.

Luigi: Yikes! Why does the a Sun try to a kill me and my brother all of the time?! That's a it!

Luigi wavedashed down the stairs, before tripping and smashing down every step and rolling out the front door. Bowser shrugged and went back to his aerobics. Luigi grabbed an ice flower growing in the Mansion's garden and equipped it. The Angry Sun stopped right in his tracks.

Angry Sun: Hey Mario #2, I was just joking in a very aggressive manner!

Luigi blasted the Angry Sun with a few iceballs, freezing it solid and shattering it. 1000 points went over Luigi's head as he hopped in victory. Of course, the lights did go out though as the island as shrouded in darkness.

Bowser: Dammit! Who didn't pay the electric bill?!

Luigi panicked and equipped a fire flower in his blindness, lighting his hand up to make a torch.

Samus: Oh great, did Ridley fly too close to the Sun again?

The All Stars blindly felt their way around the house, lots of bumping and confusion occured while trying to find the living room. Including Bowser accidentally touching Samus' posterior.

Bowser: Heh...I'm blind! Oh, how foolish of me! He acted dramatically.

Samus responded by wrapping him up with her whip to the banister of the stairs. Even in darkness, she was very adept with her weapons.

Falcon: Woah, what's happening! Had I not being getting enough vitamin A? Good thing I came prepared!

Falcon searched in his holister for his "assorted veggies" and yanked out a carrot. Of course, all of these veggies were in the same hollister as his forgotten gun. Falcon lived on the edge for even the simplest acts. Meta Knight then came down the stairs with a torch in hand, grumbling. His yellow eyes flashed in the darkness almost brighter than the torch itself.

Meta Knight: Darkness. But how?

Luigi: Well uh...don't a look at a me!

Meta Knight eyed him suspiciously, looking at Luigi's flaming hand.

Meta Knight: Hmm...

As the All Stars began to decipher the situation, outside the Mansion on the island, a certain set of figures began to form from the darkness. They came from thin air, with the pitch black finally bringing them to life.

?: Ahh, freedom at last from the parallel realm! Breath, my friends, for-

The shadowy figures were cut off as a rainbow shot through the air, brightening the skies as Rosalina came flying by with her Lumas in all her glory. She speckled the skies with various lumas, leaving a glowing, radient color in the sky, but also bringing light once again. Rosalina looked over at the ground and saw the figures standing there, gawking at her.

Rosalina: Oh, are you sporting a new set of colors today All Stars?

The group twirled around and hopped in dramatic poses, introducing themselves as the real All Stars walked out and looked in shock. Dark Bowser shyly stepped first, making a wimpy thumbs up. Dark Bowser was a more dark blue version of the original Bowser.

Dark Bowser: I-I'm Dark Bowser. You're really pretty. Oh did I just say that without blushing?!

Dark Bowser has shoved aside by Blood Falcon, who did multiple flips in the air and stared at Rosalina analytically.

Blood Falcon: Name's Blood Falcon. I prefer a nice book, upon all else. And my dashng good looks. My, you look ravishing Rosalina. Not as dashing as me, but very, very promixal.

Dark Meta Knight hopped off Blood Falcon's shoulder's and gave a peace sign as he hit the ground. He was dark colored with red eyes under his mask.

Dark Meta Knight: Oh, hello everyone! I'm so glad to meet all of you new people! Can I take this mask off now though? This thing is not for me! Wow Rosalina, you're very cute!

Dark Samus booted Dark Meta Knight aside and cackled manically, shooting her cannon off in multiple directions.

Dark Samus: Give me all of your Metroids and no one gets hurt! Oh who am I kidding, I'll hurt you all anyways! Muahahahahaha!

Dark Samus took a gander at Rosalina quickly.

Dark Samus: Hey babe, you're kind of hot.

Rosalina looked in confusion.

Rosalina: Gee hun, this is a bit awkward.

Blood Falcon: Oh, you haven't seen awkward yet my dear Rosalina. Not until you've seen our, fifth member.

Floating from behind the pack, unnoticed until now, Luigi's dark version floated into the front, towards Rosalina. He stood motionlness, beginning to stare at Rosalina, before Dark Bowser turned her head quicky.

Dark Bowser: No no! Never stare into his eyes!

The motionless figure, known at Weegee, floated back behind the others without a word, not moving a single muscle.

Rosalina sweated, then cleared her throat, and spoke again.

Rosalina: So I see our new friends here have formed during the temporary darkness! Fortunately, I can use this opportunity to create a fun little challenge! I'll just send my messenger Luma here to rent out the area, shouldn't be long.

Rosalina attached a short letter to a green luma, kissing it as it shot into the skies.

Rosalina: While I'm waiting for a reply back, get to know your new friends!

She looked around and sighed at the desolate wasteland. No trees, lots of ashes from Game and Watch's previous burning.

Rosalina: I'll get to work on replacing those poor little trees tomorrow!

Rosalina stared out at the ocean and luma speckled sky, as the rest of Dark All Stars began to swarm Rosalina again.

Rosalina: Err...why don't you all kindly stop staring at me and get to know your new friends?

Dark Meta Knight: Aww...but you're so pretty and sweet!

Dark Meta Knight giggled as Meta Knight felt like sobbing under his mask.

Rosalina: I'm not all that special, really-

The luma came back with the message.

Rosalina: Already?

She opened up the letter, and smiled in approval.

Rosalina: Ok, our friend said yes! Hop on a Luma guys!

Rosalina set up the Lumas, and the Dark and normal All Stars made a charge toward them. Blood Falcon noted the error.

Blood Falcon: Pardon me, but it appears there are only five Lumas. Shouldn't we have ten?

Rosalina giggled and began to float.

Rosalina: No error! Oh, I thought of a perfect name for the other darker halfs. The Alt Stars!

She winked and floated off to the challenge. Everyone scratched their heads.

Bowser: Oh I get it, the witch wants us to share Lumas. Curse her!

Everyone stared at him in shock. Especially Weegee. Oh, he stared and stared and stared...

Bowser: What? What?!

The two parallel groups sighed and each pair hopped on a Luma, towards the challenge area.

Dark Bowser: N-Nice to meet you Mr. Bowser sir.

Dark Bowser stuck out his hand, Bowser growled and Dark Bowser shivered in fear.

Bowser: Seriously? Grow a spine! Are you scared of everything like that green guy?

Dark Bowser: Please, don't shout! Shouting scares me...

Bowser lowered his eyes, then roared at Dark Bowser, almost making him cry. Bowser laughed in joy.

Bowser: Well, at least it'll be a fun trip!

As the Alt and All Stars shot into the distance, Waluigi woke up off the couch and followed them outside.

Waluigi: Wa! Where's my dakr clone? WaWaLuigi? Wa...

Meta Knight: Meta Knight.

Dark Meta Knight: Oh, hey there! How are you doing today new friend? I am so happy to meet my own counterself!

Dark Meta Knight stuck out his hand and shook Meta Knight's stubby hand wildly, almost making him fall off the Luma hurtling through the sky.

Meta Knight: Why?

Dark Meta Knight laughed and smiled, pulling up his mask no problem to view his happy face.

Dark Meta Knight Ahh, that's better. That mask is tight! Well, I like being sociable. Making new friends, like you! No matter who they are, I respect everyone's views!

Dark Meta Knight laughed again and looked at Meta Knight's glowing yellow eyes.

Dark Meta Knight: So, tell me a little about yourself new friend! What are your interests? Hobbies? Favorite video game? Favorite sword move? How about most loved color? Hmm?

Meta Knight: Uh...

Samus: Would you cut that out Dark Samus?

Dark Samus retreated her cannon for the fifth time away from the back of Samus' head.

Dark Samus: I must kill something! It's been an hour since I've taken a life! Grrrr!

Dark Samus shot her missiles into the air, briefly missing the Lakitu in the sky.

Lakitu: Watch it firecracker! Um...can you two kiss?

Samus almost shot a missle at the Lakitu, before remembering the rules.

Dark Samus: After this contest, let's go to Ridley's place and just...kill him! I promise I won't betray and murder you on the way, bwahahahaha!

Samus: I'd rather not trust you, thanks.

Falcon: Wow, someone who is as fit as me! I thought i'd never see the day!

Blood Falcon: Yes. Well, I am 99% made from your DNA so it makes logical sense. Except, well, I'm more refrained and better looking.

Falcon raised his hand in the air.

Blood Falcon: Douglas, you can just talk you know.

Falcon zoned out for a second.

Blood Falcon: Err, Douglas?

Falcon snapped back to reality.

Falcon: Sorry, I'm not used to that name! Anyways, we look the exact same. How do you look better again bro? I thought we were virtually equal!

Blood Falcon: My color scheme is dark. Yours is light. Therefore, I look better. Makes sense?

Falcon scratched his head.

Blood Falcon: Look, I'll do the thinking, you be the muscle. Got it?

Falcon: Yay! Muscle! Lifting things! Protein!

Luigi: Err...

Weegee stared at him, not moving a muscle. Luigi could oddly stare into his eyes without any problems. They were vacant and souless.

Luigi: Well this is a awkward.

Finally, they arrived at a giant dark maze, littered with cherries, yellow dots, and ghosts. Rosalina and the other co-hosts waved them over as they landed on a floating platform outside the maze. Eggplant Wizard whimpered when he saw the dark clones.

Eggplant Wizard: Who are these people?! I don't like change!

Dark Bowser hopped back and almost screamed.

Dark Bowser: Eek! He has only one eye! Help!

He dived under Bowser's leg and shook. Luigi laughed and patted Bowser's back.

Luigi: Wow, that guy's a wimp! Eh Bowser?

Bandana Dee tapped Luigi on the leg from behind, making Luigi hide behind Dark Bowser's shell in fear.

Meta Knight: Hypocrite.

Rosalina: Here's our new challenge! See this maze? Our friend, Pac Man, has let us rent out the place in exchange for the letter I sent him!

Bowser: Who gives up their home for a freaking letter?!

In the background, just walking out of the maze, Pac Man was cheering, hopping in the air and smiling ever so widely, waving his letter. The letter had a Smash Bros symbol on it with the words "E3 Smash Bros Invitational" on the ground. He waved to the All Stars and headed out.

Rosalina: I'll see you in a few months hun!

Vivi grumbled under his breath.

Vivi: W-Where's my invite to that party...hmph.

Rosalina: See the maze? Your goal is to gather as much yellow pellets as possible! There are 240 in total in this maze.

Meta Knight: Simple.

Rosalina: Not finished sweetie but appreciate your voice! There are also ghosts in the maze. Make sure to avoid Inky, Blinky, Pinky-

Meta Knight: Original.

Rosalina: Lovely, not done yet! But I'm glad to see you opening up more!

Meta Knight shot back a bit, almost blushing as Dark Meta Knight giggled and patted his back.

Rosalina: Inky, Blinky, Pinky, and Clyde are in the maze! Touch them, and you lose pellets! Unless you get the power pellet, you can't beat them! First to 120 pellets, half the total number, wins!

As the All Stars were about to depart off the platform, Bandana Dee shook his spear.

Bandana Dee: Hahaha! We're not done yet! It's not going to be that easy? See, Rosy here brought the dark guys for a reason. Ever played Pac Man blindfolded before?

Vivi: O-One person will be blindfolded, the other will watch from above and call out to the person to avoid hazards. This is a teamwork game! So, choose amongst yourselves who will find pellets and who will call commands.

Vivi mumbled again.

Vivi: And no one will get a Smash Bros invite...grumble.

Dark Samus snickered evily.

Samus: I'm calling. No way I'm trusting you!

Dark Samus: Aww, come on! How am I untrustworthy?

Samus growled at her dark clone.

Samus: You tried bombing me 12 times during the trip here!

Bowser looked at Dark Samus dreamily.

Bowser: Uh, can we switch? Dark Samus is even hotter than the original!

Dark Bowser tapped his shoulder.

Dark Bowser: I'm ok with whatever!

Bowser: Shut up and be the guinea pig!

Dark Bowser strapped a blindfold on right away.

Dark Bowser: B-But I'm afraid of the dark!

The irony could not be measured in that statement. Blood Falcon tried on his irony reader, which promptly blew up.

Blood Falcon: Falcon, I'll call.

Dark Meta Knight: I'm sure I'll be a good caller since I like to talk! You can do it Meta Knight! I believe in you!

Meta Knight turned away and lowered his mask, refraining a smile as hard as possible.

Meta Knight: His kindness is almost as contageous as Rosalina's...

Luigi just simply poked Weegee. It felt like poking a rock. Solid, motionless, lifeless?

Luigi: Um. I'll a call. Ok Weegee?

Weegee pressed his face up to Luigi's, staring him dead in the eyes.

The callers/participants are as followed:

Caller: Participant:

Bowser Dark Bowser

Luigi Weegee

Samus Dark Samus

Blood Falcon Falcon

Dark Meta Knight Meta Knight

Rosalina floated the participants into the gated area, after being wrapped in dark blindfolds.

Rosalina: If you take the blindfolds off, you lose automatically, remember that! Ready? Go!

The gates open, and everyone began bolting out, bumping into walls. Weegee floated slowly, feet not touching the ground as he silently treaded forward. Bowser called out to his Dark clone first.

Bowser: Ok! Walk forward! Stick your claw out, and swipe it forward!

Dark Bowser accidentally smacked Weegee in the back. Weegee turned around ever so slowly in one elongated motion, trying to stare at Dark Bowser. Fortunately, he was blindfolded.

Dark Bowser: That wasn't nice! Don't upset Weegee! He's a scary man!

Bowser laughed at his cruel joke, and realized everyone else guided themselves out already.

Bowser: ...Goombas!

Samus was calling out to Dark Samus, who was stuck in the middle of the maze, tapping her foot. She had already collected 20 pellets.

Dark Samus: Well? If I'm not killing something I'm irritable. Hurry up!

Samus: Turn 90 degrees, left for a nice row of 5 pellets!

Dark Samus complied, and ran down the row, raising her total to 25.

Dark Samus: Not bad! Maybe we should become partners in crime after this. You know, a little killing and cuddling. Sounds hot.

Dark Samus winked under her blindfold. Samus groaned.

Blood Falcon: Ok, turn perpendicular to a 180 degree angle. Run northwest, then southwest, then turn another 32 degrees for a row of 30 pellets. Watch for ghosts.

Falcon looked confused.

Falcon: In English, good buddy?

Blood Falcon sighed ad simplified himself.

Blood Falcon: Douglas, left! Run left for one second (accounting our incredible running speed) then right!

Falcon did so, and collected 20 pellets. Blinky, the red ghost, came around the corner.

Blood Falcon: Quick, turn left for the Power Pellet!

Falcon went down the left path, and grabbed the Power Pellet he ran into.

Falcon: Tasty! Pixelated pellets! Good source of protein!

Falcon smiled as Blinky ran back in fear.

Blinky: Here I just wanted to break your legs, ahh!

Blinky scattered down a maze path before Falcon could find him. He sat and scratched his chin for a moment.

Falcon: I wonder when I should tell him?

Blood Falcon: Don't stop! Back to work!

Falcon saluted Blood Falcon.

Falcon: Right away good buddy!

Dark Bowser meanwhile, at zero pellets, stood in front of the first one, shaking nervously.

Bowser: Oh for Arceus sakes, just walk forward to get a bloody pellet!

Dark Bowser: But...do they hurt?

Bowser slapped his head, then had an idea.

Bowser: There's a ghost behind you! Run damn you run!

Dark Bowser: Yipes!

Dark Bowser ran as fast as his legs would allow, snagging about 30 pellets down a long stretch of maze before slamming into a wall. Bowser scoffed. In reality, there was no ghost behind him, he made it up.

Bowser: Get up minion, another one is coming!

Dark Bowser: Oh no! Don't hurt me!

Luigi: Uh...Weegee. Go left.

Weegee slowly floated down the maze, then stopped just before the northeast corner of the maze. Slowly, he turned around in one motion, then continued his trail picking up more pellets, eyes bulging from under his blindfold. Inky, the blue ghost and Clyde, the orange ghost, came around the corner.

Inky: Check out that guy. He disturbs me.

Clyde: Uh hyuck!

Inky felt a weird aura as Weegee began to slowly approach them.

Luigi: No! Weegee! You'll lose your a pellets if you don't have a Power Pellet!

Inky: Well Clyde, let's go earn our pay checks.

Clyde: Derr herr!

They charged at Weegee, only to go...right through him. Weegee just continued on his awkward, floating path picking up pellets. He was at 40. Luigi, Inky, and Clyde looked shocked.

Luigi: What kind of a thing are you!?

Dark Meta Knight: Oh friend, first thing's firsr! You are coming up to a wall not too fast! Turn right here for a nice little surprise of 20 pellets!

Meta Knight: The point. Get to it quicker.

Meta Knight spread his wings and collected a fair 20 pellets.

Meta Knight: What next?

Dark Meta Knight: Great! Good work! Ok, next what we're going to do is take a smooth ol right from the point you're standing. Looks like a nifty 30 pellets there too! Power pellet too!

Meta Knight sighed.

Meta Knight: Be. More. Concise.

He spread his wings and snagged 30 pellets, raising his total to 50.

Meta Knight: I should have called...

Dark Meta Knight giggled and waved his finger.

Dark Meta Knight: Silly, you have no sense of direction! Remember the Forest of Hope, the battle against the Shadows...

Meta Knight lurched back in distress.

Meta Knight: Drat.

Rosalina looked over the players, and announced the standings.

To be continued...


	33. Chapter 32: The Alt Stars! Weegee pt 2

Chapter 32: Meet the Alt Stars! Also, Weegee...Part 2

Rosalina: Ok! Everyone has adopted a strategy it seems. So far, Meta Knight leads with now 60 as I speak! Weegee has 50! Dark Bowser has 30! Falcon has 25! Dark Samus has 20! Still anyone's game!

Samus: Ok, if you run down to the south, you should find another 20 pellets.

Dark Samus tapped her foot.

Dark Samus: Is there a Power pellet down there?

Samus: No, why should that matter?

Dark Samus walked in the opposite path, smelling the air.

Dark Samus: Ooh, there's one down here. Also, a set of ghosts just waiting to be torn to shreds!

Inky and Pinky, the red and pink ghosts, looked in horror as Dark Samus managed to grab another Power Pellet and laughed maniacally as they tried to run. Dark Samus gave them a blast of their cannon though and they fell into a floating pair of eyes.

Inky: That's the 7th time she's killed me! 1-ups aren't cheap you know!

Pinky: I prefer chasing Pac Man...he's hot!

Samus sighed as she felt Dark Samus was missing the point of the challenge.

Luigi: Weegee, wall coming up.

Weegee kept going, floating towards the wall.

Luigi: Wall, WALL! There's a W-A-L-L coming a up! Turn!

Instead, Weegee decided to float right through the wall, right off the game grid. He came through the other side of the map and began his move again. The maze crackled slightly as Weegee moved through it now.

Luigi: Uh oh, that can't a be good.

Blood Falcon: Ok, Falcon, we're behind. We can't possibly lose this challenge. So just listen better and he can pull ahead. Got it Douglas?

Falcon: Ok ok fine I'll stop holding back!

Blood Falcon was taken aback by this comment.

Blood Falcon: Oh please, you just run under my command simpleton. Now, stop wasting time. Turn left for-

Falcon was already zooming through the maze, avoiding every wall, snagging a massive 55 pellets within minutes. He even had the time to pat Dark Bowser on the back in encouragement, giving him 10 of his own pellets.

Falcon: You got this buddy!

Dark Bowser flipped over on his back and yelped.

Dark Bowser: Ghost! They're talkign to me!

Bowser: No, that's just the village idiot! Although he gave you pellets? Jerk!

Blood Falcon: What is the meaning of this? Falcon! Have you been holding back?

Falcon raised his hand, once more. He wouldn't speak until Blood Falcon groaned and told him to proceed.

Falcon: I HAVE played blind Pacman before! I got to that level where the game kind of explodes! I just wanted you to feel good, feel me?

Blood Falcon cradled into a ball and sucked his thumb.

Blood Falcon: I was bamboolzed by Falcon, I was bamboozed by Falcon, I was bamboozled by Falcon...

Falcon pumped his fist as he approached is 120th pellet. Then, the game began crackling as Weegee's ominous presence floated through another wall and approached Falcon. Weegee was also one pellet from victory, oddly enough. Meta Knight also came up to a row of Pellets, closing in behind Falcon.

Falcon: Something feels odd!

Meta Knight blindly felt around, then tapped Falcon's leg.

Meta Knight: Run! Forget the pellet!

Meta Knight sprinted off, and Weegee came closer, mustache beginning to move.

Falcon: Never! The challenge is mine!

Falcon made a dive for the pellet, just as Weegee pressed his face to Falcon's.

Weegee: ZA WARUDO!

The game crashed and the right half of the maze became littered with letters, cherries, and exploded. The ghosts sighed in relief as they were on the left side chasing Dark Bowser.

Inky: Phew, that was a close one.

Clyde: Hurr hurr!

Rosalina: Oh no! Quickly, evacuate the game!

Rosalina used her powers to float everyone out, even the ghosts, as the maze became overran with glitches and blew up.

Falcon: I think I did it again!

Everyone now took off their blindfolds, and saw Weegee floating around in circles. Why? Beats me.

Rosalina: Pac Man won't be too happy. That's two homes I must repair now!

Rosalina turned around to the All Stars and the Alt Stars.

Rosalina: So, close up video of Lakitu's film shows that either Weegee or Falcon got the last pellet! But one only one of you did. The winner is...

Falcon leaned on Blood Falcon's shoulder, who was still silently sobbing to himself.

Rosalina: Falcon got the pellet! You win immunity!

Falcon began his now traditional victory dance routine, and ran about giving high fives to everyone. Bowser raised his arms in disgust, frightening his darker clone yet again.

Bowser: That's it, I quit! Between having a wimp as my parallel self, Falcon winning 50% of the challenges, and Luigi, I've had it!

Bowser hopped on the nearest Luma parked for the All Stars, and blasted off, maybe never to be seen again.

Dark Meta Knight: Oh dear! Is he coming back at all?

Samus: Better yet, who cares? That just makes elimination easier tonight.

Eveeryone shrugged in concurrance, as Rosalina looked towards the homeless Inky, Blinky, Pink, and Clyde.

Rosalina: Where will you all go now little ghosts?

Inky: Well, guess I'll go drink my life away and gamble.

Pinky snickered at this comment.

Pinky: It's funny cause we're already dead! Ahaha! AAAAAhahaha!

She fawned over Inky again.

Pinky: You're so hot.

Clyde: Suh-huh ha derk!

Rosalina: Well, I guess i'll go find a home for these poor guys at the pound. Meanwhile, the Lumas will take the All Stars back to camp! We're still voting tonight though, sorry huns!

Blinky: We aren't animals! Wait, are there nice kennels to choose from?

Luigi meanwhile, was flipping out.

Luigi: Why?! My neck! My perfectly scrawny neck was a saved!

Weegee smelled the back of his neck and floated sideways in the air. Blood Falcon then raised his hand, over his sobbing.

Blood Falcon: Yes, but what about me and my darker companions?

Dark Samus: Yes, can we at least kill the ghosts?!

Blood Falcon: Dark Samus, they're deceased.

Dark Samus slammed her fist into Dark Bowser's shell in anger, making him jump.

Dark Samus: Damn!

Bandana Dee laughed at the Alt Stars, waving his hammer in his hand.

Bandana Dee: Yeah...well, the Angry Sun is back on post at camp. So, there's no use for you guys. Ciao!

Rosalina floated in the air, and the All Stars all boarded a Luma and waved back.

Dark Meta Knight: Waaaait! Don't go! I-I want to get to know you all!

Dark Samus: Samus! Come back and give me a nice long kiss! Mmmmm...

Dark Samus drooled under her suit. Samus rolled her eyes, but used to the compliments on her looks. Meta Knight bowed off his Luma to his darker half.

Meta Knight: Seek your greatest path.

The Lumas then shot to the skies outside the Pac Man area. The Alt Stars were not sitting in a dark room, next to the glitched out Pac Man game that was basically destroyed.

Blood Falcon: We could have at least been given transporation out of this vacinaty.

Dark Bowser: Also, I'm scared of the dark! Please, get us out of here!

Dark Samus then pointed to the light shining in the distance, presumably the exit.

Dark Samus: There we go! After we get outside, I will kill you all in broad daylight! It will be beautiful...

Dark Meta Knight looked over at the exit and pondered.

Dark Meta Knight: Then what? This is our first time in the alternative universe. What will we do with our new lives? How will we live? What wonders can the world bring us? What joys will we bring to it? How can we live this wonderful start to this new beginning!?

While they thought about this question, Weegee decided to hover in front of the Alt Stars and star at them, turning them into Weegee clones before eating them up in one gigantic bite and floating away.

I guess that answers that question.

When the All Stars arrived back at camp and opened the door, Bowser was sitting on the coach, using Waluigi as a back scratcher (much to his dismay and protest). He looked ticked off as he flipped through the channels on the TV

Bowser: Don't ask, the stupid Luma floated me back to the island under Rosalina's order. Arceus Dammit!

Falcon laughed at Bowser's anger.

Falcon: Good one Bowser buddy! Seriously, what does quit me?

Bowser whipped Waluigi at Falcon like a javelin, before bounding off into the kitchen grumpily. Falcon hung Waluigi up on the coatrack and went upstairs.

Waluigi: I am not an object guys! I'm a contestant! You better watch for me or I'll set up a nasty betrayal on one of you-

Samus threw her armor on Waluigi in the coatrack and Meta Knight his cape as they retreated to the rather unused room until now, the Mario Paint room. Naturally, it was filled with many video game paintings, ranging from a waterpaint portrait of the Nintendo contestants back on Peach's airplane, to a painting of Snake's box. All credit goes to Adeleine and Paint Roller of Dreamland.

Meta Knight: Exquisite. Those radient colors on these paintings. Such sophistication.

Meta Knight seemed lost in...Dreamland under ZSS snapped her fingers, bringing him back to reality.

Zero Suit Samus: I didn't take you for an art connoseur, Meta Knight.

Meta Knight: Yes, anyways. We got two options. Bowser or Luigi. My vote is for Luigi.

ZSS: Good choice. He is pretty popular, can't let him have that advantage! But what about the numbers? Can Falcon align with Luigi and Bowser, voting us out?

Meta Knight: Possible.

ZSS made a circular motion with her hands, meaning to elaborate more.

Meta Knight: *Sigh*. Luigi has some persuasion skills, and Bowser and Falcon will fall for anything. Although Luigi's Mushroom alliance has fallen, only time can tell.

ZSS: Then that means...

Both ZSS and Meta Knight dashed out of the Paint Room, making sure Luigi didn't get to Bowser or Falcon first.

Luigi: Bowser? Oh a Bowser?!

Bowser slammed open his door, squishing Luigi into the side. He quicly threw his Impa weight loss book in the garbage behind him.

Bowser: I'm trying to read- I mean be evil! What do you want number 2?!

Luigi picked himself up and let out a deep breath.

Luigi: Bowser, let's a vote out Meta Knight. You, me, and Falcon. Come on, let's a revive the Mushroom alliance!

Bowser scoffed and began shutting his door.

Bowser: Oh, please! Because that went so well last time, we got rid of Fawful!

Luigi suddenly turned angry with frustration and tried slamming Bowser against the wall, only to feebly bounce back against his hard scaly skin, hitting the floor. Bowser fell back laughing.

Bowser: Bwahaha! That was classic! I didn't even move an inch!

Luigi picked himself up and panicked.

Luigi: I'll...I'll a vote you out!

Bowser: Try it, I just tried quitting a few hours ago! Bwahahaha!

Luigi stormed off in anger, and Bowser stopped laughing after five minutes.

Bowser: Ooooh...I can't get up off my back.

Meta Knight meanwhile, was standing by the door, putting on his cape and talking to ZSS.

Meta Knight: I've already put in a word with Bowser about Luigi. You talk to Falcon and tell him what's up. I'm going for a stroll.

ZSS: Really? But there's nothing out there except ashes and burnt trees...

Meta Knight: Questions...

Meta Knight shut the door, as ZSS went up to the sobbing Luigi's room. Luigi was staring at his marked Mushroom shaped calender, looking at all of the days he "survived" in the game. We also had a picture of him and Mario, arm in arm by his bedside. Along with a picture of Rosalina and Daisy giving him a kiss on each cheek. That Luigi! ZSS, whose room was next to her, knocked on his door.

ZSS: Luigi? Permission to come aboard? I mean, in? Dang it.

Luigi: *sniff* Sure, come on in.

ZSS entered his room, as Luigi wiped his eyes and ZSS sat next to him. She put an arm around his shoulder.

ZSS: Come on, it's not set in the stone. We can turn this around!

Luigi: Yeah, you're not the a one on the chopping block? Yeesh, you kill the a sun once and all the luck in the a word fades out.

ZSS looked shocked.

ZSS: You did that?! Oh, uhh yeah, anyways, it won't be you. We're voting out Meta Knight.

Luigi looked back, with a sudden glow in his face.

Luigi: Really?! But how?!

ZSS: Because I'm voting for him, Falcon is on board. Bowser's pretty adamant on voting "however the hell he wants" apparantly, but a 3-2 vote will send Meta Knight packing. You know about betrayals, right Luigi?

Luigi thought back to Fawful, and grimaced.

Luigi: Yeah, yeah. I still a feel bad voting out an ally, even if it was a Fawful...

ZSS: It was a bold move, but this will be a big one for me. I learned to come into this game cold and calculating after Pikachu got the best of me with his aborable, squishy, lovey dovey cuteness! *ahem*. Meta Knight is probably the biggest tactical mind out here. Even now, he could be plotting...that's why I thought one step ahead.

ZSS smirked as she thought of Meta Knight outside.

Meta Knight: Stars.

Meta Knight sat back on the cool grains of sand on the beach. Lakitu from above kept his camera homed in on Meta Knight, which relayed back to the camera in ZSS' room.

Lakitu: Aww yeah, I'm so going to get one of her bras for this! Just keep an eye on the short guy. Got it. Laki-Star's got this! Cool name huh. Who am I talking to?

Meta Knight had no idea that Lakitu was watching him specifically in the skies, or that a dirty deal went down between Lakitu and Samus. Nevertheless, he knew to always feel vulnerable in this contest, and took extra precautions.

Meta Knight: Watched.

Meta Knight clicked his fingers, and got up, continuing his walk along the Majora moonlight, enjoying the ambience of the skies outside. As he walked, Waluigi came bursting out of the house, floating up into the skies towards Lakitu.

Waluigi: I'm on TV, I'm on TV! Wee! Wahahaha!

Waluigi began making faces right into Lakitu's lens as he retreated back in disgust.

Lakitu: What the hell are you doing you purple freak?! I got a women's bra on the line to watch Meta Knight!

Waluigi: And I got...nothing to earn! So take that!

Meta Knight continued his walk, allowing his mind to clear in the rare moments of solitude in this game. He began to miss Dreamland.

Meta Knight: Dreamland.

Then, his eyes burned red as he thought of his arch rival.

Meta Knight: Kirby!

Meta Knight felt instant anger when he heard that name, slashing a pile of ashes near him. In a rare tactical error for him, the winds picked up and the dust got in his eyes, making him cough as he tripped and fell down a giant hole.

Meta Knight: Guahhhhhhh!

Lakitu finally shook the crazy purple Luigi #2 off his camera as Waluigi went back into the house for his no reward.

Lakitu: Guess he went back inside. Oh well. I still get a bra.

Meta Knight picked himself up out of the hole, then tripped over a rock again.

Meta Knight: Grr...

Meta Knight picked up the rock and almost whipped it in rage, but felt the "rock's" shape, and the ingrained lines cut into it.

Meta Knight: Huh?

Meta Knight used his bat wings to fly back out, and dashed into the house in a blur, into his room while conceiling the object under his cape. He locked the door and read the note with the object.

Meta Knight: Change. Big. Change.

The All Stars were floated off to the REJECTION ROOM, mostly in silence. For all plans were in motion. Luigi sat down first, trying to conceil his smile. Eggplant Wizard came to greet the All Stars.

Eggplant Wizard: So-

Bandana Dee: Bed.

Eggplant Wizard: Aww...

Eggplant Wizard stormed off, turning a copy of Hotel Mario into an Eggplant. Rosalina floated back after tucking him in.

Rosalina: Only five left. This is so exciting! Although I am really going to miss one of you, I've grown so close to you all!

Bowser: Hah! Dumb Blond.

Rosalina: Oh you silly turtle! Anyways, how was it meeting your darker halfs today?

Luigi: Creepy.

Bowser: Disappointing.

Samus: Unexpected.

Falcon: Totally awesome!

Meta Knight: Fine.

Rosalina: Mixed reception here. I haven't heard from them since, I hope they are fine!

Weegee floated through the roof and out the exit door, much to their unnoticing eyes.

Rosalina: Who's feeling nervous tonight?

Everyone but Bowser raised their hand.

Rosalina: Bowser? Why not you?

Bowser: Come on, why should I? These guys know I'm too good to be voted out! I'll have to leave on my own terms before that happens! Which I tried to, twice already. Dammit!

Meta Knight: A good player should always be nervous.

ZSS agreed with his answer.

ZSS: And always aware of his surroundings.

ZSS winked slyly to Luigi, and Luigi smiled, but shaking again. He then tried to solidify his position a bit more.

Luigi: Yes! One more thing to a consider, think about a who you take to the a final 3! I'm not much of a threat! I mean, I am not much of a cha...ll...eng...e.

Falcon eyed Luigi carefully, listening to this comment. Luigi caught his gaze and dropped back in his stand.

Luigi: Ahh Goombas.

ZSS nudged him, reassuring victory. Rosalina waved her wand ever so gracefully.

Rosalina: It's been a long day, let's vote lovelies! Meta Knight, you first.

Meta Knight walked calmly to the pot, and placed his vote in. ZSS, Luigi, Bowser, and Falcon followed. After the votes here collected by Vivi, who wanted something to do tonight for once, Rosalina thanked him and held the votes.

Rosalina: Remember, Falcon cannot be voted for.

Meta Knight: That makes two of us.

Everyone turned around in shock as Meta Knight held up his engraved Smash Bros symbol immunity idol. Waluigi, who was being used by ZSS to pick sticks out of her hair this whole time, looked at the item in dismay.

Waluigi: Hey! That's my bar of soap I've been hoarding this whole time from everyone! Give it back! And take your stinking armor back ZSS!

Waluigi hissed as ZSS bundled up her armor bits, strapping them on quickly and shaking her fist at Waluigi.

Samus: It's lucky I forget you exist often.

Rosalin looked back at Meta Knight's idol.

Rosalina: Oh my, here, let me see that, Meta Knight.

Meta Knight handed her the Smash Bros symbol and note, and Rosalina looked it over.

Rosalina: Ok, first off, Waluigi, this isn't a bar of soap. I don't even know how you can clean yourself with this. Because this is most definitely an idol that Stanley was supposed to tell you guys about after the F-Zero challenge. But, after ZSS' elimination, he went overboard and quit. And then Waluigi took the idol, apparently, and hoarded it to become unfindable in his hole!

Meta Knight shook his head as Falcon ran up and gave her a high "Falcon" five.

Falcon: Wow, good deduction skills Rosalina!

Rosalina blushed and giggled.

Rosalina: I'm not just looks huns! I know what's up! Anyways, back to reading the votes! That means only Samus, Bowser, or Luigi can be put up. So first vote, Meta Knight. Does not count.

Luigi gulped. Samus sweated.

Rosalina: Second vote, Samus.

You would never be able to see Meta Knight smiling under his mask. But he was.

Rosalina: Third vote, Meta Knight. Does not count.

Rosalina: The fourth and five vote are for one person. Since the idol was played, I guess there's no tiebreaker here. In fifth place for Survivor of the Smash...Luigi. I'm sorry hun!

Luigi's mustache drooped in dismay.

Luigi: Nooooo!

Luigi's head lowered, then perked up again.

Luigi: Well, I did make it a farther than Mario a said. Also, I made some a great new friends, no hard a feelings guys?

Falcon gave a thumbs up. Samus smiled. MK bowed. Bowser sneered.

Bowser: Bwahaha! I lasted longer than you! How does it feel to be the one losing now, super Lulooser bro?

Luigi's head whipped around, and gave him what was only coined as a "death stare". Bowser lurched back in his seat.

Bowser: Woah, take it easy Luigi!

Luigi then pumped his fist in victory.

Luigi: He a said a my name! Victory is a mine!

Bowser punched the ground in anger, as Rosalina gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Rosalina: I'll miss you tons! See you in Smash Bros! Just don't give me any of those creepy death stares please...

Luigi laughed, and hopped in the cannon, waving goodbye to everyone and being launched into the sunset, back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Rosalina: There we have it! Only one more challenge until the final one. See you all later!

Samus narrowed her eyes at Meta Knight in front of her. Falcon did a frontflip because he felt like it.

Samus: This isn't over, Meta Knight...

Meta Knight: Samus

Samus: Meta Knight (Idol)

Luigi: Meta Knight (Idol)

Falcon: Luigi

Bowser: Luigi

Waluigi: Bowser (useless. He snuck a vote into the pot!)

Falcon: I was going to vote Meta Knight, but then I heard Luigi's comment. I need optimal competition for the final three!

Meta Knight: Success.

Bowser: Come on, I remembered his name! Dammit dammit dammit!

(And now, the note included with the idol)

Dear Outcast,

Congratulations, jerk! You found the idol! Finally! This hidden idol is here for your use, up to the final 4! This idol is to be announced after the fun F-Zero challenge we have today. Hopefully, nothing goes wrong or pushes me over the edge the challenge before I tell you about this thing. Yep. Actually, you Outcasts don't need clues anyways, just look for the damn thing for a while! Use this wisely!

-Love, Stanley.


	34. Chapter 33: Four Victory!

Chapter 33: Four Victory!

Just two days remained until the winner of Survivor of the Smash was determined. Everyone's thoughts stirred within their head, paranoid over the chance of being voted out on the last day. They all had restless sleeps.

That is, except for Bowser, who woke up with a ghastly grin on his face and hopped off his bed of spikes as the Angry Sun rose (making sure to double check for Luigi, who was now gone.)

Bowser: Number 2 Mario and Fawful gone? I feel like I've won already! Victory sandwich!

Bowser trudged down the stairs towards the kitchen. Meanwhile, Meta Knight woke up afterwards after hearing the loud bangs of pots and pans downstairs, as he batted his bloodshot yellow eyes open. He was constantly fading in and out of sleep due to his paranoia of Samus cooking up a scheme to eliminate him. Samus herself was also in the same state, as she also woke up with tangled blond hair and bags under her eyes. She yawned and threw on her power suit. Meta Knight and Samus gave a hateful, but tired nod to each other as they walked down the stairs, before plopping on the couch near the TV. Samus sat on Waluigi by accident as plunked down, making him yelp and run out the doggie door installed for the purple man to go in and out as he pleased. Samus' eyes then paced around the room.

Samus: Look at him, watching me. Scheming.

Meta Knight let off a strained blink as the channel changed to the Pokedex channel, starring Mewtwo and his documentary on the Skitty and the Wailord.

Mewtwo: Hello fellow Pokémon advocates. Today we'll be studying the exquisite relationship of the Wailord and the Skitty. Watch as the Skitty wags her tail and the Wailord flops over to the Skitty! The Skitties are commonly seen as domesticated house kittens, and the Wailords travel in pods, not known the stray far from the pack. What an odd combination. Who would guess such different Pokémon could be friends? But the Wailords constant flopping movements have the Skitty enticed! What? W-What are you doing Wailord? Oh Arceus, I did not sign up for this!

Mewtwo fired a shadow ball at the Skitty and Wailord, sending them into the distance.

Mewtwo: ...This documentary section has been cut short to move onto the territorial wars between the Pincer and the Heracross! We'll be back, my fellow Pokémon connoisseurs!

Bowser was just finishing cooking Pidgey eggs and Grumpig bacon when Falcon came crashing down the stairs, falling and slamming into the walls with the 700 pound squat back and various free weights on his back, making a gigantic ear piercing slam and taking out a portion of the wall. Meta Knight almost hit the roof after jumping so bad before calming himself down. Samus let out a weak laugh.

Meta Knight: Falcon!

Falcon: I smelled bacon and my stomach did the rest of the talking! I swear, my stomach should be in my brain, and my brain where my stomach is? Wait that wouldn't work.

Meta Knight stomped his foot on the ground firmly.

Meta Knight: Falcon. Eat or workout. You're not doing both.

Falcon: Aww...I'll be back in a second.

Falcon slung the weights over his shoulder and went back upstairs. A split second later, Falcon bolted down again, eagerly awaiting his food.

Samus: Falcon, Bowser will cook food for all of us when he is ready, so don't push him! Isn't that right Bowser?

Bowser shouted from the kitchen while frying up another Grumpig ham.

Bowser: Yeah! Don't mess with the Koopa King- what? Aww dammit!

Bowser signed and threw a couple more hams on the grill, while Falcon tapped his foot.

Meta Knight: Falcon. Go find something productive to do.

Falcon: Got it!

Falcon dashed outside, and stared outside at the clouds, noticing a familiar ship dropping by onto the island. Once again, Rosalina failed to install an intruder barrier because "she loves every creature so much". The ship parked outside, spreading ashes around as the pilot hopped out in disgust.

Falco: Yeesh! This place is a dump since I last crashed here!

Chrom also hopped out of the pilot seat with a mail bag strapped around his shoulder.

Chrom: Thank you friend. I'm just doing my part to hand out the rest of these Smash Bros 4 invites to the rest of the cast. It's going to be great being in the new Smash Bros!

Falco snorted and looked at the blue haired swordsman.

Falco: Did you bring an original move set at all?

Chrom: …Enough! At least I got my invite now!

Falco rolled his eyes and spouted a line.

Falco: "Anything can change!"

Chrom: That's my line!

Falco laughed and walked towards the door.

Falco: I'm just going to pop by and visit. You can come in also and deliver the letters.

Chrom: Of course.

Falco began to walk to the door, and Chrom stopped for a moment to tie his shoe. When he looked back up, he jolted back and saw Falcon staring at him.

Falcon: Are you…a newcomer?!

Falcon took a step towards him and Chrom held his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Chrom: You are…

Falcon: The one who is about to challenge you!

Chrom smirked and brandished his sword.

Chrom: Great! I know your letter here says you're also in the newest game, like myself. This will be a good test to see if Nintendo made the right choice!

Falcon: Woohoo!

Falcon dashed at him, and Chrom's eyes widened in horror. Crashes and screams could be heard in the background as Falco plopped on the couch next to Waluigi. Falco was no longer a surprise to these All Stars. At all.

Bowser: Look, it's the loser couch! Bwahaha!

Falco sneered at the scaly turtle.

Falco: Don't try me. I just came to visit and bring my friend Chrom to deliver some letters. He should be in here any minute.

Waluigi whispered into Falco's ear. Well, more like shouting.

Waluigi: Pst. Hey. Falco. We can still pull a 2 person alliance, get someone else out on our side, and vote someone out! I've been on the outskirts of this game all along!

Falco looked at everyone else in confusion.

Falco: Does he always do this?

Meta Knight shook his head in disappointment.

Meta Knight: Yes. Every. Damn. Day.

Falco kicked his feet up on the coffee table and took another look around at the mansion again.

Falco: Not a bad place ya guys got here. Outside is a bit of a rag, but beggars can't be choosers right?

Meta Knight: Yeah…

Falco looked about ahead, and the room fell into an awkward silence.

Falco: I'm glad that Fawful guy is gone. He was a bit of a crazy one eh?

Samus: A comedy tool at best.

The room became silent again. Bowser meanwhile finished cooking a giant platter of Grumpig hams.

Bowser: Bwahaha! Lunch is served!

Everyone started to get up, until Bowser dumped the platter in his mouth.

Bowser: You thought that was for you guys? Good one!

Bowser waved the flying pan in the air, taunting them until Falco shot the pan out of his hand with his laser, causing the grease to burn his scales.

Bowser: Dammit! You greasy bird!

Everyone shared in a laugh, even Meta Knight almost did. But he contained himself with a lot of willpower.

Bowser: Don't you have anywhere else to be?!

Falco snorted and flipped his blaster in the air, scoffing at the thought.

Falco: Me? Ha! Me and the Star Fox gang have been dead for years!

Samus flicked through the TV channels and saw an E3 podcast on TV.

Samus: No, they actually just announced a new game for you guys.

Falco's eyes widened, and with a flurry of excitement, flew out the door (literally). He saw Chrom laying on the ground, sword broken in two, groaning in pain.

Chrom: I guess I'll fight…another day. Bleh.

Chrom fainted, and Falco shrugged as Falcon casually picked up the mail bag and gave a salute to Falco before heading off.

Falco: Oooh. He's in no condition to participate in Smash 4 now. He won't be happy about this! Oh well, I got a new game! Woohoo! My life finally has purpose!

Falco hopped in joy into the Arwing, taking the unconscious Chrom with him and eagerly calling all his friends as he flew off voluntarily for the first time ever in this contest.

Falco: 'Eeeeey, Lucina! Yeah babe, I got a new game coming out! Yeah, also your dad Chrom is kind of too weak to be in the next Smash Bros. Did you want to fill in for him? Nice, nice, sounds good, see you there sweet cheeks. Wait, what? You want to bring your boyfriend Robin? No, no! When did you start seeing that goofball?!

Falco sighed and shrugged.

Falco: I'm sure king Sakurai has heard the suggestion by now. And I was being cheated on.

Falco looked down in despair.

Falco: But I got a new game coming! Woohoo! Wooooooohoooooo! Life could not get better!

He grinned from ear to ear as he flew into the distance, squawking in joy the whole way.

Falcon meanwhile, brought the mailbag in and sifted through the important mail before burning the rest with his fiery fists.

Falcon: Sorry! I broke Chrom! Won't be seeing him in the next Smash Bros! Anyways, here you go buddies!

Falcon whipped a letter to Samus, Bowser, and tucked his letter in his holster next to the abandoned gun and veggies.

Bowser: Alright, the Koopa King is back in action! Bwahaha! I get to inflict pain and suffering once again!

Samus also let off a satisfied smirk at her invitation. Meta Knight looked around in a panic.

Meta Knight: My letter?

Falcon shrugged.

Falcon: Nope, didn't see it! I'm sure you made it in though!

Falcon gave Meta Knight an encouraging slap on the back, leaving a slight burn on his back. Meta Knight grumbled in annoyance. Bowser, in a rare moment, decided to go workout, and trudged up to the weight room in glory.

Meta Knight: Studies.

Meta Knight dashes up around the corner, past the art gallery and into the library section of the mansion. Samus got up, and Falcon walked out of the kitchen while chewing a Cucco drumstick.

Falcon: I don't like to be a stick in the mud, but it's your turn to feed Waluigi today!

Waluigi's ears perked up, hearing the word food. Samus sighed, but nonetheless took this opportunity to try and work Falcon over closer to her.

Samus: Oh, how foolish of me to forget about Waluigi!

Samus began to prepare an eggplant mush for the lanky purple man, and Falcon was creating a Jammin Jelly protein shake with the blender.

Samus: Say Falcon, has you ever considered Meta Knight a threat?

Falcon scratched his chin and looked at her. He never thought of anyone in the competition as any form of a threat to him.

Samus: Let me rephrase that: Who is most likely to win a challenge besides yourself?

Falcon: Ooh! I know this one! Uhhh, you!

Samus was about to protest again and rephrase her question, but noted that Falcon thought differently than most competitors. He voted for people who failed in challenges the most, as indicated by Luigi's elimination the night before.

Samus: Correct. I consider Bowser slightly more of a threat than Meta Knight. So why not help me vote for that weakling? We want a strong final 3, right?

Falcon nodded his head.

Falcon: Hmm…

Meta Knight was busy reading the fine selection of books within the mansion's abandoned library. Falcon had his weight room, Bowser had his kitchen, Samus had the art gallery, and Meta Knight preferred the library. The candle lights flickered as he read up on some of the past competitors of the competition, attempting to find links to connect with his remaining opponents. All of these observations were recorded by none other than the eye in the sky, Lakitu.

Meta Knight: "Jigglypuff. Voted out 3rd. Made no significant moves or allies during the course of the competition. Tends to sleep. Untapped power, but otherwise useless. Recently possessed during an invasion to capitalize on strength, but has now been cured. Spends current days sleeping."

Meta Knight shrugged and flicked through some more pages.

Meta Knight: Fox, nope. Ness, nope. Hmm, no DK Junior in this book.

Finally, he scrolled to a page of interest: Link.

Meta Knight: "Link. Voted out 8th. Silent. Strong and intelligent, but failed team due to chivalrous."

Meta Knight: Good man.

Meta Knight found his sentence of ultimate interest though:

Meta Knight: "Got Bowser to confide a secret into him. Has never told a soul."

Meta Knight: Golden. He can be worked.

With a moment's haste, he dashed up the stairs past Falcon and Samus, and peeked inside to see Bowser doing a squat with his powerful legs.

Bowser: Damn stupid weight! Graahhhh!

Bowser thrusted upwards, but the weights collapsed back down upon him, leaving him sprawled on the floor.

Bowser: Ugh…how does that freak Falcon do it?

Bowser's head then darted towards Meta Knight at the doorway, analysing him the whole time.

Bowser: What do you want you blue punk!?

Meta Knight: Peace. I have a proposal.

Bowser sneered and turned his back.

Bowser: Here he comes, looking for votes again! Will it benefit me? Yada yada yada! I'm already safe, I'm just going to flip a coin for this next vote, bwahaha!

Meta Knight nodded his head slowly, then looked at Bowser's posture. During this competition, it has been hunched over, improper and a bit painful.

Meta Knight: Turn.

Bowser snorted at looked in confusion.

Bowser: Like hell! Never turn your back on a swindler like you! Huh?

Bowser didn't notice Meta Knight was gone, and teleported behind him. Meta Knight aimed carefully, and slammed the tip of his blade right into his shell. The impact made Bowser shoot up and yelp in pain, while straightening his spine.

Bowser: Gaaah! That's it, I'm eating you for an afternoon snack!

Bowser ran at Meta Knight, only to notice he reached him much faster than expected.

Bowser: W-What? I'm faster!

Meta Knight: Yes. I fixed your posture. You're welcome.

Bowser: Than- I mean whatever! What do I owe you now?!

Meta Knight was already gone, smirking all the way under his mask.

Bowser: Hmm…

As Meta Knight and Bowser rejoined Falcon and Samus in the main lounge downstairs, they sat around, now bored.

Samus: Shouldn't we have started a challenge by now? It's kind of late.

Falcon: Yeah! I'm running low on my challenge nutrient! It can only been obtained from doing challenges!

Falcon tapped his foot, and brushed some ashes off his shoulder from the burnt letters before. Surely enough, Rosalina came with her Lumas, floating gracefully to the ground.

Rosalina: Today is your last challenge before the final 3. I do hope you all have been paying attention to the events throughout the contest!

Falcon: We did challenges! Oh, and other stuff.

Meta Knight face palmed, and the final 4 was lifting off to field, Battlefield. Propped there were four booths, one on each platform. The Lumas landed, and Eggplant Wizard, Vivi, and Bandana Dee were each in one of these booths.

Rosalina: Today, we will remember our fallen contestants. You have all outwitted, outplayed, outlasted all of them.

Samus: Except Bowser. He coat tailed.

Bowser growled and towered over Samus, he looked quite daunting with his need straight stature.

Bowser: At least I didn't skip half the game being brought back in by random lottery, peon!

Samus: I…I…damn.

Bowser smirked from his retaliation. Maybe he's getting more oxygen to his head.

Rosalina: Ok settle down now! Today we will be playing a little game show! Here, we have four podiums. You will all be answering questions given to you about past contestants and events given to you in this game! I'll show you an example of how elimination works here.

Rosalina turned her head to the demo contestants.

Rosalina: *ahem* what character became possessed during the invasion of the Shadows?

Vivi, Bandana Dee, and Eggplant Wizard typed in an answer on their keypads installed to their podium. Then, their answers were revealed.

Rosalina: Vivi is correct with Jigglypuff! Bandana Dee and Eggplant Wizard are wrong with Wario and…may I buy a vowel?

Eggplant Wizard: Yeah, I'm still waiting for it-

Bandana Dee and Eggplant Wizard were instantly frozen by a Freezie popping out of midair.

Rosalina: If you are frozen, you cannot participate in the next round. Then, you are unfrozen and if you fail twice in a row, you're out!

Rosalina turned towards the unfrozen Vivi, and asked another question.

Rosalina: Which third party character was eliminated first? Sonic or Snake?

Vivi sweated, his yellow eyes darting.

Vivi: I w-wasn't here to see that. Uh…

Vivi typed in an answer, hoping for the best.

Rosalina: You answered Sonic. Correct!

Vivi hopped in delight, and unfroze the other two with firaga.

Rosalina: If you get the second one wrong, you're hit with a Bomb-Omb and blasted back to camp! First person to win 10 points or last one standing wins! Got it?

The four finalists nodded their heads in confirmation. Falcon took the top platform (after scrapping with Bowser for it), Meta Knight and Samus took the left and right middle platform podiums, and Bowser took the bottom one.

Rosalina: Let's get started! First question, who-

Eggplant Wizard: MY vowel! Come on, I spent $50 for that vowel, give it to me guys!

Bandana Dee: Oh I'll give you a vowel alright…

Bandana Dee pressed a button on the console responsible for dropping Bomb Ombs and Freezies, and a Bomb Omb dropped right into Eggplant Wizard's hands, blasting him back to the REJECTION ROOM. Rosalina snatched the controls from him.

Rosalina: Shame on you! No Star Bit Cake for you later.

Bandana Dee: But! Aww…

Rosalina: Anyways, who was the first place winner of the F Zero challenge?

The All Stars tacked in their answers, and all answered Falcon.

Falcon: Oh guys, you're too kind!

Bowser shouted from his bottom podium.

Bowser: It's a fact you damn idiot, not a complement!

Falcon: I know, winning is always a fact to me!

Falcon smirked, and Rosalina asked another question.

Rosalina: Falcon is correct! That's 1 for everyone! *sigh* if only you could all win. Question 2: What giant creature attacked the Squadrons during their trip to collect food in the sea?

Meta Knight had to think hard, not being on the Squadrons at all. The other three answered Gyrados hidden on their monitors, and were waiting on Meta Knight.

Falcon: You can do it buddy! The answer is Gyrados!

Meta Knight nodded his head, and typed in Gyrados also, saved by Falcon's stupidity.

Samus: Keep answers to yourself! Do you want him to win?!

Rosalina: Yes, Falcon. That will be a warning. No shouting out answers please. Two all! Question 3, which three characters were NOT voted out of the game at least once?

Samus quickly keyed in herself, Roy, and Mewtwo, being the victim of Dr. Mario's bad drugs herself. Bowser and Meta Knight also answered Mewtwo, Roy, and Samus. Falcon however, chose…

Falcon: Definitely Mewtwo, Roy, and Zelda! We all remember that time I elbowed her in the gut, and Zelda blew up like a balloon and skipped half the competition? Goooood times-

Falcon was frozen on the spot by a freezie.

Meta Knight: How? Just how?

Samus: Considering HE was the one who did that to me, I have no idea. He's just stupid. Sometimes I wonder if him or Bowser is smarter.

Bowser snarled from below her.

Bowser: Keep it up! I'll show you who's smarter you cybernetic bimbo! Bwahaha!

Rosalina: Things are heating up! That's 3 for everyone but Falcon! Question 4: Who crossed the finish line first in race to the finish challenge? This is first out of both teams.

This one made everyone think for a moment. Meta Knight, calling back to his readings and observations, chose Sonic. Bowser also chose Sonic. Samus however, chose Falcon.

Samus: That muscle head always wins challenges, wouldn't be surprised-

Samus was frozen by a freezie. Falcon thawed and laughed heartily.

Falcon: Ha! I know when I'm beat in speed, and Sonic's game revolves around that! …I miss being the fastest runner.

Rosalina: Bowser and Meta Knight at 4! Samus and Falcon at 3! Next question: Who did Stanley hate the most in this game?

Meta Knight pondered, before choosing Fawful. Bowser also wrote down the same answer.

Bowser: Like I could blame him! I did too!

Falcon however, struggled to come up with an answer.

Bandana Dee: 5…4…3…2…

Falcon: Uh…Pokémon Trainer?

Falcon was incorrect, and a Bom Omb dropped from above, star Koing him back to camp.

Rosalina: The answer was Fawful. Secretly, he thought of the Pokémon Trainer like a son. Shh, don't tell him I told you guys that though!

She giggled innocently, then asked another question as Samus thawed. She thought to herself in her head.

Samus: Perfect, A big threat is gone. Now if Meta Knight goes out, this challenge is in the bag!

Rosalina: This question was gathered from votes from our former contestants! Which character was perceived as the biggest threat prior to elimination?

Meta Knight pondered, then wrote down Samurai Goroh. Bowser and Samus chose Mewtwo.

Rosalina: Mewtwo is right! Samurai Goroh was the 2nd most voted though. Sorry there's no half points sweetie!

Meta Knight was frozen, and Bowser cackled below.

Samus: Lucky guesses, oaf!

Bowser: Sorry, I couldn't hear you over my score!

Rosalina: That means Samus and Meta Knight are at 4, Bowser at 5! Next question: Which 2 characters were eliminated at the double elimination?

Bowser and Samus looked in horror, only able to write down Megaman. Both were frozen on the spot.

Rosalina: DK Junior was the other contestant! Was he really that forgettable? Poor guy!

Meta Knight thawed, and only he could answer the next question.

Rosalina: Meta Knight, what was the name of Luigi's "Alt Star?"

Meta Knight wrote down the name, feeling uneasy doing so.

Rosalina: Yes! Weegee is right!

Weegee quietly hovered through the clouds above, staring.

Rosalina: 5 for Bowser and Meta Knight. 4 for Samus. Which character has made the most cameos on the island so far?

Meta Knight, Bowser, and Samus lowered their eyes and wrote Falco, having just saw him today.

Rosalina: Nice, an all-around agreed on question! Meta Knight and Bowser, 6. Samus, 5. Next question! What character was the last one voted out before the merge?

All of them began contemplating. Bowser began counting on his fingers. Then, they answered.

Rosalina: The answer is Wario! You got it right Bowser and Meta Knight! As for Samus…

Samus soon became encased in ice. After the next question, the score stood at 8-8-5.

Samus: I don't want to lose to pea brained Bowser now.

Bowser: Pea brained? My genius matches my daunting good looks!

Rosalina: It's anyone's game now! Next question: Who won the reward/immunity challenge?

Meta Knight and Bowser quickly keyed in Game and Watch. Both their scores were at 9, and Samus thawed out at 5. Meta Knight began to sweat a little while looking at Bowser's tied score.

Bowser: Who knew the King of Koopas was both dashing and smart? Hard to find in a man!

Bowser winked at Samus, who groaned in protest.

Rosalina: Bowser or Meta Knight can win this now! My heart is pounding!

Bandana Dee and Vivi passed a bag of popcorn around in anticipation.

Rosalina: Here's a big one! It's been quite a few days back since you guys were at your auditions for this competition…

Samus: Oh yeah…those.

Meta Knight and Bowser looked blank.

Rosalina: Name one competitor that didn't make the cut! It can be anyone at the auditions that missed the plane!

No one could even write down an answer, as they all rubbed their chins in contemplation.

Rosalina: 5…4…3…2…

In a panic, everyone wrote down a name. Meta Knight's eyes flared red as he wrote down his name in haste.

Rosalina: Meta Knight…you wrote down Peach. Samus, you wrote down Young Link…and Bowser, you wrote down Kirby. What chose you all to pick these names?

Meta Knight flared in anger at Kirby's name.

Meta Knight: Kirby! I'll eviscerate him head to…head!

Everyone cocked an eyebrow at him.

Meta Knight: Random.

Samus: Random.

Bowser: He never made the plane ride! Don't you guys remember? Him, Ice Climbers, Ness…

Everyone looked at Bowser, jaw agape.

Rosalina: T-That's correct. I can't believe it, but Bowser won, in a contest of knowledge!

Bowser: Bwahaha! I knew it was all in my posture! You're looking at a new, devastating koopa!

Meta Knight looked away, dismayed. Samus looked furious under her helmet.

Vivi: C-Congrats on your win Meta Knight. This is D-Definitely needed, you're now in the final 3.

Rosalina: So choose wisely! Who will be the right choice to eliminate? Meta Knight? Samus? Or Falcon?

Bowser: If only I could eliminate them all now…

He sighed in a daze, then pumped his fist and hopped on Waluigi, who flew into the scene just now.

Waluigi. W-Wa! I missed the final challenge?! Waaaaa! I'm vulnerable! I must rely on my awe inspiring tactics to stay alive, being such a massive threat- Bleh!

Bowser: Away! To the campsite! How far is it!?

Bandana Dee: Well you're travelling by Waluigi so I would say… a few days.

Bowser scratched his chin.

Bowser: Screw it, I quit this game. Too far.

Bowser hopped off the stage, and Waluigi plummeted under his massive weight, straight down back to camp.

Rosalina: Err…everyone else, take the Lumas. See you at the REJECTION ROOM. Tehe I love saying that! Oh, You'll find that I found a few farmers from Harvest Moon to repair your beach. It looks beautiful now!

Meta Knight and Samus boarded a Luma, and floated gracefully back to camp. A Waluigi shape indent was left in the beach, and Bowser crawled out of it to look upon the radiant trees, bountiful forest life, and aural flowers that surrounded E. Gadd's mansion before them.

Bowser: This place looks like a dump!

Bowser spat on the ground, and joined Falcon in the living room, who was watching some F-Zero car racing on TV.

Falcon: Yeeeeeah! You speed past that other car! Oh, I see Goroh on TV! Goroohhhhh!

He hollered as he saw another racer, Mr EAD, get rammed off the track by another racer and his car burst into flames.

Falcon: Woooooooooooooooah! Look at that explosion! He's…he's definitely dead. Man. F-Zero racing is dark.

Falcon flicked off the TV and saw Bowser, with the immunity Nintendo symbol around his neck.

Falcon: Woah, you won again?! You're going to be some great competition in the end! Knee five!

Falcon slammed his knee against Bowser's, making him slam into the wall.

Bowser: Dammit Falcon! Aren't you supposed to be angry you didn't win for once?!

Falcon: Ahh, I should! But I realized a real winner needs to lose some battles, and then win the war!

Bowser: Hmph. Talk from a loser.

Falcon: See you in the finals!

Samus slammed open the door, and stormed right up to her room. But not before grabbing Bowser and Falcon by the scruff of their necks and threw them into her room. Meta Knight looked above confused, before heading to the art gallery to relax.

Bowser: This is it! She's be fighting her urges so long that she's going to let us have it! I've been waiting for this day…

Bowser puckered his lips, and Samus shoved her cannon in his mouth.

Samus: You two are not going to associate with Meta Knight. We are voting him out. So, we will just stay in this nice little room until it's time to go!

Falcon: But I was going to vote with you anyways Samus!

Samus: Really? W-Well I'm not going to risk it! Stay put!

Samus pulled up a chair and honed her blaster on the two. From under her helmet, her eye was twitching.

Samus: I just lost to Bowser in a knowledge challenge, and I can't risk that little bat Meta Knight plotting. Who knows what he is thinking right now…

Meta Knight sat in the library, reading over his acceptance letter for Smash 4 that just came in the mail.

Meta Knight: Sweet.

He looked to the upper rooms to hear a scream from Bowser and Falcon. He opened the door and shouted above.

Meta Knight: Reading!

Meta Knight sighed and stared at his paper.

Meta Knight: It shall fall into place.

The All Stars arrived at the REJECTANCE ROOM, as Rosalina, Vivi, Eggplant Wizard, and Bandana Dee stared at the 4 remaining contestants. Samus was smirked, Meta Knight looked stern. Bowser and Falcon looked cocky.

Rosalina: So the final 4? After this vote comes one last challenge to determine the winner of this competition! How do you feel making it all this way everyone?

Meta Knight: Accomplished.

Bowser: Like I ever had to worry!

Falcon: Falcon…uhh…I can't think of another good catchphrase right now.

Samus: Confident. I'm not going home at this stage of the game!

Vivi: D-Do you consider the fact that anything can happen at this council, Samus?

Samus smirked under her helmet.

Samus: I made sure of it.

Rosalina: This should be an interesting vote, you're first Bowser!

Bowser stood up, stretching his newly acquired posture and walking triumphal over to the voting pot. Samus, Meta Knight, and Falcon did the same. Rosalina then sent Eggplant Wizard to grab the pot for her.

Bandana Dee: Good thinking. He is past his bed time anyways.

Rosalina hovered the pot and began reading the votes.

Rosalina: First vote: Meta Knight.

Samus smirked, cracking her knuckles.

Rosalina: Second and third vote: Samus.

Samus: What?!

Rosalina: And the final person to be voted out of this game…is a tie! It's 2-2 for Meta Knight and Samus! So, how shall we handle this tie? Not by a coin toss this time, that's for sure!

Samus: I don't care how, just let me win this now!

Meta Knight: Try.

Rosalina: Ok, I got it! We will use the last question I had prepared for the challenge! It's a tough one! So first one to say the correct answer wins! Speak quickly so you can get the answer before your opponent. But don't answer too quickly, if you say the wrong answer you lose! So, be careful.

Meta Knight tensed up, and Samus slammed her cannon into the ground in adrenaline.

Samus: Go! Hurry up bimbo!

Samus clearly wasn't used to being voted for.

Rosalina: Settle down Samus! Ok, the question is…who is the purple guy living with you on the island at the moment?

Meta Knight and Samus looked dumbfounded.

Eggplant Wizard: Could it be me? I'm purple! I do tend to egg walk a lot!

Samus thought long and hard, recalling back to an event earlier in the morning with Falcon.

"Falcon: I don't like to be a stick in the mud, but it's your turn to feed Waluigi today!"

Samus mumbled under her breath.

Samus: Waluigi…Waluigi…

Samus: Wal- wait, why am I trusting Falcon? He's an idiot! Should I really use that answer?

Samus sweated, struggling to finish.

Samus: T-That can't be right! But do I really have a choice! Should I trust that moron?

Falcon: Yes, should you trust that moron?

Bowser: I wouldn't.

Samus: *Sigh*. The answer is-

Meta Knight: Waluigi.

Rosalina: Well, Waluigi was it. Hmm, it looked like you had the answer there Samus, should have stuck with it! It was a valiant return for you, but alas, you are the final elimination from Survivor of the Smash: Nintendo.

Falcon put a hand on her shoulder in encouragement.

Falcon: You made it this far, right?

Samus shucked off Falcon's hand, and threw her helmet to the ground, revealing her beautiful, but very red elegant face.

Samus: No! I had it! I could Falcon know his name but not me? I'm the smartest, most beautiful and strongest opponent left! But no, I got humiliated by Meta Knight, Falcon and Bowser today? Wait…

Samus looked at Bowser's face, refraining a smile.

Samus: You!

Samus stood up and shoved her cannon under his scaly chin.

Samus: You voted for me! I knew it you! I should have never trusted a creature with scales!

Samus was fuming with rage now, and Bowser growled in retort.

Bowser: What do you mean by creatures with scales? It's even funnier because I tried quitting 3 times, and I still made it further! After all, can't have a finale without me right?

Samus: Are you mocking my survival skills?!

Rosalina: Err, Samus, let's just calm down and head to the cannon.

Samus: Not until I blow up this traitor sky high!

Samus charged her cannon, and was about to fire until she felt herself being pushed back all the sudden, hearing a popping sound.

Samus: What was tha-MMMPH!

Falcon: Good thing he had that P Balloon!

Samus was indeed hit by a P Balloon from Bowser. She quickly in one swift motion, burst out of her armor and once again filled up and out with air, expanding akin to a balloon to the size of a tank and beginning to float off the ground.

Bowser: Not if I "Blow you up" first!

Meta Knight: Solid.

He patted Bowser on the back for his pun, and ZSS busted through the roof, wiggling her arms and feet in rage, screaming through her bloating cheeks full of air.

ZSS: MMMPH! Mmmph! MPH MPH! (Oh real original, inflating me again?! I won't forget this! Ahhhhhh!)

ZSS floated off into the horizon as the sun set, and Falcon sent her farewell with a salute.

Meta Knight: Poor loser.

Rosalina: I never saw it coming…well, congrats you three! Bowser, Meta Knight, and Falcon. You are our final three! One of you will acquire the title of Nintendo's mascot tomorrow, so sleep well and be prepared!

Meta Knight shook Falcon and Bowser's hand, with Bowser crushing his before slamming his and Falcon's backs with his claws.

Bowser: Bwahaha. Handshakes are for wimps! Time to trounce you losers tomorrow!

Falcon: With my challenge prowess? See you at the finish line!

Meta Knight: Bring it.

Votes:

Meta Knight: Samus

Bowser: Samus

Falcon: Meta Knight

Samus: Meta Knight

Meta Knight: Close. Time to win!

Falcon: Careful not to underestimate us Samus! There's a reason we made it this far!

Bowser: Bwahaha. Betrayal. Best part of the game! May as well plan my victory speech.

Final words, Samus: MMMMPH! (So close! When I deflate, I swear I'll have my revenge!)

(There you have it folks! Your final 3! But, I bet some of you are wondering about the auditions, right? What did happen to Kirby, Ice Climbers, Ness, and a few others? Don't care? Too bad cause I'm making that chapter before the finale anyways! Next chapter: Auditions!)


	35. Chapter 34: Final Destination Part 1

Chapter 34: Final Destination Part 1

Today was the final day. Only three were left: Captain Falcon, Meta Knight, and Bowser. They have outwitted, outlasted, and outplayed their opposition to arrive to the final challenges. About 24 eliminations later, the true winner would be determined today. Meta Knight stared at the horizon outside his window, before flicking his sword behind his back which landed into a Kirby shaped dartboard.

Meta Knight: Behold.

Meta Knight yanked his sword out again, and flung his sword around in a violent flurry, shredding the papers up around him in a tornado. He was very frustrated after his loss to Bowser in the knowledge challenge just before, and was determined not to lose his tactical edge again.

Meta Knight: Succeed.

Meta Knight flung his cape over his face, concealing it while contemplating his thoughts again. Slowly, the cape flew from his face again as he forced himself to wink.

Meta Knight: …Charisma.

Meta Knight knew that whatever advantage he could obtain from the rest of the contestant would be imminent to his success.

Meanwhile, Bowser finished the final page on his "Aerobics with Impa" book…before burning the book with his breath.

Bowser: I was trying to find a quick weight loss formula, not more aerobics! I'm sick of working out! When I own this damn company, the first thing I'll do is ban Wii Fit.

Bowser grinned, then he got up off his spike bed, stretched his back, and looked at his family portrait on his wall, with himself, Bowser Jr, and the other koopalings.

Bowser: I'll score you brats a spot in an upcoming game too!

Bowser then trudged down to the kitchen to prepare himself one final gigantic meal, while Falcon awoke in excitement, passing out as usual in the weight room.

Falcon: I made it! Today is the day I become mascot of this company and bring a new beacon of hope…whatever beacon means, to my F-Zero series!

Falcon struck a pose, pointing to the roof above while flexing his pecs in the mirror.

Falcon: People will get a new chance to partake in the hardcore skills of driving once more! No more wimpy Mario Kart games, I will have the true racing game! Woohoo!

Falcon then looked around, and smiled at the weight room, where he spent the latter half of his time in the competition in.

Falcon: I'm going to miss this weight equipment…wait! I'll bring it as a souvenir!

Falcon then grabbed his F-Zero blanket won from a long time back in Survivor of the Smash, formed a bag with it, and started throwing barbells, dumbells, and weight into it.

Falcon: I love this contest!

Meta Knight, who was trying to meditate was constantly disturbed by Bowser's snack making and Falcon's weight packing.

Meta Knight: Imbesiles.

Meta Knight left his room, and tapped his foot as Falcon was finished packing up the entire weight room in his blanket, straining at the seams and lugged over his shoulders.

Meta Knight: Seriously?

Falcon: Hey Meta Buddy! I'm just taking some keepsake items.

Meta Knight: More like robbing the house.

Falcon: But…this weight equipment is top notch!

Meta Knight: Falcon.

Falcon: Oh…fine!

Falcon dropped the gigantic bag on the ground, causing all the weights to slam in unison.

Meta Knight: Falcon! Ears!

Falcon looked at him confused.

Falcon: You have ears?

Meta Knight: …I don't even know.

Bowser then pointed out the window downstairs using Waluigi as a pointer, noting Para Karry in the skies.

Bowser: Hey chumps, we got mail coming!

Para Karry came flapping to the island, and gulped as he saw Bowser below, smirking. He tried flapping away in fear, but not before Bowser whipped Waluigi like a javelin and clipped Para Karry's bag, making it fall into the water.

Bowser: Direct hit! Bring us the mail now purple thing!

Waluigi, who was flapping around in the water, grabbed the mail back and puffed as he brought it to shore.

Waluigi: Wa…Wa…final four as this is the respect I get? I'll read the letter guys, Ahem. Dear-

Meta Knight came downstairs along with Falcon and shook his head as he stood on the coastline. Bowser snatched the letter from Waluigi's hands.

Meta Knight: Waluigi. You are not a contestant. You were cut from auditions. I don't know how you got here, but it was a mistake. Stop. You are insane.

Waluigi's lower lip quivered, then sulked as he walked back inside, shoulders slumped down.

Falcon: That was harsh buddy!

Meta Knight: …Sorry.

Bowser: Finally, that thing was getting on my nerves!

Bowser then slapped the letter in Meta Knight's hands.

Bowser You read short stop.

Meta Knight: But –

Bowser: Read or I'll burn you alive!

Meta Knight signed and continue from where Waluigi left off.

Meta Knight: "Dear final 3. Congratulations on making it this far! Today is the day you will prove yourself in the ultimate challenge-

Falcon: Challenges! Wooooooooohhoooooooooooo!

Meta Knight glared at Falcon.

Meta Knight: Mind?

Falcon: Sorry, I'm just pumped! Continue continue continue!

Meta Knight: *Ahem*. "The ultimate challenge to claim your spot as the mascot of Nintendo. Transportation will be laying right in front of your eyes to take to the challenge…err…"

Bowser: Finish dammit!

Meta Knight: "Good luck my sweeties! I'm sure Meta Knight or Falcon will win this! Take your last moments to reflect on your journey, then come on down where the eliminated contestants will vote for who gets the big advantage! So, I'll catch you on the flipside! Teehee!

-Love, Rosalina."

"P.S: Seriously, go to Flipside. It's a Mario location, that's where the challenge is. Meet you there!

Meta Knight spat in disgust saying some of those words.

Meta Knight: I'll never say "teehee" again.

Bowser scratched his head.

Bowser: Hey…where was my name in that letter? Dammit!

Falcon laughed heartily, and Meta Knight fought back a snicker.

Falcon: Did I just hear Meta Knight laugh?!

Meta Knight: N-no!

Falcon grabbed Meta Knight by his cape and gave him a big hug.

Falcon: You do have emotions after all!

Meta Knight: *gasp* Silence!

Falcon laughed again and dropped Meta Knight as they all looked at the mansion and the island.

Meta Knight: All the tactical plays.

Meta Knight reminisced about the biggest moments of the game for him, from setting up Daroach's elimination, avoiding elimination against ZSS, and thinking about how he opened up more and more throughout the game. He could even call a few people "friends" on the island.

Falcon: All the challenges!

Falcon remembered mostly challenges. Winning challenge after challenge, from the F-Zero race, to the contest of strength against Goroh, and even the race around the island. He also remembered Funky Kong, and smiled at all the time he spent honing his strength in the weight room.

Bowser: How the hell did I get this far?

Bowser thought back to betraying ZSS last council. He also laughed about throwing Waluigi at the mail carrier a few moments ago. He also won a fair share of challenges, like the Pikmin challenge, boss battle, and even the knowledge bout?

Bowser: Gooooood times.

Bowser looked away with a devilish grin and gave a thumbs up to the Lakitu in the skies recording the show, quickly throwing the microphone hidden in his mane into the sand behind him. He won the last challenge by a hidden wire hidden in his shell and hair by Lakitu feeding him answers. He was still mostly an idiot. At least he came up with the idea!

Lakitu whispered to himself.

Lakitu: I am so getting a raise from Lord Bowser!

Meta Knight then turned to the group as the sunset started to fall upon them.

Meta Knight: …Friends. We all made it here on our own credentials. Whether it be intellect, strength, or…whatever Bowser did. I'm honored to go against such worthy competition in the finals.

Bowser: I wasn't the coattail, you were! I mean…yeah whatever, you two are not as annoying as most of the doofuses voted out of this competition. But I still dislike you both!

Meta Knight and Falcon lowered their eyes at the King Koopa.

Bowser: What? That's one step below hatred!

Meta Knight: Point taken.

Meta Knight then extended his ball for a hand, and put it in the middle. Falcon caught his drift, and shook his hand. Bowser grabbed their hands and shook them, purposely crushing him in his gigantic hand.

Falcon: Now that's a manly handshake!

Meta Knight turned back, hand throbbing red as he shook it in pain.

Meta Knight: Ow. Bad idea.

The three finalists then took a final look at the mansion and the island they spent the last few months on. Then Bowser shouted to the sky and whistled.

Bowser: Ok boys, tear the place down!

With a sudden outburst, a ton of koopas, goombas, and the Koopalings came to raid the mansion clear of goods. Bowser Jr led the charge.

Bowser: That's my son!

Bowser: See dad? You said as soon as the final day came to rob the joint! I led the charge!

Bowser: Good! I'll make sure you and the rest of the kids get a spot in Smash Bros eventually!

Meta Knight looked in horror as the Koopa army loaded out food, tvs, medals, and other valuable goods. Meta Knight's…knights were on vacation. Bowser cackled and looked towards the other two.

Bowser: Any complaints?

Meta Knight raised his hand, but could do nothing to stop it. Falcon ran back into the mansion and fought a few Koopas for the rest of the weight room in his F-Zero blanket.

Falcon: Sorry Meta Knight, it was going to be stolen anyways!

Meta Knight: …True.

As soon as the Koopa army finished pillaging, they destroyed the mansion, for good measure. Only for it to rebuild itself 5 seconds later. Groaning, they flew out with the stolen goods.

Bowser: Well that last part was pointless. Whatever, that furniture will look good in my castle!

The final 3 then turned towards their awaiting vehicles. Meta Knight had a Warp Star, Bowser had a Koopa Clown Kart, and Falcon had his Blue Falcon.

Falcon: Well, see you all at the finish line!

Falcon threw the weights in the trunk of his car, and sped across the water. Bowser grinned with his razor sharp teeth and hopped in his clown kart, speeding away. Then Meta Knight hopped on his Warp star, and followed the other two. The final challenge was about to begin.

…

Then Waluigi, who was mistaken as a stair banister in the rebuilt mansion, popped himself out and looked at the 3 specks in the distance.

Waluigi: Waaaaa! That doesn't count as voting me out! Wait for me!

Waluigi flapped his arms, and started to swim in the air, following close behind.

Within the realms of Flipside, a massive crowd was gathering to watch the final challenge on the gigantic TV screen propped above. Nintendo characters from every day were in attendance, although the eliminated contestants got the best seats above everyone else for the TV screens. Rosalina smiled as she looked at the massive crowd gathered in the Flopside area.

Rosalina: Wow…me, hosting such a big contest!

Bandana Dee, Vivi, and Eggplant Wizard were busy handing snacks and refreshments out to the eliminated contestants watching.

Bandana Dee: Cake?

Ness: Shore!

Vivi: P-Pizza?

Fox: Right here!

Eggplant Wizard: Eggplants?

Snake took a bit, before promptly spitting it out.

Snake: Gross! This stuff tastes like poison! Even my dad who ate treefrogs would hate this.

Eggplant Wizard: But it's good and good for you!

Snake whipped the eggplant at the wizard's head, making him fall down the stairs. Marth then looked around the seats and noticed an empty one, right at the end at the top row. It was ordered according to elimination.

Marth: Hey we're missing Zero Suit Samus! Where is she?

Falco: Got it.

Falco without even looking, pointed his blaster up in the air. A pop was heard, before ZSS came falling down from her inflated state and plopped right into her seat.

ZSS: Thanks, it was boring floating around up there.

Daroach: Well I'll be. Falco did something cool for once.

Everyone else nodded. Well, except Ganondorf.

Falco: Y-You really mean it?

Falco wiped a tear from his eye.

Falco: Best. Day. Ever. Well, that and the new Star Fox game! Things are looking up!

DK Junior then pointed to the skies, and screeched loudly.

DK Junior: Ook ook!

Mega Man: It's them, the final 3!

Mega Man then scratched his chin.

Mega Man: Did DK Junior actually do something important for once?

Meta Knight, Bowser, and Falcon came speeding into the scene, parking their vehicles outside.

Bowser: Well, time to win this, I got a massage booked soon in anticipation of my victory!

Falcon: Not if I win first!

Then clashed entering the door first, and Meta Knight wiped the sweat off his head before entering after them.

Rosalina: Welcome, final 3. Here lies your final challenge. I, Rosalina, am honored to host what may be Nintendo's greatest moment. I will –

Suddenly, a huge crash was heard outside as the doors threw open. Entering the room was Stanley the Bug Man and Pokemon Trainer! Pokemon Trainer nodded to his Charizard, who gave them a lift there.

PT: Ok Charizard, thanks for the lift buddy. Now you make sure you give my confirmation letter for the next Smash Bros to Mr. Sakurai!

Stanley grunted in jealously.

Stanley: Yeah yeah just go ya stupid overgrown lizard.

Charizard roared and flew off into the distance. As soon as it was far enough away, it decided to purposely dropped PT's, Ivysaur's, and Squirtle's letter into the ocean below. Only Charizard would make it into the next Smash Bros. Then, Stanley ran in gasping, much to everyone's shock.

Stanley: Rosalina! Waaaaait! Let me host with you again, please!

Falcon waved at Stanley.

Falcon: Hey Stan the Man! Boy, you were funny!

Rosalina: I understand Stanley, but didn't you go insane?

Stanley flashed back to ZSS' elimination and remembering Fawful's randomness.

Stanley: Yeah, but I'm mentally stronger now. You need a contrasting host to your sweet personality, great boost for ratings! How about it? For old time sakes?

Fawful: He is a worse host than a cow attempting to play the violin!

Stanley: Sorry, I couldn't hear you from the elimination station! Hahaha!

Stanley smirked, finally able to withstand Fawful's nonsense. Rosalina smiled, shook her head, and placed a hand on the short Stanley's head.

Rosalina: It's a deal, partner.

Stanley: Great! Now!

Stanley turned to the final 3, tapping their foots.

Stanley: Falcon, well I saw him coming. But Meta Knight? Bowser?! I mean Meta Knight's one thing, but freaking Bowser made it?!

Bowser: Don't make me roast your skin off!

Stanley: Ahhh that's classic. Must have cheated somehow. Anyways!

Rosalina: The challenge for the final 3 is…

Rosalina and Stanley: The Pit of 100 challenges!

Falcon fainted. Meta Knight had to dump a bucket of water on his head to wake him up again.

Rosalina: Yep, you three will be battling it out through 100 tough challenges to the top! Whoever makes it to the final room first wins!

Stanley: If anyone aside from Falcon makes it that far…oh yeah, the advantage.

Stanley pointed to the eliminated contestant above.

Stanley: These poor schmucks will pick who deserves the advantage! The one with the most votes will receive the advantage for a free pass to the first 20 trials completed! Also, it will hold weight in the final room, which you'll see if you make it that far. Heh.

Stanley and Rosalina then walked up to the eliminated contestants, and began to gather votes.

Stanley: Loser number 1!

Rosalina: Stanley! Be nice…er.

Stanley: Ok ok, contestant number 1, Roy! Who would you like to receive the advantage?

Roy: Me? Getting to help decide the faith of someone to become mascot? Guwaaaaaaah!

Marth: He's doing it again!

Roy: I'll pick Falcon, he has the phires!

Rosalina: Really? That's the best reason? Ok…1 for Falcon!

Stanley then shoved a microphone in Falco's face.

Stanley: How about that annoying pest Falco who never stopped visiting? Who does he vote for?

Falco: Hey, I had nothing better to do during my game hiatus! Anyways, I vote Meta Knight. Cool and collected.

Rosalina: 1-1 Falcon and Meta Knight! Next, Jigglypuff?

Jigglypuff was already sleeping.

Stanley: Don't make me use wake up slap!

Jigglypuff blinked, woke up, and pointed to Meta Knight before dozing off again.

Rosalina: Next, we have the King of evil himself, Ganondorf.

Stanley: Yeah, Ganondorf. Why are you here? I thought you were taking over Yoshi Island with your shadows! What happened?

Ganondorf looked away in shame.

Ganondorf: Pokemon Trainer summoned Arceus. The end.

Pokemon Trainer smirked from below, catching the master ball in the air and winking at Ganondorf

Rosalina: Anyways we need a vote. Ganondorf?

Ganondorf: None, I hate them all.

Bowser shouted up to the rafters.

Bowser: I hate you too!

Rosalina: You must pick, or we toss you out. Sorry!

Ganondorf: Fine, Meta Knight. Now go away!

Rosalina and Stanley approached Mewtwo next, who just finished his thesis on the defense mechanisms of the Wobbuffet on his Pokedex.

Stanley: Wait, you know who wins this thing because of your future sight, you don't get to vote!

Mewtwo: But – Fine I'll draw a random number.

Mewtwo summoned a giant telekinetic finger, which randomly pointed to Falcon.

Mewtwo: …Should have saw that coming.

Rosalina: What is your vote, DK Junior?

DK Junior shrugged, then pointed to Falcon.

Stanley: Ugh he's boring! What about you man? Mega Man?

Mega Man: Man, I totally have to vote for Meta Knight man!

Rosalina: Interesting! Seems to be close between Falcon and Meta Knight!

Bowser: You losers can start voting for me at any time now!

The voting process continued down the row, as everyone chose their ideal winner.

Goroh: I must choose Falcon, for he is an annoying, but respected rival!

Zelda: Like, Meta Knight gets my vote. He respected me when no one else did.

Daroach: A mind as sharp as mine? A must go with Meta Knight. He really did lurk in the shadows, striking when best. How very…sneaky.

Funky: My bro Falcon has this! Teh shaw! Rock it Falcon!

Falcon waved to Funky Kong above.

Falcon: I'll do it for you, and all the challenges unconquered by me!

Luigi: Meta Knight has a this!

Bowser: *Cough* I vote Bowser, he's so awesome and masculine! Uh…Beep!

Bowser attempted his best mock up of Game and Watch, but failed. Game and Watch flipped a searing piece of bacon at him.

Then, Stanley and Rosalina tallied up the votes and projected them on the giant screen above.

Roy: Falcon

Falco: Falcon

Jigglypuff: Meta Knight

Ganondorf: Meta Knight

Mewtwo: Falcon

DK Junior: Falcon

Mega Man: Meta Knight

Goroh: Falcon

Sonic: Falcon

Link: Bowser

Goroh: Falcon

Wario: Falcon

Pikachu: Falcon

Yoshi: Bowser

Snake: Meta Knight

Krystal: Meta Knight

Funky: Falcon

Marth: Meta Knight

Zelda : Meta Knight

Daroach: Meta Knight

Fox: Meta Knight

Ness: Falcon

Game and Watch: Falcon

Fawful: Falcon

Luigi: Meta Knight

Samus: Meta Knight.

Rosalina: And the total is…

Stanley grabbed a pair of drum sticks and rattled on a Tiki's head.

Rosalina: Captain Falcon wins the advantage in close vote of 13 Falcon,11 to Meta Knight to…2 Bowser.

Stanley: Wait, Bowser actually got votes?!

Link winked at Bowser, remembering Bowser's words way back on how Bowser wanted to redeem his status. Yoshi…just wanted to be a jerk and screw Meta Knight and Falcon over.

Rosalina: The general consensus was that Falcon was a tad too in your face, but a fun, socially outgoing guy. Meta Knight was a bit too withdrawn in the beginning, but got more votes as he opened up and was praised for his tactics. Bowser was regarded as a forgettable coattail who downtalked everyone except Link that one time.

Bowser: Ahhh whatever, I don't need no stinkin' advantage!

Meta Knight looked at Falcon's glowing face in horror.

Meta Knight: Doom.

Meta Knight looked down then covered his face.

Meta Knight: No…overcome!

Falcon: Appreciate the support buddies! But do I have to use the advantage?

Stanley: Don't be stupid Falcon, it's mandatory!

Falcon: Oh…oh well. I'll just taking a posing break after a bit!

Stanley rolled his eyes and pointed to the three green warp pipes in front of them, each with a finalist engraved on it.

Stanley: You made it this far don't screw it up!

Rosalina: Put together all your knowledge, skills, and don't give up loves!

Stanley: If you do, you wasted your time in the contest like the rest of the chumps up there.

Rosalina: Also Falcon, you will automatically be transported to trial 21. Hop to it guys!

Stanley: Also, take these Nintendo logo shaped watches guys, to track your competition's progress. They will show everyone's position! Meta Knight is the blue dot, Bowser is the orange, and Falcon is red. Got it?

Bowser cackled as he roared in hopped into the pipe. Falcon shot off a few poses and followed suit. Meta Knight calmed himself, took a deep breath, and was the last to enter.

Rosalina: That should do it! Watch their progress on the big screen!

The crowd roared and cheered, The race for the position of Nintendo's mascot was on!


	36. Chapter 35: Final Destination Part 2

Chapter 35: Final Destination Part 2

Leaving off from last time, Bowser, Falcon, and Meta Knight are now competing in the final challenge for Nintendo's mascot. Falcon received the advantage, gathering the most votes and progressing to room 20/100. Meta Knight and Bowser have started room 1.

Meta Knight: Hmm…

Meta Knight stared at a blank room. Completely blank. The door stood on the other side.

Meta Knight scanned the room carefully, and then cautiously took a pebble out of his shoe and threw it in the middle. The floor quivered and collapsed, leaving a gaping hole in the middle.

Meta Knight: Woah!

Meta Knight looked at the chasm below, then hopped across the bit of ground left into door 2.

Bowser: Empty room, good to go!

Bowser ran across the floor, only to have it start crumbling on him. He panicked as he threw himself to door 2, clinging in panic.

Bowser: Damn it! The King Koopa will not be ousted that easily!

Falcon meanwhile, at door 20, pondered as he saw a red target attacked to door 21. There was a giant first mark in place of the circle.

Falcon: I think I know what this means!

Falcon's fist fired up, smoldering with flames as he let back his arm.

Falcon: FALCON…PAWWWWNCH!

He roared as he slammed the target head on with his fist. The meter on the side of the target indicating the power exploded, along with the door as it blew into the next room.

Falcon: Cool! Maybe I can punch through every door!

Meta Knight glanced around in room #2, noticing a monkey with a key. An Ukiki to be exact.

Ukiki: Ready to get your cardio in for the day? Oooook!

Meta Knight set out his wings, frantically dashing after the monkey as it giggled around the room. He was panting, that monkey sure was fast!

Ukiki: Am I too fast for you? I expected as much, slowpoke!

The Ukiki ran away, only to have Meta Knight teleport in front of it.

Meta Knight: Foolish.

Meta Knight tapped the monkey on the back of the neck, knocking it out and moving to room 2.

Bowser, now having progressed through a few rooms, came to a blank room with an automatic voice box sitting in the middle of it on a table. There was a large number 10 on it, to indicate the room number.

Bowser: What puny box opposes King Bowser's reign through these doors?!

The voice box then began to speak, and Stanley was on the other side, projecting his voice.

Stanley: Hello ya big lummox! To get past this room simply get one question right from the competition! Rumor has it you somehow won the trivia challenge yesterday so this should be a cake walk…I guess everyone else gave up that day.

Bowser Snorted and shook the box violently.

Bowser: I cheat- I mean they are all just uh…what's that word?

Rosalina sighed from the other side of the voicebox with Stanley.

Rosalina: Stupid?

Bowser: That's it, hurry up now I'm in a rush to catch up to Captain Flamer!

Stanley: Alrighty if you get the question wrong we simply switch it over to a new one. Question: Name the only character brought into the competition during the switch up challenge that has been in a Smash Bros game before.

Bowser stared blankly at the wall, drooling in a mindless state.

Stanley: Any guesses there?

Bowser: Derr…Captain Planet?

Stanley: Ugh, you imbecile!

Rosalina placed a hand on Stanley's shoulder.

Rosalina: Now Stanley play nice! – Oh! That must be Meta Knight answering his question, he's on to room 11!

The sound of Meta Knight's wings spreading could be heard as he entered the next room.

Falcon, now having a sizable lead on Bowser and Meta Knight, was on room 35. Upon stepping inside, the room transformed into a dark cave, scattered with purple rocks. Falcon was jumped by 2 rats before punching them off the rock he was standing on. Walking forward, he saw a cruiser.

Falcon: Is this some sort of race?! Woohoo!

Falcon hopped on the speeder…and promptly crashed into the first rock ahead, transporting all the sudden back to the beginning. Stanley called from above in the speakers. Every room was equipped with one.

Stanley: Ha! Not so easy now huh? You may have mastered F-Zero racing, but have you mastered Battletoads?

The pause music played in the background suddenly, causing Falcon to take a moment and rock to the music.

Falcon: This is the greatest music I've heard in my life!

Falcon hopped back onto the cruiser, making his way through the landmine of rocks. He crashed again halfway through.

Falcon: Falcon ow!

Meta Knight soared into room 11, looking upon a very grassy field and a clear blue sky. He saw a strange looking orange and grey gun laying on the pedestal in front of him. The speaker planted in the room boomed again.

Rosalina: Alright Meta Knight, time to do a little hunting!

Rosalina sighed a bit.

Rosalina: Those poor ducks…this wasn't my idea!

Stanley smirked, rubbing his hands and screaming over the microphone.

Stanley: Ok pick up the zapper in front of you and bring down those ducks!

Meta Knight looked at the zapper, picking it up as he shot down a duck that flew across the screen in a sharp reaction.

Meta Knight: Skill.

Quickly he brought down two more ducks, moving his gun like a viper in the night. His diligent speed gave him a solid advantage in this challenge. As a wave of 3 ducks came onto the scene, Meta Knight dashed as he took out two more, but a sudden gust of wind blew up his cape, blowing it in front of his view and making him miss his shot. A brown dog popped up in the background, laughing profusely.

Meta Knight: Grr…

Meta Knight loaded a shot at the dog, only for it to dive under the thicket of grass.

Meta Knight: That dog.

Reloading his gun, Meta Knight took aim, and make his move at the new round of ducks again.

Falcon meanwhile had managed to finish the Battletoads speedway challenge after very few attempts, being kicked into the next room for spending too much time dancing to the Battletoads music.

Falcon: I have to get that blaring in my gym at home, all the time!

Falcon now looked at a dark room, with flamed torches scattered around a circular ring and chanting came from Gorons in the dark hidden in the shadows. Falcon chanted with them, much to the Goron's annoyance. A gigantic, intimidating and muscular Goron stood before Falcon.

Totalus: It is I, Totalus, leader of the Gorons! You remember me, puny human?!

Falcon looked in silence. He was not present for the Goron wrestling challenge a while back. Snake, back inside the arena in the bleacher, lit up a cigar and laughed as his new posy of women that followed him around sat in his lap. He got perks from his model judging job!

Snake: Totalus, that guy was a giant pain to defeat. A true enduring battle that was.

Blowing smoke behind him, Wario snorted loudly, wafting in the fumes.

Wario: Ah, such a gorgeous smell!

Game and Watch sighed, making a gagging gesture indicating that "smoking kills," before beginning to light a match himself. Marth quickly put it out with the tip of his sword.

Marth: So do arsonists.

Game and Watch scratched his head in confusion. He didn't get it.

Back to the challenge, Falcon's face lit up remembering something.

Falcon: Oh yeah! I was wrestling a gigantic banana then! I'm not done fighting that thing actually, be back in a second!

Totalus grabbed his shoulder as Falcon began to run, stopping him in his tracks.

Totalus: Forget that puny banana, it took the power of three warriors to beat me last time! Step to the other side of the ring!

Falcon shrugged, walking to the other side as the flames flared and the chanting got louder.

Totalus: Bring in on, have the chance to tackle on the greatest challenges of all time-

Totalus found himself sitting outside the ring, peering at Falcon's flaming foot that booted him out in one swift motion.

Totalus: J-Just go.

The door opened up, and Falcon chanted like the Gorons again, attempting to make a remix with the Battletoads theme.

Falcon: Catchy!

As the rest of the gigantic crowd watched the three finalists on the monitor making steady progress, there was a number at the bottom of the screen that showed which room they were on, as followed:

Falcon: 40

Meta Knight: 20

Bowser: 10

Bowser: Gimme me the next question dammit I'll get it this time!

Stanley rolled his eyes over the speaker box, trying to make up new questions from his bank of data cards. Bowser had been sitting there for a long time answering questions incorrectly

Stanley: I thought you won the knowledge challenge just before!

Zelda yelled from the audience.

Zelda: He probably cheated!

Daroach nodded his head in concurrence.

Bowser: Shut up punks! Look who's standing here now, me and not you! Bwahahah!

In reality, Bowser did cheat in that challenge via a secret microphone.

Stanley: Ok, uh…name one, just one substitute goalie for the soccer challenge!

Bowser: It's definitely Dk Junior!

Stanley smacked his forehead, muttering under his breath.

Stanley: No! It was DK or K Rool! Who the heck is DK Junior anyways!?

DK Junior looked to the ground in shame. I feel more neglected than that knight guy, with the armor, in that fire Emblem game…Gangrel was it! He thought in dismay.

Meta Knight meanwhile, having completed the Duck Hunt challenge and more room after that, arrived at room 25. He arrived into a room that had a dark background inside a box. Without warning, a yellow L shaped blocked plummeted from the sky, almost hitting him.

Meta Knight: Woah!

Meta Knight then noticed a long straight green block fall next, to which Meta Knight swatted with his sword. Making it turn to the side as it plummeted next to the L block.

Meta Knight: Tetris.

Arming his sword, he began flying in the air, smacking pieces left and right as the Tetris theme played in the background. Meta Knight's plan was to line up enough blocks at once in order to clear the screen and obtain enough points to open up the next door.

Meta Knight: Child's play.

As Meta Knight said this, the speed picked up a level as he narrowly avoided a straight small blue block from smacking him. Meta Knight sighed as he glided to the other side of the screen, lining up more blocks to clear the screen in one go.

Meta Knight: The big score.

Stanley now looked at the crowd and raised his mike in the air as he watched Falcon on the big screen

Stanley: Meanwhile, Falcon still retains a 20 room lead on Meta Knight and 30 rooms on Bowser! Will anyone stop this utter annialation of Falcon?!

Goroh growled at the screen in anger.

Goroh: Probably not, that should be me up there and not that moron anyways! But…he must be strong to have bested me.

Goroh stood up on his seat and screamed at the monitor.

Goroh: Keep going you crazy pilot our series is in your hands!

Mewtwo, sitting behind him, growled as Goroh blocked his view.

Mewtwo: Sit down you ignoramus.

Goroh: Make me you overgrown cat!

Goroh felt himself suddenly being slammed literally into his seat, squirming out of it in a flash and sat in a now giant hole where his seat once was.

Goroh: Hmph. You know who's going to win anyways!

Mewtwo smirked to himself and his eyes glowed. He then whipped out his Pokedex and logged in more notes on the habitat of the wild Nosepass. He was always on the move.

Falcon now approached a room with a gigantic grassy field. The door was no where in sight and he was now standing in front of a gigantic red HQ building. Walking inside, he saw a desk with schematics and numbers next to a bunch of units. Peering out the window, he saw a child with a gigantic wrench and orange jumpsuit.

Andy: It's the enemy! Let's get him and take his buildings and stuff!

Stanley now blurted over the speaker on the desk.

Stanley: Falcon, you are now in Advance Wars! Hire the appropriate units with the money given to you, 20000 points, in order to defeat the opposition! Plan carefully, spend wisely, good luck! Look at the sheet for reference…personally I think you're screwed for this one, ha!

Falcon threw the speaker out the window and flung it so hard it smacked Andy in the head on the other side 1000 ft away.

Andy: The enemy has initiated fire! Move units!

Falcon stuck his head out the window to see a plethora of soldiers, anti air crafts, artillery, tanks, Mid tanks, Neotanks, helicopters, and bombers take to the field making their move. Falcon nabbed the sheet and looked carefully.

Falcon: I've got it! Neo Tanks!

He began ordering them on the computer screen in front of them, each worth 5000 a piece.

Falcon: Fire power fire power! Nothing but fire power!

Andy face palmed as he saw a mere 4 tanks on Falcon's field.

Andy: He's new to this, isn't he?

Bowser, having finally passed the knowledge question by answering the question "name the contestant currently playing this challenge" with himself, after much contemplating, various hints, even Stanley screaming the answer over the microphone. He made a way through a variety of challenges, including the Duck Hunt challenge, Tetris challenge, and a challenge involving bombing Dodongos! It took Bowser another long while. Finally, he was now arriving to room 30. He saw a table in front of him along with a roaring crowd of Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos, and other Kirby citizens. A giant talking mike citizen came walking to the middle.

Microphone: Hello there! Welcome to the Kirby Megaton punch contest! The goal here is to make the biggest crack into the earth that you came using sheer strength! Our challenger here is an ugly scaly creature!

Bowser shoved the microphone aside and set himself up.

Bowser: Bowser bomb!

Bowser did a gigantic ground pound into the table, smashing it in two, splitting the room in two enough to open the door after it split right down the middle. The audience shrieked as they took the emergency warp star out of the arena, filling up the crowd outside.

Bowser: Moving on, weaklings!

ZSS groaned as Bowser cleared another challenge, looking at the rankings below.

ZSS: I can't believe Bowser is only 9 doors away from Meta Knight now…move it Meta Knight you're better than this!

It was true, as Falcon was stuck on room 45 with Advance War, Meta Knight was just clearing another challenge at 40, and Bowser entered room 31

Bowser stepped through the door, arriving at room 31. All he saw was a gigantic loop in front on him. Bowser growled in frustration. It was a rendition of Green Hill Zone, where he took hours to cross beforehand.

Stanley: Ha! Looks like you'll have to pick up enough speed to cross over to the other side again! Good memories huh?

Bowser roared and made a fast blitz towards the circle. With one powerful push, he managed to just barely cross over to the other side of the loop the first time.

Bowser: Looks like you jerks didn't realize I picked up some speed after being able to stand up straight! Muahaha!

Bowser kicked over the door in front of him and proceeded to room 32.

Bowser: Nothing will stop the King of Koopas now!

Falcon: More tanks! Tanks! Taaaaaaanks!

Once again, Falcon had failed defeating Andy's army, falling to it countless times as Andy's battleships over and over blew up Falcon's HQ. Andy called out from his HQ side.

Andy: Come on Falcon! I have other things to do today like conquer Olaf's army! Hurry up and finish this, get some bloody infantry!

Falcon's face lit up at the sound of infantry.

Falcon: I got it!

Falcon then flew right out of his window, slamming his fist onto the ground and cauing a flaming shockwave that incinerated all of Andy's forces.

Andy: W-Wait that's cheating! No!

Falcon made a mad dash towards Andy's HQ as he punted his tanks, bombers, and artillery aside. Finally, he went up to Andy's HQ and charged his fist up.

Falcon: Falcawwwwwwwnnnnnn….

Andy dived out of the window in fear on a parachute as Falcon blew up the building with the sheer power of his fist. The HQ was captured…err destroyed, and Falcon moved onto door 46.

As some time passed, the final 3 came closer and closer to room 100. Falcon had the lead at room 60, while MK fought close by at 55…Bowser trailed at 40. Meta Knight analysed Bowser's position on his Nintendo tracker watch. He scoffed under his mask at Bowser's struggle on this challenge.

Meta Knight: Arwings.

Bowser was flying through the air, desparately trying to get 10 rings flown through in order to progress to room 41. Instead, he kept crashing into the ground, the building, Peppy a few times…for fun.

Bowser: Dammit! Why can't these rings be bigger, this challenge is rigged!

Falco, now in his Arwing, flew alongside him, easily clearing the same rings Bowser was missing.

Falco: Eh ya big lummox, the rings are almost the size of houses, how are you stupid enough to miss them?

Bowser: How the hell are you currently in this challenge right now, you should be sitting in the stands with the rest of the peanut gallery!

Falco scratched his chin in confusion.

Falco: Good question, I guess I also have to make a forced cameo….squawk!

Meta Knight at room 55, was standing in front of a gigantic battlefield. He was a giant army running his way in the horizon, while he himself was surrounded by a small, but loyal gathering of people. He was in the Plegian war, as familiar names like Ike, Lissa, Hector, and Chrom in a wheelchair stood before him.

Meta Knight: Men.

Lissa snorted, feeling neglected.

Meta Knight: And women.

Tiki rolled her eyes.

Meta Knight: And…dragons.

Panne kicked the ground.

Meta Knight: And bunny hybrid things I get it everyone!

Meta Knight looked at them as they eagerly awaited his command. He struggled to find his voice.

Meta Knight: Hmm…

Cannas: Well, my circular companion? You are the temporary main lord here with Chrom being horribly assaulted by some overly muscular futuristic racer. What shall we do, leader?

Cannas was a dark mage with bright pink hair and a monnacle. He really had an odd appearance, but a scholar at heart. Meta Knight knew this challenge was in his hands now. He had a small voice, but a brilliant tactical mind. Meta Knight cleared his throat.

Meta Knight: … The enemy draws nigh. I want the heavy hitters like Ike and Hector to take the front lines.

Ike: I fight for my friends.

Meta Knight blinked in confusion at that random line.

Meta Knight: Ok, dark mages like Cannas who cannot take blows well retreat to the back a 2 unit distance minimum. Same with healers like Lissa. Archers like Wolt…same deal.

Wolt waved his hand. He was a blond boy who no one cared about.

Meta Knight: Sages can take any position, just be weary and attack from ideal spacing. Chrom, provide emotional support.

Chrom's response was a beep from his heart rate monitor.

Meta Knight: Good luck, my companions.

Meta Knight: Charge!

The army screamed and clashed into the opposite army ahead. The battle was on.

Rosalina: The competition is well underway! This could still be anyone's game!

Stanley: Except Bowser's.

Rosalina scowled at him, and the audience continued to cheer for their favorites.

Fox: So, Krystal, you seeing anyone yet?

Krystal: Fox, I have to admit something to you I'm -

Krystal's sharp hearing picked up an approaching sound.

Krystal: Anyone else hear that? It sounds like a nasally repetitive voice.

Fox's nose twitched, and also picked up the sound.

Fox: Yeah…it kind of sounds like –

Waluigi: Wa…waaaaaaaa…..waaaaaaaaah!

Without a moment to brace, Waluigi flew through the window of the Flopside building the competition was being held in. Falling in midair, he looked about at the stunned crowd and hollered at them.

Waluigi: Think you can just ditch your biggest competition like that? Wah? You never voted me out! Final 4 not final 3! Waaaaaah!

In a surprising moment of talent, Waluigi made a swan dive straight into the pipe, sticking his arms out to push Rosalina and Stanley aside and just avoided a barrage of projectiles from the crowd as he plopped into Bowser's pipe, closing it off with purple thorns.

Pokemon Trainer: …That can't be good.

Wario: That's my rotten brother! I'm a coming!

Wario farted out of the stands, leaving a toxic cloud and making everyone gag. He made a dive for Falcon's open warp pipe, but was knocked aside from a barrier set up by Vivi

Bandana Dee: Nice work, not bad for a Sony bred character!

Vivi: H-Hey!


	37. Chapter 36: Final Destination Part 3

Chapter 36: Final Destination Pt 3

As the race to 1st continued, Waluigi managed to insert himself into the competition! Will he be a force to reckoned with?

Waluigi walked into room 1, with his head up high in confidence.

Waluigi: Wa! Time to show them all just how me, the man without a single vote, will managed to play the perfect Survivor game and- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Waluigi didn't watch his footing and accidentally stepped into the bottomless chasm.

Err…

Grima: Rooooooooar!

Grima, the dark dragon manifested in the sorcerer Robin's sou ,was dispatched by Meta Knight's tactics from his commands. He panted and wiped the sweat off his head. Robin meanwhile, shook Meta Knight's hand. He transformed into Grima for the 2nd time today now thanks to the challenge.

Meta Knight: Robin.

Robin: Thanks friend. Now back to Smash Bros training!

Meta Knight: Bowser approaches.

Robin sighed, getting ready to transform again to verse Bowser when he arrived…if he arrived.

As more time passed, the number of challenges dwindled down. Falcon was at challenge 85, Meta Knight 80, and Bowser…well…

Bowser: Roooooar!

Bowser began very occupied on Falco, who was constantly taunting him for his inability to pass through the rings on the star Fox stage…back on challenge 40.

Falco: Koopa, don't you got a challenge to win?

Falco scoffed as Bowser shot another Smart Bomb at him, to which he avoided easily.

Bowser: Shut up you overgrown pheasant!

As Bowser chased him in raged due to Falcon's heckling…he didn't realize he went through all the rings!

Falco: Aye he did it! And only 45 challenges behind Falcon!

Bowser simply growled as he caught Falco off guard, slamming into him with his Arwing and sending Falco careening into the ground, squawking all the way down.

Bowser: Challenge 41, Bwahaha!

Bowser hurried into the next room, only to encounter a woman known as Cooking Mama gleaming at his with a bunch of ingredients.

Cooking Mama: Today, we will make a flambe chicken with-

Bowser spewed a bunch of flame on the Cucco running around, avoiding becoming a main course. What was left was a sizzling chicken left with some roasted potatoes on a plate. Cooking Mama looked horrified.

Bowser: Challenge 42!

Falcon meanwhile at challenge 90, stood before a giant crowd in a boxing ring. A small statured man came running into the ring, encouraged by Doc Brown.

Doc: Ok Little Mac, win and I'll spend your paycheck on chocolate, I mean have you subscribed to Club Nintendo?

Mac narrowed his eyes, then locked his eyes on Falco. Falcon was tossed a pair of red gloves by his corner…a Hitmonchan.

Hitmonchan: Chan! Chan chan!

Falcon: Great advice! This can't be any harder than that Chrom fellow…

Falcon was greeted by a swift punch to the face as the bell rang, sending him careening into the ropes as Mac followed up with a flurry of uppercuts. Falco laid flabbergasted on the ground.

Falcon: Such power! Bring it onnnnnn!

Falcon's fist flamed, burning his glove to bits. Hitmonchan threw him another pair.

Falcon: Falcon dash!

Falcon swooped in again after his first down, slamming his foot into Mac that sent him into the corner. Doc pointed his finger and yelled.

Doc: That guy is cheating!

The crowd booed, followed by Mac holding up the belt.

Falcon: Right…boxing. Fists only.

The simulation reset again as Falcon and Mac locked fists again.

Meanwhile, Waluigi managed to float out of the pit from challenge 1, beat challenge 2, and approached challenge 3.

Waluigi: Alright, I'm still in this game! I bet all of these guys are barely passed challenge 4, challenge 2 with the staying in the lines on the coloring book challenge took hours!

Waluigi walked into challenge 3, and was instantly greeted by a pitfall that stuck him in the ground. The challenge was to navigate the room without touching one of these.

Waluigi: Waaaaaaa!

He began to dig himself out.

Meanwhile Meta Knight on challenge 89, was walking in a dark, gloomy mansion. The lights were dark, it kind of looked like the mansion they stayed at throughout the competition.

Meta Knight: Odd.

Stanley: Yeah…we infested it with ghosts now. Grab the vacuum in front of you, get to it!

Luigi in the stand shuttered upon recalling his times sucking up ghosts.

Meta Knight shrugged, hoisting the vacuum onto his body as an onslaught of ghosts came after him. Meta Knight dived to the side as he sucked up a few and proceeded to check all of the rooms. The goal was to suck up all of the ghosts in order to brighten up the mansion.

Meta Knight: Hmm…

Meta Knight moved causiously, then an odd Polterpup ghost swiped the vacuum off his back, making him growl as he chased the dog through the mansion.

Meta Knight: Dog. Dog!

Meta Knight whipped his sword at the pup, only for it to go right through. A boo cackled as it threw a pot at him.

Meta Knight: Ugh.

As Meta Knight darted through the house, he saw the Polterpup outside in the garden, chewing on the vacuum. Meta Knight quickly dived on the vacuum, releasing it from the dog's grip. Then, to his surprise, he saw the ghosts beginning to flee the house in a massive panic, including the Polterpup from under his feet. The house's atmosphere became cold.

Meta Knight: Huh?

He braced his vacuum as he walked inside. Luigi began to cry. Zelda hugged the sobbing plumber.

Zelda: There there, sweetie. It's ok.

Daroach grunted.

Daroach: He's not even in the challenge, what a wuss.

Rosalina looked at the screen oddly.

Rosalina: We didn't schedule this to happen Stanley!

Stanley: Err…let's see what develops.

Meta Knight started to walk towards the challenge 91 door, when a gigantic nose rested on his shoulder. It wheezed heavily, rubbing it's mustache all over Meta Knight, to his disgust. He flipped back, but closed his eyes, recognizing the nose and mustache texture of Weegee.

Weegee: Za….Warudo. Za….OBEY WEEGEE!

Weegee shot a laser, chasing Meta Knight as he blew open the door to challenge 91. Little Mac in Meta Knight's challenge looked in confusion as he saw a flurry of ghost rush in in fear, making the crowd panic and rise out of their seats.

Bandana Dee: Hey, Weegee is intercepting the challenge!

Vivi: So is Waluigi…

Bandana Dee: Yeah but he's useless like Eggplant Wizard, so who cares?

Eggplant Wizard nodded his head in satisfaction. Weegee fired Dark Bowser out of his mouth at Meta Knight who left a giant hole in the house. Meta Knight had to flap his wings hard to stay in the air and avoid it.

Meta Knight: Gwah!

Dark Bowser: Oh, finally! It's so dark in there, even for me, Dark Bowser. Say, can you tell Bowser that I said hi- wait what?!

Dark Bowser was sucked up again by a vortex from Weegee, before Weegee shot Dark Samus out…from his foot.

Dark Samus: Oh, time to kill already?

Dark Samus turned her head, then ignored Meta Knight and went straight for the crowd, firing off missiles and cackling loudly.

Doc Brown: Oh no you DON'T!

Him and Mac tapped fists before charging at the killer Dark Samus head on.

Falcon: Falcon….PAWNCHHHHH!

Falcon managed to send the Little Mac in his simulation careening into the next 5 rooms, panting loudly as he flopped to the ground.

Falcon: So vigilant…Yes! I hope the next challenge is even tougher!

Falcon felt a sudden chill as Meta Knight ran past him towards room 91.

Falcon: What? Where'd he come from?

Meta Knight then noticed the gigantic hole in between the two Punch Out rooms, as they were now connected by Weegee. Falcon waved at him from the other side, then Weegee floated in the middle of the hole, bulging his eyes out room.

Meta Knight: No progress…until we defeat you.

Meta Knight brandished his sword, Falcon's fist flamed, and the two Little Macs that finished pummeling Dark Samus into the abyss came rushing to their side. One Mac was a wireframe.

Weegee replied to their challenge by breathing in heavily. All the sudden, a whirlwind formed, making the flimsy Waluigi back on room 9 fly through all the previous room and right into room 100.

Waluigi: Wa?

Meta Knight and Falcon looked horrified.

Meta Knight: No. No no no.

The rest, was Nintendo history.

Waluigi cackled in victory as Stanley held up his arm and Rosalina kissed his cheek. Waluigi was, by a stroke of pure luck, the winner and new mascot of Nintendo. Luigi growled under his breath, while Wario lovingly slapped his…brother/cousin/whatever on the back.

Waluigi: Wa! I won! I never got voted out and I was the best at challenges! Waaaa hahaha! First we make a Waluigi Tiddlywinks games, staring me, Waluigi. It will be canon! I will exist and be top tier in the next smash bros waaaaahahaha! Wahahahah….

Waluigi soon woke up, lying in the stands with the rest of the Survivor of the Smash peanut gallery. He blinked, groggy with a bumps all over his body. Marth filled him in on the details of the real conclusion.

Marth: Yeah, you got launched to room 100 then got the snot pummeled out of you. You got airlifted out of there and now here you are.

Sonic: At least those dudes took out that weird Weegee during that time, and are neck and neck at room 95!

Waluigi sighed in dismay. It was all a dream.

Stanley: Meaning Waluigi sucks as usual and as for Bowser…

Bowser was seen bursting out of the ground in a gigantic Neotank [a giant circular tank/spider hybrid] out of the warp pipe he entered through. He emerged, debris flying everywhere and commanding a giant army at his disposal.

Stanley: Woah! Where did your ugly mug come from?

Bowser laughed, driving up to Stanley and pointing the cannon in his face. Stanley began to shake.

Bowser: Bwahaha! I quit after challenge 45, using this opportunity to call in my Koopas, take over the infantry, and blow up this joint! I was going to lose anyways, why not destroy everything, everyone, and become the true king of Nintendo!

Bowser snarled and the audience began to scream. Luigi dived under the bleacher while Samus armed her cannon. Fawful, Ganondorf, and Yoshi also hopped in a set of tanks next to Bowser.

Fawful: Now is the time where we strike faster than aardvark who are too fat to achieve the speed of light and settle for the speed of sound!

Ganondorf was silently sitting behind Bowser, aiming the cannon of his tank at Bowser, waiting to betray him after the destruction was done.

Yoshi: Yoshi yoooooshi! [I hate you all.]

Megaman: You monsters, how could you mind control Yoshi like that to join your nefarious deeds?!

Yoshi fired a shot at Megaman, to which he countered with his arm cannon.

Yoshi: Yoshi. [No mind control, I just really despise you all.]

Bowser: That was just a sample of our power, bow down to me now and I'll go easy on you!

Rosalina was secretly preparing escape Lumas for the audience, and the exiled survivors were getting ready to fight. Fox armed his blaster, Marth and Roy brandished their swords, and Daroach his star rod. Luigi continued to shake in the bleachers, until Game and Watch yanked him out. DK Junior stood there blankly, doing absolutely nothing of significance whatsoever, sporting the most mindless, void, boring look ever conceived. Waluigi looked at him in confusion, poking him with his racket.

Waluigi: Someone give him some character already- waaaa!

Waluigi had a paratroopa dive into him, knocking him off the bleachers and falling right next to Mewtwo. Mewtwo did not notice the ensuing chaos and war preparing until now, having been absorbed in his book about "How to break the Master ball – Be the one in control!" by an anonymous author. Mewtwo jolted to attention, looking around and staring up at the tyrannical Bowser ready to strike.

Mewtwo: I'm trying….to read!

Mewtwo's eyes glowed purple, scrunching up Waluigi in the same fashion as one of his shadow balls, and launching him at the army. A silence, followed by an ear piercing boom was heard as Bowser and his minions found themselves screaming and flying into the sky, followed by a shining star effect. They flew by a certain trio of characters.

James: You too?

Link managed to grab Yoshi and save him from the explosion before it sent the evildoers away, with Link nodding his head.

Yoshi: Yoshi Yoshi! [I suppose it's better to rot with the winners than blow up with the losers.]

Everyone then stared at Mewtwo in astonishment.

Mewtwo: My book. It's a page turner. I don't like to be disturbed during a page turner.

Everyone blinked again in astonishment, before Rosalina calmed down the audience, returning them to their seat, and turning to the big screen with Falcon and Meta Knight again.

Stanley: It appears the two are at room 99! And the rooms have come together as one! One with an endless ceiling...

Ness: Eye recowgneyes dis won!

Snake: I've never seen this one, what is this challenge?

It was simply a room with a near endless ceiling. All that appeared were a set of platforms, with red lights reaching into the skies. Falcon's eyes lit up like a child in a candy store.

Falcon: B-B-B-Board the platforms board the platforms woooooooohooooooo!

Falcon started doing a dance akin to this one: .

Meta Knight looked with puzzled eyes.

Meta Knight: What?

Rosalina: That's right, the long lost challenge from Smash Bros 64 has returned! Board the Platforms, a mode where you need to step on all the platforms in order to succeed. The light turns blue when you've hit it, but for this challenge, don't miss one! Or all of your respective platforms will disappear…

Meta Knight wasted no time, hopping on the first platform at ground level, and quickly hitting the ones above on his side of the room. Falcon snapped to attention, dashing after hit and quickly taking the lead, despite Meta Knight's slight head start. Each platform they hit turned blue, then faded into oblivion. The fall down was a long one, so neither one of them could afford to mess up. There were other hazard in the way too, such as thorns jutting out of the wall, high winds, and bright lights shining into their eyes.

Meta Knight: I will not fail. I will not yield!

Meta Knight was struggling to catch up to Falcon, who stepped on another platform and laughed in joy. Being more physically fit and recognizing the challenge, he had an advantage.

Falcon: This falcon will fly high to victory!

The climb was treacherous, as the audience sat in anticipation. Yoshi wished one of them would fall already or miss a platform.

Meta Knight: Grr…

He was becoming frustrated as Falcon's lead grew on him. He narrowly dodged a flying x bomb, teetering on the edge of a platform he touched. He was beginning to lose sight of Falcon.

Meta Knight: Hmm…

Meta Knight noticed a stream of wind coming from under him as he stopped and thought, pushing his light frame up a bit.

Meta Knight: No. I can't. I…can't do it.

Meta Knight stood blank, as Falcon paid no attention, seeing a gleam of the 100th door ahead.

Falcon: I'm so hyped I can hardly stand it! I've got this Funky bro!

Funky Kong form the audience flashed a smile to his best friend.

Suddenly, Falcon saw Meta Knight surpass him, having puffed up his body by holding his air and extended his wings out to take advantage of the winds. His lightened body and wings acting as a parachute let him ride the currents, grazing each platform quickly with his toes as he flew next to Falcon.

Falcon: What? No! I won't…lose!

Falcon's feet flamed as he punched a bob omb coming towards him aside, yelling as he and Meta Knight clashed while tapping the platform [Well, Falcon stomped them] below. Finally, Meta Knight hit the top first, releasing his breath and gasping, coughing. Falcon was a hair below him, and was just about to tap the final platform when he absent mindedly stepped on a pitfall placed on his final platform, while Meta Knight avoided his by tapping his final platform. Falcons arms were trapped also, leaving him no way to push out.

Falcon: RRRRRRAWHH!

This was an extra powered pitfall, leaving Falcon struggling immensely to get out. His body flamed and sweat emitted from his head, wiggling around as Meta Knight was walking to the 100th door.

Falcon: Nooooo! No! My series…everyone was counting on me. All of our futures, in my hands. I can't let this happen!

For the first time in the entire competition, a look of dismay stretched across Falcon's face, and a tear rolled down his cheek, hitting the platform with a sizzle and smoke. It was quite heartbreaking to watch. Samurai Goroh was sobbing too, blowing loudly into a hankerchief with Krystal rubbing his back.

Goroh: Oh Arceus he's so right…We will never see the light of day if he doesn't win this! Falcon! Please!

As Meta Knight had his hand on the knob to the door with an assured victory, he turned around, walking to the edge and cut the platform in half with his sword, grabbing Falcon's hand as he was beginning to spiral down. But Falcon was too heavy for Meta Knight, as they both began to plummet. But Falcon grabbed onto the edge with his now free hand, hoisting Meta Knight with his other and throwing them both up. They panted in relief.

Falcon: Meta bro…that was so brave of you. I thank you so much buddy!

Falcon squeezed the living day lights out of Meta Knight, who gasped hard until Falcon let go.

Meta Knight: I'm already out of breath.

Falcon: How did you do that cool trick with your inflating body? I thought only Samus could do that!

ZSS rolled her eyes, Falcon's joke [in reality cluelessness] was received with a large amount of laughs.

Meta Knight: See…I…

Meta Knight stopped, glancing to the ground. Falcon wrapped his glowing arm around him.

Falcon: Open up a bit bro! If by chance I lose to you next challenge, that .1% chance, Nintendo wants a bright smiling face like mine who can make their audience happy!

Meta Knight glanced again, nodding his head

Meta Knight: You're right, Falcon. I have to show people I'm not so dark. I'm just…empty. Long ago, I was part of a race of Kirby's species…but I wasn't strong enough to use any absorption powers. I was weak. The other Kirbys mocked me. I was jealous especially of Kirby himself. He could absorb galaxies! I could barely swallow a rock up without coughing in pain. So I practiced swordplay instead, and brandished a mask to hide my shame of being so weak.

Falcon sat there, silently listening.

Meta Knight: So I trained, day in and day out, night after night, to become lightning fast, the best knight ever. What I didn't have the natural ability to do before, I found my own niche, carved it, honed it, and made it my own. I am Meta Knight, the world's most renowned swordsman!

Falcon clapped his back, shook his hand, and grinned.

Falcon: And I am a powerful man, fallen to obscurity, set to send my amazing F-Zero series into the player's eyes again. After all, we have manly explosions in our series, unlike Mario kart!

Falcon then looked at the stout MK again as they walked towards the door.

Falcon: So why did you save me? You could have possibly won right there.

Meta Knight: Well, I believe in honor, and I want to verse my opponent in a fair fight to the finish.

Falcon pounded his fist, then roared in excitement along with Meta Knight.

Falcon and Meta Knight: Let's do this!

The audience cheered as they opened the door to the 100th challenge


	38. Chapter 37: Final Destination Pt 4End

Final Destination Chapter 37: Final Destination Part 4

The final challenge was upon the final two contestants. The ultimate showdown. As the enduring duo opened the door, a sharp darkness filled the door, before a ray of piercing light shined through. A sunlight fell, and both stood upon a cliff with a calm body of water below them. The sunlight reflected upon the water, shimmering. Silence fell through. Before them was a wide walkway, made from the extension of the cliff above the water. At the end of the walkway was a shining Gold Nintendo symbol. Whoever touched it first won the competition!

Falcon: Well, let's waste no time!

Falcon flew like an eagle, the gust of wind toppling Meta Knight over. Meta Knight got up and looked ahead, staring at the glistening water and saw pink wire frames figures emerging through with Red Smash bros symbols on their faces.

Meta Knight: Oh my…

More and more wire frame figures emerged, an amount equal to every single participant eliminated in the competition. Falcon noticed the gigantic purple wave too and stood awestruck, already half way done the narrow walkway to victory.

Falcon: Wow…so…challenging!

Falcon armed his fist, flaming and MK armed his sword. A Fox wireframe was the first to meet Falcon, flying in from an Arwing instead of the sea and pelting him with a barrage of kicks. Falcon held a hand out to deflect the attack and a Krystal wireframe hit him from the other side. Before Falcon knew it, he was ambushed by 6 other wireframes. Meta Knight was occupied with attacker also, as he fought off a barrage of 6 wire fighters also.

Meta Knight: Ergh…quickly being overwhelmed.

Meta Knight was flung closer to the beginning door as a Fawful wireframe blew a flurry of fireballs from his helmet, while a Zelda wireframe released her lightning kick at him, flinging him back. Falcon was handling himself a bit better though, flinging aside wireframes with a fascinating display of Falcon punches.

Falcon: Falcon…pawnch! Falcon….pawnch!

Falcon reverse punched a Luigi, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu wireframe into the sky, causing a flash of light as they hit the "blastzones" of the area. Meta Knight lagged behind, just barely able to swat off a Marth wireframe, making Meta Knight trip up.

Falcon: This is the most fun challenge ever! Woohoo! I almost don't want it to end!

Falcon pumped his fist, then his eyes honed in on the glowing light, as he made steady progress towards it again, achieving the half way mark as Meta Knight started to lose sight of him. Falcon kicked a Fawful wireframe into the blast zones and dashed at full speed, until a Bowser and Ganondorf wireframe climbing on the sides of the narrow cliff pinned his arms down.

Falcon: Oof!

The wireframes were silent as the audience watched in anticipation.

Snake: A powerful man like Falcon…he can fling them like powerful men, Samus?

Snake slowly wrapped his arm around the unsuspecting ZSS, until Pikachu rose up and shocked his arm.

Snake: Little electric rodent…

Pikachu nestled up in ZSS' lap as she giggled. Falcon meanwhile managed to toss the two villains off the side of the cliff and made his way, kneeing a Falco wireframe firing lasers from the front and away into the skies.

Meta Knight: No. No!

Meta Knight knew that his own progress was stagnant, as although his speed was enough to evade his foes that pursued him, there were so many wireframes, that the sheer numbers blocked him off, forcing him to fight. He manage to stun a Samus wireframe and knock away DK junior, but a wall formed in front of him consisting of five wireframes.

Fox: Oh wow. Good luck getting past that one Meta Knight.

Meta Knight used his teleportation to evade the group, but unfortunately landed inch behind them as the Game and Watch wireframe lit his cape on fire with a match.

Meta Knight: Hot! Hot!

Meta Knight was forced to abandon his cape over the edge as it sputtered and burst into ashes over the edge. Falcon flexed his pecs, bouncing away a Roy wireframe and pushing a Sonic wireframe off the cliff in one motion per pec. Falcon was now more than half way, as the glowing symbol got closer.

Falcon: The light burns bright like the flames from the body! Falcon rights!

Falcon's speed increased, and as Meta Knight slipped through a crack against the 7 wireframe fighters on his trail. Meta Knight was cut off by 7 more wireframes that Falcon managed to kick aside. He was surrounded. Falcon had a mostly clear path to victory.

Meta Knight: Think…

Meta Knight thought, and Yoshi sitting in the audience nudged Wario on the shoulder.

Yoshi: Yoshi? [Hey fatso, is it too late to change my bet off bat boy and put it onto the lummox?]

Wario simply ignored him and laughed as he counted his coins off the various contestants that entered his betting pool. The odds were 5:10 against Meta Knight. Link looked worried for Meta Knight, as he bet a lot of rupies on his fellow swordsman.

Meta Knight blinked as the mob closed in on him, backing him off the edge of the cliff as the other wireframes were ready to pull him over that climbed up the sides.

Meta Knight: Fate.

Meta Knight stared straight at the mob of wireframes, seconds away.

Meta Knight: Fight.

Meta Knight held his sword up in the air.

Meta Knight: Formation…of alliances.

Meta Knight shoved his sword into the ground, spreading his arms out.

Meta Knight: Stop wireframes! You have no more need to stop me. For I am the true superior player of this game. I am the tactical mind that has truly become dynamic. I've learned to open, to all of you. I wouldn't be here without any of you.

The wireframes came to a halt.

Meta Knight: Daroach…I know you can hear me through these speakers. You played a very sharp game, under the control of a sprout or not. Your tactics were underhanded, but valid. Taking you out with my own mind was no great undertaking.

Daroach in the crowd nodded in content. The wireframe Daroach stood by Meta Knight's side, holding up his Triple Star. Meta Knight approached the mob of wireframes, putting his stubby hands on the shoulders of a Zelda and Link wireframe.

Meta Knight: Zelda. As I said before, your tactics were not of my nature, but I thought they were valid as you used your powers of flirtation to take control for a short time. It was formidable, and you were a powerful player. Link, your bravery and dedication was unmatched. Your sacrifice to keep her in was noble. It takes a true man to do this, and had you not, you may have been here instead of me. With your silent valor and steadforth determine, I have little doubts.

Zelda and Link wrapped their arms around each other in the stands, with Zelda silenty whispering "sorry" to Link for throwing him in the dungeon after the incident at the food shop in Hyrule. Link smiled in the crowd, his wireframe holding his Master sword in the air and wireframe Zelda her phantom body guard by her side. They were joining his side as Meta Knight persuaded them. Falcon took a moment to look behind him as it was quiet in confusion.

Falcon: What?

Falcon was tackled by a Marth wireframe from behind, who Meta Knight had spoken to already.

Falcon: That guy his smart! But I can bust my way through these guys! I appreciate the challenge from most of you, but I've got power!

Falcon took the Marth wireframe and spiked it off the edge, taking charge again. Could Meta Knight even catch up, despite his slowly growing army?

Meta Knight: Roy, your enthusiasm is unwavering, truly admirable. The passion you had for this game was a sight to behold, and it was sad to see you leave so early. As the 2nd to last person to be picked, I know the feeling of misinterpretation. Megaman, an enigma of a soldier, a solid companion who never got his chance to shine, but I sense power in you. Game and Watch, your curiosity and antics left me laughing inside but I could never express it.

More and more wireframes listened, and their mindsets were linked to the thoughts of the crowd outside. If they were happy, their wireframes were.

Meta Knight: Luigi, you made it far with your charismatic yet shy nature, likability goes a long way. Snake, you were a powerhouse and a trueborn leader for the first half of the game, you were smart and also could have been standing here instead of me had it not been for the swap. Ness, you conquered your demons and fought to get a spot in this game after your unfortunate missed chance beforehand.

Meta Knight blinked and looked at the DJ junior wireframe, which blinked and looked back.

Meta Knight: Uh…DK Junior.

DK junior was satisfied.

Meta Knight had the majority of the wireframes on his side now, but some were still hesitant.

Meta Knight: Oh, Wario is probably betting against me so if I win the ones that bet for me might make some nice coin.

This got a few others to join him, even the Wario wireframe.

Wario: What? What? I'm a gambler!

Meta Knight: Thank you friends. Now charge!

Meta Knight has a resounding amount of support now, although some were actually on Falcon's side, such as Goroh and Funky Kong. Funky Kong shouted from the crowd.

Funky Kong: Wireframe bros, defend my friend Falcon! Teshaw!

Goroh: Yes, stand your ground Goroh wireframe. Our game is at stake, and our rival needs support.

The Funky and Goroh wireframes charged into the impeding army, clashing. Of course, the Bowser, Ganondorf, and Fawful wireframes were rough, attacking both players as they could not be convinced. They were not in the crowd after being flung from the arena. Meta Knight caught sight of Falcon now, avoiding a Bowser claw to the head.

Falcon: Glad you can make it Meta buddy! But this battle is not over, I will retain my lead!

Meta Knight: This is my victory, fly away.

Meta Knight and Falcon smashed shoulders, shoving each other aside as the skies darkened, rain poured down and lighting crashed to the ground, it was a sensational site.

Stanley: Wow, I'm on the edge of my seat!

Eggplant Wizard: Me too!

Eggplant Wizard learned over the edge of his high top baby seat, only to fall over on his face.

Bandana Dee: Moron.

Rosalina: They are closing in, inches away from the Nintendo golden symbol! Who is going to get it?

Sonic looked quizzically at the screen and the ensuing battle as Falcon and Meta Knight were neck and neck, with Falcon avoiding attacks from the bback, and Meta Knight fended off a Ganondorf wireframe.

Sonic: Hey Mewtwo…

Mewtwo glanced from his book, staring at the hedgehog again and adjusting his monnacle.

Mewtwo: What?

Sonic: Uh…where's Mewtwo?

Sonic pointed at the screen. The Mewtwo wireframe emerged from the skies, thunder surrounding him as he launched a shadow ball at the cliff where the ensuing action occurred, breaking it and sending wireframes left and right.

Mewtwo: There I am.

Mewtwo returned to his studies, not giving it a second thought.

Meta Knight: Uh oh. My support is gone…

Falcon: It's a climatic battle eh Meta Knight?

The Mewtwo wireframe scanned the area, only seeing a few clinging wireframes, then honed his sights on Meta Knight and Falcon.

Meta Knight: There is no convincing him. Victory is almost at hand.

Falcon: And that victory shall be mine!

The two sped up, dashing so fast it felt like their feet would burn up into a crisp, sore and in pain. They sprinted hard enough to have them toppling over eachother constantly, the golden Nintendo symbol becoming so bright, it burned their eyes. The Mewtwo wireframe floated above, aiming near the front of the two contestants. It was about to nail them head on.

Falcon: There is it!

Meta Knight: Dive!

Falcon and Meta Knight were a few feet away from the glowing Nintendo symbol, and the shadow ball came flying from the background. All in one motion, everyone made their respective moves and the determining scene took full motion. Falcon's fist flame with a surge of power, forming the biggest Falcon punch possible to hit the symbol first. Meta Knight took to a glide, reaching out with his sword to hit the symbol first. The shadow ball made its mark, slamming into the statue, and an explosion occurred as the lightning struck at the same time. The rain slammed the ground, a massive rise of smoke, rubble, and flames occurred. The smoke settled, then began to spread ever so slowly.

Rosalina and Stanley: The winner of Survivor of the Smash: Nintendo is…

The smoke continued to spread apart and clear.

Vivi: Is..

The smoke still spread, disappearing ever so slowly.

Bandana Dee: Is…

Snake: This is slower than an episode of Dragon Ball Z, hurry up and disappear!

So, about 10 minutes later, the smoke finally dissipated into the skies, rising up and away. Amidst the rubble, the results were clear. Only one hand was touching the symbol in the after math

…

…

…

Falcon: My flames soared high…

Meta Knight: But victory, is my destiny.

Meta Knight was grasping onto the golden symbol, exasperated. Falcon's fingers laid inches short, just missing the mark.

Rosalina: Meta Knight wins Survivor of the Smash: Nintendo!

Stanley: Round of applause for our new mascot!

Cheers surrounded the area, and a swarm approached Wario for their pay, who booked it away on his motorbike, much to their anger.

Falcon: Well, you did it friend. Treat this company right you hear?

Falcon grabbed him and embraced him in a huge hug, to which Meta Knight took off his mask and smiled happily, tossing it to the side.

Meta Knight: I will, Falcon. I will.

And so, the thrilling events of Survivor of the Smash came to a close. Afterwards, here are some of the events that entailed:

-Meta Knight started his rule as mascot with the upcoming release of Super Smash Bros Brawl. He went crazy with power, making himself the most overpowered character in the entire game. This game was soon forgotten about and Meta Knight had to enter counselling for a week in order to curb his bias.

-He regained control, having plans to give Falcon an upcoming F-Zero release. He was able to get Falcon's vehicle into Mario Kart Wii to tide him over for the time being. Plans are still in construction, as himself ,Falcon, and Goroh try marketing campaigns to bring his series back to the limelight.

-Meta Knight has currently finished the overseeing process of Smash Bros 4 for Wii U/3DS, which came to be much more successful, curbing his power, returning,Roy and Mewtwo, and creating a mostly balanced game with critical acclaim.

Tune in for the reunion for a word with all our contestants! That's a wrap!

A Luma shot across the midnight sky, twinkling as it disappeared into the sea of star bits above.


	39. Post season extra: Character Profiles!

Will be updated frequently as new events unfold.

Character Profiles!

Current Contestants:

Bowser: Bowser is a jerk, simply put. He is easily angered and has no patience, and is also a little on the slow side. No one really likes him, but they put up with him since he's not as harmful as he likes to believe he is. But, he is probably the strongest person physically on the island! Despite his many shortcomings, he has a lot of ambitions, as revealed to Link secretly. He is on a quest to make something of his life, and claim Peach for his own! He also tends to try and quit the contest a lot, but ends up unsuccessful. Although he dislikes everyone currently in the game, If he had to choose who he hated most, he's choose Luigi and Fawful hands (or claws) down. He did end up in an alliance with these two, much to his dismay. Then he betrayed then both. Then he betrayed Samus. Bowser likes betrayals. His back was fixed by Meta Knight, allowing him to stand upright and become stronger, faster, and more intellectual. Is Bowser truly a threat now!?

Capt. Falcon: Falcon Pawnch! That's the sound of Falcon performing his signature fighting move. He is an optimistic fighter who loves challenges, which is the reason he joined the competition in the first place! Everything is exiting to him, and he'll do absolutely anything. Falcon isn't the most popular guy on the island though because he always bothered people to challenge him, and he's also way too competitive. Falcon does enjoy everyone's company though, and usually means well. But sometimes, he doesn't realize just how "in your face" he can be. His best pal was Funky, who was eliminated by a scheming Daroach. Ever since E. Gadd's mansion was sent to the island, he has stayed in the weight room section nearly always. He is with Meta Knight and Samus in the "Tacticians" alliance, assigned as Meta Knight's "dummy". Is there more to Falcon than meets the eye though? Falcon has recently learned to turn his losses into learning experience to win "the final war", aka the final challenge. Will he prevail?

Meta Knight: He is a silent warrior who is small in statue, but makes up for it by his swordskills. In the beginning, he was a social outcast and only hung around Ganondorf. He has opened up a little since then, but not by much. One weakness about Meta Knight is his lack of trust in people, and this usually costs him in the end. But he is smart, calculating, and works efficiently. He claims to speak only when needed and hates to waste words. He also have absolutely no sense of direction and constantly gets lost. He could really use a map! He is usually emoitonally balanced and neutral, until he remembers the name Kirby. He is currently in an alliance with Samus and Falcon called the "Tacticians". That is, until Samus tried to blindside him, which backfired and eliminated Luigi instead. Rosalina is bound to get him talking more. Will it work?

Eliminated Contestants:

Roy: Well... Roy had some bad luck being voted out numero uno. How will people ever know of the awesome power of teh phires now?. Roy was out 1st. Pity. He also tried out for host but didn't receive a single vote. Pity again. All the data that could be collected from Roy during his short stay is that he was extremely excited for this contest, rivaling Falcon's level of enthusiasm.

Falco: He is a cocky know it all who is the biggest showoff in the game. He tends to always try to outdo Fox, like the way Goroh always tries to outdo Falcon, but never succeeds. Falco is also a victim, because people at first didn't trust him due to some silly assumptions, which got him voted out, much to his shock. He then came back for a short time on his Arwing after Fox shot his reflector at it. Falco then finally...kinda earned the other members of his team's trust, and he got to participate an another challenge, which he did rather well in. This didn't matter though, as he was kicked off the island by Stanley again right after the challenge. Falco was voted out a horrid 2nd in the competition, placing 26th. That doesn't stop him from constantly visiting though, even helping the All Stars get back their weapons!

Jigglypuff: This not well known pink puffball was not exactly a team player. All Jigglypuff did was sleep, sleep, and sleep. Although she was rather adorable, she also has some very wicked power which put all the campers into fear of her.. This is because of her amazing move called rest, which they all witnessed blowing a giant fish out of the water, and was never seen again after they voted her out. Jigglypuff was eliminated 3rd, placing 25th in the competition, she should audition for Smash Idol! Another habit she has, but hasn't been seen, is her knack for drawing on people's faces when they are asleep... with permanent marker. Jigglypuff is a menace!

Ganondorf: Ganondorf is a loner with a temper problem. That's enough to describe him already. He doesn't work with anyone, and only Meta Knight hung around him in the beggining. Ganondorf almost never laughs or cheers, except when someone is hurt. Whenever anyone trys to talk to him, he usually charges up his Warlock Punch without saying a word. Zelda absoultly despises him, and so does everyone else. He was one of the most despised characters in the competition. They usually teased him behind his back about him never using his sword, he only examines it. Eventually, he was voted out 4th. Ganondorf placed a pathetic 24th in the competition. He has still tried to come back and destroy the competition at times, though!

Mewtwo: Mewtwo is another silent guy, but when he speaks, he speaks with telepathy, which creeps out some people. Then he tends to ramble to himself in his head... boy he was a threat, both intellect and strength wise. He placed 23rd, being ousted 5th due to him accidentally breaking a rule in the competition by distrupting the flow of a challenge. Poor guy! Recently, he has become a Pokemon researcher, and sports a nice monacle.

DK Junior: DK Junior is a clueless, forgotten little monkey. He's almost always clueless of what's going on except when banana's are present, then he goes crazy. He was sent instead of DK because he didn't feel like going. DK Junior isn't a very big character and is often looking for food. DK Junior obsession with bananas can be so great sometimes, that it cost him his position in the game. When Xanabanana showed Fox and DK Junior the banana stash, DK Junior shoved Fox away, and devoured all the bananas within minutes. DK Junior placed 22th, being voted out 6th just before Mega Man.

Mega Man: Mega Man is a courageous little blue suited warrior. He has all the qualities needed for this competition, but also has one major flaw: His suit malfuntions every time he tries to use it. Mega Man's suit started malfuntioning ever since he got struck by lighting. This is very bad, as the material the suit is made out of attracted lightning, yet the suit wasn't lighting proof itself. He also liked to say "Man" a lot. Eventually, everyone caught on to his malfuntioning suit and voted him out. Mega Man placed 21th for being voted out 7th along with DK Junior.

Sonic: Sonic's the name, speed my game! Sonic tends to say this very often, despite everyone already knowing this. Sonic is indeed the fastest hedgehog alive, and the fastest character on the island. He lacks a little strength, but his speed more than makes up for it. But Sonic has one major flaw like Mega Man: His fear of water. If a couple of drops hit his fur, Sonic would freak out and scream and roll on the floor. This fear of water cost him, as when he was chosen to participate in a Nintendo Rally, when he saw the pool of water he had to dive in, he rushed out of the room and all the way back to camp. This convinced everyone that his water fear was too much, so he was voted out 8th. Sonic placed 20th in the competition.

Daroach: This sly mouse joined the competition after swapping places with Snake. His passions include stealing, trickery, and deceit. Despite these ill nature activities, he has his limits and will not hurt others to get what he wants. But he is the devious one! He orchestrated the eliminations of Krystal and Funky, his own ally! While he once had a sprout under his hat to control him from the Shadows, he since removed it to act more under his free will, but still works in his own sneaky ways...unfortunately for him though, he attempted to pull the same weapon hiding scheme twice, specifically on Meta Knight. Meta Knight caught onto his plan though and set up the first unanimous voteout of Daroach, placing him 10th.

Ness: Ness, like Daroach and Funky, joined the contest by swapping with Pikachu. He is sweet and powerful, but shy and has troubles speaking due to his mispronunciation of many words. Recently while on the island though, he met a puppet named Geno who has been teaching him how to be more assertive. But has Geno's training gone too far? Ness has been acting strange lately. He is on friendly terms with everyone, when his darker side isn't lashing out at everyone! In the end, his darker memories of fighting Gigyas (I guess you can say he had some PTSD) ended up getting the best of him. He smashed Geno right off the island, who was trying to help him and even attacked the recently returned Samus! He was healed by the Digimon Angemon, but also was eliminated after gaining 0 points in the elimination picture contest after using Angemon as a photo. Ness placed 8th in the contest, making him the last "newcomer" contestant to be eliminated.

Fox: This fast talking creature has the most creative name in Nintendo history: Fox. He has an obsession with Landmasters, and also over reacts about the simplest things. Fox also can't keep a secret if his life depended on it, and always blurts out secrets. He also loves jumping from cliffs and shooting at birds, particularly Falco. Other than that, he's the straightest shooter on the island. Literally and figuratively. He also seems to be interested in Krystal, but does she care for him back? Fox was voted out and placed 9th.

Luigi: Luigi time! Luigi is that under-appreciated younger brother of Mario. Luigi was the leader of the Vacuums, and has many fears over many things. Luigi seems to learn quite a bit over the time of the competition, like his fears being calmed by Snake, and a speed boost technique by Marth. Luigi is still a klutz though, and he was responsible for eliminating Yoshi, but it was a complete accident. Thanks to Snake, Luigi learned to conquer his fears more, but he still has his fears. When Snake was hurt, Luigi went back in for his despite his own safety, something that he rarely ever does. He also has an accent when he speaks. Luigi is is on good terms with lots of people, but is also hated by Fawful, Bowser, and Wario. What a mixed reception! But even Luigi has managed to make the "Mushroom" alliance with Bowser and Fawful in order to better his order. Of course, they all still hate each other though. But, after betraying Fawful, he was on the wrong end of the number. Well, he was doing ok until Meta Knight played his idol, resulting in Luigi's elimination. Luigi placed 5th in the competition.

Pikachu: Pikachu is a little yellow mouse that everyone adores, except for Snake. Pikachu is most adored by ZSS though, and they've become great pals. They can never have a good conversation due to Pikachu's lack of speech, but they understand him because he uses actions to express himself. Pikachu is also very loyal, because when no one wanted to really be near ZSS when she was rather bigger, Pikachu just stuck by her side. Essentially, he was the key for ZSS to finally begin loosening up from her cold exterior. Sadly, Pikachu has been eliminated recently by Ness though, so he placed 16th.

Fawful: Kite yolks! Owl Scrunchies! Fawful can never speak without saying something absurd or making a metaphor/simile in his speech. Fawful is the most random member of them all, but he is also rather talented, although he definitely doesn't look talented. He first had a helmet on which made him fly around and fire fireballs, but he also had a pink jumpsuit to use from time to time. Stanley somehow can't stand Fawful's random words and sayings, and now, Stanley eventually snapped and quit due to him. Fawful also never calls someone by their name, he actually has a special set of names! Stanley: Stan the Obscurity Man, Meta Knight: Meat Night, Luigi: Green Bean, and Game and Watch: 2d Pizza Buffalo, and many other names for the other campers. Luigi and Bowser hate Fawful, but Fawful's best friend is Game and Watch. Everyone else is just kind of annoyed by him. Finally, his luck ran out when he was against the numbers and Bowser betrayed him and Luigi...before Fawful had a chance to do the same. He placed 6th. Robot monacles!

Funky: Teh shaw! Funky is the hip, cool ape who is full of energy, like Falcon and Roy. He entered the contest when he swapped with Yoshi. He also had a major crush on Rosalina, and tired to hit on her at every turn. He was the best friend of Falcon and ally of Daroach, but finally stood up to Daroach when he was told he couldn't win challenges anymore. Funky was eventually used and set up by Daroach to be pinned for the stolen weapons and was ultimately voted out placing 13th.

Mr. Game and Watch: Game and Watch is indeed the only 2D contestant, which makes him rather light, but he can also use his 2D trait to his advantage. He can turn sideways and become invisible from sight! Little does anyone know, Game and Watch is actually the oldest contestant there, and the oldest video game character in the world! I guess he shaves. Game and Watch has a mostly curious personality, despite his years of age. Sadly for him though, he can't talk properly, and beeps constantly, so that problem was resolved by a scuba helmet on his head, which he rather enjoys wearing. Snake seems to dislike Game and Watch earlier in the competition, but eventually, they set a truce and now no longer have a grudge against each other. No one really notices that he's there and don't preceive him as too much of a threat, bar some situations involving his 2D figure, but gosh darn it he is trying! He has no real enemies or friends, but he gets along with Fawful somewhat. Game and Watch is described as a giant wild card by the All Stars, which makes him unwieldy. He also found a fascination in fire after accidentally burning down the hotel Pixel Paradise. He also burnt down a Pikmin forest and eventually most of the island. This made him an easy vote for the All Stars, so he was voted out and placed 7th. Not bad for someone who had no idea what he was doing!

Marth: Marth is a blue haired swordsman who has great fighting skills. He speaks Japanese when he is fired up. Even so, he's still harassed sometimes, and even mistaken to be a girl on numerous occasions, mostly by Bowser. What makes people think he's a girl is due to his long hair, and feminine actions. They even assume he has a secret tiara! Marth also helped Luigi out and taught him "wavedashing", which picked up his speed. Marth was eliminated and placed 12th though due to Zelda's scheming actions

Samurai Goroh: Goroh is an extremely muscular and strong samurai warrior, and was one of the biggest and strongest threats in the game due to his both cunning and strength qualities. He also craved for Luigi's leadership spot when he was on a team with him called the Vacuums. Capt. Falcon also loved versing him in any competition, and they were always duking it out. Goroh ended his spot in the game though when Luigi overheard him say that he wanted Luigi out, and Luigi gathered most of the Vacuums team to vote Goroh out due to him being a major threat. Goroh finished 18th in the competition.

Yoshi: Yoshi is that (assumably) lovable litle green dinosaur . Yoshi's motives for entering the game are confusing, as all he ever seems to do is insult people, and has very little respect for no one. Yoshi is actually rather intelligent, but cannot properly communicate to anyone with his language. He uses this to his advantage though in order to get more kicks in. He hate Luigi especially for his insulting attempt to translate his language and how Luigi himself treats him like a dog. Falcon admires Yoshi's abilty to consume his enemies and turn them into eggs, and once, Yoshi accidentally (not) turned Fawful into an egg that he couldn't escape, which almost eliminated Fawful! When Yoshi is in some sort of an extreme situation, he turns into Boshi and acts nice to people. Sadly, they translate that Yoshi persona as a total jerk. Poor guy. Luigi's clumsiness made Yoshi become eliminated and gave him a place of 16th, as Funky took as spot.

Link: Link is the silent green swordsman who just make high pitched...squeals. Link is always silent, and this tends to get on the other campers nerves abit. Marth usually duels Link with their swords on their free time, to which Link emerges victorious. Link's also the only person who knows about Bowser's real reason he's on the island, and hasn't told a soul yet. If there's one person Link cares for the most though, it's Zelda, and Link sacrificed his place in the game when he game up the time to de-activate his bomb, and he deactivated Zelda's instead, which got him voted off. Link placed 19th in the competition.

ZSS/Samus: ZSS is a sleek, slender, blond bounty hunter. She is very agile and has a special bond with Pikachu, and treats him like a king. Also, she seems to have an unlucky streak, somehow becoming expanded in some sort of form throughout her adventures. Unfortunately for her, she was squashed by a Goron, but was brought back by lousy doctoring skills. She then suffered being inflated and bloated for a short time, which Pikachu didn't mind, but everyone else did, especially Snake. She did return to normal, but sadly, the pills backfired that Dr. Mario provided and she left the competition as an inflated giant blue sphere, clocking out at position #14. Aside from Pikachu, she shared a one sided relationship of approval with all of the males. They had no plans to vote for her. But, in shocking twist, ZSS came back to the competition after being chosen on the DS roulette, coming back in her power suit under the name Samus. Has her luck finally changed for the better? Currently she is in an alliance with Meta Knight and Falcon as the "Tacticians". With the advice of her nemesis Ridley, she tries to target and eliminate Meta Knight, but fails due to his hidden idol. She tried once again to eliminate him after going off the deep end trying to stay in the contest, only to lose in a tiebreaker after not trusting Falcon's judgement...and turned into a balloon again. Samus placed 4th.

Krystal: Krystal is a vixen. She's very talented in speed, using her staff, and piloting an Arwing. She tends to hang out with the girls in the competition, mostly Zelda though, as they were on the same team called the Vacuums. She also has great leaderships skills, and probably one of the best leaders on the island, but just doesn't show it to much. She also has a slight interest in Fox. Will a relationship form between them? Doubt it! Krystal was taken out and placed 15th due to a tie vote and a coin flip, pulled off by Daroach's double sided coin.

Snake: This is Snake. A high classed patron who has skills with firearms and was highly interested in ZSS, or any attractive women to be exact. Snake also has very strong leadership qualities, lead the Squadrons and made a few grudges along the way like Pikachu and Game and Watch, but that grudge has been resolved. Luigi considers him a mentor. When he was doing something private, he would retreat into his Smash Bros box to read a comic book or smoke his cigar. Snake was swapped with Daroach and placed 16th alongside Pikachu. He disliked Pikachu mostly, and settled his differences with Game and Watch. He also shared a mostly one sided relationship with ZSS.

Zelda: Zelda is the girl that Link loves, and Zelda loves him back. When Link was voted out, Zelda cried for a bit, but eventually with the help of Krystal, collected herself and was back up on her feet. She seems to be picky over what she does, and she doesn't like anything that isn't royal, although once in a while, she'll break that rule. She absolutely hates Ganondorf and was the one who made to plan to eliminate him. Eventually, Zelda decided to take the game into her hands after ZSS, the most attractive women, was eliminated, and made a plan to control the males and eliminate who she pleases, including Marth just recently. Zelda's best friend on the island is Krystal.

Wario: Wario is the most revolting and one of the most unpopular characters on the island. He is smelly, and always stinks up the camp. He also likes to hit people, grab their hair, and hit them in the back of the head. Muscles were Wario's specialty, but he barely ever used them because he was so lazy. The only time when Wario was ever popular was when he destroyed the Gyrados with a fart, which turned into a flamethrower with Luigi's help. Wario placed 17th in the game, and was the last member to be voted out on the Vacuums, for the merge was right next day.

Others:

Stanley the Bugman: Here's the host, Stanley! Originally, Luigi was going to be host, but Luigi denied that position, so Stanley took it instead. Stanley probably speaks the most out of everyone because he's the one who explains all the rules for everything. He can be somewhat cruel sometimes, especially to PT, but he's still nice most of the time. Most of the time, Stanley is always being outdone by PT without or without his pokemon. He adores bugs, and plasters them on every ship he has. One thing he can't stand though is Fawful's randomness. Randomness seems to make Stanley angered and insane, and eventually drove him to quit.

Pokemon Trainer: PT is the sweet hearted Pokemon Trainer who is also rather silent, unlike Stanley, and is the co host of the show. PT always entertains people with his Pokemon, and when he has a group with him, they are transported by pokemon. Although he looks sweet and acts sweet, he still breaks he rules of pokemon by carrying way more than six pokemon, something that Stanley has noticed. He is always encouraging others, and usually fills in for Stanley if he is missing or if he is to lazy to announce anything.

Waluigi: Wow, Waluigi is receiving a profile, I'm too kind! Waluigi is the lanky purple loser who THINKS he's a contestant, but he really isn't, and he's just in denial. Waluigi has the ability make a cruddy home almost anywhere, no matter where it is. Waluigi lives in a hole on the All Stars' campgrounds, but at least it has cable! His best friend is of course Wario, who he never saw. Waluigi also seems to think he's part of the team, and hangs around them, but no one ever notices him around. Once they do, they ask who he is. Waluigi says Wa?, and runs of away from the they while they scratch their heads in confusion.

Rosalina: Rosalina is the new host of Survivor of the Smash! She is a very sweet hearted person, and wishes nothing but love and joy towards everyone, a complete contrast to Stanley's attitude towards others. She knows just what to say to get someone's attention, and can even force Bowser to apologize for his misdeeds!

Bandana Dee: Bandana Dee is a co host, alongside Vivi and Eggplant Wizard. He tends to try to be cruel to contrast Rosalina's kindness, and picks on Eggplant Wizard a lot. He also has weapons galore, like DDD's hammer and his own makeshift spear, don't mess with him!

Eggplant Wizard: A co host along with Bandana Dee and Vivi. He is a giant purple goofball, and never knows when to say something smart, or anything appropriate at the right time. Usually, he is the butt of the other hosts jokes. He also loves peanut butter sandwiches. Go Eggplant Wizard!

Vivi: Vivi is a co host along with Bandana Dee and Eggplant Wizard. He is looked down at times for being from Sony, but still warrants respect for his prowess in magic. He is shy and stutters in his speech. but is generally well liked regardless.

Geno: This badass puppet has stolen both Waluigi's hole in the ground and possibly Ness' mind! He does whatever he wants, when he wants, and decided to help teach Ness the ways of the cool and confident. But even Geno is beginning to worry just what demons he has unlocked in Ness' mind from his trainings. Eventually, Geno was smashed off the island by Ness after he tried interferring with him while possessed by Gigyas. I wonder where he landed?


End file.
